


Forbidden Bond

by UNCONQU3R3D



Series: Forbidden Series [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), VIXX
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Djinni & Genies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Taekwoon and Jaehwan, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Mythology, Shadow Realm, Shapeshifting, Shifters, Slayers, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Vampires, soul eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 87,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCONQU3R3D/pseuds/UNCONQU3R3D
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is a vampire king, a symbol of hope and prosperity in the world where there's finally peace between the slayers and the vampires.Byun Baekhyun is his life mate, struggling to find his place in a new life, while trying to figure out what his powers are and what it means to be a vampire's mate.Lee Won is their ward, a sixteen year old Blackblood with lethal powers, trying to find out where he belongs.But peace is a delicate thing, and each has their own battles to win. Yet there's always shadows lurking around. Dangers much worse than the vampires.SEQUEL TO: Forbidden Blood





	1. Prologue

It's been sixteen years that the world has become a better place. Rogue vampires have been all but eradicated, while those who remain lawful have pledged loyalty to the King.

The slayer guilds have joined forces with the vampires, who were once their enemies, but now both races work together, united for the common goal of peace and stability.

The world had been in a state of silent upheaval, an invisible struggle between two races for a very long time. Now that they have joined together and found tranquillity, other shadows and secrets have finally started to raise their heads up, and slink out of their liars.

There always have been vampires. Through the history and throughout the eras that marked the humanity living in this Earth, there have been vampires in the shadows.

But they aren't the only monsters in the world.

The _Others_ have been watching silently, surviving on scraps while the vampires took the world over, destroyed it, rebuilt it and destroyed it again. They have been waiting, desperately trying find a way to emerge. One vampire King and Queen after another, but finally, they have found the one chance they'd been waiting for.

A vampire King . . . with a weakness.


	2. The Royal Family’s Weekends Are Wild

"WHAT'S THE AGENDA this week?" Lee Won asked the driver, tapping his nail against the glass as the car flew by the busy road.

The driver, Shin Hoseok, was a slayer, one of the few people responsible for watching over Won. "Can't say for sure but I think shopping."

Lee Won tried not to groan. He was on his way to the manor house to spend the weekend with the King and his life mate. He tried not to think _"mom and dad",_ but that was probably because he felt weird about it, not that he didn't want to.

His sixteenth birthday was coming, and he was still wondering whether or not he should ask his _"sort of"_ parents for what he wanted this year. For the last three years, he'd been living in Do clan’s territory, learning everything about _"slaying"_. Do clan has been recently restored as part of the Slayers Guild, and they were the only clan willing to teach not just slayers but also vampires in the martial arts and weaponry.

Won had thought he knew everything about killing as it was, being a Blackblood was boon at times, but he didn't know how wrong he was until he started training with the clan.

"You have thought about what you want this year?" Hoseok asked, eyeing him in the rearview mirror.

"I have," he sighed.

There was nothing in the world that the King wouldn't give him, he was spoiled rotten when it came to money, but he was not sure if this time it would be possible for Kyungsoo to do what he wanted. That's part of why he kept tapping the glass, his nervousness rising as they got closer to the manor.

"Well?" Hoseok prompted. He was probably scouting, trying to get him a present too.

"It's not something anyone can buy," Lee Won said, raising his finger at Hoseok. "And don't even think about getting me a new set of knives. You already gave me the daggers last year."

Hoseok deflated and Lee Won smirked. As he suspected, it _was_ knives. Then again, Hoseok's specialty was all-things-blade, things that could cut a man in half with just the slightest pressure.

"How about a sword then?" Hoseok kept asking, not giving up.

"I've nearly run out of space in my room because of all the blades you've been giving me."

"Who keeps blades in their room," Hoseok scoffed. "Kid, you're supposed to hide them around your haunts. You know, keep them where only you would know. And _use_ them, they're gathering rust."

Won tried to keep his voice even, still bitterness could be detected. "What haunts? It's not like I go hunting often. I don't exactly have a team."

Hoseok pressed his lips tightly shut. When he first joined with the vampires as Won's protector, he'd been only fifteen. Now he was an impressive man with strong body, but there was also drastic change in terms of character.

Being a Blackblood at sixteen, it also was a curse. Whether it was the slayers or vampires, Won never fit in anywhere. Slayers couldn't help but mistrust him, given that he was an offspring of Lisa and Wonshik, and the vampires couldn't help but keep away because of the immense power he had.

It didn't matter how amazing and well trained he was. He was an abnormality. Something everyone couldn't understand. Just like Hoseok didn't, when he first came to him. But now, Hoseok would literally tear people apart if they ever tried to hurt Lee Won. The years spent together had brought them closer than brothers and Lee Won couldn't express how thankful he was.

"You'll have a team soon enough," Hoseok said finally, turning into the driveway of the manor house. "Once they realize how good you are, they'll come around."

Lee Won hummed. He didn't bother mentioning that Hoseok had been saying the exact same thing for years now, to no avail. Before getting out, Won pulled over leather gloves on his hands and made sure that his sleeves were tucked in safely, not a hint of skin exposed.

The manor looked the same as always. Except since it was also the place where the King conducted business, it was bustling with activity. Servers and residents aside, visitors, emissaries and delegates all came here day after day, making it look like a house prior to a wedding. Noise assaulted him, but Won didn't care. He'd gotten used to tuning things out, but that still didn't help as he walked in, Hoseok following close behind.

Whispers surrounding him with each step, pointing fingers when he wasn't looking.

_"Hey, it's him!"_

_"The Blackblood Prince."_

_"Careful, don't get close. You might end up his slave."_

_"Can he really show up like that, without supervision?"_

_"That slayer bodyguard, he's probably already under intent. Shhh, he might hear us."_

Won didn't even blink an eye. The whispered conversation came mostly from those who came on business, but he wasn't oblivious to the staff and familiar faces. The servers stopped to smile and greet him as he walked through the hall to the stairs.

"Uncle Kai!" Won burst into a smile as he spotted him. "When did you come back?"

Jongin seemed preoccupied, but at the voice his face split into a huge grin. He ran forward to hug Lee tightly.

"Won! I'm so glad to see you. You're taller somehow," Jongin exclaimed, looking up and down, running his hand over Lee's cheeks. "Training going well, I presume?"

Whispers, again. _"He's touching him! Is he crazy? Could it be true? Could they all have fallen under his-"_

At that point, Jongin turned to glare right at the person speaking. His gaze was cold and unforgiving. "Get out while I still tolerate you."

The person blinked and then walked away, hurriedly glancing behind at them.

"Uncle, you don't have to do this. I'm used to it all."

Jongin's face split into a smile again. "Don't bother with that. I just returned from the trip. Did you think about what you want this year?"

"Ugh, not another car. I don't even drive them often. It's like Hoseok is the one getting the present."

Hoseok chuckled, shaking hands with Jongin. "I don't mind. You can get him a white car this time. I'd love to drive him in that."

"No, no cars! How about a heavy bike?" Won had already been thinking about his future plans, and it involved a bike. "An awesome one?"

Jongin winked. "Done. If my nephew wants a bike, then he'll get a bike. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to hurry home. I haven't seen Chan in weeks and I can't hold on any more."

It took everything in him to not roll his eyes, but Hoseok rolled them at once. Ever since childhood, Won had gotten used to being surrounded by life mates, and it was safe to say that he dreaded them. He occasionally prayed that he would be one of those lucky vampires who didn't find a mate and lived in blissfully ignorant world. Then again, he had seen it happen to other vampires around him already and it was plausible that as a Blackblood, it might happen to him as well.

Considering the fact that most of the slayers and vampires avoided him as if he was trying to find ways to do what his dead parents had done, it wasn't hard to imagine that finding a mate in these conditions would be dangerous and stupid. Just imagine if he mated with someone who hated him.

His eyes went to Hoseok, as they often did. _ I wouldn't mind if he was my mate. _ But it was clear that they didn't have that sort of attraction. He just wished it was someone like Hoseok. Someone who didn't think he was a spawn of demons.

As expected, as he walked into the King's office, leaving Hoseok to stand guard outside, he received an eyeful of the King sucking his mate's dick.

"For the love of sanity can you not do this in your office!"

The King and his mate froze, and then turned to him. Identical, paternal smiles blooming over their faces.

"Won!" Baekhyun exclaimed, kicking Kyungsoo off of him and pulling on his pants as he literally flew to tackle Won in a hug. If it wasn't for Won being the strongest among the three of them, he might have crashed on his ass, but he still couldn't stop as a stupid grin spread on his face.

He buried himself in Baekhyun's arms, trying not to call him _“Mom.”_ It's been just a week since their last meeting, but he missed them. It’s something he went through each week they got together, but it still couldn’t put the truth aside. He was the happiest when he was with these two.

Kyungsoo had already composed himself and he also came to join in on the hug. He didn't miss the expression of Won's face. "What happened?"

Translation: Who tried talking shit behind your back and what do you want me to do to them?

"Nothing," Won sighed, pulling out of Baekhyun's arms and turning to hug Kyungsoo too. "I just want to come and stay here."

Kyungsoo's arms tightened and Won wanted to cry. He felt safe when he was with them. Safer than he did even with Hoseok protecting him.

He was used to the whispers and the treatment of his peers and his own condition. But that didn't mean he didn't want to whisk away Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and live silently in a forest somewhere. Away from everyone.

"Baby, what happened this time?" Baekhyun asked, using his soft voice. His fingers had already found their way into Won's hair, smoothing it out as Won sighed into Kyungsoo's shoulder. "You need a refill?"

Refill. Right. He wanted to tell Baekhyun that he was not thirsty. At all, since he's come to control his power. But as a vampire, it was safe to drink now and then. Besides, Baekhyun's blood was delicious. Even now, after all these years.

"Maybe a little bit," Kyungsoo agreed, finally letting go of Won. "You look peaky."

It took Baekhyun seconds to procure a glass and fill it half with his blood from a cut on his wrist. He gave it to Won. But as soon as Won reached out to grab it, Baekhyun paused, taking it away. His eyes had zeroed in on the gloves.

Kyungsoo blinked, sternly watching the leather gloves too. "You're wearing them again. I thought you were in control already."

There wasn't any anger in his voice. No accusation. He just sounded worried.

"I can control it now." Won demonstrated by taking off the glove on one hand. "I can narrow it down to my finger tips. In just my pinky. See?"

They couldn't see. But they could feel as Won's immense power contacted itself in the tip of his pinky finger.

"Then why do you need gloves?" Baekhyun asked, finally handing over the blood. "Did anyone say anything about it? Was it your master?"

Master Do Shin and his son Do Sejong were responsible for teaching Won about all-things-slayers. It wasn’t safe for anyone else to be in vicinity as they knew what to expect of Won and his weird power.

He’d inherited his father’s IQ and his mother’s Intent-via-Touch, but it was over amplified by the fact that Lisa had drunk from other Blackbloods when she was pregnant with him. This meant that Won’s power went haywire if he wasn’t careful. Every inch of his skin was dangerous to touch, and if he wasn’t focused and clam, he might end up putting each and every person under his intent without meaning to. Sometimes all it took was one stray thought for him to have someone under intent.

Do Shin has spent the last three years instructing him on how he could push his power along his skin to another part of his body through mediation and relaxation. He was successful in that he could concentrate it all to his hands, leaving the rest of his body safe to touch of any kind. At times, he could even push the power to his finger tips, but that required too much focus—something impossible because of his high senses.

So he wore gloves and showed as little of his skin as possible, trying to ignore crowds and staying focused at all times. He couldn’t stop regretting the times when he accidentally put intent on his loved ones, Baekhyun and Hoseok who had been unsuspecting victims, only Kyungsoo figured out his slip. Though he’d released the intent at once, the fact that he could have harmed them by just a stray thought still kept him on edge.

Which is why he was scared of asking what he really wanted for his birthday this year.

“Master Shin said that it’s safer, in case I make a mistake,” Won held up his hand, un-gloved as he extended it to Kyungsoo. “I have as much control as we can expect. But I am sort of accident prone, you know.”

“As long as you keep your head,” Kyungsoo agreed, taking his hand in his own and smiling at the truth of Won’s words. “So have you thought about what you want this year?”

Won sighed. “Not much. I just have something I want permission for.”

“Yes,” Baekhyun said cheerfully. “Whatever you want the answer is Yes. You know we can’t refuse you.”

Won smiled, shaking his head. Even though he wasn’t their child, and that he was dangerous, they still loved him and trusted him enough to give him everything. There was no way he could ever repay this kindness, except maybe by being the best person possible and proving everyone else wrong about himself.

“That’s sweet, but I think you need to hear what I have to say first.”

“Fair enough,” Baekhyun said, sneaking close to Kyungsoo and rubbing his hands down his back. It was obvious they wanted to go back to whatever they were doing when Won interpreted. “Say it then.”

Won made a face as if he was vomiting. “Later, when you’re not being all matey with each other.”

Their laughter followed him as he walked out, and Baekhyun yelled, “I’ll see how you fare once you get a mate of your own, son.”

Hoseok was leaning against the wall, chattering with a fellow slayer when Won came out. Looking at his smiling face, Hoseok asked, “They gave you permission?” He clearly misunderstood Won’s happy face.

“I haven’t asked yet. I just . . . I am happy is all.”

“Don’t worry,” Hoseok said, falling in step behind him as Won made way towards his room. “One week and then you will be free of training and starting the new life as you want. Everything will turn up okay.”

Won couldn’t help it, he dragged Hoseok to his side, half hugging him, not caring that he still hadn’t put his glove back on and that people stared. Hoseok was his friend, and he’d never hurt him.

  
“You’ll come with me. And suffer with me. Because unlike you, I know a lot of things.”

“What things!” Hoseok whined, grinning widely as they closed the room door shut behind them.

.

.

“WHY SHOPPING?” WON whined.

Baekhyun clucked disapprovingly and yanked off a coat from the rack, checking the size. It was too big for Kyungsoo.

“Because it’s been a while and I want all of us to match on your birthday party,” Baekhyun replied, moving to the other shelf. “Speaking of, you still haven’t told us about that thing you want permission for.”

Baekhyun wasn’t stupid. He knew that whenever Won wanted, it was something that couldn’t be easily given. Won’s shifting eyes and his uncertain smile was enough for Baekhyun to realize his nervousness. He’s watched the kid grow up—practically raised him with his own hands—so there wasn’t anything he could hide from Baekhyun.

Then again, ever since Won began his training with the slayers, he had acquired a new sense of confidence with regards to his power. Baekhyun actually envied the kid.

He could remember, Won was three years old when he first put Baekhyun under intent. Before that, he’d been too little to do anything, and form any conscious thought when he was putting people under intent, so it had been harmless. But at age three, with language fluency as well as thought formation, Won had casted intent on Baekhyun to _“stop talking”._

It had been insanely strong for Won's first one. Baekhyun literally couldn’t talk even if he wanted to, and it took hours before Kyungsoo figured out why he couldn’t break through the intent. Once Won put someone under his control, only he could undo it. Even Kyungsoo wasn't able to break through, after putting it all out. And it was another great task to force a three year old to undo intent when he didn’t even know what he needed to do.

Baekhyun envied the ability to do things using the power. Because even after all these years, he couldn’t do anything to help Kyungsoo rebuild the society. Chanyeol said that his power was bringing people closer, but Baekhyun wasn’t a fool. That wasn’t his power that was just his personality. No, even now, he still didn’t know what he could do. Won had come into his power early, and even Chanyeol had started manipulating fire elements two years after becoming a vampire.

Yet here was Baekhyun, sixteen years into vampirism, and still nothing more than the King’s consort and stay-at-home Mom slash Wife.

He wasn’t bitter, no. At times he even went hunting with Chanyeol in case a strange case of rogue vamps cropped up. But a vampire using a katana was a bit humiliating, if he had to be honest. Others used their powers and their bare hands—and while Baekhyun could also rip someone part by his strength alone—he was still a no-show for when it came to _“powers”._

“I’ll tell you after the party,” Won said finally, breaking Baekhyun out of his thoughts. “I want both of you to be there when I-”

“Is it a girl?” Baekhyun asked, suddenly realizing why Won could be this nervous. “A boy? Won, have you fallen in love? Have you found a mate?!”

Won put his gloved hand on Baekhyun’s mouth, trying to hush him. Baekhyun realized he’d been getting louder after every sentence but he couldn’t keep his excitement in. Won finding a mate would be amazing. It meant he would have someone to love him unconditionally. Baekhyun wasn’t unaware of the kind of treatment Won received in vampire and slayer circles—despite Kyungsoo and him trying to fix the situation—and he wished earnestly for someone to love Won just as he was loved by Kyungsoo.

_ After all, what mother didn’t want their son to be happy? _ Baekhyun smiled, thinking these things always put him in a goofy mood.

  
“It’s nobody! No mate!” Won hissed, and took away his hand. “Seriously if you want to shout about such things why did we even bother with disguise?”

True, before coming out they’d disguised themselves. While most humans wouldn’t know them, there could be vampires around who would know them instantly. Won’s aura was heavy, and that was dangerous enough, but their faces were just too attractive so they’d chosen to wear dull clothes and slacks and covered their faces with mask and caps. They looked like those famous idols in airports, but even hidden, they became the center of attention wherever they went.

The female store workers were hovering round them, whispering and sighing over their intense eyes and silky smooth skins already. To make things worse, Baekhyun had driven them here, choosing to leave Hoseok behind.

“Fine,” Baekhyun huffed. “I won’t pester you. But don’t make us wait too long; you’re giving me anxiety thinking what it could be. Where to next?”

“I’d like to buy some books,” Won said, his eyes already searching for the bookstores around. “Then we can grab pizza.”

“Hot dogs,” Baekhyun retorted. “Pizza and hotdogs.”

“And Ice cream!” Won added brightly. The more the better.

.

.

JISUNG WATCHED THE two people sitting in the mall food court, chatting as they enjoyed their hotdogs, pizzas and ice-cream, all three things at once, bite by bite. That was disgusting enough, but what he really hated was how they looked utterly careless of their surroundings.

For one thing they still hadn’t noticed him, or his friends, keeping an eye on them from the shadows. Just as well. Their mission was to observe and report anyways, and they couldn’t do anything before the brat Princes’s sixteenth birthday tomorrow.

From his spot, Jisung could see the King’s life mate clearly, whose face was shadowed with the cap, but he’d pushed the mask down to eat. According to his information, Byun Baekhyun wasn’t supernaturally gifted but that didn’t make him any less of a threat. He was still a vampire, thus powerful than Jisung himself, and had excellent background as a slayer too.

But he knew that Lee Won, the adopted Prince, was dangerous. They didn’t know the true nature of his power, but there were enough rumors circling around the internet Vlogs—those regulated by vampire media—that there was a good reason why the King had gone an extra mile keeping things hidden. He was an offspring of Lisa and Wonshik, the vamps responsible for almost destroying everything sixteen years back, but he was also a Blackblood.

_ Gloves, _ Jisung thought. _ He's always wearing those gloves. _ He didn't know why but it seemed important somehow. He couldn't help but think that those gloves might be related to whatever Lee Won's power was.

Static feedback sounded in his headphones, and then he heard Kun’s voice on the other side. “That’s enough for today, Ji. We’re moving out before they notice.”

“Copy” Jisung responded, backing away and casually walking off as if he was window browsing the new sales.

“I didn’t see that hulk bodyguard,” Minhyuk said into the headphones from where he was also making his way out of the food court. “Isn’t this a good enough chance?”

“You have any idea exactly how dangerous that guy is?” Jisung hissed, looking back once to see that he wasn’t being followed.

“Not really,” Minhyuk said dejected.

“Then shut up and do as Kun says.”

Jisung could actually feel Minhyuk loosing composure, but he kept silent. The fact that Jisung was the youngest among them wasn’t an issue to anyone, but it was popularly known that Minhyuk was jealous that despite being young Jisung had been the one entrusted with leadership in this mission, with Kun being his right-hand man. Whatever Jisung or Kun said, others had to follow.

Hendery, the forth part of their group, was silent. He didn’t speak much, but that was just his personality. Besides, out of all the people, he was the most skillful amongst them. He hadn’t said anything during the whole mission, and he didn’t add anything as they all climbed into the sedan and Kun took the driver’s seat. Jisung caught Hendery’s eyes from the passenger seat, and Hendery simply shook his head. He had nothing to report.

“We could’ve taken a shot,” Minhyuk grumbled, but nobody paid him any mind.

It was easy to imagine they could take a hit on the vamps, but Jisung knew well enough how incredibly hard that was. They weren’t trained—not like those slayers—and it was nearly impossible for people like him to sneak up on the vampires.

Minhyuk was new at this. He didn’t know that his confidence could get them killed. It would be as easy as crushing a pack of wafers for those _“overly powered”_ beings.

“Those weren’t our orders,” Hendery said smoothly, speaking for the first time, as usual, not wasting any words unless they weren’t needed.

_Orders._ It’s what kept them alive all these years. Orders and strict rules. If it weren’t for that, their race would’ve died down ages ago, back when King Taekwoon took charge of the Vampire Throne. The rogues were cracked down, and slayers were established. Creatures like Jisung and others, they’d have been murdered right alongside the rogues.

One hour later, the sedan pulled over outside the warehouse in the factory region of Seoul. It was dangerous for them to stay out in the regular places like apartments or suburbs—too open and public—so the abandoned areas were all they could afford.

This warehouse had been abandoned for twenty years now, and thankfully their leader had made it possible for them to buy the dilapidated thing and shelter them here.

_What’s left of us anyway, _Jisung mused, trying not to pity himself at less than satisfactory resources.

As they entered the warehouse, passing by the guards, they were instantly cornered by the masses.

“You’re back!” a voice said somewhere, overly happy.

“Did you find anything?!” another asked.

“Can they be killed?!”

Jisung ignored the questions, letting the others take care of the disorder and made his way directly to the trellis stairs, towards the crude room that worked as the office for the leader, as well as his living space.

The rest of the warehouse was sectioned and divvied up by curtains, giving privacy, but barely, to almost a hundred and nineteen people who lived here. In Seoul only. There were other groups too, around the country, even in other countries. But their circle wasn’t as close-knit as they’d like. Not systematic like those slayers. Not internationally based.

For them, each group was responsible for its own survival, guarding their own territories, and staying off of other groups and their business.

Which is why this new mission—this new effort—was only their idea. Nobody else would dare to go against the vampires, or the slayers. Nobody wanted to court death so easily.

But that’s why their leader was different. Better. His vision was vast, and something Jisung had believed since childhood. Now, finally, they were so close to success.

As Jisung threw open the room door, he found Shownu doing pushups, his muscles glistening in sweat. He didn’t stop the exercise as he gestured Jisung to sit. Kun and Hendery found chairs too, and waited silently.

By now, Minhyuk would have calmed down everyone with empty info and sent them back to their chores, but that didn’t mean someone wasn’t on the door, trying to listen in. Their senses were naturally sharp, which is why it was hard to find any privacy in this godforsaken place, but they didn’t want to deal with traitors. Already, they’d kicked out a few people because they sold info to other groups, spoiling their plans.

Once Shownu had finished his daily 100 pushups routine, he straightened and grabbed a towel from the cloth stand next to his bed. Sitting down on the bed, he said, “Okay, report.”

Kun took the lead. “The birthday party is family-only. Some acquaintances would be invited, mostly slayers. But there’s no way to smuggle anyone in the manor house. Not when the place is filled with supernatural monsters.”

“And what about outside the manor?” Shownu asked, grabbing a water bottle and taking a swig.

“It’s possible, if we keep a safe distance. The party won’t be that rowdy, the same as the last year I suppose. But this time, there’s less guests.”

Shownu nodded. He didn’t react in any way, always keeping his serious face on. But Jisung knew. The cogs in his mind were working, trying to find solutions to their problems, already thinking of the ways to get the thing done.

Then he looked at Jisung. “What about the brat?”

“I can’t tell what his power is,” Jisung said, trying not to gnash his teeth. “It’s been months but I can’t figure it out. Unless I talk to one of them. But they don’t publicize anything about him anywhere. And that damned bodyguard is always near him.”

“And what about his teachers?”

Jisung sighed. It was really tragic for him to be the one with the least information. “The rest of the slayers all train out in the open in the Do territory. It’s easy to look into the doju, gym and weapon practice rooms they have. But whatever they’re teaching that brat, they’re doing it indoors. Basements, maybe. I can’t pinpoint, not when I’m too far away.”

“They’re slayers, mostly,” Hendery said, helping Jisung out in his soft voice. “If we sneak in close, we could get info. The problem is the Prince.”

Jisung nodded. That’s exactly what trumped him. They were always too far; he still didn’t know how the vampires actually looked, without masks or dark-tinted cars, or heavily curtained windows. Going any closer than this was dangerous, because the vampires would be able to sense them, even smell them. And once a vampire scented you, he’d recognize you easily the second time.

Someone like Lee Won, someone who was already a Blackblood at this age, was just far too powerful and dangerous to spy from close up.

“And what about you, Hen?”

Hendery sat in the chair motionless. “Same as always. The King has the same schedule and his consort has stopped coming out much these past years. I’m sorry I don’t have anything new.”

Jisung had heard the same words from Hendery for the last three years. But each time, as Hendery said _“same as always”,_ the strange fire in Jisung’s stomach roared higher, making him clench his jaw so hard it hurt.

They tried so hard. Always keeping an eye on them, but still, they couldn’t do anything. If they had resources, money and equipments, they could truly spy on them, but they were too broke. Too suppressed in the world, even after hundreds of years.

_ Not anymore, _ Jisung thought. True, he might not have anything on the brat, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t able to get some information on the others.

“The life mates,” Jisung said softly. “It has to mean something. Right now, there were only a few _“couples”_ apart from the King and his consort. But they stick close. Just yesterday, the Guild President’s consort returned, and I happen to see their reunion.”

Shownu frowned. “Do we need to know about their romantic life?”

“It’s not the romance I care about. I just overheard something strange.” Jisung still couldn’t understand what he’d seen or heard, but something told him that it was important. “As soon as they were together, the President said something weird. He said _‘Blood. I need your blood now. I’m barely holding on.’_ And then he bit in like he was trying to murder his own consort. It got a bit graphic all of a sudden.”

By graphic, he meant sexual. He’d seen the _“coupled”_ vamps being handsy with each other, but they usually kept things under wraps, behind closed doors. That’s why it had taken Jisung by surprise.

Kun wasn’t the type to make remarks, but even he twisted his face to scoff, “So they drink blood. We are aware of their disgusting preferences.”

“No, I just kept thinking. They have blood bags at their disposal, donated to them by willing slayers. They can literally take it anywhere. Why was the President so desperate for his consort’s blood?” Jisung had seen his face. Paler than usual, desperate and needy. The vampire had been nearly trembling with weakness. “I can’t stop thinking—what if there’s more to this _life mate_ thing than we originally thought? It can’t hurt to look closer into this.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice,” Hendery said, his voice smooth as ever, barely showing any surprise or regret. “They always drink from each other, don’t they? The couples.”

Shownu rubbed his face, clearly exhausted from the exercise. “For now, our main mission is to get inside that party. Any way we can. The only way we can get more information is by being near them. We can’t keep doing this from shadows as always. That’s just not useful anymore.”

“So you’re saying…” Hendery asked, a slight pitch to his voice was the only indication that he was finally shocked, “that you finally want us to come out in open?”

The door sprung open and Minhyuk swaggered in, a grin on his face. “About that! I think I might have a way to do that.”

Jisung raised an eyebrow. He didn’t like Minhyuk way of doing things. He was always just too damned loud, too ostentatious. His pink dyed hair also didn’t help.

But as Minhyuk started speaking, explaining his plan, Jisung couldn’t help but smirk. Maybe, Minhyuk wasn’t a total idiot.

.

.

“THEY WERE WATCHING you again, and you didn’t call any of us over?” Kyungsoo asked, his voice loud but steady.

Won could see the anger simmer in his eyes, but he kept his face up, meeting Kyungsoo's eyes. “They’ve been doing it for months now. Even at the Do territory. If they posed any danger, they’d have already done something.”

“I don’t like it,” Baekhyun said, almost biting his nails and then putting his hand down. “They aren’t professional, but how is it that we can hardly glimpse them. Nobody can _spy_ that well, and from that far.”

Not unless they were vampires or fully trained slayers.

“We don’t know if they can hear us,” Won clarified. “We already searched for bugs, didn’t we?”

“Still,” Hoseok said from where he stood at the back. “They only trace you and His Majesties. I think they might also be tracking the Guild prez, but I’m not sure. We know you are their target and that means they have some motive.”

“You think they’ll try to get close to me during the party?” Won asked, trying not to panic.

He was already too sheltered, keeping away from his own people because they were scared of him. Now that another possible threat was in his way, he didn’t know how to deal with it.

Top it off with the fact that he was going to ask something completely impossible—not to mention crazy—for his birthday this year. It would go against everything he’d been training for, and he could easily imagine Kyungsoo’s anger once he’ll say the thing. Because what he wanted, might end up endangering others.

_But I need to know if I’m good enough yet,_ Won thought, firm on his decision._ I need to know that I can control myself. That I’m not like my birth parents._

He wanted to be a part of Kyungsoo’s work. He knew for a fact that he couldn’t stay at home, like Baekhyun, and oversee boring meetings and paperwork. He couldn’t just stroll to the Guild’s HQ and ask to join a team either. He’d end up being a lone hunter, again like Baekhyun. And that left him with only one choice.

He was going to do things his own way, and at the same time, help the King and his cause.

“Let’s wait until after my birthday,” Won said finally. “If they show themselves, we’ll see what they want. But I suspect they’d avoid it when the whole place is filled with slayers and vampires.”

“That’s my theory too,” Baekhyun said. “Who would even dare? Besides, I made all the arrangements. The security won’t let anyone in unless they have our official invitation with them. Even the staffs.”

“Then we don’t have anything to worry about,” Kyungsoo said, smiling at his mate. “If Baekhyun arranged it, it’d be perfect.”

“Still,” Hoseok said, agitated. “We can’t be lazy.”

“That’s why you’ll be with him like a shadow,” Kyungsoo said, an eyebrow raised. “No drinking or flirting with the girls. You’ll stick to him like glue.”

Hoseok widened his eyes. Then shifted uneasily under Kyungsoo’s smile. “Fine. I won’t slack off.”

  
“Stop being so stiff everyone. It’ll be fine.” Baekhyun jumped off the seat to bring over the shopping bags. “Let me show you what we’re wearing. I bought matching outfits.”

Kyungsoo groaned. “Please tell me it’s not red.”

Baekhyun paused, looking at Kyungsoo evenly. “You love red.”

“No, you love me in red,” Kyungsoo argued right back, but his face was amused. “Why is it we wear red in every event we attend?”

“Because that’s my job. I am the one setting things up,” Baekhyun said smoothly, but Won didn’t miss the edge in his voice. He looked to Kyungsoo—he’d noticed it too. “Not like I have anything else to do.”

“I have to go and clean my room” Won stood up, sensing that Baekhyun was about to start the same argument again. “Hoseok, come help me.”

“Ask the cleaning staff,” Hoseok grumbled but followed Won, also noticing the tensed air between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

Once the door closed behind them, Won sighed. He hated the fact that he couldn’t do anything for Baekhyun. It was Baekhyun who’d given Won his life, his blood that allowed Lisa to successfully deliver Won into the world and keep his powers intact.

But he had paid a high price for it. Baekhyun had still not developed his powers. Normally, being a vampire with super sharp senses would have been enough, but Baekhyun was constantly surrounded with over powered beings and his position was too high status. Even if he didn’t want it, he felt insufficient and useless.

There was a reason why he had stopped going out much. Other vampires, while still pretending to be respectful, sometimes resented Baekhyun too, almost as much as they resented Won. The only difference was that Won was hated for his power, and Baekhyun was hated for the lack of it.

“To think such a strong vampire King had to go and find such a powerless mate, pity. Even my daughter has more talent that the Royal Consort.” That was just one of the things that the Noble vampires said in their gatherings.

“What is the point,” Others would say. “He’s only there to supply blood to the King and give him a child once they decide for it. Not like he has any other use so he doesn’t have to have any power, right?”

Baekhyun never told Kyungsoo about these things, and Kyungsoo wasn’t blind to it either but he was unable to catch anyone disrespecting Baekhyun in front of him.

If Won could tear off some of his power and give it to Baekhyun he would—which is why he needed to do what he’d decided. Because once everyone saw who he was, they’ll know it was because of Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s blood had given Won life, and it wasn’t useless blood. It was the most powerful blood in Won’s body.

.

.

KYUNGSOO WAITED FOR Baekhyun to calm down first. This wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation nor would it be the last.

“Love,” Kyungsoo said finally as Baekhyun folded the new clothes and put them back in the shopping bags. “You can do whatever you want, we’ve already talked about it.”

“I know. Staying home and keeping things in order was my idea,” Baekhyun replied evenly, his face a mask only a vampire could manage. “But I can’t deny this anymore. Won is all grown up and he doesn’t need my blood anymore to go on. I can’t ignore that I am still like this, without any power.”

Kyungsoo came up behind him and hugged him, nuzzling the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “I love you just as you are, Baek. Power or not, who you are to me would never change.”

“I know that.” Baekhyun broke free and sat down on the office desk. “I love you too. But if anything happened, I don’t want to be powerless and not able to protect you.”

“You protect me all the time, my love. You smile and I feel like I’d been saved a thousand times over. Baekhyun, can’t you tell me what this irritation is that you feel. You’ve been feeling it more and more these days.”

Baekhyun remained silent.

“Did anyone say anything?” Kyungsoo asked sharply.

He’d already tried to implicate that if anyone badmouthed Baekhyun or Won they’d be on his mercy. He’d also tracked down the nobles who were the most vocal about it, trying to pull their own agendas on the King by undermining his mate. By now, nobody would be brave enough to diss Baekhyun, not unless they wanted to feel the anger of the King himself.

But Kyungsoo was fully aware that even if he was King, he wasn’t god. He couldn’t kill all of those who went against his will, he’d be no better than a tyrant.

“It’s not anyone else,” Baekhyun mumbled. “It’s me. I feel like I’m useless. I wish I could be more for you but-”

“More?” Kyungsoo nearly yelled. “More… Baekhyun, you’re everything to me. Everything and more. Why would you even think that you’re not enough? Love, do you want to be powerful that badly?”

Baekhyun looked away. “Not powerful. Useful.”

“How? Tell me how I can make you stop feeling like this?”

Baekhyun stood up, coming loser to Kyungsoo. “I don’t know how. I thought if I could help around the house and go hunting with Chanyeol I’d be doing something. But these days I just feel—like a women would feel.”

He didn’t say it in offense, but sarcastically. Sometimes women were reduced to nothing more than creature to stay at home and raise kids and produce kids for men. Kyungsoo understood the feeling clearly because he was linked to Baekhyun in a bond.

“If you want to mess those people up, go ahead and I’ll help,” Kyungsoo approached him taking him in his arms. “But if you keep thinking like you’re not enough, I won’t have any choice but to make you see just how important you are.”

Baekhyun smiled. He kissed Kyungsoo softly. “Oh, how do you plan on doing that?”

Kyungsoo growled low in his throat. “Let’s go to our bedroom and I’ll show you.”

Baekhyun giggled. “This is so predictable. Why is it that all of our arguments end with sex?”

“Do you want to end it with something else?” Kyungsoo asked, slightly surprised. “Like what?”

“Like… a fight?” Baekhyun said, holding up his hand as if to punch Kyungsoo.

“But when we fight we also end up with sex. How’s that helpful?”

Baekhyun kicked, catching Kyungsoo on his chest and sending him flying into the wall, cracking it. “You stood there and let me kick you. Rude. Fight back.”

Kyungsoo fought back, and heard Baekhyun’s arm break, grimacing as he also felt the sting of pain, reversed back to him through their bond. But the next minute, Baekhyun flicked his arm and it reattached, body regenerating faster than possible.

He scowled. “Well, get ready. I’m going to come with everything I have.”

Kyungsoo smiled wider. Finally, something exciting. He cherished the moments when he sparred with Baekhyun. This was the only chance for Baekhyun to use all of his strength without feeling guilty. Despite what everyone say, Baekhyun was evenly matched to Kyungsoo’s Blackblood strength. He could hit hard and break bones, but not endanger Kyungsoo’s life completely. He couldn’t fight others like this, because he always ended up hurting them more than he intended.

His last mission with Chanyeol had gone badly because of it. They’d been hunting a rogue clan, but Baekhyun ended up killing one vampire. On accident. He was used to using his strength as he wielded his katana, but the fact that he was a vampire and Kyungsoo’s mate, made him dangerous with a blade.

So Baekhyun had decided to let go of the fighting, unless Chanyeol wanted help urgently. Instead, Baekhyun restrained himself by working mundane jobs around the house and being bored. So the only way he could let go of his restraints, was with Kyungsoo. It was also therapeutic for Kyungsoo, because he also got to let go of his inhibitions in these moments.

“Careful,” Kyungsoo said, as Baekhyun punched a hole through the wall. “I had the office redecorated a few months back. Let’s not bring the house down.”

Baekhyun grinned, his face dazzling and dangerous. Kyungsoo felt his heart shiver. “You love it when I break the office. Just as much as you love red.”

Kyungsoo laughed. Baekhyun knew him too well.


	3. The Sweet Sixteenth

THE PARTY WAS full swing once Chanyeol and Jongin arrived, an hour late because Jongin had decided to kiss him silly when they were getting out of the door. One thing leading to another, they had to change clothes again and then drive here.

It was a small gathering, nobody apart from the closest friends and family members. But still, Won was sixteen, about to end his training and become part of the society. It was only natural to celebrate with a bang.

"You haven't gotten him anything?" Jongin asked, walking through the door after showing the invitation. Security seemed tight. "I thought you were going to."

Chanyeol bit his lips. "I've been busy dealing with this new problem at the office. But it's not like I'm completely empty handed. I have something for him."

Jongin shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. "You better have. Won won't say anything but others will talk."

"I miss the old times, when we didn't have to worry about what others thought," Chanyeol sighed. "It's weird being famous all of a sudden. Years later and I'm still not used to it."

"I know what you mean, dear." Jongin entered the hall, his eyes lighting up. "You would get used to it eventually. But this is for Won. We can't let anything happen."

"For Won," Chanyeol agreed. "Let's go meet them!"

The hall was simply decorated, not too ostentatious but just the right amount of flowers and lights to give a warm glow. Sofas and seats were arranged in a loose circle and people sat or stood in groups between them. Some were busy taking photos and others sat discussing current situation and personal matters.

The royal couple was dazzling in their matched outfits of black, gold and splashes of red silk between. They stood arm in arm, meeting guests and asking after everyone's needs. They were a picture of happiness and serenity, Kyungsoo had even set his face in his trademark, honest smile.

"You two are stealing your kid's show," Chanyeol said as he met them. "Seriously, why red again?"

Kyungsoo chuckled, taking Chanyeol's offered hand. "Who do you think it was?"

"This idiot?" Chanyeol laughed, dragging Baekhyun into a hug. "Baek, you have to think of another color next time. It's too predictable."

Jongin simply smiled, watching them as Baekhyun wrestled out of Chanyeol's hold and kicked him in the leg. "Chan, you just feel jealous because we look good. What have you been doing this whole month? Just when is the Guild work so heavy, there is hardly any rogue activity anymore!"

At this Chanyeol shrugged. "Paperwork, man. You must be familiar. I heard you're taking care of that for Kyungsoo, too."

"They're always like this," Jongin sighed, closing in on Kyungsoo as they hugged slightly. "You'd think years would change them."

"I'm glad they don't change. I love watching them bicker, makes it seem like nothing's wrong anymore," Kyungsoo said, leaning into Jongin. "Taekwoon still haven't returned?"

Taekwoon had taken up the mantle of King's Assassin years ago, and it was a job that kept him busy, traveling all around the world, trying to aid whoever asked the King for help. His mate, Jaehwan (now a vampire), also accompanied him on the said missions, but they always took their time doing whatever they did, sometimes even dropping off grid to enjoy some quiet time with each other.

The last mission had taken them both to Nepal because of some sort of manslaughter in the towns, suspicious activity that could be a rogue clan. It's been three weeks since Taekwoon's last call to Kyungsoo to update him about what's going on. He'd told Kyungsoo that he'd call again soon, but so far, there was no news.

Kyungsoo was already thinking about sending in a unit to investigate, in case Taekwoon needed help.

"Chanyeol hasn't heard anything from Jaehwan," Jongin mumbled, keeping his voice low. "But he said that the ways those people were killed, it was definitely done by vampires. Drained of the blood completely and even ripped-off limbs."

"Taekwoon reported the same," Kyungsoo said, his eyes flicking towards Won, who sat on the sofa, awkwardly trying to converse with the vampires of his own age. "But let's not discuss this now. It's his birthday, and I think I'll approve Chanyeol's gift idea this year."

Jongin raised an eyebrow. "So he told you what his gift is but didn't tell me? Oh, he's _so_ in trouble!"

Kyungsoo laughed. "Hey, don't be mad. We meet for business a lot, and it was actually my idea but Chanyeol improved on it."

Beside them, Chanyeol had taken Baekhyun in a headlock, making Baekhyun giggle nonstop. "Say it again, who am I?"

"Team leader and president! Oooof Chanyeol, stop showing off. Turn off the fire, you idiot!" Baekhyun laughed, then twisted out of the headlock and nearly broke Chanyeol's arm as he pinned it behind him. "Just because you have power doesn't mean you have to use it every fucking time. I can still take you down."

"Let's not kill each other in front of the guests, your majesty," Chanyeol grumbled, his face twitching in genuine pain. "Are you sure you're power isn't _strength?_ Damn you feel as strong as Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun smirked._ "Your majesty?_ Now you change your tune when I got you pinned!"

"Seems like they'll be at it for a while," Heechul said, appearing behind them. "What is it about this time?"

"It began with the red outfits, but now I'm not sure..." Kyungsoo chuckled, accepting Heechul's bow. "Hey, is that a golden statue of Lisa your wife is giving to my kid?"

It was indeed that. Hani has been into arts lately, especially sculpting, and she'd managed to carve out Lalisa's bust with frightening details. It actually seemed real, as if it was Lisa herself, only golden.

Won accepted it, wide-eyed disbelief etched on his features. This wasn't the first weird gift he'd received, but it definitely wasn't unwelcome.

"I have something to talk about," Chanyeol said finally as Baekhyun released him. "King Kyungsoo, I think this matter might require your help."

"Let's talk after the party. Oh, Jisoo and Jeonghan have arrived. Baekhyun can you ..."

But Baekhyun had already ran off to meet them, leaving Kyungsoo smiling after him. He loved small parties, especially when Baekhyun and Won could be themselves.

"Drinks, sir?" A voice said beside him and Kyungsoo blinked at the waiter in black and gold outfit. A couple of these waiters dotted the hall, serving everyone.

"Yes," Kyungsoo said, taking a goblet of champagne. "Please make sure that everyone is well served. Thanks for your work."

The waiter blinked, then smiled slightly, bowing.

.

.

JISUNG HAD PASSED the test easily. But he almost shivered standing so close to the vampire King, presenting him with drinks. The power radiated off of him in heavy, suffocating waves. It had been shocking before when he spied from afar, but standing so close to him, Jisung had difficulty breathing. His heart pounded in his ears, and he knew the King could hear it clearly.

What he didn't prepare for was the way the King spoke to him. It was reassuring, almost gentle. He felt sick as he walked away, keeping the tray full of goblets steady.

He was sick of all the nicety around him. He'd grown up in a minority, spent most of his days in holes and warehouses cramped with others of his kind. The amount of luxury in this manor house, the fine clothes the vampires and slayers wore, and even the fancy gifts, all felt like a slap to him.

He hated these creatures. So rich and perfect, each living their lives while Jisung and his kind was left to breed in shadows, lower than insects.

It was a miracle they'd managed to evade security at all, but Minhyuk hadn't lied when he said he could get them in safely. He'd gotten hold of the service company who had the official invitation, and managed to add them in the company database under fake names. Everything else had been smooth sailing.

Across from the hall, another waiter entered and Jisung met his eyes. Shownu looked too dapper in his uniform, or maybe because it's been a while since Jisung saw him so clean. His close cropped hair styled neatly, and the bow-tie added an edge to his appearance. His shirt hugged his toned body as he moved among the vamps, grabbing attention at once.

Jisung looked away. While Shownu was distracting the guests. Kun was keeping tabs from the kitchen, keeping the service company boss satisfied, as well as waiting in case their cover was blown. While Jisung was supposed to sneak around the manor and get any information they could. It could be anything from secrets or security codes. Anything which could give them the upper hand.

He tried to stay away from the brat Prince. He was the most dangerous thing in this place and it would be unwise to raise suspicions. The party would help them since there were many people and scents around, but going close to Lee Won might make their scents known.

Once his tray was empty, Jisung went to the kitchen under the stairs. The boss of the service company was giving them their tasks, and the next one happened to be serving the food and preparing the arrangement for the cake.

"I'll take care of this," Kun mumbled to him as he passed by. Thankfully there was soft music in the background of the party, lending them cover to whisper to each other. "You get to work."

Jisung nodded and picked up a broom. "Boss, someone vomited upstairs."

The boss made a face. "Then let their own people take care of that. We only got paid to serve food."

"Actually," Jisung said, gritting his teeth that the plan didn't work. "It's not vomit. I accidentally dropped a bottle of wine. I'm sorry."

The boss turned purple. "You- Do you have any idea how expensive this wine is! I'm docking it from your pay. Now go, clean it up before anyone notices!"

Jisung hurried to do that. The service company was human owned. Nobody knew what the true identity of the people around them was and Jisung had to grudgingly praise the vampires for keeping things fairly normal in front of them. Even if someone found out anything, the vampires would simply use intent to make things normal again. But Jisung couldn't get caught, that was vital for today's mission.

He walked into the first hallway upstairs, and tried to check his surroundings casually. He spotted a security camera and ducked his head. If people were watching, he'd have to be extra careful, even though, nobody would focus on a waiter when the place was filled with beautiful vampires and dazzling slayers.

He located the King's office, and slipped inside. It was dark, which meant the cameras wouldn't pick up his movements. _Unless it's a night cam, _he thought, then shook his head. That didn't matter now, he'd come too far to start worrying over smaller details.

His eyes could see everything anyways. Darkness was his friend. The office was wrecked. He didn't know why, the table was in splinters and there were claw marks all over the wooden floor. Jisung sniffed and gagged. He could smell it, blood and sex. Just what kind of kinky shit would make this sort of mess, he didn't want to know.

But the computer was there, and he made his way to it. While it booted up, Jisung scanned the shelves and books, trying to find anything useful. There were a lot of reports about rogue vampires and some tax revenues and official complaints from different clans, vampire and slayers. There were also letters from the government, making Jisung pause. He hadn't known that these creatures also had a connection to the government like this.

Again, he wondered if what they were trying to do was too much. Could they really go against such powerful creatures?

Once the computer was on, Jisung tried to think of the password. Knowing the King, and using the knowledge that he'd acquired while spying, Jisung first typed _byunbeakhyun_. It didn't work. He typed _leewon_ next. Wrong again. Then he smirked, and typed _mybeakhyun_, the password worked. After all, it's one of the favorite way the King referred to his consort.

The screen was dim, adjusted to vampire eyesight, good. It meant that in the dark room, the cameras won't pick up Jisung completely even if he was being watched.

What he didn't expect was that the King hadn't logged off of his browser. That's how he found the slayer database. Jisung attached a USB drive and started copying whatever files he thought looked important. Getting information on all the slayers was also a boon.

And then the music turned off downstairs. Followed by countdown as Lee Won officially become sixteen and cut the cake. Shouts of _Happy Birthday_ song filled the air, and Jisung took off the USB drive, and turned off the computer. He didn't even know which files he'd taken, but at least, he wasn't going back empty handed tonight.

.

.

WON WAS SMILING too much. His face was starting to sting. The cake had been cut and now everyone was eating.

"You're smiling too much," said Ten pointedly.

"Seems fake," added Khatiim.

Won stopped smiling at once. He knew it was fake, because it _was_ fake. He wanted to smile at everyone like he was trying to tell them wordlessly that: _I'm actually a good person._

Around him sat the four vampires who were around the same age group as him. Khatiim being the eldest, Ten and Hyungwon were twenty and that left Yangyang, who was seventeen.

Won was the youngest among them. It just added to the awkwardness.

They were not friends. But they were always forced to hang out whenever there was any kind of social gathering or party. So they just endured each other's presence and tried to pretend that they weren't scared of Won and whatever he could do.

"You actually got a Bugatti Chiron?" Yangyang sighed, his envy clear. "My parents have closed off all money until I get into the King's apprentice program."

The Apprentice Program was a new development of Kyungsoo. A training and instruction facility to help vampires work together with slayers and humans harmoniously, without wanting to kill them. It wasn't like vampires didn't infiltrate into human world before, and lived basically normal lives. But it was rare, as most of them preferred staying on their own territories and clans. Now that Kyungsoo had introduced previous King's idea of _"unity for all species"_, it was a requirement for many vampire clans to join the apprentice program and realize the King's ideas.

"I could lend some money to you," Won said after a pause. He didn't know how to talk like they were friends so he was going on a limb.

Yangyang raised an eyebrow. "Huh? No, no. I'm fine. I just wanted to rant, you know."

"Oh," Won said, feeling foolish. He tried locating Hoseok again, but no use. Kyungsoo had ordered him to stay next to Won, but as soon as the food appeared, Hoseok had vanished somewhere.

"What is the big deal about him?" Hyungwon commented suddenly, his eyes fixed on someone.

They all followed his gaze. It was the waiter again. Apparently everyone has been gushing about one particular waiter for some time, and Won could only hope that they were doing it discreetly because some really vulgar ideas have already left a few people who had too much to drink. The waiter looked composed, so Won figured he hadn't heard anything.

"He's good looking," Khatiim said, as if only realizing it now.

"Smells average," Ten declared, then stabbed the fork in his cake. "From what I can sniff anyway."

Yangyang just shook his head and Hyungwon still looked peeved.

"Maybe everyone is too bored by the usual faces," Won said, not thinking that saying what was on his mind might not be wise. "He's someone new. Of course everyone is enjoying."

Then he froze, realizing that he'd indirectly said that each person here was already familiar, and old in his opinion. He'd just called the whole gathering boring.

Then Ten smirked. "Damn right. Why do our parties blow so bad?"

"Well because the adults set them up. They're having a bash, see?"

It was indeed the case. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were ecstatic, and everyone older than fifty was in partying mode. Their small gathering, excluding two girls of their age group Dahyun and Sohee, were sitting around, bored.

Well not Dahyun and Sohee apparently, as they'd still not taken their eyes off the waiter.

"No really, he's not that good looking," Won said softly, frowning. The waiter had a rugged kind of appearance but it wasn't vampire-level beauty. His imperfections were charming, though. He'd look better if he was smiling.

"Excuse me, he's fucking gorgeous," said Hoseok, appearing as if he was summoned magically next to Won, and slumped down on Won's sofa, nearly in his lap. "I've been trying to get information on him, but all I know is that his name is Jack."

"That's the most typical fake name I've ever heard," Khatiim declared.

"I know it sounds fake, but I checked with the boss, and that's his actual name," Hoseok said, grabbing Won's cake and eating it with his fingers. "Won, you need to help out."

Won was at ease now that Hoseok was here. Then again, the conversation earlier wasn't as suffocating as other parties.

"Why the sudden interest?" Won asked. It was unlikely for Hoseok to want to get to know someone.

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "I already told you. He's gorgeous. Have you seen those muscles? I feel bad for his poor shirt, it's like it'll rip any second. And that gaze, Won. He's too much."

Won couldn't believe his ears. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd heard this sort of thing from Hoseok, about basically anyone who caught his eye. But this time, he could actually sense an unbearable amount of frustration coming off Hoseok in waves.

"Are you drunk?" he asked, checking.

Hoseok opened his mouth to let Won sniff. He wasn't drunk. Not on alcohol at least. "No, I just can't bear it. He's beyond anything I've seen."

"Falling for a pretty face?" Ten remarked from sidelines, clearly judging.

"Which is why I'm confused," Hoseok snapped, defensive. "Like I haven't even talked to him yet... What's wrong with me?"

"Go talk to him," Khatiim suggested, a glint in his eyes. No wonder, he was thinking about making mischief, to make this gathering entertaining.

"Yeah, totally," Yangyang added, catching on. "He might be nice."

Won shook his head slowly because Hoseok needed no other prompts. But he turned to Won and said,_ "Intent_ me into being confident!"

Won froze, as did the others around him. He didn't have to look at them to know that they were thinking this was common. That he used intent on everyone around him. That Hoseok was probably already his friend because of it, and saying such a thing casually meant that Won wasn't scared of using his powers without shame.

_Actions speak louder than words,_ Won decided. "Come here, I'll do it."

Hoseok slid closer, practically in his lap and Won planted a solid kiss on his forehead, lingering a few seconds as he thought of absolutely nothing. Then he pulled away, giving Hoseok a thumbs upon.

Hoseok blinked, squared his shoulders and stood up. "Thanks. Here I go."

Once he was gone, Khatimm coughed. "Is that wise?"

"Hm, what?" Won asked, taking out his phone. "Oh that, I just kissed him."

"No intent?" Hyungwon raised an eyebrow.

"But he just thinks I did," Won clarified. "Let's see how it goes."

Won twisted and started filming just as Hoseok reached the waiter and smiled. Yangyang chuckled, already excited and the others relaxed.

"If it goes down bad, you have to send the video to me!" Ten declared, sitting straight to get a better view.

"I don't have your number," Won replied, pressing record. He didn't have anyone's number apart from his close family and teachers.

Ten took out his phone. "No problem, I'll add you to our group chat later. Give me your number first."

Won rattled out the numbers slowly and tried not to smile. After years, he'd finally managed to get into the group chat with his age fellows. All because of Hoseok's insta crush on some waiter.

Just as things were getting awkward, the waiter said clearly, loud and firm, "No, sir. No means never. Now if you'll excuse me, I have tables to clean."

"Holy shit," Yangyang whispered, almost in tears. "Best party ever."

.

.

JISUNG MADE IT in time and reported to the boss that everything was under control.

"Good, they're done eating," Boss said to him and a few others. "Go clean the tables."

Jisung caught Kun's eye on the wash basins, nodding slightly to let him know that he was done with his work. As he walked out, he saw Shownu trying to navigate under the voluptuous gazes of vampires, trying to look at ease when Jisung could clearly see his distress in the set of his shoulders.

Since he couldn't get close to him to tell him anything yet, Jisung started cleaning tables and kept attention to the conversation around him. The King and his consort were mingling in two separate groups, one talking about paperwork and the other discussing how they could launch another training base in Seoul.

The Blackblood prince was making awkward conversation with a bunch of stuck up vampire youngsters. It was obvious that he was confused and nervous, Jisung had picked it up easily as he was used to spying on him after several months.

And that's when the bodyguard joined them and the conversation took a turn Jisung hadn't expected. They were talking about Shownu again. It wasn't unheard of, since many female vampires have been talking about him already, but hearing a bunch of men talk like that, Jisung couldn't comprehend what was going on.

He glanced at Shownu again, wondering why they found him so attractive. True, Shownu was a looker but compared to the unbelievable beauty that each vampire and slayer in the room possessed, he was almost average. Yet the bodyguard stood up and went to talk to Shownu and Jisung wished to just vanish.

He also overheard the prince telling his phone number, and stored the information in his mind. Just in case. He stepped closer to Shownu, trying to catch his eye and hear what was going on at the same time.

"Excuse me," the bodyguard said. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Shownu froze, suspecting that he was caught and slowly turned to face the prince's bodyguard. Seeing his normal expression, he relaxed. "Yes?"

"I'm Shin Hoseok, and I work with these people. I noticed that you're really fit, I mean, you seem like a strong enough person. I was wondering if you ever considered joining the Guild?"

"The what?" Shownu asked, giving no clue that he already knew what it was.

"It's a company that these people here own, good salary, exciting work," the bodyguard, Hoseok stammered a bit. "So if you can give me your contact information, I'll try to get you a better job and maybe we could also hang out?"

Shownu pretended to think, looking at Jisung for a second. Taking his chance, Jisung nodded once, telling him they've gotten what they wanted. Shownu blinked in acknowledgement and looked back at the bodyguard. "I'm sorry, but no."

The bodyguard laughed softly, disbelief written all over his face. "Um, what? I know that this is coming out of nowhere but I really think that we should..."

"No. Please, let me get back to the job I already have."

Jisung wanted to face palm. This could be good, actually. If Shownu somehow infiltrated the Guild, they might have even better chance of doing what they wanted, but Shownu didn't look at him again, so he couldn't signal to him.

"No, sir. No means never. Now if you'll excuse me, I have tables to clean."

Shownu wanted to walk off, but the bodyguard stopped him, grabbing his arm. He slipped a card into his pocket. "In case you change your mind."

Shownu stared at him, speechless. Then went back to work. Jisung sighed. At least they had a card now. Could be useful later. He went about, cleaning tables.

According to their schedule, the service company would wrap up everything within two hours, since it was already getting late in the night. So he pretended to work diligently: after all, they were still going to get paid for this, however little. Money was already a trouble for them, so they took what they could. Looking around, Jisung was tempted to steal at least one thing from a house filled with expensive things, anything that could get them all some good food. But he wasn't a thief of things. That wasn't their mission. So he simply worked, keeping away from the King and his family, trying not to act suspicious.

He also listened. Lee Won and the others were trying to console the bodyguard after his failed attempt to flirt with Shownu, and the guests were starting to leave now, bidding farewell to the royal couple and the birthday boy. It seemed like the time to leave finally.

Once the hall was cleared, they returned to the kitchen. The boss gave Jisung another task, to make a round outside in the garden and see if anyone left anything there. Guests had taken the food outside also, and it was obvious some didn't bother to clean up after themselves, leaving dirtied plates outside lying about.

So Jisung went out and nearly ran into the three people who were important to the mission. They hadn't seen him yet, so he paused behind the bushes, listening.

"Never seen before," said the Guild president, Chanyeol. "I was wondering if you'd ever seen anything like this in all your years?"

"Maybe," said the King. "I'll check my journal, in case I ever faced anything like this. Won, you ever seen anything like this?"

Jisung dared to peek. The three vampires seemed to be bending over a few photos that Chanyeol was showing them on the phone. They looked perplexed.

"Not really," Won said. "I don't have field experience after all."

Chanyeol took the phone away and smiled. "I can change it. I haven't given you your present yet, right? Well, here it is. I want you to join the Guild, and I'll prepare a team for you."

Won was facing the other way, so Jisung still didn't know what he looked like, but it was easy to see when his shoulders went stiff. "Uncle Chan, you... that's very generous but I don't think you should force anyone to be in a team with me. In fact, I'm not sure I want to be a slayer."

Chanyeol's face fell. Won was rejecting the gift, so it was no surprise. But the King looked a little angry. "Apologize to your uncle."

Lee Won apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No problem, kid. I should have taken your suggestions first. After all, it's the rest of your carrier."

"How about I have a chat with my son, Chanyeol. Alone?" King Kyungsoo said.

Chanyeol nodded, leaving them as he walked the other way. Once they were alone, Kyungsoo asked, "He was ... no _we_ were excited to tell you this. I mean, you always spoke about being a part of the things that... What changed your mind?"

"I still haven't told you what I wanted for my birthday, right?"

The King sighed. "What is it?"

"I figured there's no way anyone would work with me. Ever. Unless I prove my worth." Lee Won hesitated. Whatever he was thinking, it was making him agitated. "So I thought, I need to go out. Into the normal, human world."

"What do you mean?" the King asked sharply.

"I want to join a normal high school, a human high school."

Jisung hadn't expected that. The King hadn't expected it either.

"Won, that's dangerous. If you lost control of your power..."

"Then I guess I'll prove everyone right," Won interjected. "But if I hold my own and survive through without causing troubles, then maybe it'll be enough to make everyone realize that I'm not like my birth parents. That I'm good. That I can be safe."

King Kyungsoo sighed again, looking at Won like he wanted to cry. "If you fail... it'll be human lives at risk. If you fail..."

"Then I'll do whatever you wanted me to do. Join the slayers. Or spend the rest of my life in chains. I'll do it but first... I need to know that I'm in control. I need to prove it. To them. And to myself."

Jisung stepped on a leaf. It crackled loudly and clearly, making the vampires freeze. He didn't know what to do as a fist crashed through the bushes the next second, and landed into his ribs, crushing them.

The tray of dishes fell from his hands and he doubled over in pain. His vision blurring rapidly._ Don't bleed,_ he told himself over and over. _Don't bleed. Don't bleed._

He stumbled, and waited to hit the ground. But a pair of warm arms caught him.

.

.

IT WAS A human waiter. Won didn't know what came over him, he'd acted on instinct and knocked him out. He'd put minimum strength behind his fist but it was still enough to break a frail human like this one.

Kyungsoo looked around and found the overturned tray. "He was just collecting dirty plates. He probably didn't hear anything unlikely."

Won was also realizing that now. He stared at the sharp angles of the boy's face, trying to see beyond the usual. Whoever this person was, he'd had a hard life, that was sure. Bones jutted out of his body, skin stretched over it, as if he'd been fasting, or not eating well for several years. His dark hair needed a trim, as they fell unkempt over his closed eyes, lashes softly kissing his sharp cheeks. The nose was pointed and his lips were nicely shaped. He was handsome.

_And I probably broke something vital in him,_ Won thought, feeling miserable. Just moments ago he was trying to convince Kyungsoo that he could safely live with humans but here he was, almost killing one all because of his reflexes.

Kyungsoo seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Are you still sure that you can do this?"

Won blinked, looking away. A faint smell of Jasmine and honey invaded his mind, distracting him for a beat.

_No, I can't give up!_ "I'm sure. This was just sudden. I won't do it again."

Kyungsoo watched him for a while. Even before he said it, Won knew he'd agree to his plan. After all, the King and his mate never, ever denied him anything.

"I'll give you one chance," Kyungsoo said finally. "But Baekhyun needs to consent too. As for now, let's see our friend isn't badly injured."

As soon as he knelt to examine the boy, his brow frowned. He'd noticed the weakness of the boy too. But before he could touch to see if anything was broken, the boy opened his eyes, dazedly returning to consciousness.

He looked around, groaning, and his eyes widened in terror when he saw them. He sat up, and pulled himself away from Won's arms. The pain was clear on his face as he moved, crawling farther away.

"Stop, kid. We're trying to help you."

The boy stopped and looked back at them. "Why would you punch me? I was doing my job."

Won pursued his lips, feeling even worse. It was clear that pain wasn't a new emotion for the boy, as he seemed to be enduring it well. Like he was used to it. "I'm sorry. I just acted on reflex. I didn't think. Can you at least let us help you?"

"No," the boy said clearly, and to Won's shock, stood up straight. He knew that his ribs had broken. He'd heard them give way under his fist. But the boy looked like he wasn't bothered at all. "I'm fine. I need to go to my boss. Sorry for... whatever."

Kyungsoo moved to grab him when the boy stumbled upon his first step, but backed away when he started walking easily. They watched him go.

"Poor boy," Kyungsoo mumbled. "I'll go in and tell his boss to give him a bonus, as concession for punching."

Won couldn't let things go south so he nodded. "I'll go after him and make sure he's okay."

He caught up at once, and before the boy could protest, Won grabbed him by the elbow and hooked his arm around his own shoulder, giving him support as they walked.

"Look, it's obvious you're pretending," Won told him, and felt the boy stiffened in fear slightly. "You're in pain, no need to put up a front. I'll take you to the cellar and patch you up, otherwise you'll never fix those ribs right."

The boy tried to yank away from him, in vain as Won's grip was firm. "I said I'm fine. I don't need to be patched. Let go of me, my boss will be angry if I-"

"No problem, my father is taking care of that matter," Won said, avoiding the party area and going around the back to the cellar. The wine cellar was vast, and also used as storage space. Medical supplies were surely stocked there, too. "We're here. Sit down, I'll grab some stuff."

Won turned on the lights and peered at the boy, who looked like a rabbit caught in a snare. He'd noticed that strange, distracting smell on him again. It was probably a perfume or shampoo.

In the light, the boys alien yet angular face seemed even more interesting and Won vaguely recalled that he saw him earlier in the hall, working around cleaning tables. Back then he'd been too busy with Hoseok and the other waiter to notice anyone else.

Grabbing painkillers and some length of bandages, Won said, "It'll be better if you can take off your shirt."

The boy froze, watching him warily. It almost seemed like he wanted to attack Won and then run for it. Won wondered if it was his power, the immense feeling of it that made the boy scared, without even realizing why. So he suppressed his power down, as much as he could to make the boy feel better. He didn't want to scare him away, especially after punching him. Thankfully he still had his gloves on.

"At least take the painkillers first," Won handed the pills over, noticing how the boy refused making any contact with him.

That's when the stairs door opened and another boy came inside. He also wore the uniform of a waiter. He said, "I'm here to take him away. The boss wants him-"

"He's injured," Won said, trying not to get angry. "Tell your boss he's in no condition to work, surely..."

"Yes, the owner of the manor already spoke to our boss," the other boy said, giving a genuine smile. "The boss wants him to go to the hospital and get checked up. That's why I came here."

Won deflated. "Oh."

Of course, the boss owed it to his workers to send them for a check up. Then again, he also owed the boy for punching him so unceremoniously. "Well, go then. Again, terribly sorry for... that."

The boy all but ran to his friend and they shuffled out, leaning against each other.

Again. That amazing smell wafted towards Won, and he blurted, "Hey what perfume are you wearing?" And then he mentally slapped himself. _Seriously. Perfume. He's injured and that's the first thing about him you wanna know?_

The boy looked back, confused. "I'm not..."

"We're late," the other boy muttered, and then they were gone.

Won sat down heavily on the chair where the boy sat moments ago. The smell of Jasmine and honey lingered in the air around him.

He cursed, "Fuck."

All his careful planning and thinking, and the first time he openly interact with someone new, someone who didn't know who or what he was, he ended up punching him. He doubted himself. Almost. What if it really was a hopeless plan? What if he really was a monster, as everyone suspected?

It was a long while later when he finally got enough courage to go upstairs and find the place relatively silent. He could hear some of his aunts and uncles secluded in various rooms, talking or engaged in other _"matey"_ activities. The King, Baekhyun, Uncles Chanyeol and Jongin were seated by the fireplace, talking and chuckling amongst themselves. He knew they were already informed of what he'd demanded from Kyungsoo, and from their expressions it was clear they had decided to support his decision.

"Thanks, all of you," he said, and then slumped on a sofa and forced himself to sleep.

"No need, sweets," Baekhyun called back and went back to chatting.

He was half asleep when his phone vibrated. It was a notification, telling him that Ten had added him as a member of the group chat. Following the notification were four messages, welcoming him to the chat group. Yangyang had even added hearteyes emoticon with his welcome. Dahyun and Sohee were also part of this group chat, and they'd only asked him to share the video of _"hot waiter"_ as soon as he could.

Won smiled and sent them thanks along with the video. Maybe his birthday wasn't that much of a disaster. He tried to sleep again, but was interrupted when Hoseok jumped in next to him, trying to fit his bulk in the space somehow, until they were snuggled.

"What a day," Hoseok lamented.

"What a life," Won agreed.

It was obvious each of them had something on their minds. Hoseok was still hurting from the rejection of the hot waiter. And Won tried, but failed not to worry about the other waiter he'd unknowingly punched. He also thought about how he could make sure that something unexpected like this never happened again.

Almost as he fell asleep, he was interrupted again. This time it was serious.

The front door opened and in came both uncles Taekwoon and Jaehwan. They were heavily injured and barely conscious as they stumbled on the living room floor.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Jongin leapt up to grab them and Chanyeol whipped out his phone, calling uncle Jongdae, the family doctor. Won walked closer, stunned. This was the first time he'd seen Taekwoon like this. In fact, he couldn't remember when he'd seen any of his family members that badly beaten.

Kyungsoo was equally shocked. "Taekwoon? What happened to you?"

Taekwoon barely glanced at him, his eyes on Jaehwan. "He needs to rest first. I fed him my blood. He needs rest." He didn't look like he was going to say anything else unless his mate was properly resting.

Jaehwan smiled, his lips bloody. "I'm feeling better. Your blood is working."

Taekwoon sighed, trembling in pain. "Lie."

Jaehwan smiled again. Of course, his mate would know how much pain he felt. They both felt it equally.

"Taekwoon," Kyungsoo said, his voice hard. "Tell me what happened?"

Taekwoon looked Kyungsoo in the eyes and uttered a single word. A word that made Kyungsoo flinch in shock.

_"Qutrub,"_ murmured Taekwoon, and both him and Jaehwan fell unconscious.


	4. A Taint on the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Note: ** Historical events mentioned might not be entirely accurate.

BAEKHYUN FROZE AS he felt an emotion rising within Kyungsoo. He was stunned. _Fear._ An emotion so rare that for a while Baekhyun couldn't breathe. The last time he'd felt such suffocating terror from Kyungsoo, was when Baekhyun was dying. Even after, Kyungsoo had encountered fearful situations numerous times, but never like this. Kyungsoo was literally shaking in fright, staring wide-eyed at Taekwoon's unconscious form.

Baekhyun snapped out of it, trying to calm down his mate with actions instead.

To Jongin he said, "Take them to their room. Won, you carry out the work left here. Chanyeol..."

"I'm coming with you," Chanyeol said before Baekhyun could assign him anything else.

Baekhyun didn't want to waste time by arguing so he said nothing, and took Kyungsoo's hand, dragging the still shocked King upstairs. Kyungsoo followed in a daze, his eyes still wide, eyeballs twitching in unnamed fear. Chanyeol was behind them, silent as a shadow.

Once they were in the office, Baekhyun pushed Kyungsoo on the sofa and touched his face softly. "Kyungja? Are you with me? Come. Take deep breaths with me. In and out, come on."

Slowly, but surely, Kyungsoo's eyes focused on Baekhyun's face and he registered his soothing words, taking deep breaths as per instructions. It was a long while before he was able to relax his stiff body, going limp in exhaustion on the sofa finally.

"So, why were you scared?" Chanyeol asked first, when Baekhyun simply sat with Kyungsoo, rubbing his hands all around his body in soothing circles. "Just what the fuck was it that Taekwoon said?"

Baekhyun also needed to know that but he didn't want to push Kyungsoo back into the fear again. So he said, "Give him space, Chan. You'll know soon enough."

Chanyeol sighed, looking slightly ashamed and cast a glance around. The office was wrecked a little, and Baekhyun knew Chanyeol could guess why. But Chanyeol didn't comment on it and sat down on the other sofa opposite them, waiting.

Finally, Kyungsoo spoke, his voice ragged. "Has Jongdae arrived?"

"I think so," Baekhyun murmured. "They left the party a while back, but it's not like they live far."

Kyungsoo nodded. "I need to see Taekwoon when he wakes up, after Jongdae is done with him."

"Because of what he said?" Chanyeol inquired.

"Yes, and more than that, I need to see if he's not critically injured."

Baekhyun frowned. If Taekwoon was critically injured, Jaehwan wouldn't be so calm. He'd have known. But watching Kyungsoo's distressed face, Baekhyun realized that there was something they still didn't know. But Taekwoon and Kyungsoo were scared of it.

_What was it? What could reduce the two mighty Kings in such a fit of fear?_

"You haven't seen the world," Kyungsoo said, like he knew what Baekhyun was thinking. "You still don't know the things that live here. One day, maybe centuries later, you might know more. Having experienced it, but I never imagined you'd have to bear witness to those things like this. After so many years...? How could they still exist? How did they...?"

It occurred to Baekhyun that Kyungsoo had lapsed into self reflection midway through his words. He seemed to be asking himself, doubting his own senses. Before he could get panicked again, Baekhyun said, "You'll speak to Taekwoon soon enough. Stop making assumptions without confirming first."

"I also think it's probably nothing bad," Chanyeol said slowly, though his expression didn't support his words. "Taekwoon must have been mistaken... It's probably nothing worth trouble."

Kyungsoo shook his words. "It's not because he was injured or delusional. It's because of his state that I believe him. He wouldn't make that assumption on nothing, unless he was sure. It was them. Qutrub. They've risen again."

.

.

JISUNG HISSED WITH every single movement as they finally got back to the warehouse. He was supported by Kun this entire time, but he could feel his breathing slow down, as the pain overwhelmed him to the point of breaking. Damn that brat prince and his unbelievable strength!

Shownu cleared off everyone who got in their way and led Jisung to his_ "room"._ It was a laughable term really, since his room was simply a corner of the warehouse, partitioned with heavy curtains only. Still, it was relatively good area, since it had walls on two sides, and the painted over glass of the window on the other side, leaving only one side to the curtains. It was secure and private, which was more than what anyone else had in this godforsaken shelter. If it wasn't for Jisung's status as the leading man on the team, and the fact that Shownu had a soft spot for him, this area wouldn't be his.

Inside the enclosed space, Jisung's room was tidy, and bare. A mattress lying on top of wooden crates served as his bed, and several feet of empty floor away was his small table and chair, on which stood a single lamp.

They couldn't afford electricity bills, which is why most of the other_ "rooms"_ had candles or fuel lanterns. Shownu had a electric bulb in his closed off room, he was their leader after all, and he also had an old, beat up desktop computer in his room. They only used electronic lights at dinner time, in the middle of the warehouse where they socialized and ate. Jisung was luckier than others to even have a luxury such as a lamp.

Kun helped Jisung to sit on the bare mattress, and Shownu leaned against the wall, watching him.

"I'm fine," Jisung said, trying not to wince. "A few hours ought to fix me up."

"What did he do to you?" Kun asked instead, looking concerned.

There was no need to ask who he meant. "They were speaking and I stupidly made a sound. Got punched but managed to fool them since I was in the waiter uniform."

"Take rest then," Shownu said, standing straight to leave. "I'll ask if there's any medications in our store. As for the mission, we can discuss it when you've recovered."

Jisung met Shownu's eyes, reading the expression there. He knew that if he went and hunted, he'd be better in seconds, but at the same time, the risk of exposure was high. There was a reason why Shownu had kept them hidden for so long. Besides, it was a rule among them, to hunt only if situation was fatal.

"I'm fine," Jisung repeated firmly. "No need for medicine. And as for the mission, here." He took out the USB and handed it over. "I got everything I could. Something will be helpful, I hope."

A strange, crazed glint flickered in Shownu's eyes as he took the USB. Jisung understood it only too well. It had been a long while since the last time any of their mission succeeded. Getting any new information about the enemy after such long months of spying in vain, it was definitely something worth celebrating.

"Let's talk in the morning," Kun sighed, looking to Shownu who still clutched the USB like a lifeline. "By then he'd have seen through the content in there as well."

"I'm going to start now," Shownu decided, walking away but stopped when Jisung said, "Wait."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you accept the offer?" Jisung asked, trying to focus through his heavy eyelids. "That bodyguard was practically handing you the keys to infiltrate them."

Shownu smiled slightly, and patted his pocket. "I still have the card. As for why I didn't accept, you already know."

Jisung nodded once and let himself fall down on the bed. Kun hovered and Jisung knew what he was thinking. He didn't have to wait long as Kun asked, "What were you two doing in the cellar?"

Jisung blinked rapidly. "He was trying to heal me or something..."

"And you're sure that he didn't suspect anything?"

Jisung nodded, unable to speak anymore. It hurt too much. If he didn't go in hibernation now, it would be too late for him to recover his powers.

"And what was that nonsense about perfume?"

Jisung knew Kun was probably wondering aloud, not really asking him, but he still mumbled, "I have no fucking clue."

A few moments later, he was alone. The curtain was closed firmly and he could hear no movement outside. Sure enough, Shownu had told everyone not to disturb Jisung's hibernation until he recovered.

Before he could go under, Jisung opened his fist and looked at the two pills in his palm, almost crushed to powder in his grip. Lee Won had said they were painkillers, probably the kind which worked on supernatural creatures as well as humans. Since Jisung wasn't human either, he was sure that it would work on him too.

Giving in, Jisung popped the pills and powder in his mouth, swallowing without even registering the bitter taste. He could faintly register the scent of the vampire Prince on his skin and clothes, everywhere he'd touched and his palm where the pills had been. It was a good scent, like any other vampire. And he couldn't possibly understand why a nice smelling vampire would want to know what kind of perfume he wore. Jisung hadn't even showered since the last week, he smelt far from good. Unless the vampire had been subtly insulting him...

But he couldn't think anymore. The pills were really effective, and his hibernation came upon him, without even a single twinge of pain. He couldn't remember when was the last time he'd hibernated so peacefully.

.

.

TAEKWOON WAS WAITING for them when they entered his room. Jaehwan was curled up against him, and they looked better than before. Except the bleak expression on Taekwoon's face.

Doctor Jongdae, sat on the edge of the bed, rolling his sleeves down and closing the cuff buttons. His movements were sure, elegant. It's been only six years since he became a vampire, and now his expertise were well known as a vampire doctor, that is, he was able to control and cure anything related to vampires easily. But his powers were rather destructive, and so each of his patients, vampire or slayer, made sure not to piss him off, unless they wanted to be electrocuted severely.

Joonmyun, Jongdae's mate, stood against the wall, his arms folded as he observed the ex-King closely. Back when Taekwoon was in power, Joonmyun was his right hand man, responsible for everything and every task, so his concern was valid.

Baekhyun smiled faintly in greeting and sat down on a chair, while Kyungsoo went to sit next to Taekwoon, leaning into him slightly.

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo asked, and his tone suggested that he wasn't asking about the physical injuries.

Taekwoon did something nobody expected, he shivered, making Jaehwan shiver too. "I don't feel bad but... Kyungsoo, how could it be them?"

"Maybe you should tell us from the beginning," said Chanyeol, who'd entered behind Baekhyun, silently again. "Your reports were inconsistent and it seems there's something we still don't know."

Taekwoon blinked. Taking a deep breath, he sat straight up, his back against the headboard, and said, "Call Won and others in too. Since its come to this, I might as well tell you from the very start, back when I was still human."

.

.

"I WAS TWENTY-THREE years old when I died and became a vampire. But even if I look like someone from this land, a large part of my human life was spent in the burning sands of Cairo.

When I was ten, my parents sold me off to a merchant as a slave. The merchant then took me, and others like me, in a wooden box to a large ship. It sailed for seven months, during which time, I didn't see even a wink of sunlight, chained together with other children, crying out until I had no tears left. I won't bore you with the cruel details, but the merchant responsible for us fed us once each week, and gave us water only twice. Just enough to keep us alive, not healthy.

Needless to say, once the ship finally reached an unknown shore, many of the kids had died. Their rotting corpses remained with us, and I realized that they were the lucky ones. They'd escaped whatever fate awaited me, and my companions.

The merchant finally opened the box and lead us out. It was difficult to walk with a straight back, having hunched in the box for so long. But I forgot everything else as I beheld the blue sea and the golden stretch of land in front of me. I knew I was far from home. Farther than I could imagine with my little mind.

The merchant put us in chains and paraded us through the bazaar. It was unlike any place I'd seen before. Tall buildings and strange spices in the air. The heat was unbelievable, scorching. Everything was too bright, too different than what we were used to in Goryeo. Among the people who spoke a different language, and who looked different to me. Each of them watched us with assessing eyes, like we were goats for slaughter, like they were trying to guess our worth. I couldn't understand anything, but I knew enough when I saw money pouches in many hands, as people surrounded the merchant who owned us and began haggling. I'd already seen my father sell me for a chest of grains and some money, and looked like the merchant was about to sell us in turn, this time with profits.

He took us to a big courtyard, in a building through the bazaar and I started crying once I saw what was in front of me. A platform had been erected in front, and on that platform, there were many slaves, standing up right, their heads lowered but their bodies bare. They were mostly children, but I also saw a few teens. Boys and girls, all with different skin colors and nationalities. All sold off from somewhere far, only to end up here.

The merchant herded us along and barked at us to strip. Since he was the only one we could understand, we tried to protest. One of the boys among us was taller and had a good fortune regarding his health. He argued that we were innocent, that we should not be treated this way. The merchant slapped him so hard, the boy's ear bled. Nobody protested after that. We stripped naked and stood up on the platform next to the others.

It didn't take long for the courtyard to fill up and people, all sorts from rich to poor to men and women, to start throwing money, taking the slaves that they liked. Each time someone was sold, I drew a breath of relief, happy that it wasn't me. The merchant was overloaded with money, more than his arms and bag could hold. He grinned and stopped haggling, just selling us at any price, already satisfied with the haul.

Until the only ones who were left were me, the boy who got slapped, and a small, dark skinned girl from the other group of slaves. It seemed like nobody wanted us. I didn't know if I wanted to be happy, but looking at the merchant, I knew that he'd try to sell us off another day. Maybe when his money was depleted.

But he didn't. He looked at us one by one, and smiled. "I'm glad you three are left. I have a special place in mind for you."

His glee made me sick to my stomach. Whatever the place was, it had to be bad if he was smiling that way. He threw a few loose fitting clothes at us and said, "You want to live? Then you do as I say."

He took us on a carriage and finally we had some rest. No box, not heat, but a carriage with padded seats and exotic fruits to eat. We gorged ourselves until my stomach, unaccustomed to such fresh food, twisted in knots. I fell asleep, the rattling of the carriage and the girl crying softly, lulling me to sleep.

We drove until sunset and finally emerged in a rather green area. It was an estate of someone rich, and as we entered, the other boy shook me awake. He looked terrified and I realized something had happened which I'd missed. The girl had stopped crying, but her wide eyes were nearly popping out of her skull in terror.

Even the merchant was quiet as he finally stopped in front of grand stone and clay building. It was something different entirely from the houses in Goreyo. The architecture was big, airy and adorned with woodwork, marbles and colorful stones. Everywhere I looked, I found something new, something beautiful. The gardens, the date trees, the flowers, the gargantuan hallways and endless corridors and big, echoing spaces.

The merchant only gave us a single look and put his finger on his lips, gesturing us to remain quiet. It took me a moment to realize that he was afraid. But afraid of _who?_ No matter how fine the place, there was nobody in sight. There were not even any guards at the door or anyone who welcomed us inside.

The merchant finally opened a big door, laced through with complex patterns of gold, and took us inside a dimly lit hall. If I'd thought that the rest of the place was magnificent, it couldn't even compare to the beauty of this hall.

The ceiling was decorated with broken glass, colorful and intricate, depicting two pictures that showed an angel in flight, and opposite it, the dark demon clawing through human remains. It was terrifying, yet beautiful. And in the middle of the two beings, a delicate glass chandelier hung down, lit with only a few candles, but the light reflected off of the ceiling and created a dim light, diffusing everything. My mouth hung open and I was so lost in admiring everything else, that I didn't notice when someone else joined us.

If it wasn't for the sharp intake of breaths, both by the merchant and the boy beside me, I wouldn't have noticed them at all.

In front of us, before a beautiful tapestry, stood two men. At least, I thought they were men at first. But I realized why everyone gasped, because both men were identical from the toe to the last eyelash. I'd only ever heard of tales like this in Goreyo, tales of not one, but two babies born at the same time, from a same womb. In my little village, nobody had ever seen such a phenomenon and there were so many strange tales too. Tales that the twins were monstrous and unlucky blight upon their parents, that they never acted human, too bound to each other since birth.

Looking at them now, I was doubly intimidated. Not only they looked exactly the same, they were utterly beautiful. Their brown eyes, tan skins and lush hair seemed to glow with perfection under the dim lights from chandelier. Even more unnatural, they stood still. Not blinking, and they had arrived without even creating a single sound.

The merchant fell on his knees and greeted them with, "Al Ajdäd!"

_The Ancestors._

The one on the left inclined his head, the movement so soft, I thought he didn't move at all.

"What price?" he asked in his low, velvety voice. I didn't understand Arabic back then, but it's easy enough to remember everything still.

The merchant shivered visibly at his voice. "They belong to you, Ancestors. I'll be happy with whatever you give me."

The man smiled slightly, and before I even had a chance to blink, he flashed before my eyes, closing the distance between himself and the merchant in the span of a micro second. The merchant didn't even scream as the man twisted his neck and then bit in, gulping loud enough for us to hear. The other man stood still, not even sparing us a glance as his brother drained all the blood until the merchant fell in a lifeless heap.

The boy and girl beside me trembled, and I realized why the merchant laughed so cruelly before. He really brought us to the worst possible place. I was scared, but even then, I was unable to stop the fascination that grew within me. Or perhaps I was too young to fear something that looked beautiful.

"You want this?" The man asked the other, wiping his mouth clean of blood with a handkerchief. His elegant clothes and turban hadn't even stained. "His skin will be useful for a while."

The other man shook his head. "I'd rather perish than wear that despicable rogue."

Finally, they turned to us. It was apparent quickly that there was a communication barrier, now that the merchant was dead. But the dark skinned girl had understood everything, so she was the only one who they spoke to.

"Stop crying," the one on left said. "We don't kill children."

"But we need you, to work for us," the one on right said. "Work as our slaves, and we'll let you live a life of comfort in this palace. Do you understand?"

Trembling, the girl did. With difficulty, and a lot of gesturing like sweeping the floor and washing clothes, she managed to relay the message to me and the other, taller boy.

Once it was understood by all, the one on the right pointed at himself and said, "Anã Malak." _I'm Angel._

The one on the left pointed at himself and said, "Anã Jan'na." _I'm Jinn._

I didn't know if they were really what they told us, but their names, along with the depiction on the ceiling, it was fitting somehow. 

"Nah'Nü Al Ajdäd," they both said together._ We're both the Ancestors._

Then Malak pointed at the girl, waiting. She shivered as she said, "Anã Safiya." _I'm Safiya._

When the left one... Jan'na, looked at me, I stuttered out, copying what I'd seen them do and say, "Anã Taekwoon."

And lastly, the other boy, said, "Hyunwoo."

Thus began our lives at that beautiful palace. It was obvious to us that the two of them, the Ancestors, were not human at all. And the reason they had us as slaves, was precisely because they needed us to take care of human affairs, like sweeping, washing clothes, cooking and keeping things in order. As promised, the Ancestors treated us with kindness and gave us good food and lavish rooms to live in. Malak took an interest in learning the language Hyunwoo and I spoke, and in turn he taught us Arabic.

Five years passed, and I turned fifteen. Old enough to be a man in that culture, and Safiya grew up too, thirteen years old, and growing pretty each day. Hyunwoo was strong and handsome. Since he was twelve, he'd been accompanying Jan'na to hunts, looking for unfortunate humans to feed both our masters, since they only ate human food out of courtesy, not necessity. We were, _almost,_ like a family. The Ancestors taught us so much, history, philosophy, swordsmanship and even the arts like calligraphy and oration.

We were prized students, that's what they called us, not referring us as servants anymore. But the peace lasted for only a little while. In those years, the Prophet's family was killed and the succeeding Caliphs were caught in the power struggle. The Ummyads were being defeated by the Fatimids and the world was changing with war and strife.

The Ancestors were not involved in any of it, but they grew restless each day. Something worried them. Even though the war made it easier for them to hunt down as many humans as possible. By that point, we were numb to the idea of fellow human dying, or becoming part of Jan'na's personal collection even after death. As long as it wasn't us, we didn't care.

Among the three of us, we had a strong friendship. Hyunwoo and I were close as brothers, and we spoiled Safiya as if she was our blood sister. In that remote estate and comfort, we had no need to worry about our future. In fact, I thought I was lucky to have fallen in such a fate.

But once I turned eighteen years old, our Masters invited us to their room and sat us down.

"It's finally time to tell you," said Jan'na, his tone solemn.

"About who we are," continued Malak. "And what our future hold."

I listened, as they told us a tale as ancient as the original two brothers, Kain and Abel, about their origins and the reason why they were isolated in this small oasis estate.

Each word shook me to my core, and I was speechless. I thought I knew everything in the world already, I'd read all the scrolls in the estate library. But I was wrong. Our little world in the estate was tiny compared to what was out there, waiting for us. They were not the only monsters in the world. The only difference was, that they were the direct pure heirs of the original monsters. Hence why they were called Ancestors.

And once they'd told us everything, they gave us a choice.

"Now, this upheaval has made those who lust after our bloods confident. They will come for us," Malak said in a mournful voice.

"We fear that we'd die without any legacy. Since we can't guarantee that we can mate a woman, there's only way to ensure we don't die out completely," Jan'na clarified, his eyes sorrowful. "The only ones we can trust our powers to, is you three. Our children. Our legacy."

"Will you accept?" asked Malak, his eyes resting on each of us slowly.

My whole body trembled, still reeling from what they'd told me. I couldn't believe it, the fact that they were so ancient and powerful. And that they were willing to give it all to us. I wasn't sure if I could give up my humanity... so I stood up and said, "No. I can't accept."

Malak sighed and looked at me with a sorrowful smile. "I already knew. You have fire in you, Taekwoon. A fire I don't want to quell."

Beside me, Safiya and Hyunwoo stared, unable to keep disbelief off their faces.

"You reject the gift these Ancestors give us?" Safiya spat. "How ungrateful you can be?"

"Do you have any decency, any ambition?" Hyunwoo scoffed, looking at me like I was a stranger. "How do you plan to survive without their power?"

I watched them, their eyes, and I knew. Beneath the facade of gratitude and decency, there was something else now. Something that hadn't been there before the Ancestors offered us their power.

_Greed._ Safiya and Hyunwoo... they wanted in on whatever made the Ancestors powerful.

When I looked back at the two men, the ones who'd taught me everything, I realized that they knew what Safiya and Hyunwoo felt. They'd recognized their greed as well, but they were desperate to preserve their legacy. However they could.

"I can't," I whispered again, my eyes brimming with tears.

Jan'na came forward, and placed a hand on my cheek. He usually only spoke to his brother or Hyunwoo who was his favourite. But for once, his smile for me was kind. "Then go," he said. "Take money and jewels, all that you want. Leave and be free."

I bowed to them and turned. I didn't look back as I walked, taking enough money and a horse, I left the estate. I traveled far from Cairo and it's noise, with no destination in mind. I was eager to return to Goryeo, now as a free man.

But a few months later, the news reached me. A strange clan had risen to power in Cairo, and it's head was a Queen and her powerful General.

I didn't have to know everything, but I guessed it right. The two Ancestors were dead, and their powers were already given to Safiya and Hyunwoo. The Queen and the General."

.

.

LEE WON TRIED not to sob, but he couldn't bear it. He'd never known what suffering uncle Taekwoon had to suffer to become who he was today. Looking at others, it was obvious that apart from Kyungsoo and Jaehwan, nobody else knew of the story. And all of them were equally distraught.

Taekwoon blinked, seemingly coming out of his memories and tried to smile. "The reason I wanted to tell you all this is because, everything started going worse after that. Once the Ancestors ceased to exist in the world, everything became chaos. And at the head of that chaos were my childhood friends, and their unending greed."

Baekhyun bit his lips, his eyes sharp. "Don't tell me, the Queen... was her? The vampire Queen you and Kyungsoo slayed together?"

Taekwoon gave a bleak smile. "I don't know if I'd said it enough, but she was malicious once she gained that insurmountable power. She deluded into thinking that she was a goddess. It wasn't a surprise really that she mated with Hyunwoo later. But that was only the beginning of the trouble."

"I still don't understand why that has anything to do with your latest mission?" Chanyeol interrupted.

"Everything," Taekwoon said. "It has everything to do with it. It's all because of the Ancestors powers, the very origins of how vampires came to be."

"It was that guy wasn't it?" Jongdae said. His doctor mind had latched on to the smaller details. "Malak. He's the progenitor of vampires."

"Then what was the other guy progenitor of?" Won asked, when everyone went quiet.

"What else?" Kyungsoo said softly. "Qutrub."

"And what exactly is that?" Hoseok asked impatiently. "You haven't made it clear already."

"For that, I'll have to repeat the story that the Ancestors told me." Taekwoon shifted, sitting forward now that his condition was better. "Do you know where the term Blackblood come from?"

Everyone shook their head. Like Won, everyone had supposed that it was just like caste system, a way to rank and differentiate vampires according to their power status. It didn't occur to anyone that it could have any other reason.

"Blood of the Jinn," Kyungsoo said softly. "It's black. And the reason why we were called Blackblood is because at this level and age, our power have finally become strong enough to rival the Jinn. Our blood isn't black, but our power is."

_Jinn?_ Lee Won thought. _Seriously? The reason my family is losing shit is because of ghosts?_ He nearly laughed, but Taekwoon and Kyungsoo weren't laughing. If anything, they looked haunted.

"The Ancestors were isolated because they were scared of letting anyone find out the truth," Baekhyun guessed. "Because if others knew of their power, they would covet them."

"But the part of the problem lies with the Ancestors too," Kyungsoo said, rubbing his face, suddenly tired. "The only way to safely transfer the power was through genes... almost like how Won has easily absorbed all the power Lalisa held within her, by birth. But the Ancestors gave up the power through blood, and once Hyunwoo and Safiya mated, they bred what we know as vampires with skills."

"So if it wasn't for the Ancestors powers inbreeding, we'd have no power?" Joonmyun asked. "I won't manipulate water and Dae wouldn't wield lightening?"

"Quite so," Taekwoon said. "You always asked me why I held back my power, it's because I have the original version by Malak himself. Given to Safiya, and then taken by me from her. Though, when I turned into vampire, I didn't have the same powers. Do you realize what I'm saying?"

Baekhyun gasped. "Lisa had no power either, so she took from others. You can't mean... that you were like her?"

Taekwoon smiled. "Yes. Except for my natural vampire strength, I had nothing remarkable. But once I killed Safiya, her power seeped into me."

"And what about Jan'na's power?" Chanyeol asked, frowning. "What happened to it?"

"I saw it," Taekwoon finally whispered. "In Nepal, where you sent me. Just a few days ago."

"So you mean to say when Malak gave his power, it transferred only by death, but Jan'na...?" Baekhyun trailed off, confused.

"When I killed Queen Safiya, I also hunted down killed whoever she turned or birthed. It took me, and Kyungsoo, more than eighty years to do so. We were terrified of what would happen if these hybrids were allowed to populate. But by then, I realized that the Ancestors were only last pure ones. The ones before them, had already inbred so many times that skilled vampire had become a norm."

"But no matter how much we found, we could never find Son Hyunwoo," Kyungsoo added. "He's the one who holds true version of Jan'na's power, but if what Taekwoon encountered is true, then it means that he managed to make others like himself, even after his mate died. Make more of him, with same powers as him, unlike Taekwoon and I."

"And these things, Qutrub are...?" Chanyeol prompted.

"Pure jinns, powerful beings with black blood in their veins," Kyungsoo replied. "I'd only ever seen them once, back when Taekwoon and I were still clearing out the Queen's court, and we barely escaped with our lives. As for Hyunwoo, he'd disappeared. And through the passing years, we heard less and less about them. Until we believed they'd died out completely."

"But now they've returned," Lee Won said, shivering despite himself. "How?"

"I have reasons to believe that when Hyunwoo's mate died by my hands, his will broke. Imagine the bond we have with our mates, but among the original power holders, it's even stronger than we can imagine." Taekwoon paused. Thinking. "He must have slept. Like us vampires, a deep, unending sleep. Hibernation."

"Waiting," Baekhyun said suddenly. "Waiting until you were dethroned. You aren't a King anymore, Taekwoon. And if this Hyunwoo is still around, he might have been waiting for you to step down."

Kyungsoo shook his head. "He'd been awake a while, I think. If his kin has somehow appeared in Nepal, then it's likely they'd appear somewhere else too. I refuse to believe that he hadn't turned anyone else into a Jinn like himself all this time."

"Whatever it may be, we need to know only one thing," Chanyeol said, standing up suddenly. "Are these things... dangerous to us?"

When he said _us,_ Lee Won knew he wasn't referring to vampires. He meant everyone. Slayers. Humans. Vampires.

"I don't know," Taekwoon said softly. "But what they did in Nepal... I felt strong resentment from them. Only time will tell, what their plans are."


	5. Black On Black

_~~~~~_

> _Once upon time, there was an Angel and a Demon. They fell in love, and ran away together. But the God cursed them, for their insolence and betrayal. A curse of madness and destruction._
> 
> _The Angel and Demon didn't heed the curse and didn't repent. Their love was too strong, that they feared nothing. And once they mated, they were happily blessed with twins. Each child holding oa power of their parents. But the curse of the God, remained on their lives like a shadow, and so it was, that once the children aged ten years of age, they died. Distraught, the parents could do nothing to save them, and in the end, had to face the sorrow of losing their children._
> 
> _But life went on. And they were blessed with twins again. Again, the twins could grow no older than ten years of age before dying for no apparent cause. The sorrow of yet another tragedy broke their defiance. The Angel fell to his knees and begged for mercy, wept to God for his kindness because the sorrow was too much to bear._
> 
> _Finally, the God showed mercy and declared that the only way to save the children, was for the Angel and Demon to separate. It was as cruel as it was kind, so they both decided to follow the orders. Again, blessed with twin children, they waited until both children were old enough... and then, they killed each other, thus separating forever. As promised, the God showed mercy, and the twins lived, each inherited their parents' power. They grew old, had children of their own, each time twins, the Angelic power of destruction, and the madness of the Demon, each time inherited by the twin pair._
> 
> _Years passed, and the twins upon twins were lost in the world. Some intermarried and mixed the powers of destruction and madness, creating blood-thirsty hybrids. Some carried on their pure bloodline, making sure to guard the gift their Ancestors had left them._
> 
> _But one day, the Ancestors chose not to reproduce. Instead, they bequeathed their powers to two children who weren't their own, by means of blood. The cycle of blessed births broke and the resulting catastrophe was unavoidable._
> 
> _The new inheritors, not twins by nature, fell in love, and had children of their own. But this time, as opposed to the tradition, they didn't birth twins. Instead they birthed something even more devilish and uncontrollable. Abominations that swept the land into bloodshed and misery. Blinded by their powers and turning a blind eye to their children wreaking havoc, the couple ignored all counsel._
> 
> _Then one day, the woman was killed, and the power of destruction of an Angel, was restored to a single person. But the woman's husband, couldn't go on without her. Unable to live a life on his own, he tried destroying himself. But he didn't know that his Ancestors had begged mercy from God, and thus, were unable to die. He couldn't kill himself. Nor could others kill him. In despair, he went under a mountain and slept in a cave for hundreds of years, hoping that he could forget the pain of losing the one he loved. But years didn't quell his pain, only made it raw. More tangible. _
> 
> _So he decided, if he couldn't have her back, then he'd make sure that the one who took her power, would never find peace either. Following the method of the twin Ancestors, one who'd given him his power, he started turning more people into his kin. Making them Jinns, though they could never be his equal. Just as well, for he learned to harness the madness in them easily. He waited, in pain and earnestness, and build his army, slowly spreading his power all over. He waited to find one weakness in his enemy, so that he could steal his mate's power back. But he couldn't find any. The other was unkillable too. He was a King, and his followers were many, powerful hybrid descendants of other twins from olden times. _
> 
> _The world had changed during his century long hibernation, birthing monsters and slayers who killed those monsters. He waited for the day he could get his mate's power back from the King, and give it to another worthy one._

_~~~~~_

JISUNG WOKE UP with a start. His ears ringing with his mother's voice, telling the story of the Angel and the Demon. She was dead now, but he still remembered that story. It played in his mind, like a memory loop, especially the time when he hibernated. It wasn't often.

When he was little, he'd always thought that the story was a myth. Something scary to make the children shiver. But once he realized that the blood in his veins was black, not red like the others, he started realizing that the story was a lecture, an instruction to follow.

His mother always said that the Demon in the story was Shownu, the one who still waited. He laughed it off at times. But sometimes... _sometimes_ he saw that strange, inexplicable light in Shownu's eyes and it made him shudder. It made him question whether it was true, and if he was nothing more than a puppet made by Shownu to control and command.

In that light, the one who took the Angel's power must be Taekwoon. After all, this is why Shownu insisted that they couldn't live in peace or wealth, unless that vampire died and his power came to Shownu. They all followed him. They all dreamed of bringing down the vamps. But not because of simply Shownu (whether he was the one or not), but because they all felt the injustice. Why couldn't they live freely too? Why couldn't they be like vampires and live in communities and big houses? Why must they hide?

At least, that's what Jisung wanted. Some justice. Some equality. But somehow, he couldn't understand why Shownu had banned everyone from using their power or from openly hunting. To stop being what they were, stop being Qutrub.

Jisung shook himself. _Because if the vamps knew, they'd kill us. And there was only so much we can do without hunting._

He was still in his bed, and his ribs were healed completely. He didn't know how long he'd hibernated this time around but the hair, longer than before as it fell his eyes, told him the answer. He'd hibernated a lot.

As he made his way out of the room and emerged in the middle dining area, people stared and parted for him. Their eyes wary and questioning. Nobody showed concern. A plate of food, half filled with unappetizing rice and half with medium-rare chunks of meat, was thrust upon him by an elderly woman. Jisung nodded in thanks, and ate the food as much as he could. He needed strength because he knew Shownu would already have something else planned for him.

Once he finished eating, he knocked on Shownu's door and waited for his "Come in", before entering.

As expected, everyone was here. Hendery sat in front of the computer screen, staring at a document, while Minhyuk, Kun and another one of their friends, Kihyun, sat around the room. Shownu sat in between, his hands interlaced as he looked up at him, as if he'd been expecting him to wake that day.

"I forgot to tell you that the Prince wants to start going to a normal school," Jisung said, finding a place to sit beside Shownu. "A human school."

"He started three days ago," Minhyuk informed in a tone that said we-know-everything-genius.

"Do you think it's safe?" asked Kihyun.

"From the way the King seemed to react," Jisung explained, "I think there's a chance he might be dangerous to human beings."

"And us," Kun inserted. "If his punch actually made you hibernate for twenty seven days we can assume that..."

"Twenty seven days!" Jisung exclaimed. He knew he'd been hibernating long, perhaps over a week, but nearly a month? Though, it was still better than the last few times he'd hibernated.

"Don't worry, you didn't miss anything significant," Minhyuk said, in a rare show of sympathy. "We've been keeping an eye out on them."

"So far it doesn't seem like they have realized why we were there," Hendery added, his eyes glued on the screen. "I think they have something else worrying them."

"Judging by what I found in those files on the USB, it must be rogue vampire activity." Shownu sighed dismissively. "But that's not important to us. Instead, there's two things I've found which really interest me, and I have a feeling if we find more about it, we'd be able to hit them where it hurts."

The boys in the room exchanged glances. No wonder, they'd seen that look on Shownu's face again, that cold, calculating look which made them tremble both in dread and anticipation. Jisung didn't know if these boys had also heard that story from their mothers, or if they also suspected that Shownu was the original inheritor of the power from the legends. But watching everyone's reaction, he couldn't deny that they were undoubtedly mesmerized and moved by Shownu.

_Just how much of it is our own will, and how much of it is him controlling our black blood?_ The answer to this, Jisung didn't know if he'd ever find it.

"What things?" Kun asked when it seemed like the ripple of excitement that have spread among the ranks finally died down.

"One, they make references to different colored bloods for some reason in their Guild reports. Hendery is skimming the document again to pinpoint why exactly that is," Shownu murmured. "And secondly, they keep track of mated pairs. A careful record, and talk about them in respectful tone. As if they're rare... And they _are_ rare, almost like us. I want to know what makes their life mates different to our mates?"

Jisung pursed his lips, petulant. He distinctly remembered telling them that he also thought something wasn't right about those mates, but now that Shownu noticed too, nobody was protesting.

"I'm afraid keeping tabs on them from far will no longer work in our favor," Shownu said, nodding resolutely. "And I think it's about time we start hunting again. Going against them head on, we no longer need to avoid our base instincts."

The boys stilled, even Hendery turned to stare at Shownu. The rules of their small group were simple, no hunting, no exposure of identity and most of all, no bleeding allowed. To bleed in front of witnesses was the same as dooming their existence. Each time anyone had been careless, Shownu had personally disposed of them.

But now he wanted them to break a rule, perhaps the most important rule of them all. Which meant only one thing: The Qutrub were no longer willing to wait.

"Since they already know your scents, Kun and Jisung, along with Kihyun and Hendery, will go on the next mission together," Shownu said, standing up to get something from a small clothing chest at the base of his bed.

"What mission exactly?" Jisung asked, but he could already feel his heart sinking.

"You're going to school," Minhyuk said, his eyebrow rising in amusement.

.

.

BAEKHYUN DROVE WON to school, each day. From the way everyone around them spoke, it was clear nobody knew who he was exactly. Won's big brother, bodyguard, cousin or driver. Some even speculated if he was Won's boyfriend, due to the fact that Baekhyun never shied from showing affection to his son. Whatever anyone thought, Baekhyun was adamant about driving Won to school each morning. At the time school ended, it was Hoseok's job to pick him up.

If Hoseok wasn't as old as he looked, he'd have joined the school with Won, but that didn't mean Kyungsoo was ready to send Won to school without any escorts. Which is where Won's new friends came into the picture. Each time Baekhyun thought about Won's friends, a bright smile spread across his face. After the birthday party, Won had started getting messages on his phone and it took Kyungsoo and Baekhyun a few days to figure out that this time around, Won had finally managed to befriend some of his fellow vampires.

It was something Kyungsoo had arranged for a few years, asking the children's parents politely each birthday to make their kids sit with Won. It was almost like Kyungsoo was pushing them using his crown, but nobody dared oppose him. Each birthday, Won sat with the kids and remained silent while they mingled among themselves. He tried to join in, but finally, it seemed like years had paid off and friendship had finally blossomed.

He was lost in his own thoughts as he pulled up to the curb, and blinked as the sunlight angled on his face. Back when he was Goldblood, blinking was a human habit. But since then, he'd forgotten most of human reflexes and transformed into vampiric behaviour of not needing to blink. Still, they had to keep up appearances when outside with humans.

Turning to Won, Baekhyun realized that his son had been trying to get his attention for a while now, a concerned frown on his face.

"Did you... how long have you been calling me?" Baekhyun asked, dreading the answer.

"Since ten minutes," Won replied. He had dressed down, probably to mix in easily, but even his plain jeans and t-shirts looked elegant on his perfect features. "Are you really okay?"

Baekhyun gave a laugh that came out hollow. "Hm, I think so. Oh, they are waiting for you. Go on."

Won looked reluctant to leave. "I can skip for today if..."

"No," Baekhyun said firmly. "I'm busy today. Go now, and have fun!"

Outside, Ten, Hyungwon and Yangyang stood next to their car. They'd joined school too, probably inspired by Won's idea and it still didn't click to Baekhyun that his son finally had friends. They gave slightly, unnoticeable bows to Baekhyun, not forgetting that he was the King's mate and waved with smiles as Won finally got out, grabbing his bag.

"Are you really sure that..." Won started, but then trailed off at Baekhyun's stern glance. "Ah, I get it. Bye, love you."

Baekhyun kissed the air, smiling widely, "Love you too, have fun!"

Then he drove out, not even glancing at the rear mirror. He was in a hurry to get home. But now that nobody was watching, he allowed himself a moment of weakness. Too fucking tiring. It was tiring each day to smile even though he'd rather scream.

As he drove, he called Chanyeol, stuffing the headphones in his ear as he heard the call tone. Finally a beep, and Chanyeol's voice telling him to leave a message. Baekhyun growled and nearly crushed the steering wheel in his fist. He called Jongdae next, and asked in a cheery voice, "Hey, do you want to hang out? I can help if if you-"

Jongdae dismissively said that he had things to do, samples and experiments to conduct. And without waiting for a reply, disconnected. Baekhyun called Jongin next, then Yura who was older and crankier, then he called Jisoo and Jeonghan. The result was same. Everyone had something to do. Somewhere to go and something to keep them useful.

Finally he was home. He could hear Hani and Irene in the depths of the house, going through their plans to make a new clothing brand. They'd been at it for a few months, and it wouldn't be long before they successfully launched. Baekhyun contemplated if to join them, but decided against it. The rest of the house was empty and silent.

It had been only a week since Kyungsoo left for work in the States and already, Baekhyun was going crazy. It was delicate thing, being in a bond with a life mate. Even as his mind felt close to crumbling, he needed to feel less, repress the breaking sensation. Because Kyungsoo would find out too, and that would be even worse. Wasn't it enough that Baekhyun was useless as a mate, with no power to help Kyungsoo, that he had to make Kyungsoo distracted by the emotional distress too? No, it was too humiliating. So Baekhyun made himself useful the only way he could.

He went to the office, usually used by Kyungsoo, and sat down on the chair. The furnishings had changed already, wooden things replaced with antique iron works instead. Baekhyun speculated that these furniture items would last longer, but who could say anything.

On the desk, a pile of files and proposals, gathered over the last few days, sat idly. Kyungsoo would be the one skimming through, if he wasn't busy with his overseas trip, but now it was Baekhyun's privilege to help out his mate. He opened the first file and started reading. Boring proposals, permission forms requesting to expand clans and territories.

And also, a marriage proposal.

Baekhyun tried not to be sick as he read the wording of the phrase: "a purely financial match between your highness and my daughter, who is not only pretty but also fertile with powers to manipulate time, a trait worthy of your highness's use. She will be your tool, needed to keep you company since you already have a mate warming your bed, but infinitely useful compared to the lord consort who is rather talented at other matters, indeed."

Baekhyun's fist clenched as the fountain pen shattered, splattering ink everywhere. No wonder Kyungsoo insisted on signing files himself and Baekhyun knew this wasn't the first time he had received letters like this. What actually pricked Baekhyun was the open, unashamed way the letter referred him _"lord consort, bed warmer, other matters."_ Because it was true, wasn't it? What good was he instead of sleeping with Kyungsoo and helping in his paperwork? He had no power, and despite trying hard, he still hadn't learned how to reshape his body in a way that would give Kyungsoo an actual heir.

He loved Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo loved him. If it was just the two of them, it would be enough. But being his lover alone wasn't enough when Kyungsoo was a powerful King, a center of the vampire world. Because in that scenario, Baekhyun was a consort who was unsuitable in every aspect.

His phone rang and Baekhyun cursed. Kyungsoo was calling, of course he was. He had felt some of his resentment, even though Baekhyun tried hard not to let it slip through their bond.

"Hey baby," Baekhyun said, chirp and lively. So fake.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo asked softly. "Are you in my office again?"

"Why ask when you already know?" Baekhyun remarked, still cheerful and trying hard not to ask what he meant. "You got another marriage proposal. Apparently she's fertile, and has time control. Imagine that."

Kyungsoo sighed. "None of it matters to me, you know that. I don't even respond to these letters. In fact, rip them up and throw them in the bin."

"I know it doesn't matter to you, love. But it matters to them. They want their king to have a powerful wife."

"I already have a powerful wife," Kyungsoo said loudly, and Baekhyun wondered if he was declaring it in front of the meeting itself. "I just wish you'd accept that fact already."

Baekhyun closed his eyes and this time, his smile was genuine. Kyungsoo always made him smile. _I'm powerful. I'm powerful. I'm powerful. I'm powerful. I'm powerful. I'm powerful._ But it was one thing believing it, and entirely another being powerful.

"I love you so fucking much," Baekhyun whispered finally. "Please tell me you're coming home already."

Kyungsoo chuckled, a dark, lush sound that did something to Baekhyun's poor heart. "I'm coming home tomorrow. I love you more."

"Yea whatever," Baekhyun said, then added, "Anything new?"

"No," Kyungsoo said, catching on. "The Guild here hasn't encountered anything that matches Qutrub. Maybe, it's something confined to Asia alone? If it's Taekwoon they want..."

"Seems probable," Baekhyun nodded to himself. "I haven't heard anything from the Guilds here too. Surely if they'd ever encountered anything like this, it would have been in the database."

"Let's keep an eye out," Kyungsoo said after a bit of silence. "And Baekhyun? Stop overthinking please."

"Fuck you," Baekhyun said, canceling the call but not before he heard Kyungsoo say, "Soon enough."

He slammed the cancel button and continued grinning idly. Then he picked up the file of the marriage proposal, and ripped it up, enjoying every second of it, before throwing the pieces in the air arrogantly.

_Steal my mate? As if! I may not have fire spitting abilities, but I'm still the one, and only life mate to Kyungsoo._ And that in itself, made him feel powerful all over again.

He stared at the phone for a while, a perpetual smile on his face, and then finally, he stood up. For some days now he’d been having thoughts about how he could set himself apart, and not just be the King’s mate. As much as he loved Kyungsoo, the fact that he was being identified as that but nothing more hurt him somehow. Until this, he’d never had the motivation to go through with what he was thinking, but now that Kyungsoo had given him a chance to do so, he wasn’t going to wait.

Changing into his slayer gear, he put Hani in charge of the things at the Manor, and drove off again. The headquarters of Apprentice Programs were in a newly built gymnasium with several lecture halls and a ground for drills. As he parked his car, he could see the stylish, lavish cars lining the lot. All owned by vampires of varying types who were here as apprentices to learn the ways they could stay with humans without provoking their blood lust.

The air was silent, and Baekhyun made no noise as he randomly picked a lecture hall #3 and went in, facing the sorry sight before him. The vampire _“students”_ lounged on their chairs and chatted among themselves as if this was a party. Some were even bold enough to drink from their personal canteens—blood probably—as they slumped in various stages of sleep. The human, slayer instructor was sitting in a corner, ignoring them all and texting on his phone.

The minute Baekhyun walked in, the entire place fell silent as a tomb. It took them a moment to recognize him, as they were used to seeing him stand beside Kyungsoo all the time. He’d never shown himself to vampires in his gear, and the fact that they could slowly register what was coming next was rather pleasant for him to see. Their faces changed, and they all snapped to their feet, bowing in respect.

The slayer instructor rushed to his side, his heartbeat out of control. “Y-your majesty, we d-didn’t know you were coming.”

Baekhyun looked at him coolly, and asked, “Where is your partner?”

As per the rules, each instruction hall had two instructors, one human and one vampire. They were both responsible to take care of the _“students”._ The slayer looked at another vampire, who’d been dozing in a chair previously. Baekhyun motioned him closer.

Once both instructors were next to him, Baekhyun struck out faster than a cobra. His arms snaked around their necks and he captured them both in a choke-hold. It was too fast, mixed with his slayer reflexes and the strength in his body due to drinking Kyungsoo’s Blackblood for years. Sure he didn’t have any gift, but he was stronger than all of these vampires in the room.

There was murmur of surprise as the others watched on and Baekhyun squeezed his arms until the human slayer was purple in face and the vampire was shedding ash, his neck almost breaking. Keeping his face steady, Baekhyun asked loudly, “Well? What do you now?”

There was nothing but silence. He rolled his eyes finally. “Your colleagues are captured buy an evil rogue, what do you do now?”

Surely they weren’t spending all their days lounging about. This was instruction hall #3, which meant they’d already passed the basic training in hall #2 and #1. They should know the simplest way to deal with this.

Nobody spoke. Baekhyun kept hoping there’d be a genius hidden somewhere, like in all classrooms, but there wasn’t. Just as he was about to lose his temper, a voice said smoothly, “We can’t do anything rash, in case the humans suspect us.”

Baekhyun looked to where the voice came from. It was tall, lean boy, still young, as he watched the scene with arrogant eyes. His name tag said Lee Daehwi.

“What humans?” Baekhyun asked.

The boy blinked, realizing, and then said, “We can distract the rogue.”

“How?”

In answer Deahwi bit his lip until a drop of thick blood spilled out. “Rogue’s main need is blood, so we give him that.”

“Greenblood? Cold vampire blood?” Baekhyun snapped, his patience wearing thin.

“Oh,” Daehwi said, finally looking chagrined. “We should have kept vials of human blood on us, as slayers do, for emergency. That can distract the rogue easily. My bad. I should’ve known.”

Baekhyun smirked and dropped the two instructors. They didn’t get up as they wheezed on the floor trying to get their bearings back. “At least you know something. But I suppose the rest of you are here to enjoy your free time?”

His tone was merciless and for the first time, he saw fear in the eyes of the vampires sanding before him. They were all of various age groups, some Bluebloods, some Greens. Each of them had no prior experience to live in the same place as humans and this apprenticeship was supposed to help them along. Kyungsoo had too many things on his plate, and he’d naturally appointed the Apprentice Program with faith that the instructors would do their job well.

“Since you have managed to pass the basics already, how about I test you?” Baekhyun asked, but he wasn’t looking for answers. “Let’s go outside for some drills.”

For the next three hours, he drilled the students completely, checking them, testing them, asking them alternative methods to avoid disaster and blood lust. To say the results were poor was an understatement. He wasn’t getting any happier and his mood became worse. The commotion drew the instructors of other halls and the students out too. And once they were questioned, it was obvious that the same situation was in every hall.

“I think the instructors are useless,” Baekhyun decided, after going through a few more basic drills for hours. “And only some of you are deserving of the Apprentice Program, and deserving to be allowed out in the society. The rest, by all means, please don’t come starting tomorrow.”

“But what will we do if…” one instructor asked, then froze as Baekhyun glared.

“Whatever you did before you were hired?” he said, not feeling sorry for him. “Better yet, go back to lazing about and hope the King will keep dropping your salary into your account. Maybe that might just happen even without you doing anything?”

The instructor was perfectly scolded and kept his eyes low. All of them knew this was going to the King directly, and that their slacking ways would be reprimanded.

“As for the students, those who are still willing to take this program, you’ll have new instructors staring tomorrow. Better instructors, the ones who can whip you with their eyes are closed. That’s the kind you need, I think.”

Baekhyun then took out his phone and called Do Shin. He didn’t make his voice low, letting all of them hear what he was saying. Once he’d decided with Do Shin to send in some of his instructors over staring tomorrow, the vampires in the drilling grounds were left shivering. They all knew that Do clan was the King’s clan and that they’d been famous for their ruthless slaying methods for centuries.Their ways were so cruel that even Taekwoon had kept them from slaying, back when he was in power. The fact that they were even known to train vampires was just that scary for all.

But the most noticeable change was the way they looked at Baekhyun. If this was any other event in the Manor, there would be whispered taunts thrown his way. Things like_ “What can he do?” _or _“He’s only confident because he is the King’s consort, not because he has any power”._ But now, nobody said anything. They must be realizing that the stories about him were true after all. He was a slayer and a mate to the King even before becoming a vampire. He was the only one who knew what it was like to be a human, to be a slayer, and to be a vampire—the best of all the worlds.

For once, they could see him as he was. On his own. And Baekhyun intended to keep it that way.

“After a week, I’ll return to check up on things,” Baekhyun said, taking a deep breath. “The instructors will not go, and stay here to observe how Do clan’s teachers take care of things. As for the vampires, no more blood drinking allowed in the training halls.”

He spun and walked to the parking lot. His mood was terrible but he was appalled by the way the slayer instructors had behaved. If this was reported to Chany —_No,_ Baekhyun decided_. I’ll take care of this too. They’re all too busy anyways._

He checked the time and realized that he’d spent more than eight hours already, drilling the vampires and just scolding everyone. He was shocked at his own stamina really, but this was the first time he’d been close to anger since becoming a vampire. He was told that the emotions were _more,_ stronger in this form, and this was the first example for him.

As he sat in his car, revving the engine, something happened. He felt a wave of fear and panic rise within himself. It took a moment to realize that this wasn’t his own fear, but his mate’s. He blinked against the sensation, and tried to calm down, sending calming waves back through their connection. After a while, Kyungsoo calmed down, wherever he was, and Baekhyun took sigh of relief.

He then called Kyungsoo. The phone wasn’t picked up. He called again and again, but no use.

Just as he was panicking himself, Kyungsoo sent him a text. This was odd because unless things were too hectic, Kyungsoo never sent texts, preferring to hear Baekhyun’s voice instead. So as Baekhyun stared at the text, he felt something urgent rising within him.

**“Make sure you are with someone at all times. Don’t be alone and make Hoseok go with Won to school. Call a meeting for tomorrow; I have info on Son Hyunwoo.”**

.

.

RIGHT AFTER HE ended the call with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo looked out of the airplane window. They were going to land in Nepal soon. He had wanted to tell Baekhyun that the reason he was coming tomorrow was because he wanted to check it himself, what Taekwoon had seen. But he didn’t want his mate to worry.

The flight landed in Kathmandu four hours later and Kyungsoo headed straight to the Guild Headquarters there. Since he hadn’t informed of his arrival, the President was unable to hold a feast or celebration but that wasn’t needed. Kyungsoo finally managed to get the location out from the president and decided to leave at once.

“Take someone with you!” the President cried out. “Majesty, it might be dangerous.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. He was running, and slayers would slow him down. “I’ll be fine. And right after, I’ll take the plane back to Korea. I thank you for everything.”

The President nodded and watched as Kyungsoo simply vanished. As King, he’d have less and less opportunities to go running like this. He sometimes took Baekhyun out on run whenever there was a severe snowstorm, but lately things have been too busy. He had too much work, and no matter how much Baekhyun shared by taking care of the paperwork, it never seemed to end.

He also wanted to run away, give the crown to someone else. But if Taekwoon could rule, and rule well for a thousand years, then Kyungsoo had to hold on for a few hundred at least. He didn’t know who he could hand over this responsibility to anyway. Nobody seemed good enough, and everyone seemed to have their own agendas.

To fulfill Taekwoon’s dream of equality, Kyungsoo needed to be the one to rule and take care of things. He just hoped that it didn’t come at a price of not being able to spend time with his mate.

The location was somewhere in Bhojphur. And it took Kyungsoo half an hour to get there. Once he emerged in the gloomy place, it was nearly sunset. The scene in front of him was enough to freeze his bones.

The place was littered with ash, no wonder the reinforcements by Taekwoon, who didn’t survive, mixed in with slashes of red blood of slayers. But the most prevalent was the splatters and pools of black blood, all over the place. It was enough to know exactly how many it had been and how much stress Taekwoon and Jaehwan must have faced because of them.

The thing about Qutrub was that they never knew what they were. Their secrets were even more convoluted than the vampire secrets, and it had taken Taekwoon and Kyungsoo ages to figure out these secrets about themselves as they got older in years.

But Qutrub were something unknown.

Taekwoon’ story had given him a little insight, although that wasn’t much help. Right when they killed Queen Safiya, Taekwoon was busy with making Kyungsoo into a vampire and getting him stable through his Goldblood years. During that period, Taekwoon had also looked for the Queen’s mate, who had been far away the night of her death. Kyungsoo didn’t know why but Taekwoon was persistent to find him and help save him.

It had taken Kyungsoo many years to realize that the fear Taekwoon had was real. Before it was about saving a man named Son Hyunwoo, but alter, as Taekwoon began encountering _things_ that didn’t make sense, _things_ that came only for him, Kyungsoo realized that Taekwoon was trying to rid the world of yet another evil.

But Kyungsoo never knew what it was. He’d never even encountered those _things_ that plagued Taekwoon with nightmares. 

Until that time in the war, the second time Kyungsoo had lost all control over himself. It had been these Jinns too, only Kyungsoo hadn't been sane enough to realize what actually happened.

Looking at the massacre around him, he was finally reminded of it again. His bones stiffened and his throat felt raw.

Just the sight of the black blood and its heavy, charcoal scent was enough to make him fear. Fear the unknown. This is what Taekwoon faced and what Kyungsoo had fought without being in his senses. And this blood was really _black ,_ not just in name. He kept his feeling in check as much as he could, trying not to alarm his mate.

As he walked around the place, checking things, he became aware of a man standing behind him. He’d been there for a long time now, but Kyungsoo didn’t realize because he was too paralyzed with what he saw.

“What did they even want?” the man said, his tone flabby.

Kyungsoo didn’t turn around. He walked ahead and stood under the shade of dark tree, watching as the sun finally set. The man was far, in shadows but Kyungsoo knew he was a slayer. His body was swathed in black, slayer gear. It must be one of the guards, protect the crime scene here as per the President’s instructions.

“Who are you?” the man asked suddenly.

Kyungsoo arched his brow. Everyone in the slayer world knew who he was. His ascension to the throne had been famous, and so was that video he made that went viral for a long time. Now that video was non-existent but it had done the job back then. Surely this man should know, even if he was a slayer in another country.

Kyungsoo didn’t correct him, though. “I don’t know what they wanted.”

“Do you wish to know?” the man asked. Kyungsoo’s ear pricked sharply and he stepped out to see the man better. There was something in the way he spoke that didn't sit right with Kyungsoo. “You must want to know it, since you came all the way here. I didn’t actually think they’d send in someone from Goryeo to check thing out. How unexpected.”

Kyungsoo finally understood what wasn’t right. This man spoke clearly yet his face was uncooperative. His muscles were slack and weird. And the way he spoke, as if he was from an old time made Kyungsoo shiver. _Why would he mention Goryeo? Unless that was the only place from where he knew me._

“Is it you, Son Hyunwoo?” Kyungsoo guessed.

The man tilted his head, and Kyungsoo realized. He _wasn’t_ alive. This was a corpse of a dead slayer. _But then why…?_

“You know of me? Has our friend Taekwoon told you about us?” the man said, his mouth clapping together in imitation of speaking. “That’s strange. I didn’t think he was someone who shared things with others. Then again, it’s been ages.”

“I expected you to be more…” Kyungsoo began but stopped, unable to finish. What had he expected anyway?

“Oh, this isn’t me,” said the man, in Son Hyunwoo’s voice. “I never show my true form. I’ve been flitting in and out of your lives for years now and you’ve never noticed. This is just a skin to wear, nothing more. He was the most fresh when they cleared this place out of bodies, so I took him.”

_Controlling corpses? Was that his power?_ But no matter what Kyungsoo thought, it didn’t make sense. The man chuckled, his mouth opening and the laugh emitting out like a gargle. As if he knew how hard Kyungsoo was trying to figure things out.

“Don’t bother. I’m not stupid to give you anything about me. On contrary, I’ve learned loads about you in the past five years. Learned about your probable _weaknesses.”_

Kyungsoo froze and his mind went to his mate._ Baekhyun! Please, be safe!_ If Hyunwoo was talking about life mates—one the closely guarded and monitored secret in vampire and slayer world—then it meant they’d been betrayed or infiltrated without even realizing. That meant sooner or later, Hyunwoo will know what being life mates meant, and might use it to harm Taekwoon.

He couldn’t let that be, so he asked, stalling for information, “What do you even want with us?”

“With you? Nothing. But my friend Taekwoon has taken what was mine,” the corpse sputtered out. “I’ll take it back. Simple. Maybe I’ll destroy many things while doing it, just like he did. Killed her, and then cleaned up our entire clan. Even our off springs. Wait… You were there too, helping him. Weren’t you?”

The corpse paused. Then nodded, dead head bobbing stiffly. “I didn’t see it, not with my own eyes but you were involved! Well now… I can’t just let things slide easily?”

Kyungsoo stepped closer, trying to ask another question, but by then, the corpse crumpled in a heap. Lifeless. Dead. The “Hyunwoo” controlling it was gone already. And he’d given Kyungsoo something else to fear about.

He was panicking, unable to control himself. It took a while for him to calm down, to stop remembering that war and how he lost his sanity, among the rain of black and red blood falling everywhere.

When he finally calmed down, he noticed thirty or so missed calls on his phone, and he painstakingly typed out a message to his life mate. He knew Baekhyun could already feel his fear, but he wasn’t yet ready to let him hear it in his voice. Besides, there was still one thing he needed to check before he went back.

.

.

WON WAS BORED of the school already. He’d hoped it would be new and entertaining. Or challenging at the least. But all the books he’d read in the Manor library were more advanced than what they taught here. It just wasn’t novel anymore. Sure, there were things here and there that were new to him, not yet learned. And he was eating up the opportunity to learn a few more languages.

But other than that, it was fine. Hectic and mundane. If it wasn’t for his newfound friendship with Ten, Yangyang and Hyungwon, he’d have gouged his own eyes out in frustration.

The humans loved him, truly. The teachers were impressed at his impeccable learning skills and the girls were already head over heels for the “new boys”. Even some boys had approached him, bravely asking him out, only to be told off in cool tones by Ten.

The change was welcome. For a while. These human kids didn’t know who he was and what he was capable of. So they liked him and made attempts to befriend him. Much different from how he was treated in his world. But then it started to unnerve him, the constant giggles and whispers of how _flawless_ they were, how _breathtaking_ and _hot._

“This gets tedious,” Hyungwon declared softly, in a voice that could only be heard by his vampire companions in a silent class during test. “I didn’t read on purpose and yet I know 70 percent of all the answers already. Is someone playing a joke on us?”

“Life is a joke,” Ten said from a few seats behind. “Laugh at it why don’t you?”

And Yangyang, sitting in front, laughed out loud. Then clamped his hand on his mouth, blinking his eyes cutely at the teacher. “Sorry.”

Won tried not to smile. The more he spent time with these guys, the more he liked them. They were wild, all of them, and somehow they’d made Won a part of it. He was thankful really. And for once he knew the joys of having close friendships that everyone boasted about.

“I wish something could drop from the sky,” Hyungwon went on, the humans unaware of his laments. “Anything to make this interesting!”

It seemed like his prayers were answered because the next moment, there was knock on the homeroom door. They all stared up, blinking as the teacher opened the door and let the Principal in.

“We have new students joining us today,” he said cheerfully, looking around as if he was giving out candies.

Hyungwon arched his brow. “He said students? _Plural?_ God above.”

Then the Principal gestured to someone outside and they came in. Won recognized the perfume first and then the boy’s face. The waiter boy from his birthday party.

Except he looked marginally different than he did before. His weak body and pale skin was suddenly fresh and healthy. His bony structure was tall and well built and his walk was steady, proud as he came in and faced the students.

Their eyes met briefly. _What happened to him?_ Won asked no one. How could a person change so drastically in just a month?

“They are here on scholarship program. So be kind and let’s all welcome them, please.” The Principal walked out, having done the damage.

The minute he said _“scholarship”_ there were sniggers all around. It was just a nice way of saying _“poor”._ This school offered such programs to those who couldn’t pay out a full tuition, and that was admirable and all.

Won had found out already that the people here were just too damn arrogant—and he knew Ten who had to be ten times more. Still, he wished these kids would calm down. They were wasting their parent’s money, not their own. They shouldn’t strut about like they owned everything.

“Can you introduce yourselves?” the teacher asked, smiling widely.

Only now Won focused on others. There were three more with him. One of them was the other waiter from the cellar. He went first, “I’m Qian Kun. I’m originally from China. I hope to make friends with you all.” Then he smiled widely. His cuteness moved some girls into sighs.

“Hi Kun!” Yangyang said, waving brightly. He was the brightest little bean and he just couldn’t control that and Won had to smile at his pure nature.

Kun blinked, confused. Then he ignored Yangyang's smile, making the vampire pause a little and look behind him at Hyungwon, his face asking "what did I do wrong?"

But then the other one, slim and pale looking, said, “I’m Hendery.” That was all.

The one next to him said, “I’m Yoo Kihyun! Nice to meet you everyone. I hope you like music!” His cheerful demeanor and angelic smile received some claps and whoops. He'd fit in easily.

Finally, the waiter boy said, “I’m Jisung. Park. Nice to meet you all.”

“Well, let’s find you seats. Everyone, can you make space?”

While the people moved about, getting extra chairs and table from the back of the class, Won looked at the empty seat beside him. On pure impulse, he said, “Hey, you can sit here.” He was looking at the waiter boy—Jisung. _Park._ And Jisung noticed, but then he went to sit on another chair and ignored him.

Won blinked, rather shocked, too. His life in school was fairly good and when he initiated conversation everyone was happy to join him. Sure, their first meeting hadn’t been without pain but… Still, this felt a little cold to him, and he looked at Ten, trying to guess his thoughts.

Ten hadn’t moved from his position, nor helped in moving chairs. He sat with a straight back at stared at the test in front of him. At Won’s gaze, he simply shook his head and murmured, “Not here.”

Something was not right. He’d never seen Ten so tensed. It had to be the new comers. Upon further notice, Won realized that they boys had somehow sat in different four directions, away from the vampires. Surrounding them. Almost. This was also something strange. The nature of vampires, their scents and looks were designed to attract others to them. They had hard time actually finding off unwanted attention but these guys had somehow avoided them entirely.

Whether it was on purpose or on instinct, Won knew that something wasn’t as it seemed.

The teacher knocked her knuckle on the table and said, “Back to the test, everyone. You can chat with the new boys later.”

Won finished his test, almost vaguely. His mind was still on how the boys had somehow known they were dangerous. Was it because the two waiters had been there on the birthday, and had seen something? He understood why Jisung avoided him, Won had punched him quite hard. But avoiding the others too?

He peered to his right, trying to catch the boy’s eye again. And then blinked. He thought he saw—something reflected in Jisung’s eyes from periphery. Something dark.

That was enough for him to suspect.

“Have you noticed it, too?” Ten asked, softly, without looking at him.

“Yeah,” Won said, and looked to Jisung again, then gasped.

Jisung was looking at him. Like he’d heard it. Which was impossible since the decibel Ten and Won spoke in was inaudible for human beings, unless they were too close to hear. That just added more and more to his suspicions.

Whoever they were, they weren’t normal humans.


	6. The Power of Fear

_ **The Previous Night** _

Jisung shivered as the night deepened around them. His knees were weak, and the meal had been ineffective to make up for his true hunger. It wasn't because he'd hibernated for so many days. No matter what human food they ate, they were always hungry. Always hollow. It was their curse and their medal.

"Are you sure they don't have any connections to the world?" Hendery asked, his slender frame still in the crouch, buzzing with restrained excitement.

"No," Kun said next to him. "Four of them, four of us. I'll take the child. I don't need much."

Jisung wanted to protest, but Kihyun hummed in affirmative. "Then I'll take the granddad."

Seeing this, Hendery also staked claim, "That leaves the woman. She's mine."

Jisung clenched his jaw. He couldn't help but notice how they'd effectively left the man, strongest of the bunch, for him. He was Shownu's second in command, and in each mission, he was the one pulling strings. It was natural for them to give him the best of the bunch, yet he felt like he was being forced into something he shouldn't be doing.

"They have gone to bed for a while," he said instead. "Let's move in now. I'll go first."

The others nodded. Eliminating the father first was best choice, unless they wanted to hunt in a house filled with screams.

Jisung went straight to the front door, used a sharp pin to unlock it, and slipped inside the small foyer area. The house was on the outskirts of a small town, run down for years and with not many resources. They had a small chicken pen and vegetable garden, indicating that they lived on their own and avoided grocery shopping for the most part. There was no car or bike, indicating they didn't have jobs or means of commute. If they died, it might be weeks before anyone would notice or even care. Judging by the empty letter box down the dirt road, it was likely it might take months. But by then, it would be too late.

He didn't need light as he tread softly through a living space into the parents bedroom. Standing over the sleeping forms he felt a moment of hesitancy.

In the years that spanned sixteen years of his life, he could count the times he'd been allowed to hunt on one hand only. Before his mother used to be the one hunting for him, but now he'd have to do this alone. It's been five years since his mother was exposed by a bunch of humans and killed mercilessly because of her black, rotten blood. In that time, Jisung hadn't hunted once. But this time it was important, they couldn't rely on this human body to be able to face vampires if things escalated into a fight.

He took a deep breath and then summoned the darkness from around him. A scent like burning salt permeated the air around the room as darkness surged and enveloped him completely. Hidden like this, he softly climbed the bed and straddled the man, his hands closing around the man's throat, squeezing softly. The man's eyes flew open but he couldn't see anything except a blob of darkness in an already dark room. His lips parted and then moved, trying to say something, but Jisung had him in his grasp.

Slowly Jisung leaned in, like he was going to kiss the man, and stopped inches away from the gasping mouth. It stank as if he hadn't brushed in a while and also drank cheap rice wine. But it didn't matter to Jisung. He didn't want what was in the man's mouth, but what was inside the man. He inhaled, sucking the small space between their lips and hummed in satisfaction.

Something light gray, and dusty floated out from between the man's lips. It went into Jisung and filtered into his entire body, accessing the deepest parts inside him, to the very last nerve. Just this small shot was enough to make Jisung's body tremble with power, and if this was usual hunt, he'd have stopped after the first inhale. The man would have woken up in the morning and complained to his wife that he experienced _"sleep paralysis" , _he would have suffered disorientation and nausea for some days, and then forgotten about it in a few days.

But this wasn't the usual hunt. This small inhale was not enough. Jisung needed more. So he inhaled again, longer, and smirked as the light gray turned slightly darker. After all, souls weren't pure. There was always darkness inside human beings. It was only rarely that they fed on a soul which was pure white. Jisung wondered if the thirteen year old child which Kun would eat, will have a cleaner soul. But looking at their living conditions, he quickly shook the idea off. This house and its inhabitants were tainted, their souls unfulfilled.

As Jisung drew in the last of the dark gray soul, he sat up and swallowed. He could feel it, the energy and life force of this man absorbing into his own body. He could also see what made this man so tainted, the stress of making money and the impure thoughts of stealing people on the road. He had a hard life, but no more. Jisung straightened and released the man's neck. The dead face stared up at him, eyes wide as if he was experiencing some unnamed terror. If Jisung wanted, he could easily make this man his puppet and make him do his bidding. But he didn't take puppets, aiming to do things himself. He slipped off of the man and sent a tendril of darkness through the window, signaling others in.

They were inside a few moments later. Jisung still stood over the man and looked as Kihyun straddled the mother. Her soul came out black as the darkness around them, making Kihyun chuckle. She must be a bad one. No matter, no matter. It didn't matter how pure or impure the soul, they only needed the energy that came with this life force.

Jisung walked out first, and waited for his companions to eat. His own belly felt full, in what seemed like years of starvation. He took out his old, beat up querty phone and texted Shownu that they'd have a successful meal and that they were ready for their mission.

Shownu texted back: _Your stuff is in the car. Take it to your new living space. The address is in the glove box._

Jisung sighed. Shownu had gone all out, splurging the money they didn't have to make sure they could get into the school as normal teenagers. He felt uneasy, knowing that no matter how many cautious moves they made, someone will notice their non-human sides.

What he didn't count on was how quickly the vampire Prince and his friends figured it out. As he sat in the classroom and tried to ignore the eyes on him, he heard loud and clear as one of them asked, "Have you noticed it, too?"

And then met the Prince's eyes, which went wide for a fraction of a second, before he said, "Yeah."

_Shit, _Jisung cursed. Already the whole plan was a mess. He had wanted to avoid being noticed for a time but now it looked like the vampires have become hyper aware of them already. Even a single mistake could cost them their lives, and the exposure of their kind.

Jisung blinked, trying not to appear confused and decided that avoiding might be troublesome. He turned to the Prince, who'd asked him to sit with him earlier and asked in a normal whisper, "Do you have an extra pencil?"

Lee Won had not expected this. He had been too busy figuring out why Jisung had looked at him when he'd spoken in a soft voice with Ten. But now, it seemed like the new kid was only looking at him because he was mustering courage to ask this random, seemingly obvious question.

Won pursued his lips and said, also in a normal, human-standard whisper, "I don't. But you can have mine. I've already finished the test."

Jisung nodded and took the offered pencil. He tried very hard not to sigh in relief, having averted the sudden suspicion, and tried to get through the test which was unceremoniously dumped in front of him by the class rep. He wasn't literate enough to know what the various types of soil sediments were and tried to attempt randomly. Picking the choices as he wanted, he would still get thirty percent of it right. But then Lee Won startled him again and dropped his test towards his foot.

Jisung looked down and saw all the multiple choice answers marked, and then Won snatched the paper back, apologizing profusely to the teacher.

"I was getting up to hand it in," he muttered, appearing thoroughly cute and clumsy and went to the teacher. "Slipped. Sorry."

The teacher took one look at his smiling, mesmerizing face and flustered, "Oh, no worries. It happens, Won. Go back to your seat."

Jisung blinked, trying to make sense of things. What the fuck happened? Did the Prince of Vampires just let him cheat off of his test? And if so, what did it mean?

As Won strode back to his seat, he caught Jisung's eyes and... winked. _Winked!_

Jisung looked down, dazed. His ears stung and he felt blood rushing to his face. His usually pale face darkened, appearing sickly and blue because unlike the red blood of humans, his was black. So when he blushed, he looked diseased, not cute.

Of course, Won had no way of knowing that and once he saw the boy's face turn blue and dark, he realized that his cheeky wink, and his attempt at trying to help him out, was probably not welcome. The boy was sick of him. It was clear sign, "stay away from me" and Won was ashamed he hadn't picked up on it earlier, when the boy hesitated to even ask for a pencil.

He sat down and whispered to Ten, "I think I'm an idiot."

Ten archly looked over and smirked. "Oh, you don't say."

Won sighed. "The waiter boy is still mad about the punch, I think."

Ten didn't even dare answer to that and just scoffed. All through this conversation, Jisung and his companions, acted like they didn't hear anything. But Jisung still clenched the pencil hard enough to splinter, and avoided it in the last minute.

He finished the test, cheating whatever he'd seen in Won's paper and then went up to give it to the teacher. As he walked back to his seat, he all but slammed the pencil on Won's desk and said, "Thanks."

_Waiter boy?_ Jisung cursed in his head. _Who the fuck are you calling waiter boy? Just you wait, you brat Prince, I'll make you eat your words one day!_

Hendery caught Jisung's eyes as he sat. A question clear in them._ Are we still doing it this way?_ Imperceptibly, Jisung gave a nod.

Of course, they were. Just because the Prince had recognized him and winked at him didn't mean they had to lose focus. They were here to work, not study. Anything else that might distract them from their objective, even if it was the vampires, was just going to get ignored completely.

.

.

THE MEETING WAS quick and chaotic. Once Kyungsoo had said his piece about what he saw in Nepal, Taekwoon's face flickered as if trying to remember something important. But before he could say anything else, Baekhyun exploded, scolding Kyungsoo for going to the crime scene alone in such a careless manner.

The others were used to this explosions by now. They were so common that it was second nature to get up and leave the King and his mate alone in the office. Everyone knew that once things were said and done, they'll eventually move past it and end up destroying the furniture. Again.

Chanyeol headed out to the living room and waited for Taekwoon, Jaehwan and Jongin to join him.

The mood was serious among the four as they gathered together in a lose circle. Since the incident with Kyungsoo and the fact that Taekwoon was still healing, all visitations and appointments for the King had been cancelled for the day.

"What did you find in the recording?" Jaehwan asked first to Chanyeol.

"A boy," Chanyeol replied. "The room was too dark. And I don't know why, but all I see in screen is a glob of darkness. It's truly weird. But I identified him from the other cameras around the hallway."

"And what does the catering company say?" Taekwoon asked after a thought.

"Fake names," said Jongin, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm waiting for Won to get back from school before I can ask him anything. Apart from Kyungsoo, he's the only one who came into contact with the boy."

"There's also a video," said a voice from behind them, revealing Hoseok standing against the pillar. "Won made a movie of me getting rejected, and I think you can see the boy in its background."

"Rejected? Ouch, can I see?" Heechul emerged from another corner of the house and started teasing Hoseok, trying to grab his biceps in the process.

"Get Won to let you see the video too," Chanyeol suggested to Jongin. "As for the people who keep following us, let's see if we can catch them without being obvious."

"That's what doesn't make sense to me," Hoseok exclaimed. "How can they evade us at the exact moment we catch sight of them. How can they be better than vampire and slayer tracking methods?"

"Haven't you heard enough?" Taekwoon said, his eyes darkening and fangs coming out, almost as if he couldn't get himself under control. "They aren't human. They even might be more powerful than us."

"Why haven't they tried taking over the world by now then?" Heechul asked. Among the King's household, all had been informed of the current situation and goings on. But the discussion was still discreet enough to not be leaked out apart from a few chosen people in the elite slayer units. "Could they have lost their power for a while?"

"No, I don't think so," Chanyeol said, his brows frowning. "I think that's why we can't find much records of their killings. They've been avoiding hunting for a few hundred years, I think. Wilfully eating less to make them seem as human and as powerless as possible."

"But this is in fact only one of the theory," added Jongin when Chanyeol's statement made them all go silent. "There's still loads we don't know. We don't even know if they are our enemies. Let's not panic."

Taekwoon looked slightly offended. "I'm not panicking. I just... don't think they're good. I'm still trying to remember but... Years before I became a vampire are hazy. It's weird that a section of memory just doesn't exist in my head anymore."

"That's impossible, honey," Jaehwan said, worry etched in his eyes. "We're vampires and impeccable memory is part of our curse."

"Which is why this is worrying me," Taekwoon snapped, louder than he wanted. Jongin raised an eyebrow at him and he snapped again, "I'm not panicking."

As he stormed off Jaehwan and Chanyeol exchanged a look that said 'he hates it'. The not knowing of whatever this thing was. The fact that they still couldn't understand if it was a threat or not, and that they'd gone under the radar for so long, messed with them even more.

With Taekwoon it was the matter of vanity, he'd been a king for a long part of his life and as a ruler, missing such creatures and failing to know them irritated him. Kyungsoo was new at his job, considering, and could have an open outlook. Yet they couldn't deny that Taekwoon was unable to recall more things between the time he fled Cairo and got captured by Queen Safiya again, only to be turned by her and becoming her subordinate.

Not knowing things was a drawback, especially when they were at a powerful position in the small world of supernatural powers.

"They're starting again," Jongin sighed, casting a glance to the stairs. "Let's get out of here."

Chanyeol tilted his head and a trail of smoke escaped his lips, eyes darkening. "Yes. Now."

Jongin giggled, taking his hand. He loved it when his mate got impatient and aroused and literally started spewing fire like a dragon. "Down boy, at least hold on until we get home."

"No. Until we get to the car." More smoke came out, licked with flames that danced over Chanyeol's skin, reaching for Jongin almost desperately.

"You're insatiable!" Jongin stuttered, but his smile could have melted stones.

.

.

BAEKHYUN ADJUSTED HIS hips, repositioning his feet and legs around Kyungsoo's waist and ground down slowly, his face screwed up deep in thoughts and pleasure.

"It doesn't sound like the same person," he said, biting his lips as a particular movement of his hips triggered something amazing inside of him. "Oh, damn. Like, he sounds ambitious and old."

Kyungsoo swallowed before he could reply, "Ambitious?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun said, stopped for a moment. "The reason why he even bothered to wait for someone to show up, could be that this was planned. He wanted to give you a message. For someone who had stayed hidden for centuries, doing something so impulsive doesn't feel right."

Kyungsoo was nearly at the end of his rope. Baekhyun was squeezing around his cock, while looking like he was philosophically trying to break down the encounter with the Qutrub puppet of Son Hyunwoo.

If he could move, he'd have flipped their position long ago and then had his way with his mate. But this was his own fault, for being careless and then losing the argument that followed. Now he was tied in chains on the iron furniture, hands and feet spread wide. Even his neck was chained, to extend the torture of being unable to completely see this gorgeous sight of his mate bouncing up and down on his lap, grinding down slowly. Or move in for a kiss. He absolutely regretted not telling Baekhyun about going to Nepal first, and this was why.

Finding his voice he gasped, "That alone makes you think he's two people?"

"Not him. No. I mean there could be someone other than Son Hyunwoo. Another Qutrub. Maybe one of the other twins which could have found Malak and Janna from Taekwoon's story."

Kyungsoo groaned as Baekhyun snapped his hips down, hard. Vampire regeneration was a thing of beauty, which meant no matter how many times they did it over the years, Baekhyun was still tight like a vice, choking the very life out of him. _How can he be talking about anything right now? _He snarled, showing his disapproval.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips, fangs flashing. "Why, do you hate not holding me that much? Next time I hope you'll be sensible. And you still haven't said it."

"No," Kyungsoo growled. He wouldn't submit. No way. Baekhyun could have his fun for now, he'll definitely get him back for this.

Baekhyun smiled wider, and then bit him in the bite mark that symbolized their mating. Kyungsoo's entire body shook as he felt Baekhyun's _zehr_ spreading through his body, claiming and undoing him inside out.

"Fuck, Baekhyun! You can't just..." Kyungsoo yelled and then shut his mouth when he realized how close he had come to begging for it.

"Uhhmm? Did I hear you say something just now?" Baekhyun asked, purposefully snapping down his hips again, smirking at the way Kyungsoo's fangs bit into his bottom lip. "But that isn't what I want to hear."

Kyungsoo prayed to all the gods, the real and false ones, and gasped. "Fine. Okay, I'll say it! Just. Please let me loose!"

Baekhyun tilted his head down, licking the blood drops trailing down Kyungsoo's lips. He murmured softly, barely kissing him, "Say it then."

"I was stupid. I shouldn't have gone there alone. I should have known that if anything happened to me, it would break your heart."

Baekhyun giggled. "And?"

"You're always right."

_"And?"_

"I'm begging Baekhyun. Please!"

Laughing hoarsely, Baekhyun said, "Fine. Go on. Take me."

As if the weight had lifted off of his life, Kyungsoo jerked his head up, snapping out of the chain wrapped around it. With a flick of the wrists, he also freed his hands, leaving the legs still in chains. He reached for Baekhyun first and slammed him down on his cock again, grabbing his head and finally kissing him. Baekhyun's laughter could still be distinguished between moans and wet smacks as their kisses and lovemaking grew rhythmic, in sync with their very souls.

Biting down on both his own lips and Baekhyun's, Kyungsoo could have fainted at the taste of them both. He'd never tire of this. This feeling of being completely owned by his mate, just as much as his mate was his.

"I'm close," Baekhyun sighed, going limp as he handed all controls over to Kyungsoo. "Make me happy."

Kyungsoo yanked his legs and heard the chains break, along with the iron leg of the sofa they were on. It twisted and threw them both off on the ground with Baekhyun landing flat on his back. Kyungsoo choked on his laugh.

"Goddamsit Soo! That was new furniture!" Baekhyun yelled, nipping at Kyungsoo's throat in reprimand but soon enough lapsed into moans as Kyungsoo took advantage of this new position and made him happy, hitting that one spot inside Baekhyun repeatedly.

It was only a matter of seconds before they came, panting each other's names like a love song. They held on a while, trying to get into the serious mode again because there were things that needed to be done. But Baekhyun clung to Kyungsoo, lightly, uttering soft sighs into his chest.

"We're getting too caught up with life these days," Kyungsoo said after a moment. Realizing that they had been unable to spend time like this for several days. It didn't feel right. "Can I just hang out with you tonight? And not be a king for once?"

"Yes, but only if you cook food for me. And then, there's this movie I have been wanting to see."

Kyungsoo stood up in a fluid movement, taking Baekhyun with him and holding him like a bride. "Food and movie it is. And a book. It's been a while since I read to you."

"Sounds heavenly."

Kyungsoo took his mate out to their room, and after a quick shower, and other things, they headed to the kitchen. Ready for a peaceful day together.

.

.

WON WASN'T SOMEONE who believed in force. For him, it was an entirely different concept than the humans. When humans used force, chances were that other party might refuse, and keep refusing, until reluctantly agreeing at some point. But if Won used force, followed by a single touch, the other party would be bound to him to do what he asked. Or else.

Removing intent was harder than he actually thought. Which is why he'd been learning not to use it in the first place since young. Once he used it, he can't focus himself enough to undo the words. Making another, complicated mistake without even realizing.

Luckily he hadn't gotten into a situation like this in the last few years. Some incidents from the past, which he couldn't forget ever, had been minor enough that nothing disastrous had happened.

Once he'd yelled at his tutor to _"get away"_, resulting in the poor man's mental breakdown as he started getting away. For hours, going to one place, only to end up getting away from there as well. His wife had to contact the Guild who found the tutor seventy miles away from home, trying to get away from the country on a cruise ship.

So when it was obvious that the attempt at making friends with the waiter boy had been refused, even after Won lent him a pencil, he decided that it wasn't worthwhile. The boy had a valid reason why he was scared. And no matter how much Won simply wanted to ask him if he'd healed properly and didn't get too hurt, he knew there was no point. Truly, Won had his own problems. Going to school with humans was more of a self experiment than anything else. He was trying to see how good his control was, not try to socialize and make friends with the humans. He was okay with getting along, exchanging greetings and smiling when anyone made conversation. But that was the extent of it.

"Why did you want to see it again?" he asked Hoseok, distracted. "You want to remember your humiliation again?"

Hoseok had picked him up from school as usual but once they were in the car he'd asked Won to send him that video from the party. Won still couldn't shake the feeling that "I wanted to see what went wrong" wasn't a good enough excuse. There had to be something else going on. Hoseok had a stiffness in his shoulders when he asked him about the video, and that stiffness still hadn't disappeared.

"Just send it, please," Hoseok snapped, hands tightening on the steering wheel. "You want to detour and get some food? Your dad's home so they're basically extremely yucky right now."

Extremely yucky. Yeah, that happened whenever Kyungsoo returned from a long trip overseas. It was impossible to stay around the King and his mate during these times, as their romantic gestures, PDA and heart eyes were sickeningly sweet. _Yucky._

"Pizza?" Won asked and Hoseok swerved into another lane. "Still, why watch it and salt your wounds."

"So the next time I won't do anything that stupid."

Won shook his head, slightly concerned. Hoseok only got loud and defensive when he was hiding something. Whatever it was, his eyes had not yet fully met Won's. He just hoped it wasn't too serious as Hoseok was making it out to be.

"We have new students in class today," said Won, shifting the topic as they stopped outside the pizza place, hat and masks in place.

"Oh, it's a popular school I'm sure many people go there."

"It's that waiter I punched."

Hoseok went still for a second. Then smiled slightly. "That's bad. Must have been awkward."

"Yep," Won said, not missing anything that crossed Hoseok's face. "Humans in the school love me, admire me and even fantasize about me. But he was the only one who looked at me like he hated me. With reason, of course."

"So what's up? You looking for a moment to apologize? Tell you what... Ask him to your house, show him that you didn't mean-"

Won scoffed, fisting his hand. "You know what I can't take...when you lie to my face. Then again, I should be used to it. Every one who respects me fakes it to my face. Only because I'm adopted by the royal couple. It just hurts when you're doing it."

Hoseok sighed, his face crumbling. "Fuck. Why do you always... I can deceive even the King with my poker face but you always know. How...?"

Won shrugged. "Maybe it's true what they say. Maybe I put intent on you and now you're mine. Even your thoughts are mine."

Hoseok sighed again. "Fine. I'll tell you. Just don't let the President find out, okay?"

And so Won came to find out of the theft in Kyungsoo's office on the night of his birthday, and of the culprit. "That's why you want the video. You think I might have captured his face?"

"We can guess it's him but his face is not in view. And from what we investigated from the catering company, the man I flirted with came with the same waiter, and disappeared after that particular job. Doesn't hurt to check, right?"

Won leaned back on his chair, waiting for the pizza. His thoughts whirling. It seemed there was a reason behind the unreasonable fear and wariness he'd seen in those people at the school today. And if Park Jisung was truly the one who had attempted stealing information from Kyungsoo then one thing was clear.

"They know what we are," Won replied. "But they aren't slayers, not even the private sector?"

"No, but there's one more species that could be suspected in this case," said Hoseok, looking at him meaningfully. "Especially if he can take a punch from you without dying."

Won's eyes widened. "You can't mean... Qutrub?"

Hoseok shrugged. "That's one theory. Unless we can gather more evidence."

"The people who were watching us secretly for a few months... You think it could be them too?"

They'd been cautious, those people. They hadn't even left behind a scent or trail. But vampire instincts and sixth sense was too sharp to ignore when they were being watched. Since the watchers hadn't done anything to them, they'd ignored it. But now things had gotten complicated.

"Let's see it, then. The evidence." Won took out his phone and thumbed through the gallery, finding that video.

He turned the volume down and played it. But this time, instead of watching Hoseok being foolish, he noticed the background. People seemed curious and amused. And then a waiter appeared behind Hoseok, seemingly working. But Won recognized the shape of him.

As if he had called, the man talking to Hoseok looked up at the waiter. The waiter also looked at him, his face clearly in the view of camera. He gave a short, subtle nod. The man speaking to Hoseok blinked...

"That's him. We've got him." Hoseok said, trying not to look sick. "I was flirting with a potential enemy. Won next time I drink, you have my permission to kill me."

But Won wasn't listening. He replayed the video, watching Jisung. Thinking of the way he'd hurt him. And something ached inside, his heart felt constricted.

_He must have a reason for doing it. There's something we still don't know._

"Hoseok," Won said, softly and grimly. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, babe."

"Don't tell anyone yet. Not until I've confirmed something. Please."

"You aren't thinking of confronting him alone, are you? Won, that's not wise. If they are Qutrub and as dangerous as Taekwoon said then..."

"I won't be alone. I'll take Ten and Yangyang with me, they have strong powers. But I need to... I need to ask him just one thing first. Please."

Hoseok remained quiet as the waitress brought their pizza and drinks. Once they were alone, he said, "Fine. Tell me by tomorrow. Otherwise the Guild will be handling this."

Won sighed and reached for a slice. _Tomorrow. I'll ask him tomorrow._

.

.

WHEN WON CAME home, Baekhyun was holding Kyungsoo in his arms. Kyungsoo had been reading to him but the tiredness finally came and now he slept. Baekhyun was in a state of sleep and peace, so he ran his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair and sighed, loving these precious moments of privacy.

"Are you two decent? May I come in?" Won's voice was soft outside the door.

"Yes." Baekhyun smiled, but as he saw dull expression on Won's face, his smile faded. "What's wrong? Tough day at school?"

Won didn't answer and crawled into the bed, taking space behind Baekhyun and curling against his back. "Just tired. It's really too much to act human."

Baekhyun sighed too. His child was tired acting human, whereas he was tired acting as a vampire. "It'll be okay. You can do it."

Won smiled into his shoulders. "I know. I just... Bae- Mom... why did Qutrub become Uncle Taekwoon's enemy?"

It was Kyungsoo who answered, having woken up from dead sleep quietly. "Your uncle and I killed Queen Safiya. She was his mate. But I was certain he'd have died too. Now... we must live with our sins."

"You did what you had to, to save everyone from her cruelty. That's not a sin." Baekhyun mumbled, rubbing a hand against Kyungsoo's chest, feeling the soft beat of his heart.

Won also reached out to feel it. Through his chest, he could feel Baekhyun's heart beating too, and he sighed. "This is so strange. Vampires with heart beat."

"Won't seem strange if you find a mate," Kyungsoo said, smiling lazily. He looked more relaxed than any other day. "It would feel natural as life."

"You didn't know what he was, the Queen's mate?" Baekhyun asked after a while.

"I was newly turned after killing Safiya. My mind took a lot of time to settle down. But I followed Taekwoon, and did what he said. Killed on his orders. I didn't even ask any questions." Kyungsoo looked lost as the memories came. "It was a few years later that I started feeling regret after each kill and decided to make journals, recording what I knew of the dead people, as a tribute to their memory."

"Can you recall what the Qutrub looked like? And Son Hyunwoo?"

Kyungsoo closed his eyes. "Faintly. I can try to draw. But we need Taekwoon to remember more. I still can't believe his memory is unstable."

Nobody did. Either Taekwoon was too shocked by the recent attack or he was stalling telling them more. Whatever the case, they refused believe anyone could have the power to mess with a vampire's memory. Or attack them as they had Taekwoon. Unless the evidence cropped up, they all still doubted if the Qutrub really were such a threat.

"Let's forget it for now," Baekhyun said, trying to make them smile. "How about we catch that movie? Unless Won has homework?"

Won groaned. "I can do that later. It wouldn't take me long."

"Then it's decided."

.

.

TAKING ON THE responsibility of training vampires be _human_ was more taxing than Baekhyun imagined. If anything, he'd need anger management classes afterwards. For now, only a few vampires had started showing serious dedication and a few had dropped out entirely. There were still those who pretended to listen at first, but continued the same attitude of disinterest once Baekhyun looked away.

But it changed when Do Shin and his son Do Sejong came to the headquarters of the Apprentice Program. The air went chill as the two slayers entered the class, with not one weapon on them. Yet still they commanded attention and Baekhyun pouted at the unfairness of life.

"Where are your weapons?" he asked Do Shin as they man hugged him in greeting. They were Do's family and had since long started treating Baekhyun as their own.

"Don't need 'em," said Shin, looking over at the vampires. "Not for these bunch of kids."

A few vampires, who were as old as a hundred years, this insult didn't sit well. They snarled. Do Shin spat on the floor, ignoring it.

"But I've got my knife," Sejong said, showing Baekhyun the hilt from his sleeve. Once an eager teenager, Sejong has now grown up to be a strong, heavy built slayer. "In case I want to take someone's fangs out."

Baekhyun hid his smirk. "Well, I leave them to you. I want them trained and tamed in say... three weeks?"

Do Shin rolled up his sleeves, slowly showing the muscles and scars lining his powerful arms. "One week is all I need. Just you watch, my King."

Baekhyun smiled again. Do clan was the only one who referred to both him and Kyungsoo as _King._ Baekhyun had tried asking them not to, but they had said, "Not vampires. You're a legendary slayer and our kids idolize your work. You're a slayer King to us." Since then, he'd gotten used to it.

As he walked to his car through the parking lot, he was in much better mood than before. He hum med to himself and felt his chest grow light. With Do clan here, he had nothing else to worry about this Apprentice Program.

He was almost to his car when he slowed down, watching as four vampires blocked his way. He sighed, slowly approaching them. He'd expected this to happen sooner, but still... this wasn't new.

Four Bluebloods stood in a loose curve around his car, their posture straight and arrogant. They smirked as they spotted Baekhyun and squared their shoulders.

Everyone knew that the King's mate was powerless and that he never told the King whenever any vampire challenged him. This was too good of an opportunity to waste, and teaching the King's mate what his true value was, was important. They had to set it out who was boss here.

"What can I do to help you gentlemen?" Baekhyun asked, stopping in front of them.

"You could fucking leave the adult matters to adults for starters," said one, laughing at his own wit.

"That's what I am doing. Handling matters as an adult."

"You think you're all that just because you let the King fuck you?" another one said, looking positively offended. "You think you can come here and tell us what to do?"

"Yes," Baekhyun replied. "I can tell you to do anything. As for fucking, why do you sound so jealous? Haven't been getting any from your mate?" Baekhyun gasped mockingly. "Oh wait, you haven't got one, have you?"

That's when it came. An attack of rocks, flying at him from all directions. Baekhyun didn't even bother to dodge. His blood, Kyungsoo's blood in him was stronger than ever. The rocks hit him full on, and crumbled into dust at impact. Small scratches on his exposed skin healed almost immediately.

It didn't deter them, instead made them madder. One of them could wield metal, and he fashioned a spear from thin air, hurling it towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun caught it mid air, inches from his neck and twirled it, smiling, "Thanks for the weapon."

From behind him, chains came, a counterattack from the metal maker and wound around his body, locking him in place. Baekhyun blinked as he tried to break through. Nothing worked. With each passing second that chain became tighter and tighter, like a metal cobra crushing him to death. It seemed like this metal wouldn't break unless the one who made it commands.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" The rock vampire said, coming at him with a boulder hovering behind him, ready to pound him in. "I wonder if the rumors are true. That you're only someone turned by the King, but not truly his mate. I wonder if he would even feel it when I bash you in pulp with this boulder."

"Lets feed him blood," said a voice from the left, a slim vampire with snake like smile. "That's easier to test."

Baekhyun went still. He wasn't scared of the boulder, spears or even the chains. But_ this... _this would hurt Kyungsoo more than imaginable. Their bond was double edged and lying about this would be harder than it seemed. Of course, this wasn't the first time he had to deal with these things.

The first time he'd lied about getting scratched by a moody cat. The second time he'd lied and said he tripped stairs. The third time and every time since, Baekhyun had just learned control over how much pain to feel in order to prevent it traveling through the bond to Kyungsoo.

But these chains were squeezing tighter. Tight enough to rip his limbs. He didn't know how he would manage to keep this a secret. For once, he felt panic. But then it occurred to him, this was the parking lot. There must be cameras around. The security would have spotted them by now and any minute someone will show up. These vampires won't be able to keep things like this with an audience to their crimes.

Minutes tickled by but nobody came. The chain slowly tightened around him, bruising the skin as it slid across it.

"This is too boring," said the rock vampire. "He isn't even worth the fight. Let's just feed him our blood. Watch him choke to death."

"If you do this," Baekhyun gasped around the chains on his throat, "You'll kill the King. too. Are you sure you want to commit such a crime?"

A moment of fear passed through their eyes, but they were too arrogant, too annoyed at Baekhyun to believe that he even was the King's mate. "Stop bluffing to save your life, you pathetic excuse of a vampire," said one, shaking off the fear of everyone else.

Then the snake-smile guy slit his finger and laughed, approaching Baekhyun.

He couldn't move. Stuck in a same standing position. But he started struggling. With each step as that finger and dripping blood came closer to him, Baekhyun gave in to fear. It was too late now, Kyungsoo had already felt his terror. This time would be no point in lying.

He closed his eyes, feeling tears sliding down. He had no idea when he started crying. Just faintly he could hear the vampires laughing, finally enjoying the show. His lips were moving, and it took him a moment to understand that he was pleading... no begging not to do this. 

_Please, don't do this. Please, don't do this! Please, don't do this! Please, don't do this! Please, don't do this! Please, don't do this! Please, don't do this! Please, don't do this! Please, don't do this! Please, don't do this!_

The vampire grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes, almost lovingly. His snake smile and fangs truly were terrible to behold. "This is last thing you'll remember, highness. Our chains and my blood."

He pressed the finger to Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun had pursed them shut an instant before he felt the wetness on his lips, dripping down his chin. He didn't drink it, but the smell of this foreign blood, it went into his head. He felt disgusted, tainted beyond imagination. The fear pounded in his veins as his heartbeat reached the intensity of a drumroll, calling out, crying for his mate to save him, resonating through their bond.

Everything went white.


	7. War of Hearts

KYUNGSOO WAS HALFWAY between the roads when he received the call. It was one of the security people from the Apprentice HQ. Do Shin had provided the number to him, and his panicked voice didn't make sense. Kyungsoo only understood three words.

Baekhyun. Fight. Death.

He abandoned the slow car, cussing the traffic and found an alley from where he got on the rooftops. It was day and this might be seen, but he was too fucking concerned about his mate to care. He ran, jumped and flew over the roofs, clinging to the sides of the skyscrapers.

Within ten minutes, he was dropping down in front of the HQ gates. He weaved through the gathering crowd, all the students and teachers at the facility, and made his way to the heart of this spectacle.

In the middle of the parking lot, Baekhyun sat idly, his feet stretched before him, hands pressed on the gravel, back straight. He didn't look like he was aware of his surroundings or the crowd. He was unaware of the three vampires that bowed before him, cowering and crying, begging for mercy and asking for forgiveness.

This scenario was shocking to say the least. He stopped in front of Baekhyun and softly called his name. Baekhyun didn't notice him. Didn't even look at him. His emotionless eyes were still on the three vampires cowering in front of him.

"What happened here?" Kyungsoo asked aloud. "Where's that man who called me?"

A trembling slayer appeared at his side, looking ready to piss his pants. "S-Sir... I don't really know..."

"Tell me of your own choice, or I will put intent on you," Kyungsoo said, his voice making it clear that refusing his offer would be a bad idea. 

"I saw from the cameras. They were harnessing your mate... I... Then suddenly there was like a big..."

"Tell them exactly what happened," Baekhyun said blankly, somehow standing right behind the trembling slayer, his lips at his ear. "Or I'll do what I did to him."

Kyungsoo felt his heart thud loudly, unable to comprehend how Baekhyun had moved in such a way that even he didn't realize it. He was always aware of his mate, even when they were miles apart. Yet Baekhyun had managed to sneak up at him so easily. He was in awe, even more so than he'd ever been before.

The slayer gulped, his eyes wobbling as he fought unconsciousness. "They were trying to hurt you and..."

"They were openly hurting the King's mate in a parking lot and you didn't intervene?" Kyungsoo growled, unable to understand why anyone even dared come close to his Baekhyun, let alone harass and hurt him. "Your duty as a slayer comes first."

"I was... well I... I tried to..." The man wet his pants, nervous sweat breaking out on his face.

Kyungsoo understood at once. He turned back to the vampires, still kneeling with their foreheads to the ground, begging. "How much did you pay him to buy his loyalty?"

"Fifty Thousand Won," said the one in front. "We were stupid... we thought..."

"You thought you could hurt the King's mate all you wanted and nothing would happen? If anything happened to him... did you think you'd escape easily? That I wouldn't chase you and your generations to the end of the earth and avenge him?"

"We're sorry... please... We thought... We're sorry... Have mercy."

"Let them go," Baekhyun said softly, his eyes vacant, now standing behind Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo froze for a beat, unable to register this weird... disconnection from Baekhyun. Like he couldn't track him anymore. Like he was far away. "Their worthless lives won't be that long anyway."

Kyungsoo tried to focus but Baekhyun slowly tongued his neck, making way towards the bite mark. They weren't open about public display of affection, unless surrounded by their inner circle of friends. But drinking blood was a thing of privacy. They never even drank from each other in front of Won. But Baekhyun bit down and sucked three times. Before letting go with a smack.

"Hm, better. He was trying to feed me that horrible, stinky blood. Now I can forget about it."

The words took a moment to become clear. All of the gathered vampires and slayers gasped, now looking at the three vampire with disgust.

"So not only you tried to harm the Royal mate, but also tried to feed him alien blood?" said Lee Daehwi, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "That's as good as attempted murder of the King and his mate. You should be left to burn slowly at sunset."

Others voiced their agreement, calling out for justice. Pleading Kyungsoo to give them the most horrible punishment imaginable

But Kyungsoo was still reeling from shock. His Baekhyun. His mate. These low lives tried to feed him their shitty, gutter-born blood? They tried tainting his Baekhyun with that filth?

"Burning is too merciful," he heard himself speak. "Throw them in the Guild Dungeons."

People muttered at that. _Dungeon? That's it?_

But Kyungsoo wasn't finished. "Them and the slayer they bribed. Let them rot there for fifty thousand days."

All the complaints were silent. They'd be dead before their sentence was finished. The Bluebloods might survive but the slayer wouldn't last more than a few years. Nobody tried saving them, it was justified and merciful on Kyungsoo's part. But not easy. They wouldn't have expected anything less when it came to the King's mate, his very life.

"Soo?" A small voice said behind him.

Like a vacuum being refilled with air, Kyungsoo's whole body rang with Baekhyun's presence. His awareness. He turned to see his mate looking at him in concern and love, no vagueness in his eyes.

"Baekhyun...? Are you okay?" He grabbed him in a hug, realizing how scared he'd been of that empty gaze.

Baekhyun nodded then noticed the vampires still kneeling on the floor. "Wait why are they... Hey, get up. This was just a misunderstanding, right?"

Kyungsoo pursed his lips again, unable to figure out how easily Baekhyun was lying. That only meant one thing. He'd already lied about this so many times that it now came naturally to him. Each and every incident when Baekhyun got hurt by accident rearranged itself in Kyungsoo's mind and he clenched his jaw in frustration. _How did I not notice?_

The vampires looked confused also. They gingerly got up, eyeing Baekhyun as if he'd gone insane.

"We just ran into each other, right?" Baekhyun kept talking, still not able to speak steadily. "There's nothing here. Why's everyone out here, get back to your training. This isn't a circus. Do Sejong, take everyone back to class."

"Baek... Let's go home," Kyungsoo said finally, unable to bear the sight of Baekhyun who was still weak with shock of whatever happened, trying to maintain his composure and handling the situation in order to fool Kyungsoo. "We can talk about this later."

Baekhyun smiled, his lips trembling. "Yeah. Home. That's a nice idea. Let's go."

Kyungsoo paused to meet Do Shin's eyes, giving a soft nod. _You know what to do. _Do Shin nodded back, and headed to the direction of the security room, to grab the camera recording.

Kyungsoo took Baekhyun's hand and escorted him to his car a few feet away. Baekhyun handed over the key without being asked and Kyungsoo helped him get in. The vampires around them were slow to leave, but not before Baekhyun noticed how they looked at him.

"Why are they looking at me like I'm going to kill them?" Baekhyun asked as Kyungsoo took the driver seat. "Did something happen? How come I don't remember you coming here.... it's almost.... my head feels..."

"Stop thinking too much," Kyungsoo mumbled, reaching out to stroke Baekhyun's face. "It'll come back in a while. Just relax okay, I'll tell you when we get home."

Baekhyun smiled again, but his eyes remained confused. Scared. Then he furiously wiped away at his lips as if rubbing off something dirty.

"Kyungsoo, was there something on my lips? Don't tell me you kissed me..."

Kyungsoo knew he was asking about the blood those bastard had almost fed Baekhyun. "There's nothing on your lips. And I didn't kiss you yet."

Baekhyun sighed, relieved. But still checked himself in the rear-view mirror. "That's good. Thank goodness... I was... Anyway, how come you visited? Didn't you have something to talk about with Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo wasn't fooled anymore. Baekhyun was trying so hard to shift the focus to other things. So he obliged. "I missed you. So I dropped by. It was supposed to be a surprise but... you saw how they all stared."

Baekhyun nodded, buying the excuse. "Yeah, you're the king after all. They probably all came out of classes to catch a glimpse of you. Speaking of... why were those vampires kneeling in front of you? Did they do something else?"

_Something else._ In his confused state, Baekhyun let it slip. But Kyungsoo didn't miss the slight look of regret and horror as Baekhyun realized his mistake. "I mean, they're always causing trouble during training so..." It was such a useless effort to fix it, but Kyungsoo couldn't help it anymore.

"How long has this been going on Baek?"

Baekhyun stilled. "Nothing has been going on, Soo. It's just... The loose stones in the parking lot I slipped I think..."

"You expect me to believe that you, as a vampire who has perfect skills and agility of a mountain lion, slipped on loose stones? Does that even make sense?" Kyungsoo never raised his voice. Especially not with Baekhyun. But this was just too much for him. "Tell me the truth. Please."

Baekhyun wavered, his eyes going in and out of focus. His heart beat irregularly, almost like it couldn't take it. "It's always been going on, I guess. Since our marriage."

Sixteen years. Baekhyun has learned to lie for sixteen years. _And I didn't even know... didn't even do anything..._

"Why would you hide this from me?" Kyungsoo said, his eyes filling with red tears. "You didn't even try to trust me, is that it?"

Baekhyun looked away, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. "I couldn't... not when you were so busy...and I was still trying to cope with being a vampire. And I had Won to take care of. The world was in ruins. You were the new King, trying to find loyal clans, build your empire. I couldn't just... interrupt you with my problems also. It just didn't feel right. And I thought I would get some kind of power soon enough so I'll deal with my own messes. How was I supposed to know that I won't have any power... that I would..."

"That you what Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo urged when Baekhyun didn't continue for a while.

"That I was exactly what they all said about me. A useless, powerless consort who was only good for warming your bed." It came out loud, choking. Kyungsoo stepped on the brakes and the car skidded, rolling down the asphalt as it stopped at a slant, blocking the highway traffic.

"Who said that... Tell me who?" Kyungsoo asked, his gaze murderous. "Name them."

Baekhyun sighed, wiping his eyes, staining his sleeves red. "All of them have said it at some point. But the fact is, they're right. That's who I am. And that's why they think it's their right to do that to me. But you don't have to worry, Kyungsoo. I've been dealing with it all this time. And I'll continue to deal with it. Just... drive."

Kyungsoo swallowed his anger, trying to focus on the fact that Baekhyun was speaking. On his voice. "You're not supposed to deal with it alone. We're supposed to be one. We're supposed to share each other's burdens. Why didn't you say anything? Just even once!"

Baekhyun had no answer. He just stared at the cars pulling up around them, drivers trying to knock at their black-tinted windows, cursing them for blocking the traffic.

"It just didn't seem to matter much," Baekhyun said finally. His voice small. "Compared to all the shit you had to deal with and the shit Won had to go through, my problems seemed temporary. Insignificant. So I decided it was better not to give them any mind."

Kyungsoo shivered in anger and sadness. His mate had been going through this all these years and he hadn't even noticed. How could he even be called a worthy mate? "It's not insignificant, Baekhyun. You're my life. My very soul. And nothing you do, or say, or even touch can ever be insignificant in my eyes. How can you even say something like that? Do you even know what you mean to me? What I feel knowing that I've failed you all this time? That I've done a shit job of protecting you?"

Baekhyun sniffed. "Well I was protecting you by not saying anything. So I guess I've done a super job."

Kyungsoo closed his eyes. He couldn't understand anything anymore. "I thought we had no secrets..."

Baekhyun smiled painfully. "We don't. Except this. This one thing, I could never let you find out."

Kyungsoo shook his head. He couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door and got out of the car. Baekhyun flinched, looking up, calling, "Where are you going?"

But Kyungsoo was already far away.

.

.

WON CAME HOME to find that both of his parents were out and when he asked where they'd gone, he was told that something happened in the Apprentice Program HQ. Won waited for a long time, but they didn't come back for the whole night. He slept and then prepared himself for another school day.

He wasn't used to having both of them gone at once. And he also wasn't used to having his calls ignored. As he drank blood for breakfast, he called them yet again, to no avail.

"Do you really think they're okay?" he asked.

Around him the usual household was also having breakfast. Irene, Heechul, Hani, Hoseok, Taekwoon and Jaehwan. Although Hani and Heechul had their own home, like Jaehwan and Taekwoon, they usually stayed in the manor with the King, in case they were needed, and they usually were. Won was even more grateful for them right now than ever.

"If something was wrong we'd already know by now," Taekwoon said, though his brow went stiff in concern. "They're both strong and able to deal with anything that comes their way. Don't worry."

Hoseok nodded, agreeing. "Besides, it's possible they're taking a short break or something. You know how yucky they get."

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. "Excuse you." Obviously taking offense since he was also a mated vampire.

"Just stating facts," Hoseok retorted. "Maybe we're worried for nothing. Now come on, Won. I'll drive you to school."

That was another thing that worried him. He'd promised to find out more about those new kids, about Park Jisung. He still couldn't believe that they might be Qutrub. In fact, unless he saw some solid facts, he refused to believe it. That's why he'd asked Hoseok to give him time.

"Let's go."

Once they were in school, Hoseok reminded him, just like he'd been reminding him during the car ride, "Don't do anything stupid. If it's dangerous back off first. And take the others with you as back up. Please."

"I know. I'll call you once I have something. And let me know if they come home."

Hoseok gave him a thumb up, and then drove away. Won didn't have to wait long until he saw Ten's car pulling up and the others coming out to greet him.

"You're early," Yangyang asked, his eyes looked heavy with anxiety. "Anything wrong?"

"No, just happened. Why I can't come early?" He then added, after noticing, "Where's Hyungwon?"

"Hyungwon is skipping today," Ten said, and then gave Won a look. "Why do you look like you're going on a war? Didn't you prepare your test?"

Won smirked. He was going on a war, sort of, but he had no idea what the outcome would be. "Not a war, but a mission. And I might need you to be my back up."

Yangyang's eyes brightened instantly and Ten raised an interested eyebrow. "What mission?"

Won threw an arm around both of their shoulders and guided them inside, explaining in a low voice. "Well, recently, on my birthday party, we had a break in..."

Once they were in their first class, Yangyang and Ten knew about all of the development so far, and to say were stunned stupid was an understatement. The Qutrub were still a secret, told to just a select few, and Won had already sworn them into secrecy about it. Knowing something like this was shocking, but not being able to tell anyone else, that was harder. Especially for Ten who was very open about everything.

Surprisingly, Ten showed great potential for being a spy when he said, "Hush, they're coming."

Indeed, a few seconds later, the class door opened and the new kids came in. They didn't look at them, and continued the conversation about the recent movie that has come out. But Won had never been more aware of another person as he was of Jisung. He could see him from the corner of his eye, walking to take the seat that divided them by just an aisle between them.

"The action is so random," Ten continued his idle chatter. "Who upends six cars in a single shot? Save the scenes for other times but it gets boring after the second car."

"I agree. Hey, do you have the test notes? I didn't study," Won said.

"I knew it." Ten handed him the notes and the class began.

Waiting for the break was difficult, especially while ignoring the others completely. Even though Won had to catch himself several times from turning his head and looking at the waiter boy. This was harder than he anticipated.

When finally the bell rang and they put their plan into action, Won's heart was tight with anticipation, excitement and fear. Fear that he was wrong and might end up hurting Jisung again for nothing. Fear that it might be true and that he might still end up hurting Jisung. Any way he looked, he was just scared of hurting the boy. He didn't know why that was.

They had decided to send out a fake notice that some teacher was looking for Jisung and Won. Once they went together, Yangyang and Ten would follow at a safe distance. Won would accidentally grab Jisung's hand and then throw all of his intent on him. Asking him the questions he needed answers to. Worst case scenario, all the training he'd received with his teachers on how to undo his intent will be a fail and Jisung would become his mindless puppet like everyone else before. Even worst, Jisung would really turn out to be Qutrub and they'd have to fight.

Won pretended to eat lunch in the cafe, when the announcement speakers blared out: _Lee Won and Park Jisung of Class Twelve-L, please come to the directors office. I repeat, Lee Won and Park Jisung of Class Twelve-L, please come to the directors office._

Won raised an eyebrow. He knew Ten was behind this elaborate set up but he hadn't expected him to be so thorough. He was impressed. Still he got up and started walking to the door. Then he waited for Jisung in partially empty hallway.

This was the first good look he was taking at the other boy, after ignoring him the whole day. He still couldn't comprehend how his bony features had filled out so much, and how good he looked. His brown hair were a mess, as if he'd been running his hands through it. His cheekbones and nose, everything about him was so innocent and pure. It still seemed impossible that he was anything but human.

"Hey," Won said, and Jisung nodded at him. They started walking towards the directors office together. "Why do you think they're calling us?"

"I think maybe because you let me cheat off your test," Jisung said and Won was struck again by the crisp, healthy voice. "They must have figured it out."

"Well, I think it's because they're noticing we aren't friends even though we sit together."

"We don't sit together. And they probably don't care about those things."

Won could smell it again. That perfume, lavender and rain. "You never told me what perfume you wear."

Jisung looked annoyed. "That's because I don't wear any. I didn't wear any perfume that day either."

That gave Won a pause. He realized what he'd been missing. All this time he'd been smelling Jisung's blood. Not his perfume. It was such a strange thing that he hadn't even considered it. Won has smelled Baekhyun's blood, had tasted it even. Which is why he never imagined anyone else could have blood that smelled so good, so vivid. Everyone admired Baekhyun's nice smelling blood, teased Kyungsoo about it. But nobody else had noticed how sweet Jisung smelled.

_Nobody except me. I wonder why..._

They were near the directors office already, and finally the hallway was empty. It was now or never. Pushing aside his confused thoughts, Won grabbed Jisung's wrist, gasping at the cool, smooth skin.

Jisung widened his eyes. "What are you doing? Hands off."

"It'll take a minute," Won growled, throwing all of his intent behind the touch. "I need answers. Tell me, are you Qutrub? Are you a danger to me and my family? What did you steal on my birthday party. Tell me everything."

Jisung froze, and Won lazily released his wrist once the intent settled on the boy's widening, horrified eyes. And then Jisung pushed him back, with insane, vampire-level strength in his slender body. Won struck the wall hard enough to crack it.

_Wait... I put intent on him how..._

With a flick of his hand, Jisung sent a cloud of darkness towards the camera in the corner of the hallway, and another flick hid them in darkness from the prying eyes. Won struggled to get up, still reeling from shock at that blow, and how easy Jisung made it seem.

"You.. I ordered you to tell me!" Won said, trying to touch him again. "Tell me what you are!"

Jisung just came forward and grabbed him by the collar. His eyes had gone completely black, like Kyungsoo's did, or Taekwoon's. Like Won's eyes whenever he was in his vampire element. These were the eyes of a Blackblood vampire. But also, eyes of the Qutrub. He already had his answer.

"Order me?" Jisung said, his voice airy, like a spirit, coming at Won from all the directions at once, a voice that seemed to have multiple tones and voices, joined together in one. "Who do you think you are to me? Do you even know how easy it is to suck you dry? But.... you don't even have a soul... do you? Let me check...."

And then Won went still as Jisung grabbed his neck and kissed him.

Won couldn't think... couldn't feel anything but those soft lips against his own, sucking, snapping, drawing blood. He could feel his knees going weak, his energy draining faster than a leaking bottle. _What is happening?_

Why didn't his intent work? What was Jisung doing to him?

He was so confused, so helpless that it didn't even occur to him to push the boy away. Instead he was attacked by another, completely foreign feeling that had nothing, or everything, to do with what was going on.

Won felt his heart jolt to life, and beat for the first time. This was a disaster!

And then, just when he thought all of his life was getting drained, Jisng pulled away. His eyes were back to brown, wide as he realized what was happening. He shook his head, taking a step back...

"I didn't think... I didn't know... You have a soul. That means all of you have a soul. I wasn't..."

"Of course, I do!" Won yelled, trying to understand what he was saying. "What does that have anything to do with... Just what did you do... Why do I feel like this! What are you?"

Jisung shook his head even rapidly, looking lost. He turned and ran. Won had no will, no energy to follow him. He slid down and fell on the floor, completely spent. What was wrong with him? He was a Blackblood, where was his strength? And even though he could still feel it, he needed to check.

He placed his trembling hand on his chest, and started sobbing. There it was. A heartbeat. Slow, slowing down already now that Jisung was far away. But a heartbeat nonetheless.

The cloak of darkness that had been hiding him slowly lifted, and Ten found him first. Instantly, he was on protection mode.

"Your highness, what happened. Did he do this to you?" Ten asked, helping him to sit properly.

Won sighed, his heart had fallen silent. He didn't know what he'd do if his friends found out. He still wasn't sure himself.

"We should call your bodyguard," Yangyang suggested. "Or maybe the Royal consort."

"No, I don't need anything." If in their panic they were treating him as a Prince, then Won had to think carefully how to utilize this moment. "It is nothing. And we were wrong. They are just normal people. Nothing else."

"Are you sure, my Prince?" Ten looked skeptical. "You look pale and... well bad."

"I need blood. I feel weak."

Ten didn't even think twice and offered him his wrist. "Then you better have it fresh. Yangyang will make sure we're not seen."

Won bit his arm, and then spat the blood out, laughing. Of course, _of course._ It was already too late. Ten's blood tasted like dirt in his mouth. And laughing like this, he finally lost his hold on propriety or decency. He started crying, his breath hitching.

Ten and Yangyang looked shocked, but then discarded all their nonsense and carried Won out of the building and far away in their car before anyone could see his face, stained with red tears.

.

.

JISUNG KNEW IT wasn't a good idea feeding two nights in a row. Whenever he was at the height of his power, he tended to lose hold of himself. But going against the vampires, there was no other choice but to be prepared.

And somehow Shownu had been right. He would need his strength. And when Won grabbed him and asked him those questions bluntly, Jisung realized everything was wrong. They knew everything already. They'd figured everything out. There was no point anymore.

So when he went on defense, he hadn't expected this much power to come rushing out of himself. He didn't make the conscience decision to take Lee Won as a puppet, but if he didn't, Lee Won would tell his entire race that Qutrub were real. They hadn't gone through centuries of hiding only to be discovered by a brat Prince.

But Shownu had been wrong about one thing also. He'd maintained that vampires didn't have souls. That they were all lifeless, soulless creatures that were beneath the might and strength of Qutrub and the entire race of the Jinn.

Because when their lips connected and Jisung tasted Won's soul, he forgot about everything else. He hadn't expected there to be a soul, much less that it would come out so clean. Won's soul was bright, pure and blinding white. An untouched soul. A soul that's never been tainted. A loved soul. A soul that was fulfilled and happy.

Jisung had never seen or tasted anything so _bright._ So _powerful._ He was full of energy after feeding twice, but it was nothing compared to what Won's soul gave him. It made him loose his breath, loose his damn mind.

He wasn't aware that he was pressing closer, kissing and sucking, wanting more of the soul and of the Prince himself. Won's lips were soft like petals, hot against his own. Won's body was trembling under his hands, so pliant and sturdy. Won's scent filled his entire being to the core, irresistible and heady.

Won made a sound of weakness and distress. And that's when reality came down, crashing hard on Jisung and he pulled away.

Won looked wrecked. His eyes wide, cheeks flushed and those soft lips wet, swollen with bites. Leaning against the wall, looking like it was taking all of his effort to just stand. _What have I done? _Jisung asked himself. _Did I nearly kill him just now...? _His orders were to stay close and get information. Shownu never ordered to kill anyone, or to taste anyone's soul.

But that was it. Shownu lied. He'd lied about the souls. Maybe, he'd lied about other things too.

Won turned and ran. He didn't even dare look back. Because then he might do something even more stupid. Like help that brat Prince. Just like he'd helped him after the punch.

Hendery, Kihyun and Kun were getting out of the cafeteria when Jisung ran last them, not stopping to explain anything. They followed him, and he knew there would be questions again for leaving school like this. But who cared? School wasn't important for them. And their cover might already be broken by Won. Those vampires might already be chasing them.

Once he reached the warehouse, he went straight to Shownu's room and shouted over his shoulder to others, "None of you will come inside until I say so."

Shownu was skimming through some prints, and as he looked up, Jisung locked the door. He wasn't tired, but he was panting with an effort to suppress his anger.

"You lied about them. They have souls. They're... good people." He doesn't even know what he's saying anymore. Anger clouds him, his eyes darkening, his human glamour shedding itself slowly as his grip on his rage loosened. "What else did you lie about? Everything? Or just some important details? Did you ever lie about my mother? About the last time I hibernated?"

Shownu slowly got up, leaving his papers. There's something defensive about his posture, as if he's scared of what Jisung might do.

"You feel stronger than ever before," Shownu began softly. "And I know why. That's why I had to lie. What do you think they'll want to do once they realize vampires have even more powerful souls than humans?"

Jisung shakes his head. "You don't care about anyone else. You hate vampires and you'd never hide this if it means making them suffer. So cut the bullshit. Answer me."

"I only lied about the souls. Everything else is the truth. As for your mother, i wasn't the only witness. You can ask anyone you like. We all saw her-"

"You control us all, don't you?" Jisung interrupted. "Mother always said you were him. The ancestor. The boy who inherited the power. Is that why she died? Because she was right about you? Shownu... no Son Hyunwoo."

Shownu stilled. His glamour flickered too, revealing the Jinn that he was, underneath it all. But then he blurred, moving fast as he grabbed Jisung by the throat.

Jisung's whole body went limp. All the power he'd consumed from two humans and Lee Won's soul became dormant inside him, still there, but he was unable to access any of it. His eyes wandered, lips moving, trying to call out for help.

"I hate doing this every time," Shownu murmured, his lips softly grazing Jisung's ear. "But there's a reason I must lie about some things. You will understand it one day, but until then, I think you should hibernate a bit more."

Jisung falls, headlong into another deep hibernation. But there's something strange this time. He can feel a frail, barely discernable thether joining him to something else. It wasn't there before, and it strangely has the same color as Lee Won's soul.

It's this weak connection that saves him from whatever Shownu wanted to do, by putting him to sleep.

.

.

BAEKHYUN DOESN'T REMEMBER much of how he somehow managed to take the car off the road, ditch it there with keys still inside, and then run after what he can track of Kyungsoo's scent. He tracked for hours and decided that it probably wasn't going to work. He should have given up and waited for Kyungsoo to return home once he was feeling better.

But that was the thing. With every step, Baekhyun could feel the misery and utterly choking sorrow that Kyungsoo kept suppressing, but failing to suppress. It rang through their bond, so intense that Baekhyun couldn't breathe properly. He'd lied all these years because he'd been trying to spare Kyungsoo the tension, the problem. But now he'd give anything to make Kyungsoo stop going through the terrible, heartrending pain that he was feeling now.

When he finally caught up with the scent, Baekhyun realized that he was in an achingly familiar place. It was his childhood home, still in burnt ruins, still claimed by the nature and trees surrounding the property. It's already been several years since Baekhyun actually bought the property and signed his name on the papers, but he hadn't been able to rip everything down and reconstruct. Bad memories were there, but also good ones. His mother's kinder years, the time when he discovered Angel and found out that nice people also existed, only to loose his family and Angel, and the night when he and Kyungsoo finally completed their mating bond.

He found Kyungsoo there, sitting on the ground among all the memories, head in his hands. Baekhyun could only watch and regret the day he decided to not tell Kyungsoo the first attack was made on him. Because of that, Kyungsoo was sitting alone and crying. It's all my fault. It's my fault!

Their bond is just too much, and it's impossible to stay away from each other even when they'd hurt each other like this. Kyungsoo finally looked up, his face streaked with red tears, new and drying, signifying that he'd cried for a long while already. He didn't say anything, but Baekhyun understood when the permission was given. He threw himself into Kyungsoo's arms and held on to him as if they were both on the verge of the end.

Gone were the thoughts of anything else in the world. What mattered now was holding on. Telling each other without words that even if mistakes were made, they only had each other. They couldn't let go. Not now. _Not ever._

But still, some words needed to be said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that if i could turn back time, I'd fix everything. Please, Kyungsoo. Forgive me."

"I'm not angry at you." Kyungsoo said finally, shifting Baekhyun in his arms as he tucked his chin on his head, murmuring into Baekhyun's hair. "I even understand why you did it. Heck, I'd have done the same if it meant sparing you the pain."

Baekhyun swallowed, trying not to forget that Kyungsoo was still hurting. Their bond reflecting each other's pain, regret and suffering, all drenched with love. Just utter love for each other.

"But you must understand what it feels like, knowing that all this time, you didn't even bother to trust me with this. That you could have died, and I wouldn't even have known why. That losing you would have destroyed me, probably turned me into someone worst than Lalisa even. That because I'm a damn Blackblood, I'd have taken time to actually die, and lived with the pain of not having you in my life anymore. Can you blame me for fearing all of that? Tell me, my Baekhyun, what should I have done, if it was too late today. If you'd drank that blood and died.... Just what would I have done? Should I have asked my brothers to kill me? Or Won to put his indestructible intent on me to forget the pain? Should I have asked the Slayer Guild to assassinate me?"

Baekhyun can't breathe. He can't forgive himself for putting Kyungsoo through this.

I'm sorry. He keeps saying as their tears mix together and their face align, dropping whispered kisses between themselves. Mourning and comforting each other as more promises were made to never lie again. To never test each other's patience with such selfish reasons. To be one.

Baekhyun couldn't find it within him to excuse himself. Just what was he thinking? Maybe it was pride. Maybe it was shame. The first time he was attacked, it was such a public occurrence that Baekhyun had clamped down, refused to acknowledge that it really happened. That someone even dared doing that to him, the King's life mate!

It had been a woman. She was so perfect it hurt Baekhyun to look at her. And she was ambitious too. Just a year after their wedding, she'd came bearing gifts. Gifts laden with hidden insults. Baby stuff for Lee Won. "Too bad you don't have a real heir to fit these clothes on." A diamond ring with the couple initials. "Too bad even after a year, you haven't discovered your powers." Gold and money to fund Kyungsoo's new projects. "Too bad you can't even help him if he gets in danger."

And then she'd used her own power to peel skin off Baekhyun's cheeks. She'd laughed as tears shimmered in his eyes from the pain and effort not to let the pain transfer through the bond. She'd laughed as she slapped him twice on the same, bleeding cheek. "Too bad if you open that mouth of yours, I'll make sure to retract my funds and destroy that novice king."

So Baekhyun had stayed silent. Watched her leave with a sway in her hip. Just beyond the door, Kyungsoo was chatting with her clan members. Just beyond the door, Kyungsoo was making headway as a King. Baekhyun sucked it up. His body healed quickly and he wiped his face clean. He walked back to the gathering and smiled widely.

"What happened to your cheek?" Kyungsoo asked, not doubt feeling some pain even if Baekhyun had tried.

"Walked into the door," Baekhyun said through his smile, watching the woman smirk from the corner of his eye. "Stupid, right?"

Kyungsoo shook his head, leaned over to kiss the cheek, and murmured, "I'll kill the door. Just say the word." Baekhyun just laughed.

It started that way. It kept happening. He got so good at not feeling that even Kyungsoo couldn't feel it through the bond. But when he did, Baekhyun always had a lie, ready on his lips. It also helped that Kyungsoo worshiped him, and believed everything that came out of his lips, every single lie.

Holding him now, Baekhyun softly told him everything. Kyungsoo was angry. Sad. Hurt. But he kept listening. He kept peppering Baekhyun's face and lips with feathery kisses. Hours later when Baekhyun had said everything, Kyungsoo finally said, "Tell me what to do, now that I know everything. Now that I know who hurt you."

The vampires and nobles who hurt Baekhyun had been doing so out of stupidity, jealousy. Why wouldn't they hate Baekhyun when he was a King's mate. Kyungsoo's mate. The most perfect person to ever exist. In the end, they might have gotten some satisfaction after making Baekhyun feel inferior, feel useless. They even succeeded in making Baekhyun loose his composure and worry over his own shortcomings. But the winner was always Baekhyun. No matter what they did, he was still Kyungsoo's mate. Still the most powerful person in Kyungsoo's life.

"Don't do anything to them," Baekhyun said finally. "I'm not saying forgive them, that's too much to ask for, I know. But it is in the past. Let's just leave it there. For the future, though, you can do whatever you want. If anyone tries anything with me, I'll never hide it. I'll let you know. You do whatever you want to them."

Kyungsoo sighed. "And?"

"And you do whatever you want to me. I'm already yours, you stupid king."

Kyungsoo finally smiles. "I know. I know and I'm still terrified of losing you."

"Don't be. Because you'll never lose me." Baekhyun leaned in and captured Kyungsoo's lips with his own. "Now make love to me. Make me forget everything else."

And Kyungsoo did. They forgot about everything, everyone.


	8. The Bright Burn

WON WOULD NEVER admit it but he was glad that he'd made friends with such nice people. He was barely aware of anything but the insane knowledge that Park Jisung was not just a Qutrub, but also his life mate, if the signs truly were to be trusted. He vaguely remembered through his tears and hitching breaths as Ten carried him to his car and laid him gently in the backseat with Won's head on his lap, and Yangyang started driving them away from the prying eyes, and the security people who'd seen them running for it during school hours.

After a while, the car stopped outside a loft sitting right at the edge of the Han river. Won had heard about this place during conversation with his friends but this was his first time seeing it. Within minutes, he was surrounded by everyone, Hyungwon and Khatiim who'd been at the loft already, and Ten's six years old sister, Tern.

Nobody said a word as Won tried to hold his tears and sobs. He was ashamed of being so shaken in front of them, but to their credit, nobody laughed. They had nothing but concern for him, even little Tern, who Won had only seen in pictures.

Finally, after what seemed like endless minutes, Won managed to calm down. Hyungwon handed him a glass of water, and Tern dared to crawl into his lap, watching his red-stained face with intensity, or hunger. As a vampire child, it wasn't surprising to see uncontrollable and unashamed bloodlust at young age.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, downing the glass of water with a sigh. At least he could still drink water. "I was just... I had some... kind of..."

"Cockshit. You became this way after speaking to him," Ten snapped, his soft, gentle treatment from earlier was limited it seemed. "What happened between you two?"

"I don't know if I should tell you..." Won said, asking himself more than anything. He couldn't tell Hoseok, because for him being a slayer came first. Once he knew Jisung and his friends were Qutrub, he'd go against them. But if Won admitted that Jisung was probably his-

He couldn't tell his parents also. They'd act like it was the most thrilling thing ever. No, he was too scared, too shocked to do anything. Because all his life he'd grown up hearing that life mates came to you in unexpected ways, suddenly and without warning. He'd heard that no power could stop the mates from meeting and then bonding. He thought he'd be ready when it came. That he'd be able to avoid it.

And now... He was a goner. It had happened and he'd been helpless against it. What's worse, already there was an ache in him, a consistent prickle that reminded him of his mate, of his distance and absence from his immediate surrounding. If this is what he had to go through after a kiss... what would it be like if they actually went through the whole bonding process. _How do my parents even bear it?_

"Look, I don't know what happened or what you've been up to," Khatiim said when it seemed Won wouldn't tell them. "But you're like our master. A prince. And you have the right to deny us anything you want. But that's precisely because you can trust us. We'll never betray you, you know."

"Betrayers are losers," Hyungwon remarked, nodding lazily.

And from Won's lap, Tern piped up, "What's a batrayor?"

Won chuckled. His heart lightening up a bit. Ruffling Tern's hair, he said, "Bad people are betrayers. And your brothers are not bad, right?"

"They wish they were my brothers," Tern declared with a huff. "But you're really that Prince? Why are you crying?"

"Yeah, why," Ten echoes.

Won sighed. "I need to collect my thoughts first. It's not that I don't trust you. I just can't understand what happened either. I'll give you the answer once I'm ready."

"Phew," Yangyang said, standing up and stretching. "At least you stopped bawling. Seriously, how childish! Look at our clothes!"

Indeed. Ten and Yangyang had helped carry Won, and both their shirts were dripped with red tears. Won made an apology, but it was waved off.

He finally looked around himself. It didn't look like a home, more like a club house with different alcoves and games, studios and music areas. "Is this the loft you keep talking about?"

"Yeah. Whenever we want to escape life, we come here." Khattim added. "Except Hyungwon. He practically lives here."

"Life pains me," Hyungwon remarked again, his eyebrow going up in an imitation of eyeroll. He was in his pajamas, and looked like he'd emerged from bed.

"You're welcome to come and stay whenever you like," Ten said, getting up and signaling Tern to get off Won's lap. "It's like our social zone. But it's not open to everyone. Let's keep it secret yeah."

"I'll try," Won smiled, finally a bit at ease.

He called Hoseok to lie about the Qutrub, that those guys were at the wrong place in a wrong time. Then he asked if his parents came home yet.

"No, but they called," Hoseok replied. "Apparently they're taking a break. To heal. As I fucking predicted."

"Yuck," said Won, then paused. Now that it happened with Jisung, would Hoseok also think him yucky? He shook his head. _Don't think about it, okay. Just no._ "I'll stay out too, then. I'm staying at Ten's. Don't follow me. It's secret."

Hoseok was probably about to scream, but Won canceled the call before that. Looking at his friends and little Tern hanging around him, he finally asked, "So what do you all do for fun around here?"

.

.

JISUNG DREAMED OF his mother. During hibernation, he always became unaware of everything, no dreams teased his mind. But this wasn't true hibernation. Shownu had forced this on him. And of that fact, he was still aware.

He dreamed of the last day he spent with her. Only this time, it was not the hazy, circulated memory everyone related. Whatever it had been in the souls he'd eaten, and Won's pure, dazzling soul, it was stripping the falsehood from the reality, showing him the truth of things that he'd been told.

He was young, but when you lived as Qutrub, age was like animals. Everyone matured fast, due to circumstance or necessity. He remembered watching her pack her things, looking anxious and harried. But the previous memory had been of going camping. Now, it was obvious she'd been trying to run away.

"Have you taken your books yet?" she asked him, and he nodded. "Good. And what about your teddy?"

"Packed. Why can't Kun come with me?"

"Because... it's our camping trip. Just us. Remember, you can't tell anyone. You can't." She sat in front of him, on her knees, taking his hands. "It's important that nobody knows. Okay. Especially not Shownu."

Jisung nodded again. Not sure why all this was necessary. But if his mother wanted this, he'd do it.

"Now go to sleep. We'll leave early tonight."

That night, before dawn, she came to wake him. They silently grabbed what they'd packed and started to leave the warehouse through the front door. Jisung was looking forward to meet Hendery's mom or Kihyun's father, who had the watch duty, but there was nobody at the door.

They managed to get out easily, and when Jisung spotted a rental car, he smiled widely. His mother really had gone all out for the trip. Then he yawned.

"Mom?" he called, mumbling as something came over him. "I am feeling... I..."

His mother turned and froze. Her eyes weren't on him, but on something beyond him. Jisung yawned again. Again. Hibernation crashed into him just as forcefully as it had this time. But he slept for two years.

When he woke, he was told of what had happened while they were camping. Her mother got exposed and a few people saw her. Started calling her monster. And shot her dead. Jisung had hit his teens during hibernation, and he hadn't taken the news well. He'd run. But Shownu found him and brought him back. Because Qutrub were family. They only had each other. That's when Jisung was given the prestigious position of Shownu's second. A position his mother had.

Over the years, and in the face of testimony from all, Jisung had come to terms with the story of his mother's death. But now it was obvious he'd been fooled. Shownu lied, manipulated and controlled everything. Maybe, this time too, Jisung would sleep through another few years because Shownu... No, Son Hyunwoo decided to wake him up.

Yet there was that thread of consciousness. A link to a certain vampire he could feel even now. It called him, bright, burning, tantalizing. He could almost yank it and pull himself out of this forced hibernation. _Almost._ But it seemed like this link was a two-way line. He could yank it all he wanted, but unless someone pulled also pulled from the other end, it will be useless.

.

.

BAEKHYUN WOKE UP first, dazed and confused. It seemed that Kyungsoo had moved him in the night, before sunrise, to a safer place in a hotel room. His clothes had been replaced with a bathrobe, and his head finally felt fine after the trauma and mutual pain he'd shared with Kyungsoo.

He could hear the shower running in the bath, and he smiled. Kyungsoo had forgiven him, despite there being no reason to do so. It felt like a miracle. Yet, he knew if their positions were reversed, he'd have done the same thing.

While he waited for his mate to come out (forcefully resisting the urge to go and join him in the shower) he decided to call Won. His son hadn't responded to the messages, but Heosok had gotten in touch with him and informed him of the sleepover at Ten's. This was big.

"Hey, Mom," Won's voice greeted, tired and wary somehow.

"Beloved, Son. How's your first ever sleepover going?"

"Good. We watched a movie and did a paintball-gun fight and everything. How's your yucky break going?"

Baekhyun pursed his lips in distaste. This inside joke between Won and Hoseok was getting old. "I can't wait for you to get a mate so that I can take revenge by using this same adjective. I swear."

Won laughed. And Baekhyun's maternal senses tingled a bit. Something was wrong. Won laughed way too loudly for it to be natural or real. "Everything okay?"

"Uhm. Just missing you guys."

This wasn't about missing them. Baekhyun couldn't help but feel like he was onto something, but he never believed in forcing his son. "If you say so. We'll be back by afternoon, any chance we'll see you or are you planning on staying at Ten's?"

"I'll see what they have in store for me. So far it's been fun. Let's talk when you're home."

"Sure thing. Love you."

Won didn't say it back, just sighed, wistful. "Bye, Baekhyun."

"Was that Won?" Kyungsoo asked, walking out of the shower with his hair dripping. He was butt naked.

"Yeah. He sounds... troubled."

"It's his first experience with friends, let's give him time. And how are you today?" Kyungsoo asked, plopping down beside him, making everything wet.

"Oh, I'm fantastic!" Baekhyun smiled, grabbing all the available surfaces he could on Kyungsoo's body. "Very, extremely fantastic."

"Good. Because this break is about to get even more yucky."

"No... not you too!" Baekhyun groaned, but by then Kyungsoo's lips were on him.

.

.

WON WAITED PATIENTLY as the others around him went to sleep. After a round of board games and fast food dinner, and yet mire movies, they'd ended up here, in the middle of the loft's living area, underneath the chandelier. Sleeping bags were deployed and now Won was between Ten and Khatiim, pretending to sleep.

It wasn't long before all vampires had fallen into that deep, deathly state and he could open his eyes. Turning his head, he asked Ten in a whisper, "Sleeping?"

"As if," Ten replied, his eyes opening in the darkness. "Now will you tell me?"

"It's just too unbelievable..."

"Try me."

So with as little ceremony as possible, he told about his encounter with Park Jisung, highlighting specifically that his intent didn't work. About Jisung's unusual power, his eyes, the shadows. "And before I could make sense of it, he was kissing me."

Ten opened his mouth, trying to say something Ten-ish or scathing, but he only said, "So you cried because he kissed you? I knew you were a pampered Prince but that's way too delicate and maiden-like, even for you. It's just a kiss, man. Or have you never kissed anyone before?"

"I have. And that's not why I cried or why I'm apprehensive." Won moved closer and whispered, "It's because of what happened next."

Ten frowned, but he seemed to have realized something serious had happened and asked, "What happened?"

"My heart it..." Won took a deep breath,trying to say it. "My heart..."

Ten gasped softly, realization and understanding dawning on his face. "You mean that boy... that Qutrub... and you are..."

"How else would you explain my heart then? Did it malfunction?" Won hoped desperately that it did. "And my intent... how come it just didn't work on him?"

"This is... too big..." Ten whispered, his eyes wide in the dark. "Vampire can have life mates among humans, that much have been proven. But a vampire and a Qutrub... that's new."

"Aren't you focused on completely wrong things? Tell me how to stop this!"

"We can't stop it, Won. You should know that better than anyone. You're literally surrounded by people who could prove it."

"Not the life mate bond," Won groaned, feeling dizzy. "I know that's unstoppable. I meant this damn feeling inside of me!"

"What feeling?"

It hadn't gotten better with time, and as he explained that invisible link, that tugging, tortuous sensation, he found himself growing desperate.

"I can't say, but whenever my parents communicate, they act for each other. Like my mom, she's scared of spiders. Whenever she sees one and is about to loose it, my father does something to make her brave. They call it_ "support"_, a mental exchange of sorts that can help mates calm each other, or warn if one is in pain or danger."

"So I'm feeling this because he might be..." His life mate. _Park Jisung._ He wasn't brave enough to admit it aloud, but no matter how much he said it in his head, he still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. He's hurt or in trouble. If the yanking sensation is insistent, it means he desperately needs support. Now."

"Oh. How do I... I never learned how it works!"

Ten arched his eyebrow. "And what, you think I did? Just send calming signals. Tug back. Something..."

Feeling stupid, and relieved at the possibility of stopping the sensation, Won settled back in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. He pictured that thread, the supposed link to Jisung, and after considering it, he mentally grabbed it, and yanked it to himself, like fishing something out of ocean, something massive. It slammed into him, and then the desperate feeling disappeared. Leaving behind just a soft, whisper-like awareness of the mating bond, still not fully complete, but there, connecting them still.

Seventeen miles away, in a desolated warehouse, Park Jisung opened his eyes, yanked out of the forced hibernation.

.

.

WON AND TEN spoke through the night, until sunrise was near. Those around them slept. Won asked all he could about Ten and his parents. He knew most things as he'd been living with mated pairs for his whole life, but Ten's perspective was a welcome reprieve. Not to mention enlightening.

Before Won had imagined all mated pairs were alike. But now he was realizing that each pair was as different as any individual. They might have a same experiences of going through the mating process, but how they communicated, interacted or showed affection varied immensely.

"My parents love humming," Ten said. "It's like they have created an entire language out of it. Sometimes it's like small, indicative hums that even I can understand, but other times, they'd hum like a song, to each other and smile, as if they'd just told the best joke ever."

"Like Chanyeol uncle, he loves gesturing. And uncle Jongin just gets it. I never thought it was because of their bond, I just assumed that they were fluent in sign language or something."

"Your parents must have a thing, too," Ten decided. "Their thing that they only do for each other."

"That's easy. They cook for each other and they love reading. More precisely, Kyungsoo reads and Baekhyun listens. If they don't have anything to do at the office, they can do it for hours on end." Won paused, the shook his head. "They can also speak without speaking. Just one glance and they can exchange all the information. At first I used to think it was a mate thing, that they could read minds because they mated. I guess I know why now. Kyungsoo is usually quiet, and would rather stay silent than speak. Baekhyun loves to listen when he speaks. I never realized that it was their way of... All of this is so complicated. Scary."

Ten remained quiet. He didn't know what to say. For them, as the children of mated parents, it was always general knowledge that one day it might happen. That they'd have no choice but to follow whoever they were bonded with. But now that it actually happened to Won, things had become real for the first time ever.

"You know what scares me more than the fact that he's a Qutrub?" Won whispered, his voice failing. "It's that I know nothing about him, beyond his name. At least, the others have a chance to get to know each other before the bond responds, but for me..."

Ten shifted closer, taking Won's hand, squeezing it through the gloves. "I wish there was anything I could do to help."

Won swallowed the tears that threatened to form. "I wonder if I'd been happy if it was someone I knew. Heck, I'd rather it was you. Or even Hyungwon, bored as he is. Anyone, who is not a complete stranger."

Ten just chuckled. "I'm honored, I guess."

Won stilled. _What if..._ He turned and faced Ten. "You know, maybe I could turn it around. We haven't gone too far, yeah he bit my lips and maybe tasted my blood, but I haven't... I only felt my heart."

Ten frowned. "Yet when you drank my blood you spat it out. It means that you're already halfway there with the bond."

"Halfway is still not fully. I can change it. If you help me."

Ten raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I guess I can... but I don't think it would work."

"No harm in trying."

Ten sighed looking up. There were no windows in the loft, protection against sun, but there were ventilation windows at the top of the living room, covered lightly with flowering vines. They allowed light, but not the direct rays of sunlight inside. The sky was turning paler outside.

"You're right. No harm in trying." Ten finally agreed. "So how do you want to do this?"

In answer, Won shifted until he was inside Ten's sleeping bag, sliding on top of him, balancing himself with his hands around Ten's head. He slowly lowered himself until he was pressed against Ten completely, who chuckled at the awkwardness.

"I guess we kiss and see what happens?" Won suggested once they'd become comfortable with the position.

"For what's it worth, I hope you're a better kisser than I suspect. Come on, then, Prince. Impress me."

Won took a deep breath and kissed Ten's waiting lips. He lingered, trying to get accustomed to soft, candy taste of Ten's lipbalm. Then, as Ten parted his lips in encouragement, he deepened the kiss.

Being vampires they had no need for air, and with every passing second, the kiss intensified until Ten made an impressed sound in the back of his throat, tangling his tongue against Won.

All the while, Won tried to ignore the increasing pressure of that awareness, of the bond, as it stretched taught, vibrating as if in protest. He focused on his heart, waiting for it to respond to this feeling. Ten was rather skilled, the way he swirled his tongue, coaxing Won's hidden fangs to come out and play. But his fangs didn't come out. His body refused the arousal. And his heart remained stubbornly dead.

The thread that linked him to a particular Qutrub, vibrated with a zing of energy and Won pulled away from Ten.

Ten's lips were red and glossy, but it was obvious he hadn't felt anything either. He just smiled at Won ruefully, stroking his hair in comfort. Won sighed and then settled for a hug instead, allowing Ten to gently pat him.

"It didn't work." Won said it because it had to be said.

"And about that feeling?"

Won blinked. He could feel the hum of an electric charge. Almost as if... He turned and looked at the ventilation windows on top. And he knew.

"He's here."

.

.

JISUNG WAS ABLE to summon darkness easily as he escaped the warehouse dwelling. He didn't even have to do anything... the power that Lee Won had given him had been more than enough to dodge the others and run without causing an alarm.

Through the unconscious state of hibernation, he'd held that bright, inexplicable thread which reminded him of Lee Won, hoping against hope for hours. He didn't expect anything. Yet, finally, Lee Won had responded, grabbed the other end. Given Jisung the way to return to his senses and break out of whatever Shownu had done.

He just knew that he couldn't continue living with Shownu. He'd have to survive alone if possible.

He wasn't wearing his shoes, he had no luggage. He just ran. Once he felt he'd put enough distance between himself and possible pursuers, he slowed to a walk. He walked aimlessly and tried to ignore some facts.

Fact 1, Shownu was bad news. Fact 2, He shouldn't have trusted anyone after his mother died. Fact 3, Taking the place of Shownu's second in command was bad idea.

Yet that wasn't all. He thought about the rumors, about the myth that Shownu could be Son Hyunwoo. The original proginator of Qutrub. About the way Shownu had taken control over him so easily.

If it wasn't for Lee Won's soul, he'd have never escaped.

Thinking of the Vampire Prince brought some other facts to surface.

Whatever he'd done, this insane and almost alive connection between them, it had to be for a reason. He wondered if it was possible to return this part of soul still inside him, and if it might stop making him feel this thing.

He wondered if it would have been different if he hadn't decided to check the Prince had a soul. If he hadn't ignored the fact that Lee Won had taken off his gloves for a reason before grabbing him and demanding answers. If this was why he wore gloves, because it allowed him to _link_ himself to others this way. If this was the mysterious power of the brat Prince.

Most of all, he wondered about the things he knew, but hadn't fully considered about Lee Won. All these months of watching him, observing things. He'd done it through the eyes of an enemy. But for once he allowed himself to dwell on certain moments.

He went back to some incidents, thinking about them in the new light, in the wake of realizing that Lee Won actually had a soul.

The time Lee Won went to the zoo, taking that slayer bodyguard with him, and tried buying all the zebras because their cage was too confined. The moments in dojo when Lee Won kept failing on purpose so that the others students won't talk about him. The time Lee Won ran out of the Do property lands and cried alone under a tree. The time when he spent hours pacing outside the slayer guild, as if he was hesitant to face someone. The time Lee Won decided to go off alone and get himself a puppy, only for the animal to bite him and run off, and how much Lee Won had cried alone in his car afterwards.

Jisung had taken all these with a critical eye before. Thought of the Prince as a brat, a spoiled child who had no decency. But now that he knew Lee Won had a soul, he began considering the possibility that all these moments had been genuine emotions. That even if the Prince laughed and smiled and walked stiffly through the crowd, in his alone times, he cried.

Jisung was confused. Shownu had created too many lies, untruths. Thinking of the vampires as anything but evil tyrants of the supernatural world was hard. Thinking of Lee Won as a normal teenager was impossible.

The sky slowly brightened, heralding the morning. He walked, following his thoughts and conflicting realizations. Until the string linking him to the Vampire Prince went taught with awareness. He looked up and found himself in the front lawn of a modernized loft. A few cars were parked outside and the display of splendor was indication enough where he was.

The loft was painted white, the high ventilation windows were shaded with eaves of flowering vines. On the other side, Jisung could hear the rush of Han River. He hadn't ever been here before, but he suspected that he had been led here because of his own traitorous thoughts and a certain thread he couldn't quite ignore.

Especially now, it was hot inside of him, burning with a reality of something. There was only one way to check, if it really was what he thought it was.

So he walked to the walls of the loft, and started climbing up. His talons were enough to dig into the plaster and propel him up, his bare feet leaving dirty trails on the pristine white staccato. Reaching the ventilation windows, he grabbed the flowering vines to hold himself still and peered in.

As expected, the expensive furniture, decorative items, paintings and light fixtures could all cost enough money than what Jisung would earn for his whole life. But that's not what held him still. It was the circle of sleeping bags and sleeping vampires in the middle of the room. It was the two figures in one sleeping bag, entwined together like a braid.

Something about the sight of Lee Won kissing another person was... shocking. He had observed the Prince for months, and knew practically everything about him. Yet this was the first time he saw him doing something remotely scandalous.

_I kissed him too,_ Jisung realized. Sure he wasn't fully in control. He'd allowed his Qutrub-side to take over. But he could remember it with sudden clarity. He'd mauled the Prince. He'd claimed those lips. It had been only... hours ago.

And now Won was kissing Ten. And it didn't look gentle either. Jisung could feel something simmering in his chest. Hot, scorching. Something he knew _wasn't_ right. The more he watched, the more it burned.

Until Lee Won stopped kissing Ten. And then looked at Jisung's direction.

Jisung jumped off, certain that he hadn't been seen. But he didn't run. No. If it was true, and somehow this connection had brought him here unawares, he needed answers. But most of all, he needed to ask the Prince to take back this damn, bright, powerful soul of his. So that he could stop feeling this way.

.

.

KYUNGSOO LOUNGED IN his office. They'd returned to the manor a few minutes ago and he'd retired to his office to get back to the work he'd been neglecting. But most importantly, to review the message Do Shin had sent to report his findings.

Chief of which turned out to be the security footage of the incident in the parking lot. Apparently the camera lens had cracked, as if through an unseen pressure. But it had recorded the most of the incident.

It was painful to watch the evidence of the slow, insulting torture the four vampires had inflicted on his life mate. The audacity, the sure postures of them. As if they knew that they could do it. That the others had done it too. In fact, now Kyungsoo questioned everything that had happened. He questioned the pointed smiles whenever his associates asked after his life mate's health or well being. He questioned their overly sweet flattery, their honeyed praises of Baekhyun. Like they'd been mocking him to his face, knowing full well that Kyungsoo was unaware of all the things they'd done to Baekhyun.

His fist clenched, talons sinking into skin. The pain traveling through the bond, and the scent of his blood in the air drew Baekhyun to the scene. He peered inside the office, wearing his comfortable slacks and socks, obviously getting ready to have a sit in with the other denizens of the manor and have a game of chess or something.

"Kyungsoo? Is everything okay?"

Kyungsoo gestured him to join him, and Baekhyun padded in, closing the door behind. He settled on Kyungsoo's lap, gaze shifting to the screen. Baekhyun went still. "You don't have to watch this."

"I must. I have to know what they did to you..."

Baekhyun swallowed, watching as the chains flew at him, immobilizing him completely on the screen. "There's four? I could have sworn there were three when you came... weren't there?"

Kyungsoo had noticed that too. Something happened to the fourth individual before Kyungsoo arrived, something that had scared the other three into groveling and begging for mercy. "We'll find out."

Baekhyun shivered as the vampires closed around him, and the one stepped closer, his bleeding wrist forced against Baekhyun's mouth. Just watching that... Kyungsoo realized imprisonment was too lenient. He should have killed them right then and there. Even though the video quality was mediocre, and he couldn't see Baekhyun fully, just by a side angle, it was enough to guess how scared he must have been. Even though there was no sound in the video, could hear the laughter of those fiends.

Baekhyun looked away, and Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around him silently. _Never again. I'd never let something like this happen to him again._

The dripping blood fell on Baekhyun's clenched lips, and then everything exploded into bright, dazzling light for several minutes.

Baekhyun flinched in his lap, and Kyungsoo stared at the white screen, confused. After the baited, heavy seven minutes, the screen faded to normalcy. That's where the lens must have cracked,because now the video showeed only discolored blobs.

"What was that?" Baekhyun asked, hushed, his eyes wide.

Kyungsoo hit rewind, and slowed the video speed. He gasped, as his eyes caught something.

"What is it, Soo? Tell me!"

Kyungsoo didn't say anything, and hit rewind again. Again. Slowly realizing that something incredible, something miraculous had happened after all.

"Watch," Kyungsoo said, his voice revered. "Watch the split second before the screen goes white."

Baekhyun peered closely at the screen and watched. "Um... you mean that white came from somewhere?"

"And where did it came from?" Kyungsoo slowed the video even further. "Watch closely."

On the screen, the squirming figure of Baekhyun stilled for a microsecond, before the source of whiteness came out of him. Like tendrils of smoke, like feathery cobwebs, they extended out of Baekhyun's face, hands, neck, _everywhere._

Baekhyun had been the one who exploded. Which meant...

"I... did that?" Baekhyun asked, eyes wider than possible. "How could I... Soo, what's going on?"

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks sting at how wide he smiled, his heart beating fast and wild. "My Baekhyun, it means, you've finally awakened your powers!"


	9. Dealing With Souls and Sense

BEKHYUN STARED AT his hands, frowning. He'd felt things would be different when he awakened his powers but so far, he didn't feel anything new. He had tried using whatever that thing had been. He'd even rewatched the video many times, trying to find what made it happen. But nothing could be done about it.

"It takes time," Chanyeol assured him, leaning back in the chair. "The first time I discovered my fire, it took me months before I could willingly summon a spark."

Baekhyun smiled tiredly. Ignoring duties and having his healing time with Kyungsoo had been fun, but now that he could think about it, he was rather shocked. Whatever he'd awakened, his power had reduced that vampire to just a stain on the gravel. It had scared the other three into groveling and begging for their lives. His older self would have been laughing gloriously, but now that he knew what he was capable of, he felt a bit scared.

_ How did Taekwoon try to keep his destructive power in check at all times? _ Baekhyun wondered.  _ How hard it must be for Won each time we encourage him to leave his gloves off. _ He didn't realize until he himself had a power this strong. It was harder said than done. It felt like a battle against himself.

Yet. He hadn't been able to summon it back. He wanted to, but at the same time...

"You're overthinking, again. Besides, if you are worried about the vampire you blasted, don't be. I'd have done worse to him if I knew before what..." Chanyeol stopped, sighing.

Kyungsoo had told everyone of importance about the disrespectful way some vampires had been treating Baekhyun. He hadn't been explicit, but he'd said enough to make everyone get up in rage. Chanyeol especially hadn't taken the news well. It took several hours before he stopped emitting smoke through his eyes.

"I already said it. No need to pay any mind about what's past." Baekhyun sat straight, taking his eyes off of his hands. "I didn't come here for a lecture. You said you have new report about the Qutrub?"

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was changing the topic so he just opened the drawer and took a file out. "A family was found dead. They all were in bed, no cause of death or visible wounds. The scene was similar to what we found in Nepal."

Baekhyun checked the report. "Their blood wasn't taken?"

"No. I suppose Qutrub have a different diet criteria than us. I just wish Taekwoon would remember more details."

Baekhyun hummed. Taekwoon had indeed been trying hard to get back his memory. He couldn't precisely tell what Janna did to the bodies that Malak drained of blood. What he ate. And what exactly was the method in which Qutrub hunted. From what Kyungsoo found out in Nepal, it was possible it had something to do with controlling others, controlling dead bodies. Nercomancy. Or something alike. But it was all speculation.

"I have been thinking, are we grasping at straws?" Baekhyun said after finding nothing worth the note in the file. "Are Qutrub really a threat? We have more reports of human beings killing one another than them. Maybe this family also got killed because of something human?"

Chanyeol grabbed the file back and flipped to a page. "That's what it seems like, until you see this."

Baekhyun frowned and took the file, inspecting the page Chanyeol had opened. He read the bullet point and frowned. Apparently the man had opened his eyes and died with the look of utter terror on his face. It still didn't seem to be a solid proof of anything Qutrub related. 

"No witnesses?" he asked. Chanyeol shook his head. "And no video evidence either? Feels like a reach."

"We're looking into similar cases. Basically anything that matches the crime scene in Nepal, the cases which we might have disregarded before, we're checking it out again. They could have been doing these things all along but we probably didn't realise."

"As for the intruder, is there any news?"

"I handed that to Hoseok. He got back to me saying that it was just a waiter who lost his way. That nothing supernatural was involved." 

Baekhyun sat back, unable to think through the haze of confusion. His own powers, combined with Taekwoon's inability to remember anything about the circumstances before he became a vampire, and the mystery of why Won had been so upset over the phone was still making him dizzy. He knew he had to talk to his son, and somehow figure out what he could do, in fear that he might blast someone dear to nothingness. 

"There is one thing that I can't believe," Chanyeol said after a while. "If Son Hyunwoo really is the same one who was the mate of the vampire queen, could it be possible for a vampire and Qutrub to be able to mate? If so, how strong is the bond that Hyunwoo is still around and not perished?"

"I guess we'll know at some point." But Baekhyun didn't think it would be that easy. 

Again his thoughts went to Won and why he sounded uneasy. Back to his own powers. 

After staying with Chanyeol for a while, he exited the Guild HQ and slowly walked back to his Mercedes. He had something to do before he could get back home. He still wasn't sure if he'd made the right choice. 

Driving down to a nondescript cafe, Baekhyun waited patiently for the visitor. It hadn't been easy to get in touch with him, not when he was in the dungeons. But Baekhyun was, after all, the King's consort. There were certain strings he could pull when needed. This particular meeting was also something that he had to arrange after pulling a lot of strings, making various calls. He hadn't failed to realise that everyone had been considerate to the point of extreme. 

_ Looks like word about my so called powers has already spread around the vampire circles. _ Baekhyun couldn't decide if that was good. He'd have liked keeping it a secret, at least until after he'd learned to control it. 

A car pulled up outside, and a slayer guard escorted a vampire inside. Baekhyun tried not to flinch . He looked bad. Underfed. Miserable. 

The vampire was called Jooheon, one of the vampires who'd assaulted Baekhyun in the parking lot. Among the others, he was the only one who'd agreed to meet with him and spill the details about what happened. 

Jooheon stilled for a minute, as his eyes found Baekhyun, but once the guard shoved him, he started moving again. Baekhyun remained seated and tried not to remember the iron chains that had captured him. Jooheon's chains.

"What do you want to ask?" Jooheon started, his voice hoarse with thirst. 

Baekhyun simply put a canteen in front of him, filled with blood. Jooheon gratefully accepted and gulped it down within seconds. 

"Now that you have freshen up, tell me something and I'll make good on my deal." Baekhyun said, trying not to sound like he was joking.

Jooheon pursed his lips, realising what Baekhyun meant. "I'll tell you everything." 

"Start from the beginning then." 

Jooheon sniffed and began talking. "Contrary to what you think, there aren't many people in our kind who hate you. They just don't understand how you and the King came to be mates. In fact, apart from your status and wealth, they don't care much about other things. They don't even care if don't you have any power." 

Baekhyun tried not to feel shocked. He'd always been under the impression that everyone disliked him for something or other. 

"But there are some who just want to control the King, through you. When Taekwoon was the King, everyone feared him. Not because he had that kind of destructive power to just unmake everything, but because he had no weakness. Not during the time he reigned at least." Jooheon shifted on his seat again. "Not King Kyungsoo. He had a weakness when he took the throne. He was kind. He wanted to please everyone. And he had a mate." 

"And they thought they could use me to use him," Baekhyun's realised, feeling sick. 

"But they didn't expect you to be able to keep the truth hidden for so long. They expected you to cower and persuade the King to do anything to help you. They didn't know that you would endure it all and never break."

Baekhyun clenched his jaw. He regretted not telling Kyungsoo, but he was also glad that he hadn't. If he'd broken down back then, when Kyungsoo was still working hard to establish himself as a ruler, things would have gone out of control. 

"Jae received a phone call," Jooheon said, finally looking into Baekhyun's eyes. "At first he kept refusing but then they sent him money. A lot of money. We decided that if they really made it sound so easy, it must be easy. So we just planned and cornered you. Even if you didn't decide to take charge of the Apprentice Program, we would have found a way to attack you somehow."

"Does Jae still have that number?" 

"Maybe in his call record." 

"You must have an idea about who it was," Baekhyun pressed. "If they ordered you to do such a thing with such conviction then you must have an idea. Even if its a rumour, you must have heard something." 

Jooheon smiled tiredly. "I didn't but Jae had. And you already erased him." 

Baekhyun tried not to flinch but he did.  _ Erased. _ Was that really how it happened? Trying to calm down, Baekhyun asked one final question. "Is that all?" 

Jooheon nodded. "All that I knew. You have to believe me, please." 

Baekhyun sighed rubbing his face. He'd expected to have some answers but all he was left with were more questions. "Fine. As promised, you are free to leave."

Jooheon didn't get up and run, instead asked, "My other friends are also not involved in it. We all followed Jae. They didn't agree to spill anything, I know, but I can vouch for them. Going off free on my own doesn't feel right." 

Baekhyun frowned. "I can handle the release of one. If you don't feel it's right you can go back to the dungeons." 

"Please. Take me to the King. Let me beg his forgiveness." Jooheon shifted and fell on his knees. Baekhyun stood up, trying to ignore the way the staff was looking at them. "Please. I know if you say, he'll forgive us. Please, majesty. We were wrong… Let us repent, but not in the dungeons."

Baekhyun wanted to keep this secret for just a while but seemed like he had no choice anymore. "Then get up. I'm headed home now. Just don't ask me to save you if he kills you instead." 

Jooheon didn't look threatened, and even smiled like he meant it, dimples and all. He jumped up and gave Baekhyun a deep, formal bow. "I'll be forever indebted to you, my lord."

Baekhyun simply walked out, and called Kyungsoo, ready to tell him what he'd found. 

. 

. 

WON KNEW JISUNG could hear his heart roar to life the minute he saw him. He noticed Jisung's eyes dipping to his chest, following the sound, and then up to meet Won's eyes. 

He also noticed that Jisung was barely in an acceptable state. His clothes were unsuited to the cold weather and his feet were bare, mucked with dirt, indicating that he'd been wandering like that for a long while. 

But it was this awareness which struck him the most. Won's body trembled with each movement Jisung made, acknowledging it, feeling it, through this strange link between them. Jisung must have felt it too, for he frowned in irritation. 

"How did you find me?" Won asked. 

"How do you think?" Jisung replied, a bit annoyed. "I'd have found you sooner but…" 

Won widened his eyes, realising that Ten must have been right. "Were you really in trouble?" 

Jisung looked at him sharply. "How did you….? I guess you know, just like I know. Yeah. I was in trouble. And I know whatever this  _ thing _ is between us, you used it somehow to help me break free." 

Won looked up at the sky. Five minutes tops. If he didn't find shelter, he'd perish in the first light. He almost wondered if that was a better option than being mated to this stranger in front of him. 

"Give me answers," Jisung said. "And I'll answer the questions you asked me, before."

Won knew it then. Jisung wasn't here for answers alone. Something had happened, something that troubled him. "Why do you look like you escaped?" 

"Because I did. Look, it's going to be sunrise soon if you don't hurry up. I know that's dangerous for you." 

Won blinked. How did a Qutrub like him know what's dangerous to vampires? "How do you know that? Can you feel it too… Just like…"  _ Just like everything else.  _

"Do you think I just knew how to get into the Vampire King's office. Of course, I followed you. I know things about you." Jisung looked even more irritated by the minute. 

Won had to force himself to remain steady. "How long did you follow me? " 

"Fourteen months. Give or take." 

_ So that's how it was? _ Maybe this bond hadn't been out of the blue after all. He was unaware of Jisung, but Jisung had watched him and learned things about him. It wasn't a catalyst for such a sudden and strong bond, but it was enough to form a foundation of it. Especially if Jisung had followed him every day, every minute of the last fourteen months. 

"So you know everything about me?" 

Jisung crossed his arms. "I can't help but notice that you haven't answered anything yet. Quit asking questions. And get in." He pointed at the door. 

Won dazedly turned to go inside. The sun was a minute away. Yet he still turned to look at Jisung. The Qutrub was still in the morning light, unreal. As if he was a fevered dream, an appirition. 

Won went inside and faced Ten. He didn't know what to say. Then he asked, "Am I dreaming right now?" 

Ten smiled, gazing pointedly at Won's chest where his heart was still hammering away against his ribs. "Something tells me you're not. What are you going to do with him?" 

Won shrugged. He had absolutely no idea. 

A few moments later, Won went back out and sighed with relief, heart pounding, to find Jisung still there. He had taken an extra pair of shoes with him, and he silently put them in front of the Qutrub. 

Jisung looked at the shoes and then pulled them onto his feet. He looked remarkably uneasy and Won shared the sentiment. They both knew something was going on and only Won knew what it meant, and what it would turn into after some time. 

"So… You already know what I am. What other questions did you ask me? It's kind of faint, the memory." 

"I know what you are," Won said, shivering as he remembered the force with which Jisung had pushed him. Remembering that kiss. "And you also know what I am. But I'm not sure how you made me so… weak. Just what exactly did you do, besides kissing me?" 

Jisung looked away. Wrinkling his nose. Won realised that this wasn't the first time he'd done it. It was just the first time he was noticing these small quirks Jisung had. 

"It's not something I can explain easily. Unless you have a lot of free time right now…" 

Won nodded, coming to his senses. "You're right. We need to talk but not like this. Let's set up a date and place. Let's meet and clear up the air between us." 

"Since you gave me the shoes, I might as well ask, can you tell me of a place to live? I can't go back to where I come from, I'll explain later. But I'd appreciate if you can tell me of cheap lodgings." Jisung said it all to the ground, unable to look at Won anymore. 

"How cheap?" 

"Er, dirt cheap?" Nose wrinkle again. 

Coincidentally Won knew a very cheap lodging place. It was so cheap, it was free. "I have an apartment. I don't use it much. You can live there if you want, for free." 

Jisung looked up sharply, frowning. "Free?" 

"Well, not totally free. You can pay me with answers. Information about you and your kind." Jisung looked reluctant. "You said that you can't go back, so I assume you're no longer with them or whatever their plans are. Besides, I'm also going to be telling you some important stuff. It is only fair." 

Finally Jisung sighed, his shoulders bunching up. "So an apartment in exchange for information. That's all, right?" 

Won didn't know what to say to that. Since they were life mates, they'd have to get closer. To survive. But for the moment, he could only promise this much. Who knew what Jisung would decide once Won revealed the real cause between their mysterious connection. "Yeah, that's it."  _ For now.  _

"Deal," Jisung said, holding out his hand for a shake. 

Won stilled for a second and then stepped forward to take the hand. Neither of them missed the sound of Won's heart jumping speed, or the way their connection flared hot with awareness as Won's gloved hand met Jisung's skin. 

Keeping his eyes locked with Jisung, Won said, "Deal." 

. 

. 

BAEKHYUN RUSHED HOME, Jooheon sitting stiffly in the back seat. He was eager to greet the visitor that Kyungsoo informed him had come. 

"You think it could be this one?" Baekhyun asked Jooheon. "The one who ordered you?" 

Jooheon just shrugged. "Jae was the only one who spoke to the person face to face. I can't say but I think given the money, it could be." 

Baekhyun screeched to a halt outside the front door, and said, "Then let's go find out. I bet if its this one, they will show some kind of reaction to find me alive, and to find you following me."

Jooheon just sighed, probably regretting not taking the offer of freedom before. But he followed Baekhyun diligently and entered the Manor House. 

Baekhyun didn't spare anyone, any look. He went straight to Kyungsoo, standing in the middle of the living space, surrounded by the guests. He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo and said, "I'm sorry for being late. The traffic was nuts." 

Kyungsoo smiled at him gently, returning the hug with a kiss to his forehead. "I think you should explain yourself to Lady Jung here. She asked after your wellbeing the minute she walked in and continued reminding me that she missed talking to you terribly." 

Baekhyun tried not to raise his eyebrow at that.  _ So, she did, huh? _ Almost as if she expected to find him in poor condition. Strange that they hadn't told anyone anything and yet she was here, asking after his health. 

With extreme laziness, Baekhyun gestured to Jooheon. "I'm making him my secretary. And he wants his friends to be freed."

Kyungsoo smiled again, realising that Baekhyun was making a statement. "Done. Are you sure he's a good candidate?" 

"He's powerful. And swore his lifelong loyalty to me. So yeah, he is." 

Kyungsoo looked over at Jooheon. He frowned, making it clear that he was still angry with him for chaining Baekhyun. "I suppose you know how lucky you are right now that my love is generous and kind. Work well and we'll be fine."

Jooheon looked ready to fall on his knees again but Baekhyun shooed him and said, "Up in the office. Go arrange the schedule for tomorrow. I have a file." 

Jooheon scrambled to do just that, bowing. "Yes, majesty." 

Finally, Baekhyun turned to face the guests, smiling brightly. "Sorry about that. I didn't even notice you were there."

This spectacle truly was worth it, just for the look on Lady Jung's face. 

Baekhyun had a moment of utter epiphany when he was talking to Kyungsoo on the phone. It was just too much of a coincidence that just twenty nine hours after the supposed attack on Baekhyun, Lady Jung had come out to meet Kyungsoo and ask worriedly about Baekhyun. Too much of a coincidence that she'd heard something and expected bad news regarding Baekhyun. Especially when she was the first one, the woman who'd scratched Baekhyun's face, and opened the doors for others to treat Baekhyun however they wanted. 

If anyone could be bold enough to pay a couple of vampires to actually force Baekhyun into drinking another's blood--it would be her. 

And now she stood here, still and seething. Baekhyun didn't know if it was because she couldn't believe that she'd been ignored or because she'd seen Baekhyun alive and well, accompanied by one of the vampires she'd actually hired to do the job. 

"Is everything okay?" Baekhyun asked, playing dumb. "You don't visit unless something important has occurred."

Jung Eunji smoothed her features and gave a calculated smile. "I just wanted to see my King. And you, of course. It's been long."

Baekhyun wanted to slap her.  _ My King? He is not your anything you bi-  _ But then he smiled. Realising that he was no longer scared. No longer hiding anything. 

"He's mine. Refrain from staking claim. Unless you want me to kill you." Baekhyun punctuated the threat with a glare. 

He didn't expect Eunji to flinch and stumble back, shock coloring her features. Baekhyun frowned. He hadn't expected to come off that scary. Turning to Kyungsoo, he realised that his mate also wore a shocked face, an incredulous smile playing on his lips. 

Baekhyun blinked, trying to guess what was going on. "Um, what is it?" 

"You… How can you have powers?" Eunji screamed, pointing at Baekhyun. Now that she'd been shocked, she wasn't even trying to act respectful towards Baekhyun in front of Kyungsoo. She was too shaken to care. "You are a lowly scum born of filthy human blood. How can you even… Just what trickery did you use!" 

Baekhyun remained silent, focused on the fact why she was shocked. It looked like he'd used his power somehow. Unknowingly. Unexpectedly. Without even realising how to use it. 

Anger seemed to be the key. 

"Get her out of here," Kyungsoo asked Hani, who was hovering behind them. Grabbing Baekhyun's arm, he led him to his office. 

Once they were alone, Baekhyun asked, "What did I do?" 

Kyungsoo smiled taking Baekhyun's face in his hands, peering into his eyes. "I wish I could explain but when you threatened her, for an instant your eyes flashed with light. It wasn't a reflection of another source or anything. It was a flash. Laser-like. It had a noise. Baek, you literally shot it at her."

Baekhyun opened his mouth, then shut it. He had no idea how he'd done it. He didn't even remember something shooting from his eyes. He hadn't seen or heard it either. But the way Kyungsoo looked at him, like he'd done something breathtaking made him even more scared. 

"I could have hurt you. I don't even know how to…"

"You didn't. I was standing so close to you, love. I didn't feel anything but warmth. You didn't hurt me." Kyungsoo stroked his cheeks, placing a kiss on his nose. "Besides its too early for you panic. You have a lot of time to figure this out. Stop thinking too hard. This is innate power. You'll get a hang of it naturally. Just like breathing. Trust your self. Trust your body to know what to do."

Baekhyun inhaled and exhaled rapidly, realising that his heart was pounding. Kyungsoo was right. He would figure it out. And fast. 

Kyungsoo finally looked at the left corner of the office, and said, "Just because you're hiding doesn't mean you're not here."

Baekhyun blinked and remembered that he'd sent Jooheon up here minutes ago with a task. In the confusion of the new incident, he had forgotten that the office might be occupied. Kyungsoo hadn't. But for him, making sure Baekhyun was calm was the priority. 

Jooheon stood up from where he'd hidden under the table. He looked mortified but managed to remain graceful as he inclined his head, awaiting orders. 

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun said, sighing as he took a seat, dragging Kyungsoo to sit next to him. "I don't usually believe in ordering people around, and the fact that I did before was mostly because I was putting on a show in from of Lady Jung. It won't happen again. You're my secratety, and I'd like if you work with me of your own free will. If you don't want the job, you are free to refuse."

For a moment, Jooheon simply stared at him. Then he asked, "Why do you feel the need to show off in front of Lady Jung?" 

Baekhyun shrugged. "To show her I'm powerful. That I'm not scared."

"But you are powerful. You don't need to show. Everyone knows you are." Jooheon stopped, looking down as if he was shy. Kyungsoo tilted his head, observing Jooheon with interest at that. "Even before you had the power, everyone was aware. You don't think that they resent you for no reason, do you?" 

Kyungsoo made a satisfied sound. "Hm. I guess he is suitable for the job. He's speaking sensibly for one."

Baekhyun just huffed. "That's what you think. You think power of status is enough, may be it is in human world. But among vampires, status is not power."

"Well now you have power. You can best anyone you want. Maybe, even me." Kyungsoo smiled softly, suggestively. "In fact, I can't wait to see you try."

"No. Not until I can control this."

"It is in your control," Jooheon interrupted. "You have control. I saw it. I saw you when…" 

"Tell me," Kyungsoo asked sharply. Jooheon has been silent on that point before. 

"When you did what you did to Jae, I think you only meant to hurt him. We were just a few feet behind him. You could have killed us too, but I think in that moment, you only wanted Jae to stop giving you his blood. So your immediate target was him. But after the…  _ light… _ faded, you looked at us and said,  _ I won't hurt you. Don't worry. _ And then the light disappeared, back into your body. So you see. You have control over it."

Kyungsoo frowned while Baekhyun tried to remember if he'd really done that and said those words. 

"Anger triggers it, and you can make it hurt only to those you want to hurt." Kyungsoo said softly, as of trying to fit a puzzle. "That's why I only felt it as a warm presence, why Jooheon lived to tell the tale. Baek, you actually might have full control. But you haven't realised it yet."

It was too much. Baekhyun was about to lose his mind and here Kyungsoo and Jooheon were, making it sound like it was amazing. He'd wanted power. But this was too much. He should at least be able to remember when and how he used it. Remember what Jooheon said he'd done. 

_ Why can't I? How can I not remember if it's this important? _

. 

. 

JISUNG STOOD OUTSIDE the tall, old building, wondering why he'd been thinking it would be grand and chic. Probably because he hadn't expected Prince Lee Won to have anything less than expensive and ostentatious. But the apartment building looked fairly normal. Affordable, even. 

He looked at the key card and Lee Won's business card in his hand, wondering if he should just turn tail and go back to Shownu, make up some lie about everything. But he was cold, dirty and hungry. He wanted to bury himself in a bed and hibernate through it all. 

So he walked up to the front of the building and entered the lobby. Even though it was an early hour, the place buzzed with activity. He immediately spotted the doorman, leaving his post from the side and come to intercept him. He looked at Jisung up and down, taking in his worn clothes and dirty appearance. He didn't do anything to hide his disgust. For a moment, Jisung was grateful to Won for giving him the shoes. 

"What do you think you're doing here?" the doorman asked, his tone nasty. 

Jisung handed him Lee Won's business card, reciting the same thing Lee Won had said, "I'm a guest of His Highness. I was told to look for a man called Juhyuk."

It was as if a switch flipped, the doorman's eyes widened and he tripped over himself. "You… Why didn't you say that before, sir. Please, allow me to escort you to your apartment."

_ Sir? _ Jisung had heard of the influence of the vampire nobility but this was the first time he'd seen the true example of it. The influence was so strong and complete that even a ragged boy with dirty feet was given royal protocol, as the doorman rushed him in, emptied the elevator of every other passenger and pressed the floor number 9. Jisung had almost expected him to press for the penthouse. 

"You must be a really good friend of the Prince," the doorman started convesationaly. "Ah, apologies. I'm Juhyuk, the person who you were referred to."

Jisung wasn't one for small talk, but if he wanted to deal with the vampire Prince, it would be wise to get any information. "What makes you think we're good friends?" 

"Well, I've never seen him invite, much less let anyone in the apartment for all of ten years I've worked here. You're the first, so you must be someone close."

"I'm sure that's not true. Maybe you just didn't notice and he did invite someone."

"No," Juhyuk said with conviction as the elevator stopped and they stepped out in a narrow hallway. The outdated tiles and wallpaper made it obvious this building had been around for a while and had not gone through any revamping. 

"This apartment belonged to The Royal Consort before he married the King. After Lee Won's seventh birthday they gave it to the Prince for his personal use. You know how it gets, a Prince has to make an appearance for everyone else, but has no time to relax and enjoy alone. So whenever he feels like escaping everything, he comes here and isolates himself. He doesn't even allow the King or his Consort to visit. So this is truly peculiar that he allowed you to come here in his absence. Unless you count the maid, but she only comes once or twice every month, and almost always with the Prince present."

Jisung could only nod. He knew that Lee Won was trying his best to help out because he needed answers, but he hadn't expected to be allowed inside the apartment which was more of a sanctuary to the Prince than a living area. He hoped this wouldn't attract any unwanted attention, and that Juhyuk knew to keep things secret. 

They stopped outside an old, polished oak door with number 9-L written on it. Jisung inserted the key card in the given slot and the light beeped once, turning green. 

Juhyuk gave him a stately bow. "Whatever you need, just ask without hesitation. My contact details are available inside."

Jisung nodded again and said, "I hope you can get me some warm breakfast, if that's no trouble."

Juhyuk didn't even blink. "Give me twenty minutes, sir. I'll have it delivered right away. Do you have any preferences?"

Jisung stood still. He truly hadn't expected the man to agree to that. "No preference. Just warm breakfast is all."

"As you wish, sir."Another bow and Juhyuk walked away. 

_ Sir, indeed. _ Jisung shook his head, reeling from everything that had happened. Just hours ago he was Shownu's captive, and trying to battle the strange tugs of emotions in front of Lee Won and now he was  _ Sir, _ being obeyed and escorted. Just one day of associating with the vampires and already his whole life had changed. 

He turned on the lights in the apartment and looked around in pleasant shock. The apartment was normal. The walls were a plain white with not many pictures, the floor was the same old tiles pattern as outside in the hallway. The furniture looked like it had been in use, and there was just a fine layer of dust atop everything. It was not extravagant but it was comfortable. The heating system was working fine and the pantry was stocked with dry food items, the fridge was on, with some frozen food items. There was even a frozen compartment containing three blood bags. 

Jisung went to the bedroom and found the first piece of luxury finally. The bed seemed new, soft and covered with silk sheets. The covers were slightly rumpled as if someone had slept here but didn't bother to clean up before leaving. There was an old LED TV also, but Jisung was drawn to the far wall, filled with pictures. Some were printed, some poloride and most of them were hand drawn sketches, to Jisung's shock. 

The pictures were mostly of three individuals together, The King and the Consort and Lee Won. There were others in the pictures too, including the Guild president and his husband, the vampire doctor, the ex-King and his husband, and a few people Jisung had noticed that were part of the King's clan. But the sketches were of the King and of the Consort. They were lovingly drawn, from stick figures to crayons to artistic, professional strokes. All were signed with LW initials. There were also a few sketches of a man and woman smiling vaguely at him. He wondered who they were and why they were displayed among Won's parents? 

It seemed Lee Won loved drawing his parents and had been doing so since a young age. Jisung wondered if it was true that Lee Won didn't even allow his parents to come here, if they really had no idea what their son drew. 

Jisung was again struck with the knowledge that these vampires were truly creatures of soul. They had emotions. And these pictures were evidence that they also cared and loved. He did not know what to feel about it. 

So he looked away from the wall of pictures and went straight to the wardrobe. He knew instantly that all the clothes were of one Lee Won, and that they would probably not fit him. But he felt filthy and dirty in comparison to the comfortable environment around him. So he ripped off his own clothes and scooped out the first thing he saw, a t-shirt and slacks, and went to the bathroom. Hot water was running and Jisung moaned with the pleasure of it all. He could remember only handful of times he had been able to have a hot shower but none of the memories compared to the wonderful, perfect temperature right now. 

He scrubbed furiously and leathered the bath gel generously, washed his hair twice and would have remained under the stream forever if it wasn't for the doorbell ringing. It seemed like Juhyuk had delivered as per his word. 

So Jisung grabbed the only available bathrobe and ran out to get the door, the lure of warm, fresh breakfast too much to bear. He opened the door and wished that he had taken the time to put on some clothes. 

Standing outside, with paperbags containing something that smelled wonderfully delicious, was the Prince of Vampires himself. 

. 

. 

IT HAD BEEN harder than Won expected to go after Jisung when he left. He had to physically restrain himself from falling in step behind the boy as he made his way to the road, from where he'd go to the address Won had given him. 

Of course, he'd offered to drive Park Jisung but that had been rejected. 

"I want to think," Jisung had said. "By myself before I get there."

After that Won had thanked Ten for his kindness and hospitality and finally returned home after two days away. This wasn't a new occurance. Apart from his training at the Do residence, Won often took off alone to his apartment, to Aunt Yura's house, or even Aunt Jiwon who was his relative from his birth father's side. He was always welcome and always isolated from the hubhub and crowds. Especially on days when he had little to no control of his intent, every single inch of his skin was dangerous to touch. 

But this time it felt longer than expected. He had gone through so much in the last two days that it felt like a lifetime. He sighed when he saw the Manor and sighed again as the usual noise enveloped him. He stopped by the kitchen to fist bump Hoseok and then went up to locate his parents. He wasn't ready to tell them about Jisung yet, but he could do with a few hugs. Also food. Since he couldn't get blood from anyone, not even Baekhyun, he had to contend with normal food for now. 

He only located Kyungsoo, Beakhyun seemed to be out or something. Kyungsoo was in his office, working through a pile of files with slight frown on his face. 

"Are you busy?" Won asked quietly.

Of course, Kyungsoo was busy. But the minute he heard Won and saw him hovering uneasily by the door, he closed the file and pushed it away, smiling. "Not for you. Come in."

Won ran in and threw himself in Kyungsoo's lap, making the King gasp in surprise. But then Kyungsoo had his arms firmly around his son and he held him tightly. Won tried to empty his mind of everything else and forget about everything except the feeling of being safe here. 

He loved his parents so much. He had always looked up to them and wanted to live a good, wonderful life like them. Heck, even if he called it yucky and over the top, he'd always hoped that when he found out his life mate, he wished it would be exactly like how his parents had met. Adventurous and amazing before getting to know each other and then falling in love. 

But now he felt like a stranded man on the log in a sea with a shark circling around him. No matter how much he waited for things to change, eventually he would become shark dinner. He was past the point of hope now. 

Kyungsoo remained silent, giving Won time to sort through his head. This was This was one of the things that he admired in Kyungsoo and why he always looked to Kyungsoo when something serious was on his mind. But Won could not sift through his words. He had no idea what to say or ask even. 

He waited for so long that even Kyungsoo had to break the ice. "Won? Its not that I don't want to keep holding you, its just that I'm not good at reading minds. What is it? If anything or anyone is bothering you just say it…"

Won smiled. Kyungsoo was so predictable. "I just… wanted a hug."

Predicable he must be but he always could tell when he was being lied to. "Did something happen at school? I'm assuming that I received the call about you skipping school with Ten and Yangyang because of a reason. What is it?" 

"School is no longer an option for me," Won said, finally letting go of Kyungsoo and sitting a bit properly in his lap.  _ I'm not sure if living is an option either, if Jisung refused me. _ "I don't think I will learn anything new there." 

Kyungsoo titled his head. "You were rather admant about the school. I can't believe you are done with it after a month only. Something must have happened, right?" 

Won said, "Let's change the topic. Let's talk about something I've been curious about before but didn't ask you."

Kyungsoo looked unamused. "Fine. What are you curious about?"

"I have heard that story about you and Beakhyun a million times, through multiple people and their point of views, but I always wondered about one thing. Did you ever try change it? To not bond with Beakhyun?" 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips, a thoughtful light in his eyes. "I am curious why you are curious about this right now?" 

"I'm changing the topic remember?"

Kyungsoo sighed. "To answer your question. I did. I tried. But you have to understand that I'd been alone for more than 800 years by then. I didn't even expect to have a mate. But once I returned from the mission with Beakhyun I tried to end it. I had put my intent on him, which he deflected but I didn't know. So from my prespective he would be fine. I tried killing myself first but Taekwoon wouldn't let me. He tied me down with his intent for six days before he allowed me to move."

Won gaped. He had no idea that happened. Then again, he wondered if Kyungsoo had never said anything because he didn't want anyone to worry. Taekwoon would have been silent for that reason too. 

"Later I threw myself at work. It didn't help me with hunger, as I'd already tasted his blood, but it kept me from thinking about him. For a while at least. The pain was so much. I was at the point where I wanted to just catch a single glimpse of Beakhyun, convinced that it would be enough for me, to give me strength. Whenever I conducted business with the slayers I spoke to Chanyeol only, and visited the Guild when I knew that Beakhyun wasn't around."

Won bit his lip, feeling a sense of doom overcome him. Kyungsoo had gone through such lengths and done so much, and still he hadn't been able to end the bond. If that was the case then… What did it mean for him?

"Later when I finally saw Beakhyun I realised that I was wrong. It wasn't just my pain and longing I felt. He felt it too and we were both miserable because of each other. I thought that he would not be effected because he was a human. But he was effected. Watching his eye shadows and his misery was worse. I knew that if we lived or died, I would never be able to leave him again."

For a moment, Won remained silent. Kyungsoo also looked lost in thought, or memories. 

"Then," Won asked slowly, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you didn't develop feelings for him before growing the bond stronger? If you had remained strangers and not liked each other at all?" 

"The bond is strange and unique and I can't explain how it works. But strong emotions are the key to it. Even if you feel hatred towards someone or anger, your soul will not care. It will choose the other half of it not caring if you were fighting or killing each other. It's simply that your soul has recognised its other part before you did. You will come to realise it later, but for the sake of it, you can't ignore it once it happens. I guess even if I didn't have any feelings for him, I would have started feeling something after some time. The same person who was stranger or an enemy, I would come to know him closely and would learn his strength and weakness and hi personality and then it would be hard to ignore that I care and that I love him."

Won looked away. Kyungsoo looked so sure that it made him sick. This was Kyungsoo's bond talking, not his sense. Won knew for sure, he and Jisung were a mistake. They would never be anything more. And he had already decided a practical and surefire way to make sure things did not get complicated. 

Kyungsoo finally turned to him again. "Now, what is bothering you really? And what's wrong with you lower lip?" 

Won stilled.  _ My lower lip? _ In a flash he remembered. Jisung had bitten him. His mate's first bite would always stay and never fade.  _ Fucking hell. _

Won jumped off Kyungsoo's lap before his heart could beat and betray him." I'll grab some food from the kitchen and then I'll go to my apartment for a few days. I just needed a hug and now I need to be alone."

Kyungsoo only looked at him softly. "After that? Will you tell me and Beakhyun what it is about?" 

Won blinked then shrugged. "Maybe."  _ It all depended on Jisung's answers.  _


	10. Happiness is Just a Concept

THE NEWS ABOUT Baekhyun awakening his powers circled slowly through the vampire world in the next few days, but for Won it was a shock.

While arranging for food to eat he had been chatting with his Uncle Heechul and Aunt Hani, who had graciously helped him cook. They dropped it on him. 

"Baekhyun did what?" Won asked again, almost certain he'd misheard. 

So Heechul told him the entire story and about the fact that vampires had been bullying Baekhyun for a long time. Unfortunately for Won, he'd already suspected it but had lacked concrete proof. Sometimes Baekhyun would talk about the days before he became a vampire. About the time he wanted to ensure that Kyungsoo would be powerful and have a powerful mate. Baekhyun had always sound so earnest and desperate. To think that he finally had what he wanted, Won could not help but smile. This probably was the best news he'd had so far, after everything that had happened to himself. 

"Why are you leaving to hide though?" asked Heechul. "Shouldn't you stay here and motivate Baekhyun? Or is it something to do with your power again?" 

To be honest, he was now more scared of his heart beating than his intent going out of control. But it was a good excuse. "Yeah. Something triggered it again at school and now… It better to be safe."

"I guess so," he said. "Please be careful."

"You don't have to worry about that." Won was always careful. He'd been careful too fucking much for too long. "Tell Baekhyun I'll drop by again." 

"And you will give answers," Kyungsoo called from the top of the stairs as Won put everything in paper bags and walked down to the garage. 

"I'll do no such thing," Won replied and then escaped quickly. 

He wasn't in a hurry to drive to the apartment, as much as he wanted the answers, but there was an extremely annoying connection he had to deal with now. And this connection has told him in clear terms that Park Jisung was hungry. That he'd probably been starving longer than anyone knew. So he needed to stop feeling that first. 

The minute he parked outside the apartment building he knew Jisung had already arrived after whatever long walk he'd taken to think things through. Juhyun's huge grin was indication enough. Won didn't like it. It was the only thing he didn't like about Juhyuk really. His small tummy with an inability to keep things under wraps. For a slayer, the doorman could be really careless at times. The only reason he wasn't out in the field was because he had sustained head injury in battle once, but it also made him cheery and slightly unreliable about certain things. 

"Your friend is already here," Juhyuk announced loudly from across the lobby and Won sighed. 

"I know. But maybe not tell the world about it? I don't want anyone to know he's here."

Juhyuk frowned. "Why not?" 

Won went with the simple answer. "I'm hiding him from some dangerous rogue. If you keep talking about him he might be hurt."

Juhyun's brows drew sharply up. Careless he might be, but his slayer training was still proper. Now that he knew rogues might be involved, he'll keep Jisung's presence here a secret. 

"He was asking for breakfast," Juhyuk said, taking one bag from Won and helping him into the elevator. "Should I cancel with the kitchen then?"

"You should. And if anyone comes looking for me you…"

"Tell them that you're feeling unstable to meet anyone and go away. I know, Princess. I know."

Won wrinkled his nose and smiled. Juhyuk lived life on a whimsy. Sometimes he wished to be like Juhyuk too. 

Once they were on the floor, Won took the paper bag from Juhyuk and said, "I'll take it from here. Thanks for everything, Ju." 

"This ain't anything, boy. You get some rest. I hope your friend isn't going to be too much trouble."

Won smiled, thinking. _Too late for that._ Because Park Jisung had already become trouble for him now. 

. 

. 

CHANYEOL FINDS THE first clue by accident and then the rest start falling in. He had a pattern, however faint at first, but he hadn't actually expected it to be anything relevant. But once he started looking into it, he realised something more than just science and vampires was involved. 

Most of the cases in the database had only one common factor to link it to something vampire related - blood loss. The agents in human department, a select few who were planted there by the Slayer Guilds, always forwarded any case with blood loss over to Guild to care of, since human police was not equipped to deal with it.

Yet they had never had a cause to link anything else to non-human deaths apart from it. Most of the time, those who went through mysterious circumstances and encountered rogue vampires, and escaped alive were labelled as clinically insane. The agents from vampires were sent out to use intent and make the human forget the traumatic event. But some cases were truly bizarre, so much so that nobody even bothered labeling or forwarding it to other department. 

Sleeping deaths. 

Chanyeol hadn't even considered them to be of note. And all the files, all the data said stuff like, sleeping suffocation, heart failure, lung dispersion etc. All natural things. Can occur to anyone any time. No reason to believe that they could be caused by anything supernatural. 

Then why was it that Chanyeol had a huge pile of files in front of him, all of the deaths in sleep, and they had alarming similarities. Similarities that could only be possible if it was done by one person, a professional person. Just like only a vampire can drain the whole body dry of blood and maul it, there could be only one thing that can stop hearts in sleep and leave their victims behind with terrified, wide-eyed expressions of dread. 

Ninety-nine cases. In Seoul alone. Over the course of last ten years. And Chanyeol hadn't even checked the cases from before that. From other cities, heck through the world. If this was a thing, and he was terrified to think that, then they would require new combat methods, new forces like the slayers and new weapons. Because then it would be proven that another kind of monster had been working in the shadows all this time without the knowledge of anyone. 

Qutrub. The creatures who could reduce Teakwoon into a trembling mess. The creatures who could mess with impeccable vampire memories. 

"It's late. Come to bed." Jongin said, coming into Chanyeol's study. 

Chanyeol looked up and smiled tiredly. He'd been reading through thousands of files, collecting the ones that had matched. He'd been at it ever since the case of that family popped up. 

Jongin came to sit in his lap, leaning his head on his shoulder. "What was making you worried anyway? Even I'm getting anxious about it."

"Just this new case. I am trying to prove something but now that it feels like it might be true, I'm scared of it. It means more work and more trouble."

Jongin sighed. He'd been helping out with all he can since Chanyeol became the Guild president. His ability to teleport had come in handy to get the case files from around the world and transport emergency teams to a serious case location. But he knew Chanyeol was loyal to this field, it ran in his family after all. 

Chanyeol had lost a lot in the last sixteen years after becoming a vampire. His mother had died in a plane crash and his father had passed not long after from kidney surgery. Yura was around thankfully but her husband was diagnosed with cancer and was still in treatment. She was working diligently on her kids, who were now in tweens and going through initial training to become slayers with the Do family. 

Jongin had been with Chanyeol through all that. But sometimes he wished to take Chanyeol away from all of the work and burden of handling the Seoul Guild. 

"Have you heard about Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked after a while, murmuring into Jongin's hair. 

"Yeah. I'm thinking of dropping by and congratulating tomorrow. What is his power anyway?"

Chanyeol smiled. "I have no idea but he seems nervous. Understable, it is hard to adjust at first."

"Still. I can't believe he didn't tell us about all that's been happening with him. How could those people even…" Jongin stopped and then continued. "All this time attending the parties and donating to the King and supporting new ideas, and behind our backs they were doing  _ that _ to Baekhyun? Why didn't we notice? We should have noticed that…"

Jongin trailed off again. Chanyeol eyelashes were on fire, emitting smoke and flames, his jaw clenched. He had been asking himself the same question. How didn't he notice something like that happening to Baekhyun? Jongin knew it was eating Chanyeol alive, that question. 

"Hey, calm down. We don't want to burn the files down that has evidence in it." Jongin kissed the flames away, giggling at the tickling sensation. Chanyeol's fire never hurt him, never. "Besides, now that he is powerful, nobody would even dream of hurting him again. Not when Kyungsoo hyung is also aware of it."

Chanyeol closed his eyes, the fire extinguishing itself. "You're right. Kyungsoo won't let it happen anymore. He's already written off most of the guilty ones from the royal registry and set watch if they tried anything suspicious."

But that still didn't solve the problem on the table. These files, these events lining up perfectly.

"We'll need to create a new branch if this keeps on. It took more than a thousand years to get the Slayer Guilds functioning, I don't know if we can handle this new menace."

Jongin bit his lip. His face thoughtful. "I don't know. Maybe, Baekhyun is right. Even from all you've discovered. The people who have died seemed to be related to crimes and violence, generally criminals who haven't been caught. Could it be that the Qutrub aren't hurting innocent people, if they really are the ones behind this?"

That was another similarity Chanyeol could not ignore. Almost each victim in the files was either wanted for petty crimes or reported as offender in several small charges of shop-lifting and wallet thefts. Nobody was clean. The family in the secluded cabin who was murdered recently, were all involved in marijuana trade, the woman had been the transporter. 

"Does it matter? Criminal or not, they're killed without explanation. Just because I haven't found anyone innocent yet doesn't mean there aren't any." 

Jongin simply sighed. "Right. We can't believe everything yet. But I need you to come to bed now. I think it's enough working."

Chanyeol gave a tired smile. "Yeah. I could do with a nice sleep."

Jongin hopped off his lap with a sway to his hip. "Who said I'll simply let you sleep?"

Chanyeol paused and then his ears smoked. "Damn." He followed his mate obediently to bed.

.

.

WON STILLED AT the sight of Park Jisung in nothing but a robe, hair dropping and his skin (a lot of which was exposed) sparkling with water drops. He must have ran out of the shower to get the door. Thankfully he'd sent Juhyuk away, Won somehow could not think about letting him see Jisung like this. 

"May I come in?" he asked, dropping his gaze a little. 

Jisung was already standing awkwardly, trying to hide behind the door. "It's your house. Why ask?" 

"I'm simply observing good manners."

Jisung stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Fine then. You may come in, highnesses."

Won stepped in and hurried to the living room, and placed the food parcels on the kitchen island. 

"Drop the formalities, you can just call me by my name." Won rounded and observed Park Jisung again. "I usually don't let people come here. But since you are here, you understand that this isn't a little favour on my part, right?" 

Jisung shrugged. "I know. This doesn't come free."

Won nodded, somehow scared of his heart as it started out slow, lazy beat. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to block the noise. No use, as Jisung's eyes went down again, noticing. 

"You should go dress up, and I'll get the food ready. We can discuss over the meal."

Jisung shuffled awkwardly in his bathroom slippers and stopped at Lee Won's bedroom door. "I don't have clothes. So I might take yours."

"Help yourself."

Jisung ducked back in and Won thumped a hand on his chest, scolding his heart to stop beating. Of course, it did not listen. So he went around the island and started unpacking the stuff, using microwave for the things that had gone a bit cold. 

By the time Jisung came back out, he was clad in Won's white slacks and t-shirt. Somehow it all hung loose on him, emphasising how weak the other boy was truly. His hair seemed to be towel dry, and he had hurriedly ran a comb through it. The way he slouched and avoided meeting Won's eyes, Won thought maybe he was self conscious. Strange. Before, even barefooted, Jisung had not shown weakness of any kind. Was it a change in the environment or because Jisung felt indebted to Won for allowing him to come here? Whatever it was, Won wanted to be clear that this was only going to be a transaction. Nothing more. 

He set up the table and gestured. "Well, sit down. Let's eat. Unless you have any other preferences?" 

Jisung's eyes went from one plate to other, taking in the food. It wasn't a big fare, just egg rolls, buchjeon and gyeran bokkeumbap. "It's actually just perfect."

Won nodded, satisfied. He'd been slightly worried that Jisung might not eat. He still didn't know what Qutrub used as their main diet source. It definitely wasn't blood. That much he knew. 

So they sat down and started eating. Won let Jisung serve himself first and then filled his own plate slowly, watching the other eat. Jisung must have been starving. Within seconds he'd already cleaned up half of his rice and was now stuffing the egg rolls in his mouth. 

"Slow down. There's enough for a second and third helping, too."

Jisung paused and then started chewing slowly. Almost as if in front of the food he'd forgotten about Won. 

Once it looked like Jisung had eaten enough, and once the insistent hungry feeling in Won's own bond lessened, Won decided it was time to talk. 

"So. Your answers first. Why were you following me and do you mean any harm to my family?" 

Jisung swallowed and took a gulp of water. "I followed because that was the orders Shownu gave me. To keep an eye on you and your family members. And as for what we want to do… It has more to do with Jung Teakwoon than the rest of you."

"And this Shownu? He's your leader or something?" 

"I guess. But he's not like the King or anything. Most of us exist in tribes, spread around the world in small groups. We keep to our turf and try to maintain a normal life. Shownu is just in charge of the Tribe here in Seoul."

Won considered this. Speaking like this, it didn't seem as if they posed any threat. Except… "Why Teakwoon? What's he done to you?"

Jisung looked up from the food. "He killed Son Hyunwoo's mate. And now he is only a simple soldier in the new King's army."

"So Son Hyunwoo is real. He is still alive? Even after his mate died?" 

Jisung frowned. "No, you idiot. He's dead. We're just doing what we had to. To avenge the ancestors."

Won leaned back in his chair. Suddenly realised why his chest had been feeling a heavy darkness inside. "You're lying. Every word just now was a lie."

Jisung pushed the plate away and stood up, patting his stomach with a quirk of his lips. "Took you long to realise. But not every word. That part about Hyunwoo… That's a lie. He's still alive. In fact, you've probably seen him."

Won frowned. "What do you mean I've seen him?" 

"That overly muscly bodyguard of yours was flirting with him at your party, wasn't he?" 

Won's eyes widened. He suspected that Teakwoon's story of Hyunwoo might be credible, that there might be some plot of revenge involved, yet he never suspected that Hyunwoo would dare to come  _ that _ close to them. Disguised as a waiter. 

"Teakwoon must have recognised him," Won said, thinking hard. He'd been planning on explaining everything about their bond but things had taken a turn. "He should have recognised him… Unless his memory is still defective."

Jisung had slid past him to the kitchen and was washing his hands in the sink. He'd been hungry enough to get them sticky with oil. "He goes by the name of Shownu in our Tribe. And after what he's done to me, I'm sure he's capable of quite a lot of things. Even erasing himself from your old King's memory."

Won stilled. He was not used to feeling things through this variable thread that linked them mentally. But he knew some reactions and feelings were not according to his will anymore. They occurred quite suddenly in reflexive response. For instance now. The minute Jisung has said the words  _ after what he has done to me _ something sharp and stinging vibrated along the link, tingling his spine and clenching his fist. He didn't know why but these words had caused him unnerving anger. Is this what bond meant? Was he going to keep feeling things each time Jisung was hungry or in need of assistance and if somebody ever touched a single hair on his head without Won's permission? 

"You ran away from him. He did something to you and that's why you didn't find me sooner. Only after I… helped along."

Jisung pushed past Won again and headed to the bedroom, pausing at the door. "Right. I am curious as to  _ how _ you helped me. You haven't given answers yet but that's fine. I want to hiber… Sleep. I guess I'll have to use your bed, if that's not too much."

Won clenched his fist again. "So you're just going to sleep? I thought we were having a discussion. This is…" Won gestured vaguely between them, "important stuff. You need to know certain things."

Jisung sighed. "Yeah, well I just had my first warm meal and hot bath in… I can't even remember how many days. I've been kept prisoner, and I walked a lot since last night. Right now I just want to rest. You can tell me everything important tomorrow morning."

"I'm not going to wait for you till tomorrow. I have to get things done too."

Jisung shrugged. "I know you have nothing to do. Otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to meet me for discussion. If you can't wait then might as well go sleep." Then after a pause he added. "I don't imagine Ten let you have any sleep. From what I saw this morning."

Won wanted to say  _ That's none of your business. _ But then caught himself. Well it was sort of Jisung's business now. "No I didn't get any sleep."

Jisung simply disappeared through the door and crawled into the bed. After a beat, Won followed. He tried ignoring the way his room already had traces of Jisung's scent, lavender and rain. Or the familiar way Jisung had nestled under the covers, already looking tired and sleepy. 

He grabbed another comforter from the foot of the bed and decided to settle on the couch outside . 

"Where are you going?" Jisung called after him. 

"To sleep on the couch."

Jisung frowned, eyes heavy with sleep. "You can just climb in the bed. It's yours anyway. I'm already wearing your clothes and eating your food. I'm not gonna kill you in your sleep."

Again Won wanted to say something but thought better of it. True. They'll have to get used to each other. They only had an entire lifetime left to live together still. 

So Won slid into the bed too, using his pillow as a wall between them. He always slept without the pillow under his head anyway. He closed his eyes, completely still under the comforter. And he was shocked to realise that his first instinct wasn't panic or fear for his life. He wasn't even bothered about sharing his sanctuary with an utter stranger, much less a person of a completely different species . 

He was, in fact, for the first time in a long time, absolutely at peace. His heart was a slow, steady rhythm, and it lulled him to possibly the best sleep he's ever had. 

. 

. 

AFTER SPENDING THE morning with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun had decided to return to the work he's taken upon himself. He also had a new assistant who needed to be trained and kept up to speed. 

"So the reason you've involved yourself with the Apprentice Program is to…?" Jooheon asked, his brow frowning in speculation. 

"To make sure more vampires learn to integrate themselves into human society.  _ Co existence _ , the manifesto of King Taekwoon and Kyungsoo. The Apprentice Program is the first step towards it and I'll not have it ruined."

Jooheon nodded as if he understood. Then asked, "Why though?" 

Baekhyun paused outside the training grounds. He could already hear the hum of activity in the classes, and hoped that Do Shin and Sejong had it all in order by now. That these vampires had learned something. "Why what?" 

"Why do vampires need to be integrated into human society. We have more money than them. We don't want for anything. We even have a great amount of control on the government. What's the point?" 

_ Stupid, selfish, entitled rich brat. _ Baekhyun rounded on Jooheon. Eyes hard. "Why do slayers have to clean your messes? Why do humans need to donate blood to fill your belly? Why did the Guild protect your secrets and helped you in the mess that followed Lalisa's uprising?" 

Jooheon looked down guilty. 

"Better yet… Why even live in this world if you're not going to use these stupid, powerful skills to help everyone out? Human or not. You have been blessed with status and power, you owe this world to use it for good. These vampires will be the key in shaping the future generations. Complete balance between human resources and non human strengths. Only then you can hope for a better tomorrow. Unless you want one race to destroy another completely? That stupid Taekwoon is still a terrified mess after erasing the Qut-"

Baekhyun fell silent. He was about to say too much. He sighed. "Listen. We need each other. Slayers need vampires. Vampires need slayers. And if there's any other species that need us along with the nature and animals, we need to cooperate. Circle of life and all the bullshit. Ecosystems depends on this. Does that sound like enough reason or do you still want to know what the point is?"

Jooheon shifted on his feet. "I… I guess I hadn't thought about it like that."

"Of course, you haven't. Just like many other vampires I've met. You don't care about anyone else beyond your own needs and desires. And that's exactly why things need to change." Baekhyun took a steady breath, turning back to the building. "Enough semantics. Now we need to get in there and check that everything is going smooth. As my assistant I want you to observe things and make note of the slackers."

Baekhyun entered the class, nodding at Do Sejong who was at the dias. 

He didn't miss the utter hush which fell as he entered the class. Nor did he miss the collective intake of breath when Jooheon followed him inside. Everyone had seen Jooheon implicated for attacking Baekhyun and now he was here, walking free and following Baekhyun. But it was the cautious way everyone regarded him that made Baekhyun wary. Looked like the word about his awakening, destructive power had already reached the classes. They were finally scared of him. Finally looking at him as if he mattered. Baekhyun felt no joy. He wanted their respect and loyalty because he was the King's consort, not because they were scared of him. 

Did Taekwoon feel like this all the time when people tripped over themselves trying to serve him, and be loyal during his era of reign?

"How's it going so far?" he asked Sejong. 

"Why don't you ask them, King?" Sejong said with a shrug. He'd deliberately called him  _ King _ again. As if clarifying where his loyalty was. 

Baekhyun looked over at the class and tried to appear as non violent as possible. Last time, he'd needed to assert his authority. But now they were meek. They knew what might happen if they disrespected him.  _ How to make them relax?  _

"I'm not here to check your progress yet. I came on other business and decided to drop by." Baekhyun smiled as some of the vampires eased their stiff shoulders. "Instead I want to see how well you can check your physical strength. If you are going to be with humans and if fortunately one of you might find a life mate in humans, you will need to demonstrate restraint of physical strength. You'll need to appear human. You can't go around punching holes through solid walls on accident and you're also forbidden on royal command to use intent too much and too often on humans."

Baekhyun paused, a corner of his mouth going up in a smile. He could see it, their heads spinning with thoughts and possibilities. They were taking his words literally and imagining themselves in the situation which Baekhyun has just painted for them. He'd aroused their curiosity. Good. 

"You must be wondering how to accomplish that? Your strength is natural, instincts for you. How can you tone it down?" Baekhyun beamed widely, clasping his hands in front of him like an excited teacher about to reveal test scores. "I'll tell you how.But before that we have to play soccer."

. 

. 

JISUNG WOKE WHEN his leg was on fire. He sat up, wrenched out of his hibernation and hissed in pain. 

Except it wasn't his pain. Beside him, Lee Won was also awake and rubbing his ankle, his face contorted with pain. There was a red rash of burn on his ankle and it was disappearing slowly, becoming whole skin again.

"What the fuck happened? And why do I feel your pain?" 

Won gave him a withering stare. "Who told you to leave that part of the curtains open? I thought you knew the light was harmful to us."

Jisung blinked, looking at the window and the time, slowly feeling the pain recede which meant that Won was healing rapidly now. "Its evening. What light?" 

"I guess I should have known you only know half of it." Won sighed, finally twisting his ankles, checking if it worked fine. "Sunlight is dangerous. The first light when it emerges from the horizon and the last flash when it disappears. Both are strong enough to kill us. Even if it is not shining directly at us,unless we are buried or in the safety of walls with windows closed, we'll die."

Jisung rubbed his eyes, slowly understanding that even if he had spent months tracking the vampires there were still things he needed to know. This was going to be an educational experience, that much was certain, but it would be a good idea to learn things from the vampire's perspective first hand. 

And he had had some time to think about it before. A few hours ago when he had woken up. In fact, he hadn't really gone to sleep, too scared of sharing his bed with a vampire. But after a while he had noticed that Lee Won's slowly beating heart stopped. 

His curiosity got the best of him and he forced himself to see. He sat up and turned to observe the vampire. Slowly realizing that he actually looked dead. Defenseless. If he wanted to, he could have sucked out the whole soul of this vampire prince and nobody would ever find out what happened. 

But it was the way that Won had actually trusted him and joined him in bed that made Jisung curious. Why was he being so nice and welcoming? Bringing him hot, home cooked meal? Agreeing to share his bed even though they were enemies? 

But most of all he allowed himself to really  _ see _ Lee Won. Before he was just doing his job, making mental note of what the target was doing. But now he used this opportunity to observe the vampire prince, watching his defenseless form a few feet away from him. 

As all vampires were made, Lee Won was the epitome of beauty. His eyes were framed by long, thick lashes. His high cheekbones and full lips were sweet, almost eye-catching. His hair fell around his head, framing his cheeks as he slept on his side, head propped on a folded arm. His skin, usually smooth, now appeared even more pale and brittle in this weird sleep of death. 

_ Some people have all the luck, _ Jisung thought, sighing.  _ Beauty, money, love of others. Lee Won you're one lucky piece of dead meat. _

Won had no gloves on. It was something Jisung had noticed when they were eating. It seemed like when he was Jisung, he removed his gloves. Jisung did not know what that meant. 

Jisung pushed off the bed and shuffled to the window with its firmly closed curtains. He appraised the view of the high noon outside, pursuing his lips at the humans, busy in life, unaware that two monsters were in an apartment, among them. So many people were lucky. 

_ But not me. All I get is a weird blood and disloyal Tribe.  _

But for now, as long as he could hold up to the deal, he could live here quietly in luxury. For free almost. It did not feel that bad or drastic. 

Another wave of exhaustion came over him and he decided he could not hold on anymore. Vampire in the bed be damned. He needed his hibernation to heal from what Shownu had put him through. 

He had gone back to bed and sleep, without fixing the curtain fully. Which explained how the light must have fallen out on Won's ankle, in direct sight of the gap between the curtains. 

Except now he knew that it would not be easy. Not when he could share pain with the vampire as well. He shifted, crisscrossing his legs as he faced Won in the bed. "Fine. Explain now what you wanted to. That important thing."

Won sighed too, and ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair. "When you kissed me at school, you created a bond between us. It's not something that can be reversed or stopped from escalating into something else."

Jisung cursed mentally. He had suspicion that this had to be because of the kiss - and soul tasting - that he'd done. He just didn't like when it was proven to be true." What sort of bond?"

"A bond for life." Won looked up at him through his lashes." We call it life mates. Basically it is what it sounds like. You and I will be dependent on each other for life now, and there's no going back. No cure, no way to stop it."

_ Life mates. I knew that it was important somehow. _ Jisung clenched his jaw. "Your parents, uncles and some other family members are life mates too. I have seen them during the time I spied but I didn't know why this is a big deal to you people. Even the slayer records I took from your house didn't overtly mention anything."

"It is because this is a sacred secret among the vampire kind. The only reason I am telling you now is because your life now depends on me. And my life depends on you." 

"Depends how? For what thing? You are a billionaire and I can't think of anything I can help you with."

Won chuckled, running his hand through his silky hair again. "Everything, Park Jisung.  _ Everything _ . Everything we do or feel or want depends on each other now. My dead body is coming alive because of you, my heart has started beating. I have started to develop instinct of protection towards you… AbAnd it will only escalate with time."

Jisung looked away. He knew this wasn't a lie or a joke. Not when Won had said it all with that blank smile, his eyes desperate. "So...what do we do as life mates?"

"We'll need to feed each other, for one thing," said Won, crisscrossing his legs and mirroring Jisung's pose. "I don't mean like this morning. I mean you will have to feed me your blood and I'll have to feed you… Whatever it is that Qutrub survive on. I hope it's not flesh."

_ Blood. He would drink my blood. _ Jisung reeled with shock. He hadn't realised that those life mates were close to this extent, more than just physical closeness as he'd observed. He'd actually thought that it only meant they were sexually involved. To have kids. But this was more than that. 

"We eat souls," he found himself saying. 

Won's mouth popped open a bit, his eyes going round. "So in the school that's what happened? It wasn't a kiss… You were trying to eat my soul. Is that why I lost so much strength all of a sudden?" 

Jisung interlinked his fingers in his lap, avoiding eye contact with Won. The space between them seemed too little all of a sudden. "Yeah. That's what happened. Usually if I take a few mouthfuls, it only makes one a bit dizzy. But I got carried away…and took more than a few mouthfuls."

Won blinked, trying to gather himself. "Why did you get carried away though?" 

Jisung sighed. He'd said too much already, so he might as well admit it. "Because your soul was pure white and tasty.  _ Very _ tasty."

"Pure white? As in not tainted?" 

Jisung nodded. 

"That's a shock."

Jisung nodded again. "It's very rare that someone has that sort of clean soul. I actually believed you had no soul, that you were a soulless demon. But when I realized and started eating it, I couldn't hold back." 

"It's not like I have ever hurt anyone that badly." Won said, almost as if explaining why he was pure. "But my power has done damage. I even killed my birth mother when I was born. It's really a shock that I have that kind of soul."

Jisung frowned. He hadn't known about Won's birth mother. He had actually assumed that he was a child between King and his Consort, since the vampires had that ability. He wanted to know more about that. 

"What else do we need to do?" he asked instead. 

Won stilled, looking uncomfortable. "You can't betray me. You have to make sure that you don't get hurt, as you have just experienced. We'll both have to be careful about getting hurt. Also, can you see my bottom lip?" 

Jisung looked at his bottom lip. He's already noticed the faint silver scar, barely visible unless someone was really looking. He assumed it was Ten's doing. "Yeah, I see it."

"That's where you bit me. Your first bite on me will always remain. Never fading. Which is why you have to pick where I bite you. It's better if it's some place hidden. We can't afford to show the bites to everybody. That will bring unwanted attention and danger."

Jisung looked down at his hands. He remembered now. He had bitten him. Because it wasn't just a soul tasting, he'd actually enjoyed mauling Lee Won's lips, too high on the taste he had received. "I'm not sure if you would like my blood, though. Can't you just drink whatever is stored in the fridge?" 

"That's the point. I can't drink anyone else's blood. It will kill me. I tried tasting Ten's and it was… Well, as for if I would like it or not. Remember when I thought you had a really good perfume? It was your blood apparently. It smells really good. So I'm sure it will taste good too."

Jisung groaned. " I can't believe we're actually having this conversation. We don't even… What else?"

"For now, that's all that we need to survive this together. To stay alive. We can figure out other things slowly."

"And why is it dangerous to tell everyone that we are life mates?" 

"That's why it's a secret. If you get hurt, I get hurt. Ergo, if someone killed you. I'll also die. Which is why I'm wondering how Son Hyunwoo is still around if he was Queen Safiya's mate?" 

Jisung swallowed his spit. "So if I turned tail and tried killing you, I'll be basically committing suicide? Is that what you mean? Fuck this."

Won shrugged. "I know it's not ideal. But I have a proposition for you. If we keep to it, we might survive."

Jisung paused, watching the vampire silently. He thought his questions would bring answers but now he was confused. Were they really bonded to each other now? So intensely that dying wasn't even an option anymore? For life. 

"What proposition?" 

"We don't have to do  _ more. _ When I said we'll need each other for everything, I meant it. We will feel certain things, desires that we can learn to ignore. If we only continue to keep each other fed, I think we might be able to make do without having to do anything else."

Won paused, and Jisung realized that he almost knew what desires Won meant. He'd seen the life mate pairs doing enough to know what Won meant. He shivered thinking that he might need Won like  _ that _ ever.

"So let's make a deal. We feed each other. You give me blood when I get hungry. And I let you have my soul, although I don't know how much without dying. Do you agree?" 

"Do we have a choice? You made it clear that this is irreversible."

"So we have a deal?" Won held out his bare hand. 

Jisung looked at the outstretched hand, pale, long fingers, delicate looking. If he made this deal, there truly would be no going back. Then again, who was left anyway. His mother was killed by Shownu and he had nothing else. 

So he took the hand, noticing how their bond sizzled with awareness of each other. The way Won's heart kicked up in speed. "Deal."

Won nodded and let go, a small smile on his face. "Glad we got this out of the way. Now, how much of my soul you need?" 

Jisung pushed out of the bed, stretching. "If I take a little you'll just get dizzy for a while. Recovery will take a whole day. Nothing more." 

He shifted his eyes to the wall with drawings, trying to find a change of topic. He still wasn't comfortable with discussing how they needed to "feed" each other. 

He spotted the picture of two unknown people and went to touch it. "Who are these two?" 

Won slid his legs down the bed, watching the picture for a moment. "My birth parents. Kim Wonshik and Lalisa."

Jisung nodded. Then touched the picture of the bodyguard, the perfect, sketch of happiness. "You made this too?" 

"Yep. All the sketches are mine. Except for the Polaroids. Those are Kyungsoo's. He loves taking pictures of us all."

Jisung found the old picture in the mess. It was slightly faded, as if it had been on the wall for many years. There were a large number of people in the picture, around seventeen to twenty. But his eyes went to the small kid in front. 

"Who is this?" 

Lee Won stood up and came closer. His smile becoming wide. "That's Baekhyun. It's his family picture. The whole Byun clan. It was here before I started adding more pictures to the wall."

Jisung peered closer, eyes scanning all the slayers in the picture. They appeared slightly wild, in his opinion. 

And then he spotted a very familiar face. His whole body went still. With a shaking finger he touched the woman who stood beside the little Baekhyun. 

"Who is she?" he asked, voice shaking. 

Lee Won noticed the shift in his tone and the sudden dread that reflected through their bond. "That's Baekhyun's mother. Why do you ask?" 

Jisung stepped back, staggering. Won caught him, quickly leading him to bed to sit. 

"What's wrong? Why? Do you know her?" 

Jisung only nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

"How do you know her?" Won asked, his voice soft. 

Jisung gasped. "Because she is also  _ my _ mother."


	11. All Things Impossible

HENDERY LIKED THE quiet. 

When he was born, his family had assumed he was verbally challenged. That no matter how much he was prompted, he'd never respond. He didn't like saying anything because he was scared of it. The sounds.  _ All _ sounds. Cries, laughter, sighs. Every sound grated upon his nerves, made him wish he was…  _ Alone _ . 

But he'd learned a lot being quiet. He learned language, words, actions, subtle hints of why people around him did the things they did. Quiet, he'd realized, taught him more than noise ever could. 

And then at the age of four, he'd met the newest family member of the Tribe, a wild, thin woman calling herself Saya, with a small child of three years old in her arms. Little Jisung. 

Shownu, impressed with the skills and experience of Saya, had taken her as his second in command. Hendery's mother was the only person who he spoke to, and she was responsible for keeping order among the small families within their Tribe. Which is how he found himself trying to show Jisung around the warehouse, and explaine without much words how they worked, duties, tasks, chores.

The small child was too small. He didn't even have any human skin to hide him yet. He looked at Hendery through his all-black eyes and said, "Don't speak if you don't like to."

Hendery stilled. He could remember that moment all of his life. The small child who had seen straight through him, who seemed far too wise for his age. 

"How will you find anything? If I don't tell you?" Hendery had said. 

Jisung pushed his shoulder against Hendery a bit. "It's better to learn things by being quiet. I'll find out, eventually."

It felt like looking into a mirror. And in that moment, Hendery had decided. He'd protect this kid, even if it meant  _ not _ being quiet. 

He'd gone out of his comfort zone and protected Jisung through it all. When Jisung turned four and had to pick a human skin to blend into the normal world, he'd helped him choose. When Jisung's first hunt had taken place, he'd helped him kill. When Jisung lost his mother and fell into his first hibernation, Hendery had taken care of him, reading the books aloud that Saya left for Jisung, hoping that Jisung would wake. He'd taken care of him for three years of hibernation. 

When Jisung finally woke, Shownu had taken him as his prodigy. Soon enough, Jisung replaced Saya as the second in command. 

The decision was met with a lot of protest. The tribesmen could not understand why Shownu picked up a child of ten years old as his second. But Hendery hadn't cared about it. He knew that Jisung was strong, wise. 

Hendery had seen it already and he knew that one day these people would also realise. He'd chosen his path and if Jisung was the second in command, then he'd never question him. 

He pledged himself to Jisung first, in front of everyone that day, as he kneeled and declared in a loud voice, "I accept you as my second chief, Park Jisung." 

There'd been stunned silence all around. Even if their Tribe was small, nobody had expected Hendery to be so loud. Then again, some of the people hadn't even known he could speak, until that moment. It was a pro, as well as a con of being quiet. It was almost as if he had been, invisible before that. 

Shownu had clasped his shoulder and said proudly, "Good. Then you can also be his aid."

Then Kun had pledged, then the rest of their age fellows and then the whole Tribe. 

Through his life, Hendery kept Jisung as a constant. He looked up to him, followed him and made sure to obey him. 

When they started working against the vamps, Hendery began noticing the changes first. Shownu became secretive and Jisung started burning with unnecessary anger. Hendery did not know why, but he wasn't going to ask either. But he suspected that whatever happened with Saya, the way she was exposed as nonhuman and killed, might have been vampire's fault and Shownu must have revealed it to Jisung. That explained the hatred. 

So when Jisung fell into another hibernation, then another one after getting punched by the Vampire Prince, Hendery realized that he needed to protect him better. 

Which is why he started calling the darkness more, disappearing within it and keeping close to Jisung. Which is why he knew that Jisung was actually strange after the meeting with the Prince. 

That day at school, when Jisung ran out of the building, others had thought that they were caught. But only Hendery knew that something else had happened, something bigger. Stranger. 

So he followed. And when Jisung rushed to Shownu's office and said, "None of you will come inside until I say so," he didn't listen. Instead he drew the darkness around himself and followed,  _ invisible _ and slipped into the office behind Jisung as the door closed with a clang. 

He watched as emotions played across Ji...his  _ friend's _ face. The hurt and betrayal there. 

"You lied about them. They have souls. They're... good people." 

It took Hendery a moment to realize that he meant the vampires. He wasn't surprised, in fact, over the last few years during their activities trying to follow them, Hendery had also drawn the same conclusion. They were merely creatures, just like the Qutrub, trying to survive in a world that considered them monsters. Just like Qutrub, there were bad apples in the vampires too, in humans too. There was nothing more or less. Just life. 

But he was shocked by the fact that vampires had souls. He had not expected it, even after seeing them… 

"What else did you lie about? Everything? Or just some important details? Did you ever lie about my mother? About the last time I hibernated?"

Hendery froze, shifting back, putting space between himself and two Tribe chiefs he'd pledged himself to. 

But this news that Shownu must have known something about Saya's death, and the three year long hibernation that Jisung went through… It shook him. Everyone knew Shownu had power… But to that extent…?

Shownu took a step forward. "You feel stronger than ever before. And I know why. That's why I had to lie. What do you think they'll want to do once they realize vampires have even more powerful souls than humans?"

Jisung was shaking his head, eyes filled with disbelief. "You don't care about anyone else. You hate vampires and you'd never hide this if it means making them suffer. So cut the bullshit. Answer me."

Shownu's glamour flickered slightly, and Hendery realized that he was tensed. He'd never seen the chief this tensed before. That's how he knew, that whatever Jisung said, had  _ some _ truth behind it. Be it the truth behind the vampires and their powerful souls or the accusation that Saya was killed mysteriously. 

"I only lied about the souls." Shownu said, there was a slight tremor in his voice. Hendery froze. When did Shownu ever feel fear? "Everything else is the truth. As for your mother, I wasn't the only witness. You can ask anyone you like. We all saw her-"

Jisung spoke, his glamour stripping, his voice magnifying as only a Qutrub's voice can. Hendery could feel it now, the pressure in the air, the darkness shifting, heavy. Jisung's power had amplified and it was because of whatever happened between him and Lee Won. 

"You control us all, don't you? Mother always said you were him. The ancestor. The boy who inherited the power. Is that why she died? Because she was right about you? Shownu... no,  _ Son Hyunwoo." _

Hendery gasped softly, shrinking back against the wall.  _ He did not just hear that, did he? _ Son Hyunwoo was an old legend, stuff of myths. He can't be around anymore, much less in this room, right now. 

Shownu's skin rippled, peeling away and his real form emerged. Hendery wanted to look away, terrified at the sight. He'd never seen Shownu's true form before, never known that it was  _ this _ paralyzing. 

But Jisung seemed unaffected, facing off as their powers collided. Energy so heavy and powerful that the pressure was enough to bruise and rip against Hendery's own glamor, his darkness. He could not breathe. 

And when Shownu grabbed Jisung's throat and forced him to hibernate, Hendery could only watch helplessly. 

"I hate doing this every time," Shownu made excuses, holding Jisung's prone form in his arms. Hendery wished he could see Shownu's face, his expression. "But there's a reason I must lie about some things. You will understand it one day, but until then, I think you should hibernate a bit more."

Shownu left then, wrapping himself in his human skin again, beckoning the darkness around them. He went to Jisung's room and laid him there. Then he walked out of the warehouse to do goodness knew what. 

Hendery unfroze himself from the corner where he had knelt all along, trying to save himself from the blast of power. He shivered, finally realizing that he was lucky. 

Lucky that he liked quiet. Lucky that he was not noticeable. Lucky that Shownu had no need to control him, if he really controlled his Tribe. Lucky that he was not considered a threat. 

So making himself composed, he went away from the office. He did not say anything to anyone. He didn't even show his emotions. He just knew that he needed to help Jisung out, but not sure how. So he did what he was best at. He observed. Quietly. 

When Shownu came back that evening, he called a meeting of the Tribespeople and announced, "Jisung had been injured brutally by those vampires."

Hendery tried not to vomit at the lie, but all around there was a surge of hatred, raised voices and anger. 

Shownu raised a hand and it was as if they all switched off, silent. Hendery shivered slightly. He'd never paid any attention but after watching what Shownu did to Jisung, it was obvious. He really could do that. He truly controlled them. With a single gesture. 

"Don't worry about it," he said, voice soft. Mesmerizing. "He is hibernating to recover. But we'll not sit down and take any more injuries. I cancel all surveillance for the next week, and until then, I want all of you to take your time and hunt."

Another gasp rippled among everyone. Hunting was strictly controlled by Shownu. They only hunted once every third month and only in groups. Never all at once. But now Shownu was asking them to do it. 

Hendery's mother stepped up and said, "But I thought the rules…"

Shownu looked at her, his face emotionless. "In this situation, we can't worry about the rules. As long as you hunt carefully without drawing notice of the Guild, it should be fine. Besides, it's not like they can tell what killed them."

Hendery watched as each face softened too, accepting the reason. How can they just accept it after years of following the rules? Because Shownu wanted them to. It had been there all along but Hendery never knew. He would have never noticed it if he hadn't eavesdropped. The thought alone terrified him. 

"After you have hunted and recuperated your strength, we'll launch the attack against them and hit them where it hurts."

Shouts of approval rang in the air and Hendery tried to smile and show support. He could not be seen, he  _ must not _ draw Shownu's attention to himself. As if his fears were heard out loud, Shownu's eyes found him. He moved to the spot where Hendery stood and smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Hendery tried not to flinch. 

"Hendery, can you please keep an eye on Jisung?" Shownu said, still smiling softly. "After all, you always take care of him. He'd recover fast, if you are there."

Hendery's heart thudded, a thousand things passing through it, and he nodded. 

Under Shownu's watchful eyes, he went to Jisung's room and sat down on the bed, watching Jisung deep in the hibernation. His mind raced. He needed to help Jisung. He needed to help Jisung run away, and he needed to get himself and his family out of here. 

Shownu had said it was safer to remain hidden, that it was not wise to mingle among humans as vampires had done. But right now, Shownu was the danger. 

He kept a close watch on Jisung. The next night, he was sitting in a corner when power surged from Jisung and he sat up, as if wrenched from his hibernation by an external force. For a moment, Hendery wondered if Shownu had finally released his hold on Jisung. 

He was about to say something, when he realized that Jisung's eyes were glazed over, black and wild. He hadn't even noticed Hendery, much less pay attention to him. Barefooted, leaving his wallet and his phone behind, Jisung ran out of the room. 

After a pause, Hendery followed, stopping only to grab Jisung's wallet, covering himself with the darkness until he was invisible. He followed as Jisung used his power to knock out the guards at the door and ran headlong into the dark night. Not looking back once. 

Hendery kept up. 

He followed as Jisung's glazed eyes readjusted and his speed slowed. He followed as Jisung slowly walked, tugging his hair and muttering as if something was bothering him. He followed Jisung all the way to a luxurious loft and watched as the Vampire Prince came out to meet him. 

If Jisung was desperate to escape, so desperate he didn't even take his wallet (which was important because Jisung had his mother's picture in it), so desparate he went to the vampires for help… It could only mean one thing. Shownu could no longer be trusted. 

Hendery still remembered his promise. So he decided to help. He decided to go back and take his parents with him, to seek Jisung and maybe join some other Tribe, even join vampires if it meant safety. 

But when he got home, he saw the warehouse empty. There was no one there except dead bodies. His friends… Some elderly… the guards who had been knocked out by Jisung… All dead. The rest of the warehouse looked ransacked as if the Tribe had packed up and left in a hurry. 

Some bodies were missing though, and he hoped that his parents were fine. Following the trail of tracks and scents going off into the woods, he stopped as he saw a circle of Qutrub, standing, watching something. It was everyone else, Minhyuk, Kun, Kihyun, their families. 

But he couldn't see his family, not until he heard the scream. He drew the darkness around him and stepped forward, his eyes widening. 

There, in the circle, his father knelt, crying black tears. And just beyond him, Hendery saw his mother. Dead. Her eyes staring at the canopy of trees above. 

Hendery's knees face way and he forced himself to remain standing.  _ No no no no… _ Someone was screaming inside of his head. 

Shownu stood above his father, looking down with contempt. 

"I'll ask you for the last time," Shownu said, his voice cold. "Where is your son and what did he do to Jisung?" 

Hendery shrank back, shaking. So… That's why nobody was saying anything, doing anything. Because they were all being controlled. They only felt what Shownu wanted them to feel. 

"I don't know!" Hendery's father cried. Hendery gasped, trying not to cry or make a single sound.  _ This can't be happening. This is not happening. _ "I don't know where he is… I d-don't know!" 

"So I suppose they just vanished?" Shownu mocked. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" 

"Please, I'm telling you the truth," Hendery's father begged. 

Shownu sighed and then slashed his arm down, ripping his father's head apart. 

Hendery turned and fled. Silent sobs grated through his throat and his vision blurred with tears. He couldn't shake the image off. His father's head, the dark blood… Shownu's mocking glare… He ran and ran, trying to find a place to hide. 

Because Shownu was dangerous. And he was going to kill him. 

. 

. 

KYUNGSOO RUBBED HIS eye, wishing for the droning meeting to simply end. He'd been trying very hard to keep things under wraps, but it didn't seem to be working. 

Ever since he'd written off the culprits - the bastards who'd abused and humilitied Baekhyun over the years - off of the official noble registry, he'd been receiving visitors of all sorts, begging on behalf of certain clans to reconsider and be forgiving. 

Like now. He was in the living room, with Lady Clinton and Xiu Son of Manchester. They'd flown miles to get a word with him and Kyungsoo wanted to smite something down to repress himself. 

"It's for personal reasons," he said, a little stiff after repeating it so many times already. "I know I'm answerable to a lot as a King, but I don't have to answer if it is personal. Don't insist."

That gave them a pause. Then Son Xiu muttered softly in Cantonese, "Could it be about his bitch?" 

Kyungsoo lashed out and slammed Don Xiu into the floor, going for his throat. In Cantonese he said, "I see. I suppose I have to write you off as well."

Son Xiu went quiet, realizing his mistake. "Please, I was not…"

Kyungsoo got up and threw him towards Lady Clinton. "Clear off. This meeting is over. If I receive one more sympathizer from any of the clans, I'll have your heads next."

"Even if you are doing this for personal reasons, you can't fight the world," Lady Clinton said, her voice quaking. "You can't kill the world for just your mate."

Kyungsoo rounded on her, cooly smirking. "My only answer to you is that I hope you find a mate and realize exactly who I would and wouldn't kill. And I hardly believe that the whole world is against my mate. I'll have plenty of support left still."

Turning to Son Xiu, he said, "Lucky my mate didn't hear you say that. Otherwise you'd have lost more than just your registry. Now get out."

They shuffled out, muttering. Kyungsoo caught "so it's true his mate has power now" and "I can't believe he said that". He sighed, not even willing to give a single fuck. 

"You could have handled that differently," said Taekwoon, coming down the stairs. 

"I'm not you. I don't know how to handle these pissants." Kyungsoo slumped on the sofa and whined. "This is so fucking tiring. Everyone thinks they have a say in my personal matters just because I'm a king."

Taekwoon slumped next to him. Kyungsoo looked him over. He was haggard. Almost like he was starving himself, but that wasn't true. Jaehwan would not let something like that happen. It was the worry. 

"Still can't remember much?" he asked. 

Taekwoon mumbled, "I remember my birth. My infancy and childhood. I even remember how the three of us came to be. But after that it's a blank slate. The only moment I can remember is my second birth, when Safiya turned me." 

Kyungsoo remained silent. "You sent me to massacare them, didn't you? Back when I was younger and easily given to bloodlust."

Taekwoon sighed. "It's one of my biggest regrets. I just assumed that being the kin of Safiya and Hyunwoo, they would be dangerous to us. Perhaps they are. Perhaps not. I only knew to maintain peace between us and the humans, we needed to get things in order. There was just no place for another species of monster among us. And since I had you at my disposal…"

Kyungsoo sat up, taking Taekwoon's hand. "You were a young, ambitious vampire turned King. I was a Greenblood, barely able to hold the new power within me. We made mistakes. But I can't imagine that they are a threat. They have not done anything to us. Not counting what happened in Nepal, of course. Perhaps that was a result of something else."

But even as he said it, Kyungsoo remembered the animated corpse, the voice of Hyunwoo coming out of the dead mouth. 

"Will you not try it?" Taekwoon asked. 

"No." Kyungsoo did not even want to consider it. 

Taekwoon had asked for him to use his intent and recover his memories. Just like he tried with Baekhyun all those years ago. And once that failed, Taekwoon had made another, absurd request. He'd asked if Lee Won could use intent on him and draw out the memory. Kyungsoo had refused on the spot. He could not ask that of Won. Never. Even if they needed information. 

Qutrub had not been a problem because they'd remained hidden for the last thousand or so years. But now, for whatever reason, they'd emerged again. They'd shown themselves in front of Taekwoon.

Something had changed. If they only knew what… 

Chanyeol chose that moment to barge in and announce, "I think that these Qutrub need to be dealt with."

Kyungsoo groaned. "What now?" 

Chanyeol stood in front of them, an alarmingly large stack of files, old and new, teetering in his arms. 

"Office," Chanyeol said, trudging up the stairs. "Both of you, now."

Taekwoon exchanged a glance with Kyungsoo, and then they followed the Guild President swiftly. 

Once the office door was safely locked, Taekwoon asked, "What's this about?" 

Kyungsoo stepped to his desk. "And why do we need to deal with them?" 

Chanyeol slammed the stack of files on the table and said, "Take a seat. I have something to show you."

. 

. 

"KICK IT OFF," yelled Baekhyun, rallying the team back to its position. "Anywhere to the boundary!" 

The referee, Do Sejong, blew his whistle, holding a yellow card. Baekhyun swore and gestured his team in. 

"What happened out there?" he asked. "We were going so good!" 

The youngest among them, Daehwi grimaced. "I kicked a bit hard. I couldn't control myself."

Baekhyun shook his head. "Don't panic. We've got this. So far we only have two yellow cards. Jooheon's team has four. We're doing great."

As far as goals went, none of the team had yet managed anything. The yellow card was a count of how many times they'd used vampire strength and the red cards were if they did something overtly supernatural using their skills. So far nobody had tried to rely on their powers and Baekhyun was glad. If they can keep themselves in check then they could still learn. 

Sejong blew the whistle again and Baekhyun said, going on with his hand. "Keep your head. Keep it natural. One goal. That's all we need to win."

The team grunted and placed their hands on top of his. "3, 2, 1, Let's go get it!" 

They scattered around the pitch, going back to their post. It was Jooheon's team who had to serve this round. Ten minutes until they finished the game. 

Baekhyun had suggested the game on a whim, but looking back, isn't that's how Kyungsoo taught him to control his strength too? He'd urged Baekhyun to play, run, fight, box with him. Play human, and keep a hold on his strength. The method had worked superbly, now Baekhyun can pretend to be human as a second nature. 

But he hadnt expected to have this much fun. He could see the way the student's attitude shifted too. Before they'd been scared, thinking of him as a King's consort, as a being with newly awakeed powers, as a threat. But now they seemed to have relaxed. Now they cornered him to ask for suggestions, hints, tricks to keep themselves motivated and in control. 

He'd given them purpose and he'd given them a chance to see him beyond what they thought and heard. 

The ball was kicked, and his team surged. One of Jooheon's player made a mistake and ended up speeding. Another yellow card. But Baekhyun smirked with Daehwi and Kuanlin worked as a team and had the ball. They were keeping steady, keeping the ball at pace. There was nothing inhuman about their movement. 

And just like that, Daehwi gave a light kick, and the ball lazily flew right between the goalkeeper's legs. 

Sejong blew a whistle.  _ Goal! _

Baekhyun jumped up, laughing. And then his team surged to him, grabbing him, throwing him in the air and catching him. All fear gone, with just a sense of comradarie and teamwork between them. 

"That was amazing!" he cried once they put him down. "See? It only takes a bit of effort. Keep this up and you'll easily pass off as humans."

"Let's have another round!" said a player of Jooheon's team coming up behind them. "We need another chance, come on."

Baekhyun laughed. "Can't take the loss, kid? How about we have another match tomorrow?" 

There was a mutual dislike for the idea. They wanted a match now. Baekhyun beamed. He had them. He had their trust. That was also a victory for him. 

"Look at the time. Nearly sundown. I think you should get back to the classes now."

They grumbled but listened. Within a few minutes, the ground was empty. The other classes had been there as audience, but he could hear their excitement, their prediction that they would also play tomorrow. 

"That was a good game," Do Sejong said, slapping Baekhyun playfully. 

"And a good idea too," said Jooheon, coming from the other side of the pitch. "They almost certainly worship you now."

Baekhyun chuckled, running a hand through his messed hair. "I only wanted us all to have fun. School gets a little boring without extra-curricular activities, same can be applied here."

Sejong looked at the sky. "Let's get you both inside first. Then we'll have some drinks. Sounds good?" 

"Sounds fantastic," said Baekhyun and followed the instructor inside. 

After the sundown, many students were done with the classes and left. Some had come bravely to the office and asked, "Are we playing tomorrow, as well?" They'd left happily when Baekhyun assured that they would definitely play. 

"You would be a great teacher," said Jooheon. 

"Because I have had great teachers in life too." Baekhyun explained. It was true. He'd been trained by the Park family and under Chanyeol and Yura. Later he'd trained with Kyungsoo.

They sat and chatted for a while, and Jooheon stared to relax with his new position. But then Baekhyun's phone rang. 

He saw Won's number and smiled. "Excuse me, my son is calling."

The last time he'd spoken to Won, he'd sounded like he was troubled. He hoped whatever was bothering him was now sorted out. He received the call. "Won. How are you? Feeling better?" 

But when Won replied, he knew something was wrong. 

"Baek, can you please come to the apartment?" 

Baekhyun stilled and the other two felt his serious shift in mood too. 

Ever since he'd given the keys to the apartment to Won, his son had insisted nobody would ever be allowed inside. Since he was a child dealing with uncontrollable intent, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had allowed him this chance at privacy. 

But now he was asking for Baekhyun to come. That meant something serious had occurred. 

"Won. Are you in trouble?" 

"Not exactly. But I need to explain what has been happening for the past few days and… I need you. Please."

Baekhyun got up at once. "I'm on my way."

Turning the call off, he looked at the others. "Sejong, you keep up the good work. Jooheon, take the car back to the Manor and tell my husband I'm with out with our son. I'll run."

He did not wait for the response and flew out the door, blurring with speed, in the dying evening sky. 

. 

. 

JISUNG STARED AT the pictures on the screen, while Lee Won cleaned up his apartment. 

It seemed the vampire did not have any idea what else to do, so he busied himself with work. He changed the sheets with new ones. He dusted. He washed the dishes and put the dirty laundry in the wash also, including Jisung's old clothes. 

Anything to avoid thinking about the things Jisung had revealed. Anything to keep himself from looking at Jisung. 

To be honest, Jisung also felt lost. His life had not been great, but at least it was simple. Now he could not even begin to see what was real and what was fantasy. Were his memories even worth anything anymore? 

_ Who were you, mother? Who were you to be linked to the slayers, vampires and even the Jinn royalty like Hyunwoo? _

On the screen, the Goblin and his bride were having a tussle. It was warm and shimmery, peaceful despite the harsh conditions. But he could not focus on it. His mind, fuck, his  _ entire _ body, was aware of the vampire fluttering about around him, working. 

_ Why did it had to be him? _ And why was it becoming clear that this strange connection between them was anything but a coincidence. If it turned out that he really was related to Byun Baekhyun, then it would mean Won was a relative too, if not by blood. 

_ Blood. _ That was another thing which rattled him. He had to give the vampire his blood. No, he had to exchange blood for the most delicious soul he'd ever tasted. It was a million dollar offer, thinking about it. But that didn't mean he was comfortable with it. Not when he felt everything Lee Won felt. 

"Can you stop that?" he snapped, finally looking at the vampire. 

Lee Won blinked at him through his hair. He had been on his knees, trying to wipe and dust in the last shelf. "Stop what? Dusting? Do you want to live in filth? Fine by me."

Jisung hissed.  _ This vampire. This brat prince. Why does he get under my skin so easily? _ "Not that, I meant  _ that! _ Stop biting your tongue and stop thinking about it. You're giving me headache."

Won stopped biting his tongue. He looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. It's a nervous habit of mine. I didn't think… l'm new to this too."

Jisung pushed his head down and grit his teeth in frustration. This was another thing he could not deal with. The absolute, sincere way Won apologized, and how far he was willing to go to make Jisung comfortable with the whole situation. It made him feel like a jerk and he couldn't even get his frustration out on the brat Prince. 

"Just stop being nervous then." He turned to the screen and another wave of anger hit him at seeing the Goblin and his bride acting lovey-dovey. He picked up the remote and turned it off. Silence had a sound, and he was a bit disturbed to be here. "When is he coming?" 

Lee Won stood up and folded the dust cloth. "He'll be here soon."

Jisung leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes. When he had said what he said, Lee Won had finally shown himself to be shocked. Before, the vampire had kept his emotions in control, even as he explained about the whole lifemate thing, but the minute Jisung recognized Saya in the picture, he'd broken down. 

"This is… Not something I can deal with." Lee Won had said. He was so rattled he needed to sit down and think about it, tugging at his hair in frustration. "I don't know what to say anymore…"

So after a brief period of meltdown, Lee Won had decided to call in the only person who could verify Jisung's claim as well as give answers. Jisung was also looking forward to some answers himself. 

He had known his mother to be a wild spirit, Shownu's trusted soldier. He could remember the times spent with her and without her. How she always seemed to be leaving for one day or several nights, probably because of whatever Shownu wanted her to do. Each time she returned, she seemed to be shaken and covered in bruises. 

_ Was it because she'd been not just a Qutrub, but also a slayer? Had she kept up a double life? Spying on vampires for Shownu under the guise of slayers?  _

He shook his head. Nothing made sense any more. Nothing seemed real. 

He was so lost in thoughts that he hadn't even realized that Lee Won was now sitting beside him on the sofa, a respectable distance between them. Jisung tried not to show his unease. Over the last twenty or so hours, he'd slightly gotten used to Lee Won's presence, to his scent, reminding him the taste of his soul, and the ripple of power which emanated from him like body heat. Maybe that's why he couldn't notice. He was already too aware of him inside, because of that stupidly vivid connection, that Won's nearness outside did not bother him any more. 

"Before Baekhyun comes, I'd like to explain some things," Lee Won began in a soft voice. 

He sounded hesitant, like he was bracing for refusal. As if Jisung could simply say  _ no, _ and he would stop. Jisung wondered if that's what Won meant, that everything they did and felt was now connected, dependant on each other. 

"I was originally planning on keeping it secret that you and I are lifemates. I'd hoped that we could get used to it first and then I'll tell my parents. But now I have to reveal you, and I must warn you that to everyone else, this will seem like it's a big deal. They'll act happy and say congratulations. So I hope you don't feel too spooked when that happens, just pretend to like it or something…"

Jisung sniffed, wrinkling his nose. He'd expected as much. After spying on the other vampires, lifemate couples, he'd quickly assumed that they were supposed to be happy together. "Pretend to like it? I guess I can manage that. What else?"

"Pretend to be happier too. And we might need to be a bit… closer. Publicly. I mean…" Lee Won stopped with a sigh. Then muttered, "This is so freaking taxing."

Jisung agreed. It truly was. Who could have known there were so many rules and things to learn among these vamp royals?

"I guess we can manage that too?" Jisung decided since he was stuck here, he might as well learn to endure it. Which got him thinking about what Lee Won had said before… "So if I really held back that day and didn't ki-" he stopped himself from saying  _ kiss _ . "...taste your soul, we would never have become like this?" 

Lee Won sighed. And started biting his tongue again. Jisung hissed at the piercing pain. Why did he have to bite so hard? Almost as if he was used to holding back frustrated screams. 

"At first, that's what I thought. Kyungsoo told me that any kind of strong emotion could be a trigger for this. Between vampires at least. We didn't even know if something like this could happen between human and vampires until a few years back. So between a Qutrub and a vampire… It's almost impossible."

_ Strong emotions? _ Jisung tried to search his brain for anything like that. He did have strong enough emotionns towards vampires.  _ Hatred. Could it be enough? _ Then again, he was following Won and his family, if that's how it happened, he should have been a lifemate to many vampires already. 

"But now you think differently?" he prompted, trying to sort this out. 

"You probably hated me while you followed me. That's an emotion. But usually, when this happens, others have a chance to work things out. Get to know each other as enemies or as lovers. It's a process that happens gradually and over time. But it wasn't that with us."

"Process, huh? Like first time date and then movies?"  _ This is so fucking confusing.  _

Won explained as if reciting from a manual, "The first stage is  _ Knowing _ . The awareness that you are connected to each other. It's subtle and only recognizable when a vampire's heart awakens. The second stage is the  _ Finding _ , when mates have a chance to know each other and deepen their connection through mutual respect and trust. The third is  _ Drinking blood. _ Self explanatory, and I've already told you the significance of the first bite. The fourth stage is…" Lee Won stopped. He bit his tongue harder. "We probably won't have to worry about the fourth or the last stage. The first three are enough for our survival."

Jisung could guess. The other two stages probably had something to do with intimate relationships. Life _ mate _ and all. No wonder Lee Won couldn't say it aloud. 

"So if that's the case, our whole process is messed up," Jisung realized. "I… Er… kissed you and bit you, your heart became alive and the entire trust and respect thing got ignored."

Won nodded. "Which is why I wanted to wait. Let us become used to it. Develop some trust. But we can't ignore what you have said either."

Jisung could clearly understand it now. Won did not want to tell anyone because everyone would assume that they had completed the process properly and had trust between them. Also, intimacy. So he'd have to pretend that it was true. 

"I'll try to be good about it. But I make no promises. Tell everyone that it's my personally or something to be cold and distant."

Won's lips quirked. "That won't be hard to believe. But for now, you have to pass the test with Baekhyun at least."

"What are you gonna say about the little theft I did at your party. He'll recognize me, won't he?" 

"That's where the last thing I wanted to say comes in," Won shifted to face him, his eyes hard. "You have chosen me, so you have to help out. Tell us everything about Hyunwoo."

Jisung pushed off of the sofa. "I don't think it's that easy to betray my entire kin. But depending on what we find out with Baekhyun, I'll decide."

Won remained silent. Then he opened his mouth to say something but that's when the doorbell sounded. They both exchanged a glance and Won mumbled," Ready?"

Jisung shrugged.  _ Maybe.  _

Won stood up, ran a hand through his hair and dusted his clothes, making himself presentable, even though Jisung could not even begin to understand why. This vampire prince always looked immaculate. Even in this dishevelled I-was-cleaning look. 

Won went to the hallway and opened the door. Immediately the questions poured. 

"Won? What happened? Are you okay? Did you use intent on someone? Did you get hurt?" This was Baekhyun. Jisung remained calm even though his heart was starting to beat faster with nerves. 

"Calm down. As you can see, I'm not hurt. I'm fine. But there's is something that happened."

Baekhyun made a tut-tut noise. Fussing. "Whatever. Let's go in and talk, why are you blocking the entryway?" 

"I have to say something before you go inside. There's something that I haven't…"

Baekhyun inhaled sharply, and Jisung went still, his danger-sensor beeping in warning. 

"Is someone in there?" Baekhyun asked loudly. "You are not alone here… Why do you smell like… Different than normal…?"

Won must have gagged Baekhyun from speaking because he was agitated as he said, also loudly, "Would you please listen? I'm about to explain anyways. Yes, there's someone inside." 

A pause followed in which Baekhyun remained quiet. 

"He's my life mate."

Now Baekhyun made a sound somewhat between a scream and a squeal. Jisung sighed to himself, realizing why Won had said that this news might be good for everyone else. 

"OH My God! WON THAT'S ABSOLUTELY AWESOME WH--mmm" He was gagged again. 

"Baek, I'm not done yet. Yes, it's awesome and everything but that's not why I called you. He's also a Qutrub. So before you can see him, I want to ask you, if you mean him harm or if you don't want to see him…"

Baekhyun was silent for a while. "Won, as long as he's your mate, I don't care if he's a Qutrub or a dinosaur. Don't be alarmed. I could never harm…"

  
  


"I know it's just really new… He revealed something which was… That's why I called you… Why don't you come in?" Won bit his tongue and Jisung could not get used to that sensation. It was like an alien force was biting down on his own tongue and it felt beyond weird. 

But before he could do anything about it, Won and Baekhyun finally entered the living room. Jisung stood up from the sofa and remained silent, non-threatening. He wondered how to greet him?  _ Hi, Bro. Or Hi, father in law?  _

Baekhyun looked at him closely and Jisung fidgeted under the scrutiny. He also noticed that Won had walked closer to him, somehow placing himself between them in a slightly protective way. Jisung knew that vampires were like that toward their mates but this was the first confirmation. Won would protect him, even from his own family, if need be. The thought of it filled him with some kind of anxiety. 

"You are him, the one who broke into the office." Baekhyun said, finally recognizing him. "I wonder if that was because of Won? You must have really liked him."

Jisung blinked. About to say  _ what the fuck? _ But he remembered what he'd said to Won and tried to remain calm. 

"Perhaps."

Baekhyun smiled. It was sincere and very adoring. "Then that's settled. If you are his mate, then you are a part of the family. Welcome. I'm Byun Baekhyun, you may call me Mom."

A hand was extended to him. Jisung looked at Won who nodded in encouragement. He took the hand, noticing how like Won, Baekhyun's skin temperature was cool. "Thank you. I'm Park Jisung. Nice to meet you."

Baekhyun's eyes literally glowed. Or maybe Jisung was too rattled. 

"It's amazing, though. I've never heard of Qutrub and Vampires as life mates before." 

"Me neither," Jisung said, thinking about how to act any normal than this. 

"See, that's what I have been saying. I told Soo that we shouldn't worry about the Qutrub. That they probably don't want to do any harm. This proves it, right?" 

Won cleared his throat. "That's something we can't be sure of. Jisung ran away from the one who lead them, who might be this Hyunwoo character. There might be something going on in the background, something to do with uncle Taekwoon."

Baekhyun hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I'm sure whatever it is, you aren't involved anymore, are you? Jisung?" 

Jisung braced himself before saying. "Not any more."

Baekhyun smiled at Won. "Stand down, I won't hurt your mate. Let's sit down and have a chat. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Won looked at Jisung and with a shock, Jisung realized he could  _ understand _ what his expression meant. Won's eyes seemed to be saying,  _ "Shall we tell him now?"  _

Jisung decided to take initiative. "Actually, he called you because of something else."

Baekhyun, who'd comfortably plopped on the couch, stopped smiling for a second. "Oh. I wonder what could be more important than the news that you're lifemates."

Won twitched nervously. "I think, Jisung should just show you."

"In here," Jisung said, readily gesturing towards the bedroom. 

Baekhyun looked puzzled but went inside first. From his sharp gasp, Jisung understood that he really hadn't seen any of Won's drawings. 

"You drew these?" he asked, his face sparkling with pride. 

Won shifted on his feet, trying not to smile too much. "It's not as good as Kyungsoo's."

Baekhyun chuckled, getting closer. "I can't believe I didn't know. You don't have any drawings back at the Manor or at the Do estates."

After admiring the artwork for a while, Baekhyun turned serious. "Now, what is it that you wanted to show me?" 

Jisung walked across the room and touched the picture, pointing at the faded, sunken face of Saya. "This woman… Who is she to you?" 

Baekhyun paused, his eyes going dull. All light and happiness leeching out. He slowly stepped closer and simply stared at the picture silently. 

Jisung had an insane urge to step away. It wasn't strange, he had always been a bit careful about the vamps. Standing close to one like this was definitely nerve-wracking. Then again, he wasn't bothered much when he had shared a bed with Won. This  _ bond _ was definitely changing his entire life and his perspectives. 

Finally, Baekhyun said, "This is my mother.  _ Was _ my mother. Why do you ask?"

Jisung repeated what he'd told Won. "She's my mother too."

A moment passed. Then Baekhyun scoffed. "That's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny."

Baekhyun looked at Jisung.  _ Really _ looked. Jisung looked back. Was it just him or their lips looked similar? 

"I refuse to believe that."

Jisung crossed his arms. He'd expected that much. In fact, it would have been stupid if Baekhyun believed it easily. "Let's talk then, find out if it is possible or not. Because I also don't believe it."

Baekhyun looked uncertain but asked, "How old are you?" 

"Eighteen."

From the corner of his eye, Jisung saw Won start a little. He probably should have mentioned hue age to Won. Then again, he knew he did not look older than fifteen. It was not his fault, it was his human skin.

Baekhyun shook his head. "She was dead. I saw her die. Years ago. There's no way she was alive when you were born."

"What was her name?" 

Baekhyun sighed, "Byun Se ha."

"Se ha?" echoed Jisung. Sounded a lot like  _ Saya _ . "Do you remember anything…supernatural about her?" 

Baekhyun squuezed his eyes shut. "Apart from the fact that she had strength enough to endure my father's experimentations, no I don't remember anything supernatural like that."

Jisung pondered that. If she'd been starved, deprived of souls, she really wouldn't have any power at all. "How did she die?"

Baekhyun sat heavily down on the bed, his head in his hands. Jisung knew this was not a good memory to him. Won quietly sat next to Baekhyun, wrapping an arm around him to show support. 

"She died in childbirth. Twin sisters. My father cut her open trying to get to the babies… She didn't survive. I saw it."

Jisung nodded. He was beginning to understand now. "You saw her die. Then… Do you remember what was the color of her blood?" 

Baekhyun made a face. "Red. Of course, it was red."

"Are you sure?" 

Baekhyun shivered slightly. "I'm… Yeah. Yeah… What else was it supposed to be like if not red?" 

"What then? Where did you bury her?" Jisung pushed.

"We did not. A few hours later, the house burned down. And she was still there where she died."

Jisung uncrossed his arms. "So there's two options then. One, her blood was red as you seem to remember and she burned. Or, her blood was black and she did not die and in the commotion of the fire, escaped from there. Which one is real?" 

Baekhyun stared at him. "Are you out of your mind? She was cut open. Butchered. How do you expect that…"

"If she was Qutrub, then let me tell you a little something about it," Jisung interrupted loudly. "It's damn near impossible to kill a Qutrub. And even if her insides spilled out, even if half her neck was chopped and dangling with nothing but tendons… She would have survived. All she needed would have been a couple of souls."

Jisung stilled.  _ The babies. _ Stillborn. Soulless. She must have known what was going to happen to her, so she…  _ No, No, mother would never… Unless she had no choice… _

He didn't say any of it but his expression must have been enough. Baekhyun turned furious in a second, "I refuse to believe this nonsense! If what you said is true, let's suppose, do you really think I'll believe that all along my mother was alive and I did nothing?" 

"She was always leaving for days on end. I always asked but she was secretive about it. I sometimes teased her saying that she must have another family. Maybe… She watched you?" It was hurtful to admit it. Somehow, Jisung wanted it to be false as well. 

"No. Just no." Baekhyun stood up suddenly. "You're Won's mate, and I sincerely welcome you to the family. As long as you have us you'll never be in trouble or in pain. As for this… It's not… I can't just…"

Jisung nodded. "I understand. I won't speak about it then."

Baekhyun turned to Won. "My boy. You wonderful child. Congratulations from my whole heart. I guess I should give you  _ the talk _ and remind you that even though he's eighteen, you are not. So just be very safe."

It took Jisung a moment to understand what he was saying. He nearly gagged on his spit. 

"Baek, no. We are  _ not _ having this conversation," said Won, horrified. 

"Just being a parent. And if you have any questions regarding all these things you are feeling, come to me. I'll explain."

Baekhyun walked out of the room. He paused at the door and slowly turned to look at Jisung. His eyes uncertain, and then he asked in a whisper, "Can I meet her? Your mother?"

Jisung swallowed. He knew the pain of losing parents and the absolute, terrible shiver in Baekhyun's voice reminded him of his own loss. "She's been dead six years now. I'm sorry."

Baekhyun sniffed, his eyes a bit red with tears forming in them. "Ah. Well, I'll see you around. Won, lock the door. I'm off."

When he was alone, Jisung sat down on the bed too, staring at the picture.  _ Who were you mother? Saya? Se ha? Just who were you?  _

Won returned after locking the front door. He seemed hesitant but said softly, "I don't know if she really is the same person or not. But don't worry about Baekhyun. He means it. Like it or not, you're family now."

Jisung sighed and fell back on the bed. He was sleepy. Hungry. He knew Won would pick up on that. "I guess it wasn't wise to dump him with this news and about being life mates."

Won agreed. "Yep. We should have eased him in."

Jisung threw off his shoes and crawled under the covers. "I'm sleeping."

"Aren't you hungry?" 

"No need. Don't wake me unless there's a fire."

Jisung waited for Won to say something. To push him for answers. But then Won simply turned off the lights, closed the door and left him be.

.

.

WHEN BAEKHYUN WENT home, he ran into Hoseok first. 

"Won still with Ten?" he asked, yawning. He'd been on a mission from Guild during the time Won was having his slumber party. 

Baekhyun paused. He didn't know why but it seemed like Won wanted to keep the news about himself and Jisung a secret. Thinking about it, it felt like a good precaution, especially given the fact that Jisung was a Qutrub. 

"Yeah. He might stay a few days." Lying had become easy. "Where's Soo?" 

"I think he's in the office, meeting among the Prez and the Assassin," Heosek replied, yawning again. "They've been at it for about an hour. Do you have anything for me?" 

Baekhyun shook his head with a smile. "Not now. Go home and relax. Refresh yourself a bit before telling Jooheon about the way things work here."

Hoseok must have met with Jooheon by now, so he said, "Sure thing. I'll get going, then. Ciao."

Baekhyun closed his eyes and took an assessment of his surroundings. The three were in the office upstairs, Hani and Irene were in the dojo, practicing swords, which left Heechul and Woobin, who seemed to be in their rooms, sleeping. No guests or visitors. Even the kitchen staff was gone.

Going upstairs, he knocked at the office door and peeked in. "Don't worry, I only wanted to say I'm taking a nap. Fill me in on whatever you're talking about later, okay?" 

Kyungsoo looked up at him softly, realizing that something was wrong. Baekhyun had already decided not to hide from him, but he knew that Kyungsoo won't ask about it in front of everyone. 

Taekwoon and Chanyeol didn't look up from their individual stack of files, too immersed in whatever was written. 

"Then go and rest, love. I'll join you in a while," Kyungsoo said softly, his eyes promising that he will be talking about whatever Baekhyun was feeling right now. 

Baekhyun closed the door behind him and then walked into the bedroom he shared with Kyungsoo. It used to be just Kyungsoo's room before their marriage, but it had underwent a lot of changes. It had more furniture than before and also more colour. Their belongings spread around lazily, Kyungsoo's drawing materials, and Baekhyun's instruments of music. He'd learned many of them over the years, whenever he had the chance. 

He locked the door and then made his way to the bookshelf with old, handwritten journals. Carefully, he picked up the one marked 2008. He'd opened this one many times before, but each time the shock of it felt real. New. 

His family's sketches, drawn by Kyungsoo. It was hard to skip over the figures of his father, grandfather and his brother. The rest of the journal was filled with sketches of Baekhyun himself, but this was not the time to see those. Harder still, to stop at the page which showed his mother. 

_ Byun Se ha. Age: 34. Died in childbirth in the hands of her husband, Byun Taewoo.  _

Finally, he let himself think about what that boy said. Accessing each option. Reviewing each word. Every single thought was like daggers in his heart. 

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the moment his mother perished. His memories were always defined by colors, vivid and leeched into the events. Some memories were like nightsky, cold blue. Some were like summer evenings. But the memories of the night everything ended, these memories were always dark, bursting with smoke and flames. 

He could not decide what her blood looked like.  _ Was it just red? Was it black? How could I even know?  _

_ And if it was black, then what? _ An uncertain thought came to him. _ If she was a Qutrub, then what? What does it make me?  _

He remembered his youth, the way he was always faster than everyone else in learning everything the Park family taught. The way the vampires would go crazy with just the drop of his blood. The way his blood was so addictive and nice to smell. Could it be because he was half a jinn? He shook his head, terminating that thought. It was too early to believe that. 

And if that boy was right, and he was born eighteen years ago, then it meant Se ha had been alive when Lisa started her revolution. Se ha had been alive and had been in a relationship with another Qutrub, intimate relationship that ended with Jisung's birth. She had been alive when Baekhyun met Kyungsoo and Taekwoon, and when he defeated Lisa, and when he became a vampire. 

If that boy was right, then she had been around for all of Baekhyun's childhood with the Park family as well. 

_ But she never found me. She didn't even care.  _

A choked, wretched son tore from his mouth. What fate was this? Finally he'd awakened his power, finally things were better and Won had a mate. Why was it always something to do with him?  _ Why? _

He wiped at his tears, staring at the red liquid on his hands. His blood was red enough.  _ Right? _ Unsatisfied, he dug his nails into his palm, watching the thick stream of blood gush out. Red. Dark and rich.  _ Red.  _

Nothing about him said  _ "Qutrub _ ". Unless he needed to be a full bred to have black coloured blood. 

Kyungsoo was at the door. No doubt after he felt Baekhyun crying and smelled him bleeding. 

"Baekhyun! Is everything OK? What's happening in there? Open the door, love."

Baekhyun gasped for breath. Then he opened the door. 

Kyungsoo asked nothing and simply held him until he had cried himself hoarse. 

Finally, as he calmed down, Baekhyun explained everything to him. From the joyous news about Won finding his mate to the revelation that Hyunwoo might be after Taekwoon as suspected, to the discovery about his own bloodline. 

As he spoke about Se ha, Kyungsoo's eyes twitched. "I had a slight feeling of… Difference when your father forced her to drink from me… But back then I was too far gone in pain to notice if… I never saw her bleed so… Baekhyun, perhaps she was really not human…"

Baekhyun did not want to know that much from Kyungsoo as well but he listened. 

"Your father's case file had said that he was responsible for murder of many vampires but apart from that, he also had a few civilian deaths on his record. Back then we ignored it since that isn't our department. But he could have also captured Qutrub, labeled off as civilians unknowingly, and maybe he ended up marrying one of them. If you think about it, the possibility isn't far fetched. Since your family was into drinking blood and experimenting with powers."

Baekhyun sighed. "So you mean there's a chance that my sort of brother is now lifemate to my son? Fuck."

Kyungsoo agreed with him. Baekhyun stopped hugging and stared at his face. Suddenly he was angry. 

"How are you okay with this? I am a freak of nature if this is all true. I'm a bloody hybrid and have awakened powers that seem too big to understand. Why are you not spooked?" 

Kyungsoo smiled and said, "You're my mate and that's all I want to know. Freak, hybrid, powerful. Nothing else means more to me than you. Besides, I have become used to it now, being yours."

Baekhyun frowned even as his heart stuttered at Kyungsoo's words. "Used to what?" 

"All things impossible." Kyungsoo placed a soft kiss on each of his eyes, licking away the bloody tears. "With you, everything becomes possible. And I love you for that."

.

.

TEN STOPPED HIMSELF from calling Won. For the tenth time that day, pun intended. 

After everything happened he had been worried about Won's wellbeing. He was also curious about what might have happened between him and his newly found mate. 

"He should have stayed for food," Hyungwon declared, and then added, "His royal ass was saved by us. That's the least he can do for us."

"What do you mean  _ us?" _ Yangyang added, slurping up blood from the cup. "It's me and Ten who saved him. You were home, skipping."

Hyungwon gave his vacant stare. "Still. How rude. What did he say again, Ten?" 

Ten could feel a headache coming. For reasons, he'd kept it a secret that Won had a mate. Won had confided in him alone, and he knew it was because of a reason. So unless Won decided to reveal his mate by himself, he was not going to say anything. Which is how he ended up making an excuse for Won.

"His family called him back. Some personal, royal business." Ten rolled his eyes to himself, his hand slipping into the pocket of his jeans, almost trying to dial Won again. 

_ No. Stop. He must be fine.  _

"He seems odd and I can't help but think that it's something more than just those Qutrub kids," Khatiim remarked, braiding Tern's hair who sat in his lap.

"We should not make assumptions," Yangyang said wisely. "We've only been his friends a month. I'm sure there's a lot about his life he hasn't said about. He could be stressed out about his powers. We never know." 

Ten silently praised,  _ Bless you, Yang. _

This argument has come up between them several times already over the last month. The first time was after Won's birthday when Ten had suggested they befriend the prince after years of dancing around it. Back then, each of them had made the argument regarding Won's power. It was no secret that Won wore his gloves all the time, and that it was something to do with his inherent powers. It also wasn't a secret that his powers were the same as his mother, Lisa. His triple Blackvlood status also made him potentially dangerous. 

The second time was when they started school for the first day and Won had been surrounded by people immediately. His soft features, his dark silken hair and his eyes were enough to capture anyone's attention, and those poor humans had no idea how to handle him. Between the crowd, they had noticed the way Won had folded in on himself, shrinking himself and avoiding all sort of body contact religiously. It made it obvious that not just his hands, his whole body was capable of releasing powerful intent. And that's why they had argued again if it was wise to be near Won. 

Then it was the arrival of the new kids. And Won's reaction to them. But they had all seen Won was more than just a pampered, isolated prince. He was good, tender of heart and kind to the brim. The emergency situation two days back and the fragile way Won broke down after it was enough proof that he was innocent and needed protection. They had all silently come to the conclusion and decided to pledge themselves for life as Won's friends and guardians. He was their prince and they intended to be the most loyal subordinates. 

"True. He seems to be in good control over himself. But maybe something else is bothering him," said Khatiim now, looking embarrassed to judge Won before. 

"He will come around. We gave him the password to the loft, right? So when he has time, he'll come," Ten added, encouraging everyone. 

Almost as if they had predicted it, the loft security system started beeping. Almost as if someone was trying to get in without the password. 

"Calm down, I'll get it," said Ten, and nobody seemed bothered about the break in. After all, as long as they had Ten and his power, they did not need to be worried. 

He checked the cam first and frowned in confusion. He was certain he'd seen it wrong, so he opened the door and took his first look at the boy standing outside. 

It was one of the Qutrub, those friends of Park Jisung's. Ten tried to remember his name, and came up with a generic Henry. 

"Can I help you?" he asked, blandly. 

And then noticed something was wrong with the other boy. He seemed to be trembling slightly and there was a silent hitching in his breath. A film of dark liquid pooled in his wide, staring eyes. 

_ Is he crying?  _

Alarmed, Ten stepped closer and softened his voice. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Are you hurt?" 

The boy gasped, strangely silent. Then uttered one word. "Jisung."

Ten did not ask why he knew that Jisung had been here, or that he could be here at all. But something bad must have happened if this boy had gotten as far as to physically invade the property of a vampire. His miserable, silent sobbing also made Ten feel pity. 

So finally, he took out his phone and called Won for the first time, twenty hours after their botched attempt at kissing. 

  
  
  
  



	12. Reality Just Got Real

WON STOOD STILL in the living room of his own apartment. After Baekhyun's visit, and after Jisung isolated himself in his bedroom for even more sleep, Won had gone back to cleaning the house again. Now it was appropriately cleaned, every surface gleaming and smelling of the flower-scented cleaner and phenyl. 

He wanted a thorough scrub of himself in the shower next but that's what stumped him. He felt strange about this, having his place marked so deeply with another's presence. He should get used to it, he knew that. But it was just too fucking domestic, staying under the same roof, eating together, sharing bed and shower. And clothes too, since Jisung had nothing of his own yet. It felt too familiar.  _ Cozy. _ Making him feel the reality of his situation even more clearly than he had thought. 

_ I have a lifemate. _ That is what he still could not wrap his head around. He should be focused on other things, like the fact that not only Jisung was two years older than him, but also related to Baekhyun by blood. But no, it was still this one thought, a strange monotonous refrain that made him question everything. He still expected to wake up and realize that he was sleeping, dreaming. 

But vampires did not dream. They only relieved memories of past. Their sleep was death and death had no dreams, no new creations or imaginations.

If he wanted he could still detect the faint, rainy scent of Jisung in the air, underneath the stingy scent of the cleaner. He could hear the soft, whooshing breaths of sleeping Jisung from the bedroom through the closed door. Heck, inside of him, he felt the proximity of his mate. The awareness as real as a physical touch. 

His phone buzzed on the kitchen counter where he'd left it and he was thankful for the distraction. 

He saw Ten calling and felt like a bad friend. He'd run off with no explanations, Ten and his friends must have been worried. He did not even want to know what Hoseok would do once he realized something was going on, but he should have called Ten to let him know he was okay. 

"Hey, Ten. Dude, I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Forget the apologies. I want you at the loft. And bring your…  _ other _ friend along."

Won frowned. He knew that Ten had not told anyone yet but then why was he asking for Jisung too? "I do not understand. What's wrong?" 

"Because the friend of your friend is crying on my door step right now. And I have no clue what to do."

_ Fuck. _ "OK. Be there soon." 

He looked to the bedroom, hating everything, and then decided to get it done with.

Except it was harder to get the Qutrub to wake than he imagined. He tried to raise his voice and even poked Jisung with a pencil. But he did not wake up. 

So Won tried another tactic. Something he'd only seen Baekhyun and Kyungsoo do, a sort of mental nudge. Grasping that awareness inside of him, he tried to judge towards Jisung, just like he'd done earlier to help him out. When the nudge didn't work, he gave a sudden, almighty push. 

Though, he didn't expect when Jisung woke with a start, holding the covers like he was bracing against the impact. Won's ears picked up the thudding heartbeat of Jisung, and the terrible expression of fear on his face. 

"What happened?" Jisung asked, he sounded scared. "It felt like I was hit by a ram."

Guilty, Won suddenly realised that experimenting with the bond was not a good idea, especially when he still didn't know how it would end up between a vampire and a Qutrub. 

"I was…. I'm sorry. I tried to wake you like before but it did not work well."

Jisung glared at him, rubbing his chest like he could soothe his panicked heart. "Why did you wake me? Is there a fire?" 

Won was reminded again, why he was annoyed by this issue after all. Getting a lifemate, it wasn't all that lucky as the vampires romanticised it to be. "Yeah. Now get up, we're going somewhere."

Jisung stared after him, his eyes hard and murderous. But as Won reached the bedroom door, he called, "Wait. Are you not going to… drink… my blood?" 

Won stilled, and then felt his own heart start slamming against his ribs. Slowly, he turned to face Jisung. "What?" 

"I feel it," Jisung muttered. "Goddammit I  _ feel _ it. You're craving blood. You're not satisfied. You could have taken it while I slept. Why didn't you?" 

Won blinked and realized that there was a misunderstanding here. He actually couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out before. "Did you think that I was going to force you?" 

Jisung said nothing, but his hard stare faltered and he looked away, which was answer enough. 

"Look, this thing is a matter of consent. I asked you before, if you were willing to be my mate. Had you refused, I'd have… Well, don't have any misconceptions. If I want blood, I'll ask permission first. I won't take it as I want. I hope the same goes for you, in case you crave my soul again."

A dark tint rose up against Jisung's cheeks and ears. Almost as if he was blushing in embarrassment, but it was not red enough to explain if it was true. Still, he seemed clearly mortified. 

"As for why I am not drinking your blood, have you forgotten already?" Won added with an amused smile. "My bite mark will be on you forever. So you need to be sure before we can do that. Don't worry about my hunger. Ignore it even if you feel it. I'm good for a while."

Jisung pushed the blanket off and stepped out of the bed, searching for his (Won's) flip-flops.

"Then, where are we going?"

"Ten's place. Apparently one of your friends is there. Looking for you."

Jisung looked up sharply, his eyes narrowed. "Which friend?" 

"Ten didn't elaborate, but it seems like he doesn't speak anything beyond your name." After a pause, in which Jisung's eyes narrowed again in recognition, Won added softly. "He was crying. Something must be wrong, if he was willing to look for you even in a vampire's territory."

Jisung's eyes snapped shut and he sighed, "Hendery."

Opening his eyes, Jisung said, "We're running." 

Won opened his mouth to say that it wasn't a wise choice, but by then Jisung had blurred past him and out through the front door. Swallowing his protest, Won ran after him. 

. 

. 

BAEKHYUN SAT QUIETLY as Chanyeol showed him the case files and insisted,  _ again, _ that dealing with Qutrub had to be priority. 

Then again, the numbers weren't that high. Statistically speaking. More people died of disease and car accidents than the records of the ones killed by Qutrub. Even if they contacted foreign Guilds, the number would not be as big as Chanyeol seemed to fear. 

Another thing tickled his mind, Baekhyun remembered that Jisung had mentioned souls… If Qutrub's source of sustenance really was souls, could it be that they could simply take some part of the souls and not all of it. Could it be that these criminals were dead because the Qutrub were exacting some type of justice? 

"They are not a threat," Baekhyun said again, this time louder. A spark frizzled in his eye, bright and cutting. Chanyeol took a step back, shocked at his first sight of Baekhyun's power. 

"But the dead…"

"I believe, as vampires, rougues have caused more human damage than these records. Besides, I have a reason to believe that whatever Hyunwoo wants with Taekwoon is more of a personal nature than the threat to the entire peace. So stop this nonsense. The Slayer Guilds exist to control rogue vampires. That's all."

Chanyeol sighed." And if whatever Hyunwoo plans ends up killing more innocents then what?"

"Then we will have a real reason to fight them. Not these speculations. Besides, we now have a source to learn more about them."

Chanyeol cocked his head. "What do you mean?" 

Baekhyun smirked at his mate, and Kyungsoo smiled back. "Shall I or would you?" 

"You. Always you."

Baekhyun beamed. "Gentlemen, my son has a Qutrub lifemate. A feast is in order."

. 

. 

WHEN JISUNG RAN he'd expected to be left alone for a while. He'd wanted to think through the things without having to look at Won. But then Won was there, keeping pace with him perfectly. 

Jisung pushed away the surprise. He'd seen vampires in action and he knew that they could run just as fast as Qutrub but this was the first time he'd had the chance to actually test it out. 

Smirking, he picked up his speed and summoned the shadows around himself and around Won. They disappeared from sight, even the fastest camera would be unable to pick them out anywhere, and Won's small, surprised gasp was all the encouragement Jisung needed. 

Won could not believe the shadows wrapping around his body, liquid, warm, silken. He never knew that shadow could have a touch, temperature or scent, but there it was, all around him. 

"Is this safe?" he asked quietly. 

Jisung chuckled. "As safe as I am to you."

Won grunted. "Doubtful then."

"Don't fall back."

Jisung smirked as Won took the lead, faster than imaginable. He had never indulged like this before. Even if he was from the proud race of the Jinn, he had lived a modest life under Shownu's rules and regulations. Hunting secretly, never shedding their human skins and never, ever allowing their true forms to come out. Running like this, changing and manipulating shadows so openly, it was never done freely. 

Being with Won, he was starting to realize that there were more things to do, to enjoy than he had expected. It felt like guilt. That he could have this, but his fellow Qutrub had to suffer Shownu's self inflicted rules, his control and his lies. 

_ But Hendery escaped. He succeeded. _ The joy of freedom stripped away, Jisung now ran with purpose. If someone as peaceful and unmindful as Hendery had escaped, it could mean something bad. He needed to know what was happening. 

Within moments, they reached the luxury loft that belonged to Ten. Won slowed down and stopped by the door, waiting for Jisung to stop beside him. He entered the password, not hiding it from Jisung, who frowned, already memorising it. Again, he thought about it.  _ You're family now. _ That's what Baekhyun and Won had said. They meant it.  _ Really, _ meant it. 

Before he could say anything, or show any sign of gratitude, the door opened and he saw his fellow Qutrub brother. 

Hendery sat on the couch, trembling. He was silent now but the traces of swelling around his eyes, the traces of tears still remained. He must have been so scared, being like this amidst the vampires. 

To their credit, the vampires of the house stayed back, giving him room. They were silent, watching Hendery, expressionless, trying to guess what was making him so nervous. But as Jisung and Won entered, they turned to look at them and frowned. 

"Hen?" Jisung called softly. 

Hendery froze, then looked up at Jisung. And finally broke down with a sob. 

Jisung glanced at Won, catching the sobbing Hendery in his arms, his words not leaving his lips. But his lifemate understood at once. 

"Let's leave them to it, guys," Won said, gesturing everyone towards the balcony. 

Once they had gone, Jisung finally asked, "What are you doing here, Hendery? Why did you….?" 

"He killed… them…  _ He killed them…" _ Hendery sobbed. 

"Who killed whom?" 

With broken breaths and words, Hendery explained what happened and Jisung swore softly, running his hand through Hendery's hair. 

"I'm glad you got away," Jisung finally said once Hendery calmed down. "I'm sorry for what happened, but thank goodness you are safe. How did you find this place?" 

Hendery gave him a look. 

Jisung smiled. "Shit. You sneaky little… How long have you been following me without me noticing?" 

"When you ran from school."

Jisung rolled his eyes. "Serves me right not to play with my abilities more. I was too… I believed him to much."

"We all did. Knowingly or not, we all did." Hendery sat up straight and sighed. "Now you tell me, what happened to you at the school? What did Won do to you?" 

Jisung grit his teeth. "Remember how I told you that these lifemates were important. Turns out I was right." And he told Hendery everything he had learned. 

. 

. 

OUTSIDE ON THE balcony, the vampires could hear the soft murmurs of voices from the two boys inside, but they tried not to be rude and ignored it. 

Instead, Won admitted to the truth. "So he's my lifemate. And he's a Qutrub. And it seems like we might have to make an alliance with these two against whatever is coming."

Hyungwon opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked speechless for once. 

Khatiim spoke finally, "Of all things, this was the last thing I thought of. What does it feel like?" 

Won shrugged, smiling a bit. "Like everything we have heard.  _ More, _ even. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. At times it feels just right. But then I am left with inexplicable confusion."

Ten hummed, then said, "Are we taking this to the King or…?"

"I guess we have to, unless Jisung doesn't want to. But Kyungsoo would know what to do," Won said, gesturing inside through the glass doors. "If we are going to solve whatever it is, we need Kyungsoo."

Yangyang suppressed his shiver. "I have a bad feeling about all of this. Like we're starting something big." 

"We might be," Hyungwon finally found his voice. "But we have already pledged. We are with you Won, and with your Qutrub. No matter what."

Ten grabbed Won's shoulder. "Hear that? You don't have to worry about a thing."

Won sighed. "I could kiss you all."

"I'll pass," Ten chuckled. "Didn't work for me."

"Wait… what? Do you two have anything to tell us?" Yangyang said, eyes widened. "Ten and you… oh my God,  _ while _ you have a mate. Won, are you out of your mind?" 

"Drama, awesome," Khatiim echoed, eyes brightening.

"Oh, shut up every one."

But Won was smiling. He found friends late, but the wait was worth it all, for having these dorks beside him finally. 

He glanced inside, his heart jumping with a spark of jealousy at the way Jisung ran his hand through Hendery's hair. Then he caught Jisung's eyes. Something passed between them, understanding and confusion at what they both felt without actually wanting to feel it. But one thing was certain. They were mates. For life. And nothing would change it anymore. 

They needed to live with this. 

. 

. 

CHANYEOL WATCHED THE boys walk in the through the doors of the Manor, and he frowned. He didn't need to worry about anything, after all, when Won called Baekhyun, the entire Manor was cleared of outsiders. But something about this display was…  _ bold. _ Proclamative. 

Won was at the front, and on his side was the slender boy who'd broken into Kyungsoo's study on Won's birthday. Beside the boy, another slim boy huddled, followed closely by Ten, Yangyang, Khatiim and Hyungwon. They surrounded Won as friends, but their formation also implied protectiveness, and a warning. Anyone wanting to hurt Won and his newly found mate, had to get through these boys first. 

Chanyeol smirked.  _ So, Won finally has some actual friends. _ Jongin would love to hear that. His mate was taking care of the Guild while Chanyeol was required here. 

Won's call to Baekhyun had been to the point and blunt.  _ Secure the premises and allow only the ones who were trusted into the meeting. _ The meeting with the Qutrub. 

"Welcome," Chanyeol said at the top of the stairs. Behind him, Irene, Woobin and Heechul hovered, not to protect, only because they were curious to see Won's mate. "I'm Park Chanyeol, Won's uncle."

The slender boy next to Won looked up, his nose wrinkling slightly and then he murmured, "I'm Park Jisung."

_ Not the talktive type. Kyungsoo will get along with him fine. _ Chanyeol smiled wider. "Please, we don't mean you hurt. I mean you too boys, stand down, jeez."

Won looked behind himself, as if only realizing what his posse was doing and rolled his eyes, "Don't go overboard. We want to end this meeting peacefully."

"Come on up, everyone's waiting for you guys," Chanyeol said finally, and then led them up the stairs to the office. 

Although everyone was greeted politely, it was obvious that Kyungsoo and Taekwoon only had eyes for Won and his mate. Hoseok was still trying to grasp this new development, staring blankly at the floor and Taekwoon seemed torn between amusement and embarrassment. Baekhyun tried to buffer out the nerves by just being the motherhen he was. 

"Have you had dinner yet? Maybe you should give Won a tour around? Is Hendery staying too? Should I have the guest bedroom ready? Maybe Kyungsoo should be at the kitchen tonight, whip up a feast?" 

"Baekhyun, we need to discuss some things first," Chanyeol interrupted. He wasn't going to make anything difficult for Won and he truly was glad that he finally had a mate, but it did not mean he could overlook the facts that he'd gathered as well.

"Fine. You can start asking then. But anything stupid and I will rip you up."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and finally everyone took a seat. Jisung and Hendery squeezed themselves next to Won on a divan. Khatiim and Yangyang sat next to Hoseok, and Ten and Hyung won opted to remain standing. 

Besides Kyungsoo, Taekwoon sat with Jaehwan and Joonmyun stood beside them. That left Baekhyun and he got comfortable on the armrest of Kyungsoo's sofa. 

"I guess I should welcome you formally into the family," Kyungsoo started after a moment of silence. He spoke directly to Jisung and had his face set to a neutral, non-threatening expression. "I don't think I need to explain that Won is precious to us and now you have become someone important to him. Thus, that makes you precious to us as well. Needless of the fact that you may or may not share the same mother as Baekhyun, I am trying to assure you that you are now a son to me. I hope you understand that."

Jisung shifted on his seat, turned to look at Won and then nodded. "Yes. I understand that much."

"Then we won't mind if there is anything you don't want to share. I don't want to make you feel like you're betraying anyone. How about we ask you some general things instead?" 

Again, Jisung took a moment to think before nodding. 

"Then can you tell us what happened and why did you run from your home to find my son?" 

Jisung told in as little words as possible about the kiss, and the fact that he discovered a lie and his confrontation with a person called Shownu. 

Chanyeol felt a stab of guilt at the words. After all, some years ago wasn't that how Slayer Guilds trained the soldiers, telling them that vampires were nothing but soulless demons? 

"And who is Shownu?" Chanyeol asked when Jisung fell silent after telling about how Won had helped him. 

"You've seen him. He was here, getting hit on by that guy," Jisung pointed to Hoseok who went red and tried to get a word out, only to be gagged by Khatiim. 

Chanyeol took out his phone and played the video. He paused as the tall, muscular waiter showed up on the screen. He handed the phone to Taekwoon. "Does he look like someone you know?" 

Taekwoon stared at the face and then slowly shook his head. "He does not look anything like Hyunwoo that I remember."

"Could it be possible that apart from changing your memories he somehow also altered your memory of himself?" Joonmyun asked Taekwoon, his eyes distant like he was thinking hard. 

"It could be possible."

"Or," said Jisung, interrupting them. "Could it be that you guys have no idea what we, the Jinn are capable of?" 

Kyungsoo tilted his head. "Jinn. That's a vast subject to my knowledge. But Qutrub in particular, we really don't know much about. That's part of the problem, you see. In the past, Taekwoon and I both fought Queen Safiya and her General and mate, Son Hyunwoo. But we can't seem to exactly remember what he was capable of. His powers or anything regarding Qutrub at all. In fact, since your race went underground, we did not even spare much thought about it."

"Its as strange as the fact we know dinosaurs existed but we can't seem to know the details on the topic. It feels like that." Taekwoon explained. "And I have an impeccable memory. As all of us do. So anything you can tell us would be of great help to us."

Jisung pushed forward on the seat, looking around the room. His eyes landing on Chanyeol. "You have a question too, don't you?" 

Chanyeol blinked. He was shocked to say the least, especially when he had schooled his face to normal, not giving away anything. "I do, in fact. How can you tell?" 

"We are Jinn. We can see what is here and what lies beyond. Sometimes it is obvious as an elephant, but also subtle as a tendril of smoke. But we see it."

Hendery nodded, agreeing. Quietly he added, "We could tell you wanted to ask us something the moment we saw you. You have a smog of thoughts about your head."

"Well," Chanyeol said, going up to the table and retrieving the file on the top of the pile. "Did you kill the Kim family?" 

Jisung sighed. "Yeah. We did."

Chanyeol tried to suppres his anger but his hands smoked as he clenched them into a fist. "Why? They were just petty smugglers of weed. Why…?"

"We were hungry."

Jisung's words silenced everything in the world. 

Chanyeol felt like he was falling out of the space. "What?" 

"Hunger. You know what that is, don't you? Or have you enough volunteers for blood that you have forgotten what it can reduce a person to? Maybe not. You have a mate who is willing and tasty I bet. Us Qutrub, we don't have that luxury you see. We have to hide in the shadows, look for the worst scum in the world and wait months and months to kill them and feel something in our bellies." 

Jisung did not make his voice high, he was speaking normally. But the room seemed to shrink up, darkness descending, seemingly spilling out of the shadows. His eyes rested on Taekwoon, who had frozen with shock.

"All because one newbie King was convinced we were monsters and needed to be rounded up and killed. The slaughter forced us to shed our true forms, disappear to the other side of the viel. But what of the Qutrub, huh? What of the half-bloods who may be able to see beyond the viel, but cannot live there? We made do, however we can. You have no right, sitting there high and mighty and judging us from far without even knowing anything about us."

Jisung took in a huge breath. His hand, unconsciously, found its way into Won's hand. He did not even realize that he was doing it. 

"What I mean is, yes, we killed them. And others where we had the chance or the hunger was too much. What else did you want to know?" 

Kyungsoo's voice was velvet soft, sorrowful, as he said, "Do you like eating Hotpot? I'm making it tonight."

Jisung blinked, as if unable to comprehend the question. Then he nodded. "Yes. Human food is good enough. Not truly, but it can give us some strength for a while. Yes to the Hotpot, too."

Kyungsoo finally smiled, his true, honest to goodness smile as he stood up and said, "Then this meeting is over. For now. Won has a mate and we will celebrate. Now everyone, disperse and make yourselves useful, we have guests to take care of."

Jisung sat still, staring as everyone else left, Chanyeol and Taekwoon lingering longer than usual and then finally, only The King, his mate and son were left with the two Qutrub boys in the office. 

Outside, Taekwoon slumped, and his eyes ran red. Jaehwan held him tight.

"I really messed up, huh? A thousand years, they have suffered because I was unable to understand them. All this time I was trying to make peace happen between humans and us, while they were suffering because of me. I'm such a failure, a hypocrite! What do I do now?"

Jaehwan said nothing, and Chanyeol as well. There truly was nothing to say anymore. 

. 

. 

WON ACHED INSIDE. For once he was not surprised or angry at the unwanted emotions. He understood this pain because with every word Jisung spoke, he also felt the unbearable suffering this boy had lived with. He understood the need, the desperation of knowing why, of finding the one responsible and doing something. 

Jisung had risked too much by coming here, much less telling it to Taekwoon's face exactly what he thought of all vampire kind. And Won was ashamed to be who he was, what he was. In face of his parents, the utter kindness and peace he'd lived in, the contrast of how Jisung had lived, how his entire race had lived, made Won want to cry. 

It felt personal now. It was  _ his _ mate, after all. 

"Is it true? Did Taekwoon really wanted them gone just because they were associated with Hyunwoo?" he asked, already knowing the answers. 

"Safiya and Hyunwoo were crazy, left rivers of blood and bodies wherever they went. And they had Taekwoon captive, bound to them. He hated them and what they did so… It seemed obvious at the time… He did what he could." Kyungsoo took a step closer to them with each word, until he was right in front of them. He knelt, taking Won's hand. "I'm not making any excuses for him. I'm stating it as it was. After all, you also seek to destroy all vampires because of what Taekwoon did, don't you?" The last part was for Jisung. 

Jisung only stared at the far wall, his eyes hard, his grip on Won's other hand even tighter. 

"It's in the nature of those who hate. But the mistakes are in the past. In place of him, I'd like to apologise to you, and your entire race." Kyungsoo spoke softly, sincerely. Baekhyun hovered behind him, his eyes shadowed, unreadable. "I'm sorry to you both, Jisung and Hendery. I'm sorry for everything. I hope this can be our new beginning, as family and that the mistakes we have made, can somehow be, if not fixed, at least, compensated."

Won swallowed, his eyes tearing up. He'd never seen Kyungsoo like this before, so open and vulnerable, in front of anyone else who was not Baekhyun. Never seen him kneeling and asking for forgiveness. 

Jisung must have realized that sincerity too, sensing from Won's emotions, for he finally met Kyungsoo's gaze and said, "I can forgive you and give you a chance to do better, but you will never fix or compensate it. No matter what, you can never fix it any more. You get that right? What we've lost, it's never coming back."

"I'm sorry for that too," Kyungsoo said, finally stepping back again. "A chance is all I need."

Kyungsoo leaned over to Baekhyun, pressing a soft kiss beside his lips, and then walked out of the room. 

Baekhyun bit his lips. Jisung looked at him, wary. 

"We may not be brothers, but we can at least talk about the woman we both think is our mother. Maybe we can find common ground, or not. But… I'm willing to take a chance too. You're family now."

Jisung sighed and muttered, "This is too fucking intense. Is every meeting gonna be like this?" 

Baekhyun smiled, reaching over to ruffle Jisung's hair, making the Qutrub freeze in shock. "You think this is intense? Try attending a meeting with Jongin and Jongdae at the same place. But for now, let's just go and get that hotpot?" 

Baekhyun gave Hendery a small smile. "You too, kid. Here, you have nothing to fear. We'll keep you safe."

Walking towards the door, Baekhyun only said, "And Jisung? Please take care of my Won. He's my precious child and I have raised him with all my love. I am now giving him to you, don't ever hurt him. Or else."

Jisung sighed once they were alone. 

Won blinked fast, trying to make his tears disappear. But they were too red to be ignored. 

"I guess, it means we're staying?" Hendery said, slightly confused. "I don't remember our meetings being this…" 

"Insane? Yeah. I guess we are staying." 

Won coughed, reminding them that he was still here. "Are you gonna let go of the hand now or later?" 

Jisung frowned, and then his eyes widened, as if only realising it now. He let go of Won's hand at once and said, "You said we needed to pretend. So I was.  _ Cough,  _ but why hotpot?" 

Won smirked. "I'm warning you now, Kyungsoo's hotpot is the best thing ever. You might not want to eat anything else after that. Ever."

"He's exaggerating," Hendery told Jisung, full of certainty. 

Won shook his head. "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms. Get fresh and then you gotta meet everyone else."

Jisung pursed his lips, annoyed. "Exactly how many vampires are your family?" 

"Many. Some are abroad. Some here. Some will pour in once the word gets out. You are gonna have to get used to a lot of questions."

"Just him, right?" Hendery said, suddenly taking a step away from Jisung, who looked mildly betrayed. "He's your mate. Not me. I don't want questions."

As if to reinforce his point, Hendery pulled the shadows all over himself, wrapping up like a cloak and then vanished on the spot. Jisung chuckled at Won's expression and said, "Yeah, that's Hendery. He does that a lot. You need to get used to it too.  _ Mate." _

Won rolled his eyes. "Do not. Please. Call me a dog if you want, but not that."

"Sure thing,  _ mate. _ I get it."

Won stormed out of the office, followed closely by Jisung who looked beyond smug.

_ Seriously? I was feeling sorry for him? Stupid Qutrub.  _

. 

. 

KYUNGSOO HAD TO breathe once he was alone again, Baekhyun following closely. He had not been expecting this sort of consequence to all the things that he had done in the past. With Jisung's inclusion to the family, those things had finally come out, finally after years of wondering what happened, where did the Qutrub go. 

Hiding. Fearing. Reduced to that kind of life and… 

_ All our fault. _

Baekhyun's strong arms wrapped around him, hugging him from behind. His soft lips touching Kyungsoo's nape gently, murmuring, "It was not your fault. You could never have known…"

"But I know now. That child he… He is just  _ one _ person. The rest of them… An entire nation of them… How can we even face them?" 

Baekhyun kissed him softly. "You know now. Which means, you can take action. Finally fix this, as you promised him."

"How do I even begin to do that?" A thousand years worth of damage could not be fixed easily. 

"For now, let's just keep our future son-in-law happy and safe. We can show them through our actions that we will change things for everyone."

That still did not answer exactly what could be done to keep them from killing humans. If Chanyeol's statistics were only the result of just restrained hunting on Qutrub's part, then that meant the numbers could escalate. It was not like the slayer Guilds could aquire souls and trap them for consumption. 

"How will they feed each other then?" Kyungsoo wondered aloud. "Will Won have to give his soul away, little by little? How can he survive?" 

"We still don't know what will happen if a Qutrub is a vampire's mate. Perhaps Won would survive fine. If not, it's too late to stop them. We can't break them apart."

Kyungsoo sighed finally, his head clearing a little, though a dull ache remained inside. Just the reminder of what he'd done, however many years ago, has caused unnecessary pain and suffering to anyone was enough to make him feel like a monster for real. 

And then he remembered the conversation he had with Won just a day ago. 

_ "Did you ever try change it? To not bond with Beakhyun?" _

Won must be scared. These changes were just as new for him as it was for everyone else. 

Facing Baekhyun he searched his mate's face, trying to find any trace of Qutrub inside of him. "Are you okay? What if you both really do turn out to be siblings? Shall we have Jongdae conduct a zehr match?" 

"Assuming if they have zehr."

"Well, zehr is black, so is the Qutrub's blood. Might be worth a try. Perhaps it might explain more about the Ancestors from which both our races inherited our powers?" 

Baekhyun smiled, kissing Kyungsoo's nose. "Let's leave the complicated matters for later. Right now, we need to throw the best damn dinner party on the occasion of Won finding his mate. That hotpot ain't gonna cook itself, dear husband."

Kyungsoo chuckled. Leave it to Baekhyun to make everything better. If only Taekwoon could remember everything, and they could fix what they'd done wrong. 

As if Baekhyun also thought of the Assassin, he added, "Maybe cook some of that pasta that Taekwoon likes too. He must be feeling awful right now."

Kyungsoo nodded. "Yeah. He was a good King. But even good intentions may sometimes end up badly. His actions were born of ignorance, not ill will, and we have to fix it somehow, now that we know."

"Then let's go, let's cook that feast. I'll help."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. His heart lighter than ever. Baekhyun's idea of help was to try and get in Kyungsoo's way and comment on everything he did, which was to say, Kyungsoo loved every second of it. So he didn't say anything and led his mate down the stairs to the kitchen. 

. 

. 

JISUNG COULD NOT remember the last time he'd been this popular. Apparently, Won's family was too big. He met so many people that he was confused, unable to remember each face or name even though he'd spent months tailing these same bunch of vampires. He guessed it felt differently, watching them at close range, actually trying to get to know them rather than observe from far. 

After several handshakes and welcoming smiles and small talk, he finally had enough time to whisper to Hendery, "They all are too damn cheerful, aren't they?" 

Hendery blinked, agreeing, and then cast a look around at the grand living room and adjacent library. Won grunted, agreeing too. These vampires were far too rich to ever feel sad. 

_ And now we're part of the family. Rad. _

That part still felt like a joke. Yet with each slayer and vampire that met them and greeted them, it was getting real. They truly saw them as part of the them. As if by becoming Won's mate, Jisung had unlocked some secret code to enter this elite society. 

"It smells good here. Clean." Hendery said after a pause. "Or maybe we haven't had a chance to know what clean feels like." 

That could be true. Right after they got out of the office, Won had shown them to their rooms. Hendery got his own room, white, dazzling, every corner spitting money and class. And Jisung had gotten the room next to Won's.

They both showered in lavish bathrooms and using expensive shower gels. They wore new clothes, literally taken out of the packaging for them. Of course it smelled good.  _ Felt _ good. 

Yet for one crazy minute, Jisung had missed wearing Won's clothes. Missed the security of the apartment. 

Then he remembered that he had a brain and he must use it. 

Still, he could not stay far away from Won. Sometimes it was the company dragging them together, asking how they met. How they became lifemates. Other times he found himself bodily turning to the direction of the vampire prince, or leaning into the space he was in. He did not realize his actions until too late and always slightly jerked away. 

Won was the same. When Jisung wasn't the one initiating proximity, Won was the one turning, leaning. 

"What's that smell?" Hendery's whisper caught him, and he blinked, looking away from Won and how he was practically sitting on Hoseok's lap. 

At first Jisung frowned and then his attention went to the kitchen alcoved beneath the grand staircase and he smirked. "That smells like Won was not exaggerating when he said the King's hotpot was the best."

Hendery shrugged. "Just because it smells good doesn't mean it tastes good. Everything here is too artificial. Like we're being duped."

Jisung would have agreed, but he could not. Not when he knew that Lee Won's soul tasted just as good as it smelled. 

And just like that, he was hit with a sudden, yawning desire to taste Won's soul again. It was incredible, uncontrollable and he could not hide it, even as the feeling traveled through the bond, and across the room, Won froze in Hoseok's lap. Their eyes met and Jisung did not miss the small, absent-minded lick Won gave to his lips. 

Hunger returned from the other party too. Hunger for Jisung's blood. It was as naked as his own, and spelled out clearly in Won's darkening eyes. 

"Is everything okay?" Hoseok asked, but Won did not even acknowledge him. "You okay? Where are you even staring… Oh."

Jisung pushed the hunger down, taming it to the best of his ability. The others around them had started to notice them already, and he could catch their whispered conversation. 

_ "Aw. Look at them." _

_ "You feel that? They can't even look away." _

_ "How far do you think they've done it? Looks like pretty far." _

_ "Ugh, these young ones.They have no control over themselves. Then again, we were like that too, in early stages, right Hani?" _

_ "What early stages, you're still like that!" _

Jisung forced himself to look away and focus on something else.  _ Anything  _ else. He saw Hendery looking at him through knowing eyes, obviously noticing this unwanted attention he seemed to have developed over night for his so called lifemate. 

But he was saved from having to explain, when Baekhyun finally emerged from the kitchen and announced that the dinner was ready. Won hopped off Hoseok's lap and hurried in, followed by Irene and the grand table was set for everyone. More chairs were added to the table for the people who were coming over, eager to meet the new people in the family. 

Jisung could not help but compare this meal to the ones he'd shared with his friends. Where Qutrub tended to eat bare minimum and with little chatter, here every one was smiling, conversing and eating leisurely as if they knew there was enough food and time for them to eat and enjoy. 

Halfway through the meal, Jongin, Jongdae and and a few elite slayers like Minho and Minseok showed up too. Seamlessly introducing themselves and greeting Jisung and Hendery with smiles that could power up a whole town. Jongin even went as far as to pinch Jisung's cheeks, making cooing baby noises at how cute his new "nephew-in-law" was, making Hendery snort silently and leaving Jisung blushing in embarrassment. 

Later, Hendery grabbed Jisung's hand under the table, and when he looked over, he saw the similar thoughts reflected in the eyes of his friend also. They were a long way from home. From the life they had lived since childhood. This was new. Unreal. And utterly beautiful, peaceful. It felt like a bad dream. 

And then Won was there. He had eaten seated next to his father, but he was holding three bowls, full of ice cream scoops, and put them in front of Hendery and Jisung. He then sat next to Jisung and said, casual as you please, "You like strawberry, right?" 

Hendery grabbed the strawberry one and started eating it, not giving Jisung a chance to explain. There was only chocolate and vanilla left. Jisung remembered that Won liked chocolate flavor, from the time he'd spied on the prince, and grabbed vanilla bowl for himself. 

Won's lips tilted in a smile, almost endearing, and they began to eat in silence. But gosh, was it awkward or what? Jisung remembered the heated, hungry stare they'd shared only an hour ago, and shifted uncomfortably. 

"It's okay to be this way," Won whispered softly enough that only Jisung could hear over the chatter. "It's unavoidable."

Jisung nodded. "Weird though."

Won scoffed. "Yeah. Tell me about it. I thought I was ready. But this will take a lot of time for us. You have seen by now, what we are  _ supposed _ to be like."

Jisung has seen enough. Every single move, every little touch, soft, whisper-like kisses and lingering glances.  _ Hungry _ glances. The vampire mates around them had shown him a lot more than he cared to see. 

_ This is what he is to me now, _ Jisung realized with a jolt. His eyes going to Won's lips, slightly coated with chocolate, but there was a soft, pearly scar under his lowerlip. _ I marked him. He's mine. My mate.  _

And for the first time, the reality of it, the finality that this was it, his whole life in front of him, finally sunk in. Jisung's heart throbbed inexplicably, and he closed his eyes, accepting defeat. 

There was no way out. Not any more. Not when he knew Won this way, this closely already. There were a million things to discover still, but it was too late to ignore it. 

He  _ wanted _ to be his mate now. Wanted to belong in this dazzling, happy family. Wanted to have some kind of relationship with this shy, yet captivating prince beside him.

He wanted to take those hands, rip the gloves off and feel the way their skins felt as they held hands. He wanted to unearth every single secret Won hid behind his nuteral smile. He  _ wanted… _

Swallowing the hunger rising within, he made up his mind. Leaning towards Won, he whispered in his ear. "I have decided."

Won stilled at his nearness, his heart beating a loud, delicious rhythm. Frowning, he turned to Jisung. "Decided what?" 

_ No turning back now. _ Jisung leaned in again, finding Won's ear and whispered, "I have decided where I want you to bite me."

Won gasped, dropping his spoon. The chatter around them died down as they stared at one another, shocked and confused. Jisung could not believe he'd said that so easily. Wasn't he scared of being a vampire's blood toy? And Won could not believe he'd heard those words. 

Then Won stood up, sudden and fluid, looking around at the gathering. "Sorry, everyone. I'm afraid that Jisung and I must go back home now."

_ Home. Why did that sound right?  _

Won looked at Jisung, his eyes wide, still confused. And Jisung stood up too. "Yeah. We need to be on our way. Thank you for having us."

Kyungsoo coughed, looking slightly panicked. "Do you require any  _ adult _ supervision? Witnesses?" 

Won grimaced, and shook his head. "No. Not yet. We're just… Going home." 

Something silent passed between the King and the Prince, a glance and a nod towards Baekhyun sealed the deal.

"Good night, then," Kyungsoo said finally. "You must be here for another meeting tomorrow. There's lots to do still."

"Sure."

Won walked out, and after a heartbeat, Jisung followed. There was no fear or hesitation in him. He was convinced now. Lee Won was no longer a vampire, or an enemy. He was his mate. And that was all. 

. 

. 

SHOWNU STOOD OUTSIDE the Manor. He was encased in darkness, so even if a vampire was to look outside, they would only see shadows of the night. 

Inside, they were having a feast. He could see Jisung through the giant glass doors and windows, and Hendery, huddled down on his seat. 

He could see his long lost friend Taekwoon too, who seemed unusually quite and subdued in his seat, conversing only to his mate. 

He had had suspicions, but he was convinced now. Jisung had not just tasted Won's soul, but he had initiated a soul bond with him.  _ Lifemates, that's what these bloodsuckers call it, don't they? _

When he had first heard Jisung talking about it, he'd been shocked. It was not a good thing that he had found it out. It was a secret that even Qutrub had to hide. But only the pure ones, the ones still capable of forming a bond knew of it. Most Qutrub had their bloodline so diluted and polluted with other jinns that they were but a shadow of Shownu's original offsprings with Safiya. 

"Why Jisung?" a smooth, elegant voice said beside him, shadows shifting. "Why did it had to be him?" 

Shownu shrugged. "This was never the plan. Heck, if I knew that Jisung's pureblood tendency would instigate a soul bond, I'd have never sent him on those missions. But what about now? Are we still on for the original plan?" 

The shadows shifted rapidly, until only a face was visible through them. The woman was beautiful, her eyes sharp and seering as she observed the vampires inside the Manor. 

"Yeah. Nothing is changed. This is just a complication. Besides, until they fully realize that bond, they are not a threat to us."

Shownu hoped that was true. "I still hate this. Lalisa promised us that child of hers, and then at the last moment she handed him to your freaking son?" 

The woman blinked. She eyed Byun Baekhyun, sitting beside the King. "She was unreliable to begin with. But I have to admit, he has been a good enough parent, no thanks to me."

Shownu smiled at that. "You still don't want to meet him?" 

Saya pulled the shadows around her. She wore a new skin now, a skin nobody would recognize her in. Especially not her two sons inside. But her eyes were still the same, old and wise. 

A flicker of pain simmered in the brown depths, and then she said, "He is of no use to us. And Jisung can still be, if he's bound to Lalisa's child."

Shownu nodded. "Then, have you decided the date?" 

In answer, Saya smiled, pulling the shadows completely around her as she disappeared. Her voice wandered through the soft night breeze. "I have decided."

Shownu glanced back at the Manor, at Taekwoon inside. Then he was gone too. 


	13. This Needless Longing

TAEKWOON WATCHED SILENTLY as the party died down and everyone drifted out to where they belonged. His mind wandered in and out of focus, getting back to the crucial point in time when he had lost his memory of everything. No matter how much he tried, he could not get it back. 

He needed to get it back. To know exactly what went wrong. 

All he could remember was the time when he had run away from Malak and Janna. He had stayed in streets, worked as a servant, and once he had enough money, tried to secure a passage across the sea, back to Goryeo, only to be scammed into yet another slave contract. 

His memory of serving in that brothel were best left untouched, but it had been an ideal place for him to steal jewels, gold and more valuable items, paying off his contract until one day, he had enough to own that very brothel. He had poisoned the owner, and then he had it in his control. He had been a good owner and he freed the slaves who had been forced into this life. 

Again, he tried to get across the sea. And was captured by his old friends. Seeing Safiya and Hyunwoo after years was a relief, he'd almost forgotten about the peaceful life with Malak and Janna. 

He had almost forgotten they were not human anymore. 

So he was caught off guard. As Hyunwoo slammed him down pinning him to the ground and Safiya was straddling him, her fangs gleaming as she bent over and bit him. 

He could still remember his screams, as life ebbed out of him and he thrashed, clawed at the dirt of that abandoned track. And they laughed. 

"We'll have so much fun," Safiya crooned, ripping off Taekwoon's clothes, her hands roaming over his torso covetously, as if she couldn't help but admire her new creation. 

"You've missed out on so much already," said Hyunwoo, laying Taekwoon gently on his lap, his long fingers running through Taekwoon's hair, pulling them painfully. "But now we can share it with you."

And then… It was a blank. 

Years of nothingness, except for one, certain fact that he was their puppet, their tool which they controlled, and used, as they bled through the population and wreaked havoc in the empires. Their laughter and bloodlust, that's all that he could recall. 

Until he heard that one word. _ Goryeo. _ His home. 

It's already been years by then. Time had stopped existing for him the minute he died and awoken as a puppet. 

Safiya and Hyunwoo had finally had enough of the African continent, they wanted to go to Hyunwoo's land and lay it down to waste. 

The name of his homeland, it was the only thing that woke him. As if a spell was lifted, Taekwoon was able to finally see things as they were. The black nothingness vanished. And his mind was his own. He'd taken many days to finally accept that Safiya and Hyunwoo had not realized their control over him had vanished. They continued to believe he was a loyal dog still. 

And so Taekwoon pretended. He pretended through the month which followed as they travelled over the sea and then land for many weeks still and reached the Palace where a greedy King awaited. Safiya had promised him eternal life and he had given her free reign of Taekwoon's homeland. She killed her way through the royalty, through the clans and cities. She polluted it with the offsprings of her own making, born of blood, just as Hyunwoo did the same, with his darkness. 

And they had children of their own too. Purebloods, they called them. Blackblooded demons who could walk through the seen and unseen worlds. Who could steal skins from stillborn human children and live as humans, deceptive and cunning. Beyond control or feelings. They were terrible and they had to be stopped. 

But how? How could Taekwoon do that alone? 

And then a few years later, he heard whispered rumors about a certain clan who killed the monsters. Human born they were, but they had already killed some of Safiya's bitten children. Killed them true, turning them to ash, like they knew _ what _ killed them. 

Taekwoon had to meet them. And that's how he found his Sword, a young slayer, named Do Kyungsoo. 

"Shall we go to bed?" a soft voice interrupted him, and Taekwoon blinked, coming out of the thoughts. 

He was back in the party. The living room was empty again, apart from the house members. 

"Love? Are you still not feeling well?" the voice asked again. Taekwoon turned to smile at his mate, Jaehwan's features softening in answer. 

"I'm okay. Just trying to get those memories back."

Jaehwan sighed. "That boy, he confirmed that Qutrub can mess up memories. Can control others, even their own people. If Kyungsoo does not want to use Won's ability, perhaps…"

Taekwoon sat straight, his head clearing. _ Of course. _He kissed Jaehwan's palm, "You are astonishing, my dear. That is absolutely amazing."

And his eyes turned to the only other person who could break the lock on Taekwoon's memories. 

Hendery.

The boy did not look at ease. And a cursory glance reminded Taekwoon that Won had already run off with that new mate of his. Leaving the other one behind. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were trying to get the boy to relax, using soft voices, but a misty curtain of dark smoke kept wrapping around Hendery, almost, not entirely, rendering him invisible. Dim. Unforgettable. If only everyone could shift their focus away from him.

"You have a place with us," Kyungsoo was saying. "You may stay here for as long as you want. We'll keep you safe."

"Truly, we won't harm you. Stop this, child," Baekhyun murmured, having more experience having raised Won. "We're your friends."

Hendery sat frozen, staring at Baekhyun's face. Then blurted, "You do have the same eyes as Saya."

Beyond him, where Ten lounged on the sofas with Hyungwon and Khatiim, Yangyang and Hoseok, there were confused murmurs of voices. Baekhyun had slightly hinted the probability of his bloodline being linked to Qutrub, but if a third party such as Hendery could also see some of the family resemblance then it had to be true. 

Baekhyun paused, head tilting and then huffed. "So? As far as I know, I'm an orphan. Papa and Mama Park are the parents who raised me. That's all."

Baekhyun had not meant to be angry but even as Taekwoon left his seat, trying to dissuade the situation, Baekhyun's power leaked out, lashing in response to his anger. 

Hendery jumped out of the seat, staring wide-eyed at Baekhyun as his face glimmered, eyes flashing white and cutting through the dimly lit interior like floodlights. Nobody was harmed, but the seconds which followed were enough to make everyone turn still, holding breaths, waiting for imminent danger. 

Baekhyun reeled, backed away suddenly, looking spooked at having lost control. But Hendery did not look scared. In fact, his wide eyed reaction had more to do with _ excitement _ than fear. 

"Al-Noor," he exclaimed, pointing at Baekhyun as if he'd done something scandalous. "You're the being of Noor!" 

Taekwoon frowned, just as Kyungsoo did. His head translated the word at once from Arabic "Light, Radiance, Illumination" but it did not explain Hendery's uncharacteristic reaction. 

"Uhm, what do you mean by that? We've established that his power has something to do with light but what do you mean by that?" Kyungsoo asked, trying not to scare Hendery again. 

Hendery shook his head, a slow, amazed smile creeping up his lips. "I can't believe you actually exist. I've only ever heard myths about your kind."

Taekwoon knew that the situation had turned on its head already and decided to step in. "Listen, we're all tired and it's overwhelming for all of us. I'm sure there's a lot we can learn from each other and our respective myths and folklore, but is this really a good time?" 

Baekhyun who'd been shocked still until now, finally exhaled. He met Kyungsoo's eye, something silent passing between them as he relaxed. Yet there were so many questions lingering in his eyes. Finally he said, "Yeah. You're right, Taekwoon. It's too late for any kind of discussion. Let's talk about it later once we have some rest."

Hendery nodded dimly and announced, "I'd rather stay with Ten and others in the loft…"

Kyungsoo asked Ten, "Do you have objections?" 

Ten shrugged. "No. I also think he'll have a better time with us than you oldies. Er… No insult intended, Highness."

Kyungsoo simply shook his head, and taking Baekhyun's hand, he went upstairs to their bedroom. 

Everyone else decided to head back to their places as well, and as Hendery followed Ten and others outside to their cars, Taekwoon stopped him. 

"Hendery," he called. "May I speak to you a moment?" 

Hendery froze for a moment, but nodded. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want your opinion about something. And your help, if you can help out."

Hendery frowned, his head tilting. "You want me to help you with your memories."

Taekwoon smiled. "I'd greatly appreciate it if you could."

Hendery thought it over, then said, "Tomorrow, when we meet again, I'll try to do what I can. But I can't be much help. I'm not sure if I am pureblooded or not. My powers may be useless to you."

Taekwoon held out his hand. "I'm thankful for that either way."

Hendery nodded, his shoulders relaxing a bit. He took something out of his jacket pocket and said, "This is Jisung's wallet. I wanted to give it to him but so much has been happening that I forgot. Can you pass it to Lord Baekhyun? So he can get it to Jisung?" 

Taekwoon took the wallet but didn't open it or check it for money. He wasn't going to invade anyone's privacy like this. "I'll make sure he gets it, don't worry. Here, have my card. Call me if you need help with anything, okay?" 

Hendery studied the simple black card with Taekwoon's name, number and address on it. Then silently pocketing it, he walked off, getting into Ten's car. Taekwoon sighed, hoping that things could change. 

. 

. 

BAEKHYUN DIDN'T SLEEP that night. Hendery's words still rang in his ears, along with the thought of what Jisung had revealed about his mother. _Their_ mother, it was starting to feel like. The more he thought the more likely it was starting to seem. She could have been not human. 

And the wallet Taekwoon handed him earlier had the picture of Byun Se Ha in it. It was strange to see her in anything that wasn't a dirty robe, a pregnant belly or a wrecked body. In the picture she the was smiling wide, her eyes sparkling with life and a small tiny version of Jisung cuddled in her arms. He had not been able to look at it for more than a few seconds but it was enough to imprint the image into his memory, bright and searing. 

His eyes went to Kyungsoo, sleeping next to him. As always, the overwhelming feeling of love emerged within him and he could not keep his hands to himself, touching Kyungsoo's face, tracing his lips with his fingers. He had promised never to lie to him, but the more he discovered about himself the scared he was. Scared of hurting Kyungsoo. Really hurting him physically… 

For once he could understand why Kyungsoo used to hold himself back, years ago when Baekhyun was still human. It really felt terribly unsafe, to have so much power. Uncontrollable and mysterious power. 

_ Al-Noor, _ Hendery had said. There had to be some record of this in history. Myths didn't come from nothing.

Placing a soft kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead, he decided to search the only place most likely to hold ancient history and myths of any kind. 

He climbed out the window and started running, thankful for the night. Nobody was on the streets of Seoul, nothing but the late night transport vehicles and stray souls, night owls or generally nocturnal beings. Nobody noticed him, a blur of movement. 

He reached the Slayer Guild Headquarters and with a short acknowledgement of the security guard, he entered the place. This time of night there was perhaps one or two slayer units on standby, while Jongin and Chanyeol would already be home.

He didn't want anyone to know anything either way, so he quietly took the stairs, going down to the basement where he had once led Kyungsoo, all those years ago. His destination wasn't the basement however. He was going somewhere only a few authorized personnel could go. 

In the basement, through a storage space and a janitor closet, he stopped in front of a sealed door. There were no cameras here. No identification marks of any door. Unless a person knew of its existence. 

Years ago when this building was chosen as the HQ, they'd discovered the old mining system underneath. After some consideration, the skeletal tunnels and mined out caves were restored and turned into the Archives, a record home of all the knowledge from the slayer families of past, perhaps even before Kyungsoo's times. 

Slayer Database was an excellent source of information, but not all of the history was recorded there. Sometimes the incidents and reports were too vague or in the languages still not translated, so they were archived. 

He looked around, and then pulled the handless door open. No alarms rang and no one came running. 

He stepped into the darkness, the stairs leading lower, into the bowels of the earth. 

. 

. 

JISUNG DIDN'T EVEN think about the drive to the apartment complex, he was only aware of the yawning, inexplicable hunger twisting in his gut. He knew it wasn't his alone, and while he was eager to get another hit of Won's pure soul, Won was just as thirsty for his blood. Together, their hunger magnified and made him want to claw at his stomach. 

Won kept himself in check, considering the extent of his hunger, driving as carefully as he could without breaking the law. Technically speaking, he wasn't even supposed to be driving at his age, but they'd barely been able to escape, let alone ask Hoseok to drive them. 

Jisung tried his level best to ignore the boy next to him. The visit to the vampires had been enlightening. And he was slightly coming around to the idea of this. Being lifemates. This is what his life had become now. And he couldn't deny it or delay it any further. 

Won parked in the reserved spot for him, and they casually walked through the lobby door, greeting Juhyuk on their way to the elevator. Once the door closed, Won exahaled the breath he'd been holding on to. 

"You really mean it?" he asked softly. 

Jisung could only roll his eyes. "Yeah. Why would I joke about something like this?" 

"Because you might regret it later." Won's tone was dry, as if implying that anything else would be better than being his lifemate. "But you would be stuck with it. No going back, you understand that?" 

"You've already said a thousand times. I know. And despite what everybody says, you aren't that bad of a person. I suppose. I could be stuck with someone worse. Like that Hoseok. Scary."

To his surprise, that elicited a startled laugh out of Won, his eyes crinkled up. As the elevator reached their floor, and opened with a ding, he said, getting out, "I guess I still find it unbelievable. I'd become used to the idea that I'd have to be alone for the longest time and… Here you are. Seems impossible."

Jisung's heart did a somersault at that. He'd seen Won go by day in and out, acting like he was a time bomb, ready to go off, hiding behind his bodyguard, keeping distance, his gloves in place. It made sense that he could really believe something like that. 

Won opened the door to the apartment and they silently entered. Won lead them to the sofa and they sat side by side, for a moment, absolutely still. 

Jisung broke the ice first. "Are there any rules for this? Should I be scared of the pain?" 

"You won't be in pain, our venom is like a balm that prevents pain, in fact, you might like it. There are no rules, but we should set up a few. How do you plan on eating my soul? And exactly how much is too much?" 

"Three mouthfuls," Jisung decided after a long pause. It would be enough to keep him sated. And it would only leave Won slightly dizzy. "I'll have to do it the same way as before… But I'll try not to hurt you…" 

At this Won's fingers went up to trace the bite mark on his lower lip. "You should have a bit of blood too. Just in case you aren't feeling better with just three mouthfuls."

"I guess. If I must be with vampires I have to adapt to it. How will you do this?" 

Won stilled for a second and then said, "I honestly don't know what to say. Drinking from a cup or taking it off blood bags is all I know. I haven't bitten anyone before."

That was a shock. Jisung had been under the impression that the vampires liked biting anything and everything. Or perhaps that was another one of the lies by Shownu. 

"Never?" 

Won smiled blankly. "I'm not a safe person, even to touch. There's a reason why I have to get myself away from people. Hoseok trusts me blindly, but I'm not sure of myself. It's not like that with you…" 

Unconsciously, Won's hand reached out to touch Jisung's hand. "You are safe. I can touch you without messing with your head. So I'm not sure if I'll be able to check myself. Let me ask again, are you sure about this?" 

Jisung swallowed dryly. He didn't agree. Won _ was _ messing with him by touching him. His heart beating so loud, and his palms got sweaty under Won's touch. And yet, he was sure. He had never been more sure. 

"Do it. You're starving. When was the last time you had blood?" 

"Guess."

Jisung calculated the days since he ate Won's soul. Adding the days he'd been unconscious under Shownu's command…his eyes widened. Five days. Won had been starving for five days? "Quickly then. Should I lie down?" 

"Where do I bite you? Which place?" 

Jisung inhaled slowly, reevaluating his decision. But as he watched Won, waiting for his answer with wide eyes, almost entranced, he realized that he didn't have to rethink on this. "The same as you."

Won blinked as he understood those words, his gaze falling on Jisung's lips in disbelief. "That's very… Uh… obvious. Everyone is going to see it."

"So? Besides, I ruined your face its only fair you put a mark on mine."

"But-"

"I want you to!" Jisung insisted. "We'll match."

Won opened his mouth then closed it, speechless for a moment. Then he said, "So every time we have to feed we'll have to be…kissing?" 

Jisung's mind went blank. That was just… "We're only biting right?" 

"And sucking the blood. Sucking the soul. That's totally like kissing." Won's deadpan expression made it sound sinister. 

Jisung scratched his head. Yes. Sucking would be a lot like kissing. "Ugh, fine. Bite wherever you want then. I give up."

Won growled in frustration. "Just get it over with. You go first. Three mouthfuls right?" 

Jisung nodded as Won shifted on the sofa, sitting up straight and pushing his head forward. Then he closed his eyes. "Go on then. Eat."

His mind went haywire with the thought of eating Won's soul again, but the image of the vampire prince sitting so vulnerable, open to the attack was even more triggering. Won's long lashes brushed his cheeks. It was excruciating how attractive he was. 

"You should open up your mouth a bit," Jisung suggested, clearing his throat. 

Eyes still closed, Won parted his lips. It took everything within Jisung not to attack all out. Instead, he leaned closer slowly, until they were breathing each other's air. 

Won's heart beat picked up audibly, and Jisung couldn't help but smile. He still couldn't believe it. This Blackblooded Vampire Prince was reduced to this state because of Jisung. It was as if he'd hit the jackpot, found a buried treasure and drunk from the fountain of youth all in one day. 

He did not touch Won's lips this time. He knew things were escalating too quickly already so he was going to observe the same kind of courtesy with him that he reserved for strangers he ate off of. He could have a few mouthfuls without having to touch Won. 

He inhaled, latching on to that bright, pulsing heat inside of Won, feeling it emerge out from within on an invisible streak only a Qutrub could see. White and blinding like sunrays. The purest soul he'd ever tasted.

The minute it hit his taste buds Jisung was lost. One mouthful. Two. And a third wasn't even close to enough. 

Won trembled slightly and that's when Jisung broke. Screw everything. His lips surged forward with a bone crushing speed and his teeth latched on Won's lower lip, biting that same place. Hard. 

"Nngm," Won groaned out, trying to say something but Jisung was too far gone already. 

Flesh gave way under his bite and he tasted blood, this time savoring it. It truly tasted exactly like Won's soul, though wetter, tangier than he expected. 

If he could swallow it all he'd be invincible.

Just as the thought entered his mind, a spark of pain went through him, making him gasp as he finally let go. He'd been warned but he hadn't expected himself to be so bad at self control. Again. 

Won panted below him, still trembling, his lower lip swollen even as it healed. Jisung didn't even remember pushing the vampire back on the sofa or climbing up on top of him. He could feel the lack of strength through their bond. Although, he could not understand the warm, tingling sensation he could feel through the prince. He couldn't understand why his pupils were blown wide and his breaths came shortly. This vulnerable moment, with Won showing him such a face, Jisung feared his own thoughts. He feared he'd do something _ bad _ to Won. 

"I'm sorry… I was… I'm so sorry…" But the apologies were useless. 

"Your turn," Won sighed, he sounded drunk. Raising a shaky hand he grabbed Jisung by the neck and brought him down again. 

Jisung had just a second of warning and then Won's fangs bit in sharply, at his lower lip, exactly as Jisung had asked him. It hurt at first, a simple second, and then he felt something warm trickling into his veins. Numbing him. Making him feel like he could fly. 

_ Venom _. Won had mentioned venom. But he hadn't said anything about it feeling so amazing. It was also hard to ignore the nearness as Won sucked at his lip, groaning in satisfaction at the first taste of his blood. Hard to ignore that if they tried they could feed off each other in this exact position. 

He almost tried to attempt it, and if it wasn't for the dizzy decline of energy he could still feel through the vampire he would have. But the surprises were not done yet. 

He allowed Won to continue drinking, trying to ignore the obvious kissing-like motions their lips made, when another sensation awakened within him. Each small nip of those fangs, each small suck and tracing of the tongue invoked a heady, overpowering need within him. 

It took him a while to realize that he was aroused. Extremely, unbelievably aroused. Panicked, he pushed Won away and grabbed the nearest cushion to hide the evidence. There was no use, nor when they both already felt it, but he still wanted to save face. 

Won sat up slowly, his face red. He must be feeling awkward too now that they'd both messed up. 

"I told you it was a bad idea to bite there," Won said finally.

"Yeah, I realize that. Not like we can undo it."

Won nodded. "Let's not take it so far the next time…"

Jisung swallowed. The next time. God, he'd have to force himself to stop every time. This is what Won had meant when he said they would feel things that they shouldn't feel.

"You don't feel hungry anymore."Jisung realized after a moment. 

"No, just dizzy," Won mumbled and tried to get up on his feet, swaying slightly. Jisung reached out to grab his arm, steadying him. "I'll just go to bed. How long will it take to get better?" 

Won wasn't trying to make Jisung feel guilty but Jisung couldn't help it. "Sorry. I think a few hours should work. I'll get some juice."

As Won stumbled to bed, Jisung walked into the kitchen, leaning on the sink. He was still hard and he could taste Won's blood in his mouth. _ This is too much. Too much. _

Once he calmed down he found fresh oranges in the pantry and a juicer in the cupboard. He filled up a glass, added a pinch of rock salt and a dash of zest. But he when he walked into the bedroom, Won was already fast asleep. He left the juice on the side table, double checked the curtains, and then left the apartment. 

He needed to confirm something. 

. 

. 

JONGIN TELEPORTED TO the Slayer HQ in Vienna and was greeted by the Guild president there. The woman had fine features for her age, but it was the scars visible on her hands and skin that testified she was a great slayer in her youth. Jongin had only heard about Marie through Chanyeol but seeing her in person he was reassured. 

"You're Kim Jongin?" she asked, extending her hand.

"I am. A pleasure, ma'am."

"If what Chan reported is true, nothing about this case is pleasant. Come, we'll talk in my office."

As they passed through the guild, Jongin wasn't surprised to see a few vampires working as part of units as well. In moments like these he was able to admire and appreciate all the hard work Taekwoon and Kyungsoo had put into coexistence to make this a reality. Almost a norm. 

"How many anomalies did you say you found?"

Jongin snatched his gaze away from the view around him and scratched the back of his head, frowning. "Not many. Can't really be certain of the true number, since we haven't yet compiled the reports from the human police departments. But Chanyeol has found 49 in Seoul, within the last ten years."

Marie frowned, ushering him into her office. She grabbed a small stack of files from her table and handed them to him. "I only managed to find twelve cases in over thirty years. The number is less here but regarding the results we've received from other guilds, I'd say that you have to formulate a plan fast."

Jongin frowned, and scanned through the files, counting down. Twenty cases in India, Seven in Beirut, three in Iraq, a dozen in the States and five in Japan."So most of the activity in the last thirty year time frame have been in Seoul?" 

"Only the ones matching the requirements completely," Marie sighed. "Son Hyunwoo must be operating in his home town for a reason. It's where his mate died. It's where he was taken from for slavery. It makes sense for him to be there, if his ultimate goal is revenge."

Jongin nodded, but his heart was slightly less worried. Ever since knowing that Won had a Qutrub partner, he'd been wondering how to avert the threat of Qutrub without being too cruel. If these Jinns were centered mainly in Seoul than perhaps they wouldn't have to train a whole army, just a small unit could be of use. 

"I'll report these. But keep asking the lesser known guilds as well, just in case."

Marie nodded. "I'll keep you posted as I get anything new. But…. Why now? They've remained under the radar all this time."

"That's what we are trying to figure out too."

As he teleported back to Seoul HQ, he found Chanyeol on his usual rounds. His first instinct was to lean into the familiar heat of his mate. 

"What did Marie say?" Chanyeol asked, after holding him a while. 

Slowly, Jongin reported his findings and heard Chanyeol's sigh of relief. "I guess I worried for nothing. It really could have been a lot worse." 

"We're completely blind in this," Jongin sighed. "If we knew more then perhaps…"

Chanyeol's phone rang at that time. He received the call, rubbing a hand down Jongin's back as he heard whatever was spoken on the other side. 

Jongin could hear it too. _ Baekhyun walked into the secret archives last night. He still hadn't come out. What should we do? _

"Does Kyungsoo know?" Chanyeol asked, his voice hard. "No, don't. I'll check it out myself."

Jongin sighed. In the years he'd been Chanyeol's mate he'd also been aware of the secret archives. He also knew that a person could easily get lost down there. Especially someone without a guide. As the president, Chanyeol was the only one who knew all the twists and turns of the maze-like archives. 

"He should have asked me first," Chanyeol grumbled, taking his coat and wearing it. "Sit tight. I'll get him out. Don't tell Kyungsoo yet."

Jongin scoffed. He wasn't eager to face a Kyungsoo's rage so soon, besides there was no point in worrying. Chanyeol would find him and that would be all. 

Jongin waited a whole hour. Chanyeol didn't come back. 

. 

. 

JISUNG STOOD OUTSIDE the Manor House of his so-called lifemate. Earlier, he'd been having second thoughts about what he'd sensed but now that he stood between the trees surrounding the large, sprawling lawns circular lawn of the Manor, he was certain.

The viel was breached here while he had been inside at the party. He couldn't check it out then, especially with Won's hunger clashing against his own, but now he worried who could it be. Nobody could move in and out of the viel freely, except for the Qutrub. If all Jinns could do it, then the world wouldn't be so peaceful. As much as it was. 

He didn't have to wonder which particular Qutrub it had been. The only one he knew of, who could do this with ease, was Shownu. He'd been here, which meant he already knew about Jisung and Won. He knew they had gone further in their bond. 

Won needed protection. 

Making up his mind, he ran up to the door, startling the guard for a second but he was recognized at once. 

"Is the King in?" he asked the first person he came across in the foyer. It was Irene. 

She blinked at him and then pointed up, to the slightly visible door of the office. 

Jisung didn't waste time knocking and went inside, finding Kyungsoo bent over a pile of paperwork, reading and signing, stamping with his royal seal. He looked up at Jisung and his face relaxed into a smile. 

"Have a seat, son," Kyungsoo said, then added, "I can call you that, right?" 

Jisung sank into the seat, waving a dismissive hand. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. Shownu was here."

Kyungsoo stilled, then put his pen down. "Explain."

So Jisung did. Just like in vampire world, there was a clear hierarchy in the Jinn societies, as well. Some were higher born and some were lesser born. Higher born Jinns were rare, but they also possessed powers. One of the most important power was that they could step in and out of the viel that divided the world of humans and the unseen beings. 

"And Shownu is high born," Kyungsoo concluded. 

"So am I," Jisung said. "At least, I have been able to go into the viel as well, since birth. That's not the reason why I'm saying Shownu was here. We also have rules and a system of survival. Within the Jinn tribes, the chiefs are the only ones who can travel beyond the viel freely. If any of the tribesmen want to do that, they need permission of their chief first. Breaking this rule means death. I mean, true death. No resurrection."

Kyungsoo slumped back into his chair, grabbing his head. 

"It's a lot to take in, I know, but I can tell you everything." Jisung moved closer, placing his elbows on the table. "Shownu might hurt Won, if it means getting to me. I didn't think much of it before, but I think he was keeping me under his control because of some reason. He made me his second, and he gave me preference over many matters. It has to mean something."

"Could it have something to do with your mother?" Kyungsoo asked, tapping a finger on the table, thinking. "If she'saalso Baekhyun's mother and somehow lived through the fire, she must have been one of the high born Jinns too. Can you tell me more about her?"

"What exactly?" 

"What sort of work Shownu used her for?" 

"They called it hunt, I don't know why. They never came back with anything, though. They always ended up gathering some of the elders in the isolated cabin and talking for the longest time. A few times, I saw my mother in the slayer uniforms as well, so I suppose, hunt meant spying."

"I'll ask Chanyeol to check if any interns that looked like your mother came to the guild in the last twenty years or so."

Jisung pushed away from the table, his head throbbing a little. "Are you always this heavy?" 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. "You can feel my power? I'm not even doing anything."

Jisung shrugged. "Things are too clear after having another hit of Won's soul. Is it supposed to be this way?" 

"Mates are known to make each other stronger. The more they feed off of each other, th the stronger they are. I think that's why I feel heavy on your senses too. Especially now that Baekhyun has awakened his powers."

"Well, I just wanted you to know. Tighten the security etc. I'll go back. Stay with Won. Hendery still here?" 

"He went with Ten. I suppose he's doing well. You are free to visit him, if you can."

Jisung decided since he was out, he might as well talk about the new developments with Hendery as well. But as he got to the door, the King called him back. 

"Do you know what Al-Noor is?" Kyungsoo asked, his eyes hard. 

Jisung blinked, trying to remember where he'd heard this word. He knew he had but… "I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" 

"Ask Hendery about it too. He's the one who brought it up."

Confused, Jisung walked out of the Manor and started running, calling the shadows around himself.

.

. 

SHOWNU WALKED INTO the guild HQ without much effort, invisible to every eye, his shadows wrapped around him. Even if he was spotted, he still had the card in his pocket. It would be easy enough to explain his presence here. But a walk around was enough to tell him that the one he was looking for, wasn’t here. 

He spotted the President hurrying towards the lower levels, but other than that, th and guild seemed to be working smoothly. Slayers reported in and out, finishing paperwork in the cubicles or simply gathering in the cafe to chat. 

He walked out and decided to wait in the parking lot. Just half an hour later, he saw a car pulling up. Finally. 

Shin Hoseok stepped out of the car and started walking to the entrance doors, but Shownu intercepted him. 

"Hey," he called, pulling up his best smile. "d

Do you remember me?" 

Hoseok looked up at him and for a single moment, his eyes hardned. Then a smile was on his face. "Ah, yes. You're from the party, aren't you? The hot waiter."

Shownu cursed. He knows who I am. But surprisingly, Hoseok seemed to have excellent training and took it all in a stride. The next step would be to get Shownu inside the guild and capture him. Which meant Shownu had to do something else. 

"Actually, I felt awful about how I treated you back then." He stepped closer, letting Hoseok inhale his scent. "Can we get a drink together? So that I can apologise properly?" 

Apart from the tightening of jaw, nothing about Hoseok demeanor gave anything away. He paused, as if to consider it and then said, "Sure thing. There's a cafe nearby. Shall we?" 

Smiling brightly, Shownu followed Hoseok to the car. They drove off without much trouble. 

"I don't even know your name," said Hoseok, his voice hard. 

"Oh? I was under the impression that you already knew about me. I'm sure Jisung has spoken a lot."

He watched as Hoseok's pleasant mask fell off, replaced with simmering anger. "Whatever you think you're doing, it won't work. I'll never betray my family."

Shownu laughed. "Turn here, and don't even think about doing anything funny."

Cursing, Hoseok followed the directions as Shownu listed it out and they stopped inside a closed up alley, surrounded by trashcans and factories. 

"Now," Shownu said, his smile widening. "How about a kiss?" 

Hoseok gasped, trying to take off his seat belt and turning to run, but Shownu was already on him, pushing him down and slotting their lips together. Hoseok screamed under him, punching, pushing, scratching his skin, but Shownu didn't budge. 

Hoseok's panic made sense. Poor guy probably thought Shownu was going to suck his soul out. He would, eventually, but right then, he was not taking anything out. Instead, a stream of black smoke spewed out of Shownu's mouth and spilled into Hoseok's screaming mouth. Within a few moments, Hoseok's limbs went limp, and his eyes became dull. 

Shownu's own vision filled with darkness, but the next minute, he blinked, waking up to see himself towering over him. He pushed "Shownu" away, the soulless skin light and brittle. With a flick of his hand, he opened the viel and sent his skin to the other side for safe keeping. 

_ What's going on? _ Hoseok's voice rang in his skull. _ Why can't I move? _

Shownu sat up straight and adjusted the rear view mirror, and Hoseok's face stared back at him. He smiled, feeling his new muscles stretch oddly. 

_ What the hell? _

_ I'm in you, now stop screaming. _

_ WHAT THE HELL? _

Shownu sighed. _ Ever heard of possessions? Well, now you know what it feels like. _

Hoseok's voice silenced in his head. And then Shownu winced, as screams filled his mind. It took some effort to drive out of the alley with screaming messing with his perspective, but by the time he was on his way, he got used to it. After all, how long would he scream? They all ended up getting tired anyway. 

.

.

BAEKHYUN STOOD IN the utter darkness. He'd seen a couple of bulbs around but he'd been too busy scanning the shelves to care for anything else. There was too much down here. Going by the layer of dust, he knew nobody had come down here in some years. He had heard from Chanyeol that every ten years the place was cleaned and restocked with the new treasures or documents that were discovered or taken by the ancient clans. Ever since the inclusion of vampires in the ranks of the slayers, more and more ancient documents have been added to the collection. 

He had found three references to Qutrub already, written in clumsy Greek lettering, and one portrait of Hyunwoo and Taekwoon, from the Goryeo era, a slender, dark-skinned woman standing between them. She had to be Safiya. 

But there was nothing about Al-Noor. He'd checked all the ancient Arabic texts. He'd read through lines of records. But nothing was there. Some scrolls were written with complex Arabic form, with symbols and inflections, so he picked them up for later, to ask Kyungsoo if he can decipher it. 

He had no idea of time, especially down here, far away from the light. But he knew he was getting late. There were no signals here either so that he could text Kyungsoo, but he had to look through it all. He had to. 

When Chanyeol found him, he was on the floor with scrolls upon scrolls of texts all around him, his mobile light turned on to examine the old, fading letters. 

"Baekhyun, let's get out of here."

He looked up at Chanyeol, his eyes desperate. "I can't find anything about myself here."

Chanyeol refused to look at the opened scrolls. "I know. I would have known, since I helped catalogue everything a while back. Come on, it's been hours."

Baekhyun stood up and followed Chanyeol unwillingly, gathering the documents he'd singled out in his arms, feeling worse than he had been before coming down. He'd been so sure he'd find something here. Anything. 

A noise from behind them made them stop. Baekhyun found Chanyeol's eyes in the sparse light from the cell phone. He was equally surprised by the sound. 

"Is someone supposed to be here?" Baekhyun asked, in a pitch so low that only a vampire would pick it up. 

"None that I know of. I'm the only one who comes down here at all."

Then who could it be? Because now that they listened quietly, there was audible disturbance in the air. Someone or something was moving behind them, hidden away from view because of the shelves. 

A strange whooshing sound came from nearby. Very close. Like air forcing its way through a small opening. Following the noise was a strange, disgusting smell of rot and death. Chanyeol swore softly, grabbing Baekhyun's shoulder, his hands bursting into flames, adding the light to the darkness. 

What they saw before them could only be described as a rift in the reality. A gaping hole had opened in the middle of isle, leading into another dark place. A strange red glow seemed to be leaking out of the opening. 

"What the-" Baekhyun's question died on his lips, as a humanoid shape appeared between the red glow. 

Abruptly, Baekhyun felt a charge go off inside him and his power burst out, the dark underground archives lighting up like a verandah in an afternoon. The shape between the rift cowered, and a scream rent the air around them, high and wretched. 

Chanyeol waves a hand, throwing a large fireball at the shape, but it seemed to flicker off the minute it crossed into the hole, completely dying down. Only Baekhyun's power seemed to be getting across to the other side, whatever it was. 

But just as he was beginning to get a hang of it all, Baekhyun's knees buckled, his strength drained out all of a sudden. It was the stench, he realized. The smell that came out of the other side. 

"Stay back!" Chanyeol yelled, throwing a bigger barrage of flame at the opening, but it spread around the rift, setting fire to the precious, ancient documents and shelves, never breeching into the opening. "Shit."

Baekhyun went down first, not breathing in the stench anymore. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to be doing anything to Chanyeol. "We need to run, Chan. We need…"

Chanyeol didn't question it and picked Baekhyun up with one arm and turned to do just that. He didn't get much far, as various tendrils of black, dark smoke appeared around them, wrapping around them, and with a final pull, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were sucked into the dark opening. 

With another whoosh, the hole closed up, leaving only burning shelves behind. 

A few miles away, Kyungsoo collapsed in his office, clutching his chest, his eyes tearing up. He could no longer feel the thether that linked him to his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....
> 
> For comments and suggestions contact me at  
TWITTER: @Baekyungsi
> 
> No republications, plagiarization of any kind is allowed  
For translation please ask for permission first


End file.
